Défaut de mémoire
by Mione-love18
Summary: Hermione rencontre pour la première fois Voldemort au Manoir Malefoy où il a élu domicile. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Alors que celui-ci semble la reconnaître, pour Hermione, c'est la première fois où elle fait face au Seigneur des ténèbres.
1. Chapter 1

Nous avions été entrainé jusqu'au manoir qui appartenait visiblement au Malefoy, d'ailleurs Drago était là dans le salon. Il avait eut du mal à reconnaitre Harry, mais je me demandais si il n'avait tout de même pas mis de la mauvaise volonté à donner son opinion. Il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça, mais pas au point de nous aider, ça je n'osais même pas y songer.  
A présent j'étais seule, Harry et Ron avait été envoyé dans les cachots et j'entendais Ron hurler d'en bas, de la cellule où il devait se trouver. Les mangemorts se faisaient un plaisir de me torturer pour obtenir des informations et les doloris de Bellatrix était insoutnables mais je tenais bon, j'avais toujours su ce que je risquais en m'engageant avec Harry, mais j'oeuvrais pour le bien et là était ma plus grosse motivation. J'essayais de me plonger dans une bulle exterieure à toute la souffrance, et l'horreur qui m'entourait à cet instant précis. J'y parvenais et je n'entendais même plus Bellatrix hurler de rage, ni Ron m'appeller déséspérement. J'étais seule.  
J'eus soudain une autre sensation, comme si mon corp s'appaisait d'un seul coup. Je rouvrais les yeux. Les mangemorts ne semblaient plus se préocuper de moi, et encore plus étrange, Bellatrix non plus. Je compris que la sensation de soulagement était du au fait que je n'étais plus torturée. Je saisis aussi prèsque immédiatement l'ambiance glaciale et appeurée qui s'était installée. Un homme semblait être face à tous les autres, celui qu'on appelait Voldemort. Aussitôt je baissais la tête, comme si cela pouvait me permettre de disparaitre de sa vue, j'étais tétanisée, et je savais pertinament que Harry était l'un des seuls à pouvoirs se venter d'avoir vu le seigneur des ténèbres et de toujours être en vie. Je mourrais donc. Bien sur je m'y étais attendu, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé mourir en présence du sorcier le plus dangereux du monde, Voldemort. Cela n'aurait pas été de sa main, non, je n'étais pas assez importante pour qui deigne lui même s'occuper de moi. Si il savait... Si il savait que Harry était en dessous, juste en dessous dans les cachots. Mais aucuns mangemorts ne semblaient vouloir prendre le risque de se tromper et d'ainsi faire déplacer leur maitre pour rien. Je retirais tout de suite ce que j'avais dis et ouvris de grands yeux rond grand Greyback s'adressa à Voldemort.  
- Maitre... J'ai peut-être attrapé Harry Potter. Annonça-t-il alors.  
- Comment ça TU? S'exclama Bellatrix.  
- On est ici chez moi! Ajouta Lucius encore plus effaré que sa belle soeur.  
- Si maitre! Insista le loup garrou. Il est dans les cachots avec un autre garçon qui...  
- Arrête! S'énerva Bellatrix. On ne sait pas si c'est Harry Potter!  
- Si c'est lui! Hurla prèsque Greyback de désespoir.  
- Misérable animal! Cracha Bellatrix en levant sa baguette sur lui.  
Cependant elle arrêta son geste Voldemort venait d'émettre un sifflement d'agacement.  
- ENDOLORIS! Lança-t-il alors à l'adresse du loup garrou qui se contorsionnait sur le sol gelé du manoir Malefoy.  
Quand il eut terminé Greyback ne demanda pas son reste et se recula pour aller se cacher parmis les mangemorts. Voldemort avait alors pointé sa baguette sur Bellatrix.  
- Alors qu'en est-il? Demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.  
- Greyback et les autres ont ramené trois gamins qui ont été démasqué parce qu'ils avaient osé prononcer votre nom. Il pensait que l'un des deux garçons était Harry Potter, mais il a le visage enflé, nous ne sommes sûr de rien. Nous comptions vous appelez quand son visage serait redevenu comme avant et si il s'était trouvé que c'était Harry Potter.  
- Donc l'information est inutile. Cracha Voldemort en cherchant Greyback du regard.  
J'étais plus qu'étonnée. Si j'avais été à la place de celui qu'ils appelaient tous maitre j'aurais tout de même fait un tour du côté des cachots. Comment pouvait-il passer à côté de l'occasion de voir Harry Potter entre 4 murs? J'étais bien sur soulagée, mais je trouvais son attitude si... Etrange et stupide. Qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de se déplacer.  
J'arrêtais soudain de réfléchir. Il me fixait. J'avais appris l'occlumancie, mais ce n'était pas la crainte qu'il lise dans mon esprit qui m'avait saisit, mais la crainte tout court, parce qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur moi, parce qu'il venait de remarquer ma présence. J'étais assise par terre et baissais encore les yeux en signe de soumission prèsque aussitôt. Croiser son regard avait été affreux, glaçant, pétrifiant. Je sentais des pas sur le parquet craquant du grand manoir. Etaient-ce ceux du mage noir qui venait dans ma direction? Je n'osais lever la tête pour vérifier.  
- Qui est-elle? Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix menaçante comme si le fait que je sois si jeune impliquait que ses mangemorts s'ententaient à s'occuper de personnes inutiles alors qu'il y avait tant de chose à faire pour pieger Harry Potter.  
- La sang de bourbe qui est toujours avec Potter. Répondit Bellatrix.  
- Tiens... La sang de bourbe. Répéta Voldemort d'un sourir effrayant. Enfin une bonne prise.  
- Nous essayons de lui soutirer des informations. Continua-t-elle satisfaite.  
Voldemort tourna alors les talons, il s'en allait. Moi, je n'osais relever les yeux vers celle qui m'avait tant fait souffrir et qui allait recommencer. Mais c'était inutile, je ne dirais rien.  
- ENDOLORIS!  
Je m'écroulais de nouveau au sol. J'entendis également Ron recrier mon prénom apèrs mon hurlement de douleur.  
- Que quelqu'un aille le faire taire! Cracha Lucius visiblement agacé.  
Cependant personne ne bougea, personne ne bougeait plus même. Je me risquais à lever les yeux et je remarquais que tous les mangemorts s'étaient prèsque arrêtés de respirer et regardait leur maitre qui avait fait demi tour. Je me rendais alors compte que le moindre des fidèles de Voldemort était à l'affut des moindres faits et gestes de ce dernier. J'étais en effet la seule à ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il s'était retourné, chose visiblement importante puisque plus personne ne bougeait.  
Je ne m'étais pas inquiétée de la situation jusqu'au moment où je vis le mage noir me regarder. Aussitôt biensur je tournais la tête, je ne voulais pas que mes yeux entrent en contact avec les siens.  
- Qui est-ce qui cri en bas? Demanda-t-il alors.  
- Un garçon, on ne sait pas trop qui sait, on les a pris ensemble. Répondit aussitôt Bellatrix.  
J'entendis alors Voldemort s'avançer vers moi d'un pas rapide. Etait-il énervé? Je n'osais lever les yeux pour le savoir.  
- Regarde moi!  
Parlait-il à moi? Je ne savais pas et ne bougeait donc pas.  
- Sang de bourbe! Regarde moi! Cracha-t-il.  
Je levais alors les yeux. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il soit si proche de moi, et je me retrouvais du coup plongée au plus profond de ses yeux. Il eut un étrange mouvement de recul avant de se ressaisir. Qu'avais-je fais? Pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction?  
- Ton nom!  
- Granger. Réussis-je à prononcer la voix tremblante.  
- Prénom! Corrigea-t-il agacé.  
- Hermione.  
Lui avait-on parlé de moi? Que j'étais celle qui aidait Harry dans ses recherches pour le détruire. Savait-il que nous avions un moyen de le détruire par le biais des horcruxes? C'était incensé.  
- Sortez! Annonça-t-il alors plus fort.  
Personne ne réagit.  
- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je le répète? Siffla-t-il.  
Cette fois-ci il y eut du mouvement et les mangemorts commencèrent à sortir.  
- Même toi Lucius! Insista-t-il.  
- Maitre... Maronna Bellatrix en venant à sa rencontre. Si vous voulez tuer la sang de bourbe je me ferais une joie de le faire.  
- Sors. La coupa-t-il cependant.  
Nous étions à présent seuls, lui et moi, tous les mangemorts étaient sortit, même Bellatrix qui avait eut du mal à accepter le rejet de son maitre. Une montée d'angoisse m'envahit alors. Qu'allait-il se passer? Pourquoi avait-il voulu que tous le monde sorte?  
- C'est bon nous sommes seuls. Annonça-t-il visiblement soulagé.  
Ce ton ne fut pas se qui m'inquiéta le plus, non, c'était son sourire. Je continuais de le regarder affrayé tandis qu'il se comportait d'une manière étrange, il semblait prèsque heureux... Mais c'était impossible de la part du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.  
- Tu m'as manqué! S'exclama-t-il alors. Tu as la pierre? Pourquoi tu restes par terre? Viens t'assoire! Où peut-être veux-tu qu'on monte? Ajouta-t-il visiblement soucieux de ce que je préfèrais.  
Je le regardais sans pouvoir laisser sortir le moindre son de ma bouche. Je lui avais manqué? Devenait-il fou? Et de quelle pierre parlait-il avant de me proposer de m'assoir avec lui sur l'un des nombreux canapé? Peut-être me prenait-il pour une autre? Je ne savais pas comment réagir, faire semblant d'être cette personne qu'il pensait que j'étais? Où lui faire part de mon incompréhension? Je me mis à rire nerveusement, on ne faisait pas part de ce que l'on pensait à Lord Voldemort.  
- Alors?

- Mais Hermione qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Viens!

Je continuais de le regarder pétrifiée sur le parquet foncé.  
- Je... De quoi te souviens-tu à propos de moi?  
- Je ...  
- Dis moi Hermione s'il te plait. Jamais je ne te ferrais le moindre mal! Pourquoi es-tu si effrayée? C'est à cause de ce que t'ont fait mangemorts? Je les punierais, autant les uns que les autres. Mais je ne t'avais pas reconnu! Il faut dire que je ne pensais pas vraiment te revoir. Du moins je n'y croyais plus depuis longtemps. Alors de quoi te souviens-tu?!  
J'allais devoir répondre à un moment donné, Voldemort ne serait pas patient éternellement, et autant lui répondre pendant qu'il était visiblement de bonne humeur. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et ouvrais la bouche.  
- Je me souviens que vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs quand vous vous êtes attaqué à Harry Potter et que vous avez réapparu durant le tournois des trois sorciers... Je  
- Hermione... Me coupa-t-il effrayé. Tu me vouvoies? Tu ne te souviens de rien! Je savais qu'il y avait un risque, nous le savions, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une sorcière aussi puissante que toi... Mais l'important c'est de t'avoir retrouvé!  
Il me regardait avec des yeux désolés. Quand à moi je restais éberluée sur le sol. Il me prenait vraiment pour quelqu'un d'autre et je ne savais pas quoi faire.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveillais. J'étais dans une chambre, une très belle chambre dans les tons d'orange.  
Comment étais-je arrivée là? Je me souvenais! Voldemort avait lançé un sort contre moi qui m'y avait directement installé, et je m'étais tout de suite endormi. Alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me redresser dans mon lit j'aperçus un elfe de maison face à moi.  
- Je vais prévenir le maitre que vous êtes réveillé. Annonça-t-il alors.  
- Non! Répondis-je aussitôt d'une voix suppliante.  
Cependant l'elfe avait déjà transplané et à peine quelques secondes après on frappait à ma porte. Je ne répondais pas et fixais la poignée qui allait certainement s'ouvrir.  
- Hermione?  
Je reconnus l'affreuse voix de Voldemort, elle était tout bonnement effrayante. Je me cachais sous la couette, même si je devais reconnaitre que c'était complétement inutile.  
- Bon je rentre! Insista-t-il.  
Quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione? Soupira-t-il en relevant le haut de la couverture qui était par dessus ma tête. Bonjour. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
Qu'est ce qu'il me faisait peur...Ce sourire sur son visage était encore pire, et le rendait encore plus hideux.  
- Je punierais Bellatrix dès que tout sera arrangé pour toi. Annonça-t-il alors. Elle a toujours été jalouse de toute façon, elle te détestait autant que je t'aimais.  
Je m'étoufais silencieusement. Il était clair qu'il faisait erreur sur la personne, mais l'entendre dire qu'il aimait quelqu'un était la plus ahurissante des découvertes.  
- Je suis prèsque certain qu'elle t'avais reconnu mais qu'elle faisait semblant, et pensait que je ne ferais pas attention à toi si elle t'annonçait comme un sang de bourbe... Elle a eut raison malheureusement. Cependant j'ai entendu ton ami dans les cachots hurler ton prénom. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione je l'a punierais! Elle n'avait pas le droit de te toucher!  
Je restais immobile sans lui répondre, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il tende sa main vers moi pour attraper la mienne. Ma main eut un recul instinctif que je regrettais prèsque aussitôt, il allait être en colère par cette réaction.  
- Désolé. Répondit-il de mauvaise humeur à mon geste. Je sais que je dois te dégouter par mon aspect, et que tu ne te souviens visiblement pas de moi, mais tu ne pourras pas retirer l'attachement que j'ai eut et que j'aurais toujours pour toi. S'il te plait essaye de te souvenir!  
Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. J'étais face à Voldemort et il disait m'aimer. Pour l'instant j'étais en sécurité, mais jusqu'à quand me prendrait-il pour cette fille que je n'étais pas? Là, sa colère serait terrible... Devais-je lui avouer qu'il se trompait? Je ne pouvais tout de même contredire le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. De toute façon dans les deux cas qui se posaient à moi je finirais par mourir alors autant éviter un surplus d'énervement quand il s'aperçevrait que je n'étais pas celle qui croyait.  
- Je ne suis pas celle qui vous avez aimé. Déclarais-je alors.  
- Bien sur que si.  
Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas m'écouter et ainsi me faciliter la tâche?  
- Je suis née de parents moldues. Ajoutais-je d'une voix calme car il s'agissait toujours du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps même si il me prenait pour une autre.  
- Erreur! Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu attérir dans une telle famille, mais il y a certainement une raison.  
- Je ne suis pas celle que vous pensez. Insistais-je d'une voix toujours aussi calme. Comment aurais-je put vous connaitre...  
- A l'école enfin!  
- A l'école? Répétais-je incrédule.  
Mais ne voyait-il donc pas que ce qu'il disait était parfaitement incohérent?  
- Oui.  
- Je n'étais pas née quand vous aviez l'âge d'être à Poudlard.  
- Tu étais en cour avec moi, nous avons étudié ensemble.  
- Nous n'avons pas le même âge. Répétais-je d'une voix suppliante.  
Je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il arrête de me prendre pour celle que je n'étais pas, même si cette révélation devait me coûter la vie.  
- Nous avons prèsque le même âge, j'ai un ans de plus que toi. Répondit-il cepenant.  
- Mais regardez moi... J'aurais du être en 7ème année cette année! Vous voyez bien la différence entre vous et moi.  
- Bien entendu. Répondit-il. Mais ça c'est à cause du voyage dans le temps.  
Je le regardais incrédule.  
- Alors si je récapitule bien, nous avons été ensemble en cours, et j'ai effectué un voyage dans le temps dont je ne me souviens plus?  
Mais qu'arrivait-il au célèbre Voldemort, tout ce qu'il disait était tellement incompréhensible! Un voyage dans le temps... La limite possible est fixée seulement à quelques heures! Et puis j'était née il y a tout juste 18 ans, j'avais grandi à Poudlard... Ce qu'il disait était vraiment insencé.  
- Oui. Et tu as visiblement recommencé ta vie depuis ta naissance... C'est très étrange! Me répondit-il me sortant de mes pensées.  
- C'est étrange parceque je ne suis pas la bonne personne.  
- Hermione, je ne me trompe pas!  
Je ne pus répondre car mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ma baguette magique. Elle était juste à côté de moi, sur la table de nuit. Etait-il à ce point fou? Ce dont j'étais sur en tout cas, c'est qu'il me prenait vraiment pour cette fille pour ainsi me laisser la possibilité de le tuer. J'hésitais. Aurais-je le temps de l'attraper et de mettre hors d'état de nuire Voldemort? Si un miracle faisait que j'y parvenais arriverais-je à aller délivrer Harry et Ron, puis sortir du manoir Malefoy? C'était si peu probable... Je devais cependant essayer, je n'avais rien à perdre, car je mourais tôt ou tard et de la main de Voldemort quand il s'aperçevrait que je n'étais qu'Hermione Granger, la sang de bourbe et la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter.  
Je le fixais. Il ne me regardait plus mais avait le regard plongée par le fenêtre qui donnait dans le beau jardin. C'était le moment. J'attrapais alors ma baguette dans les mains et m'apprêtais à lançer un sort lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi. La formule mouru dans ma gorge.  
- Moi aussi je suis déçus. Lâcha-t-il alors. Cette baguette n'est pas la tienne et elle minimise tellement tes pouvoirs!  
Sous la surprise j'oubliais instanstanément ce que je comptais faire en attrapant ma baguette et la faisait à présent rouler entre mes doigts.  
- Quoi?  
- Tu ne te souviens même pas de la baguette spéciale que tu avais... Répondit-il en soupirant. Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon, j'ai trouvé comment tout arranger. Je vais te faire revivre ton passé.  
- Je connais mon passé. Insistais-je doucement.  
- Le passé que tu as oublié.  
- C'est impossible.  
- Rien n'est impossible pour le plus grand mage de tou les temps. Répondit-il d'un ton assuré.  
Je réféchissais à toute vitesse, je n'arriverais certainement pas à m'occuper personnellement de lui, mais je pouvais peut-être faire libérer mes amis.  
- Pourquoi mes amis sont des les cachots si je suis celle que vous dites? Demandais-je.  
Il me regarda silencieusement.  
- Qui sont-ils?  
- Des amis à moi. Répondis-je sentant que finalement, entamer le sujet n'avait pas été une si bonne idée.  
- Es-tu amie avec Harry Potter, Hermione? Me demanda-t-il alors.  
- Je le connais, j'étais dans la même maison que lui.  
- Tu étais à Gryffondor! S'exclama-t-il alors en fronçant les sourcils. Cela fait deux fois que tu passes pas cette maison. Déjà quand nous étions ensemble à Poudlard tu étais dans ma maison opposée. C'est très étrange...  
Il semblait momentanément oublier le sujet Harry Potter et je m'en réjouissait.  
- Je ferais libérer tes amis. Déclara-t-il alors. Mais avant je vais te faire revivre ton passé oublié.  
- Il faut les libérer maintenant... Ils vont souffrir et on ne sait pas combien de temps ça prendra. Insistais-je.  
- Moi je le sais. Répondit Voldemort. Cela durera à peine une demie seconde pour moi. Toi par contre je vais te faire revivre ton rencontre et notre dernière année ensemble.  
Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Qu'allait-il me montrer? La vie d'une autre étudiante? Comme la vision se passera-t-elle? Serais-je à côté de cette fille, où à moitié à l'interieur d'elle.  
- MEMORIA! Lança alors Voldemort d'une voix puissante.  
Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il passait que je m'écroulais dans ce qui me semblait être les bras de Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

Je marchais dans le couloir d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre le cours de méthamorphose. J'étais en retard. Quand enfin j'arrivais tout le monde était déjà là. Je m'excusais auprès du professeur et cherchais une place libre à côté de mes amis.  
- Non, venez vous mettre tout devant. Lança le professeur à mon attention. Les élèves sont répartit par groupe de 2 pour effectuer la méthamorphose de son coéquipié. Rejoignez Mr Jedusor qui est tout seul.  
Je soupirais interieurement, ce dernier allait s'en réjouir, et le pire c'est que le professeur Dumbledor ne savait pas à quel point il faisait de mes deux heures de cours un enfer.  
- Bonjour -t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu arrives en retard?  
Je ne répondais pas et lisais le parchemin qui indiquait les consignes à suivre pour le cour.  
- Tu pourais au moins me répondre par politesse. Insista cependant Tom.  
- Bonjour. Me forçais-je à lui répondre. Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer un peu tous les jours. Le genre de magie que tu utilises de m'intéresse pas et ne m'intéressera jamais. Ton attitude devient fatiguante.  
- Oh c'est un cauchemard! S'exclama-t-il. J'adore le matin quand tu es mal réveillé, tu ne fermes pas ton esprit. Ajouta-il sans sourire cependant.  
- Une preuve supplémentaire que nous ne sommes pas pareil et que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble. Lâchais-je d'un ton froid. La légimencie est une pratique de magie noire!  
- L'occlumencie également. Répondit-il. Pourtant tu t'en serres.  
- Pour me protéger de toi, pour me protéger de quelqu'un qui utilise la magie noire.  
- Donc tu l'utilises également. Insista-t-il cependant.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entaites? Tu as déjà Bellatrix, Lestrange, Malefoy, et plein d'autres. Et ce que vous faisez de m'intéresse pas.  
- Tu sais que tu serais la meilleure! Répondit Tom. Tu es la plus douée après moi.  
- Nous sommes équivalent sur le terrain de la magie! M'exclamais-je agacée.  
- Nous pourrions, mais le fait que tu ne maitrises pas la magie noire, ne te permet d'accéder qu'à la seconde place derrière moi.  
- Alors où en êtes vous? Demanda soudain le professeur Dumbledore en s'approchant de nous.  
Je lançais alors un sort en direction de Tom et je le fis devenir blond. A mon tour je me retrouvais avec la peau noir ce qui le fis sourire, pas moi. Le professeur s'éloigna alors satisfait pour allez observer d'autres groupes. Immédiatement je me rendais ma véritable couleur de peau.  
- Alors ce rêve? Me demanda Tom en récupérant à son tour ses cheveux noirs.  
- Cela ne te regarde pas.  
- Tu as revêcu la mort de ton frère d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.  
- Tais-toi! M'exclamais-je.  
- Tu souffres encore alors que ça fait déjà 6 ans.  
- Ce n'est pas parceque j'en rêve que j'en souffre.  
- Sais-tu qu'à nous deux nous pourrions peut-être le ramener dans le futur?  
- Mon petit frère est mort et les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie.  
- Je suis persuadée du contraire. Répondit-il sérieusement.  
Je lançais alors un sort sur lui et il se retrouva de la taille d'un elfe de maison, mais cela ne me fis même pas rire de le voir ainsi ridiculement abaissé.  
- Quel est l'intérêt si ça ne te fais même pas sourire? Demanda Tom en réadoptant sa taille normale.  
- Ne me parle pas. Ne me parle plus. Nous n'avons rien à voir! Tu es adèpte de la magie noir, moi de la magie blanche, je suis à Gryffondor et toi à Serpentard, tu n'as pas vraiment d'amis, moi si. Je suis quelqu'un de bon et toi de méchant. Jamais je ne rejoindrais ceux que tu apelles " tes amis". Je sais pertinament que ce n'en sont pas!  
Tom n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la sonnerie retentit. J'attrapais mes affaires et sortaient de cours.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passait avec Jedusor? Me demanda Estelle curieuse.  
- Rien.  
- Vous aviez pourtant l'air de partager une discussion très mouvementé. Je ne te comprendrais jamais, tu sais qu'il ne parle prèsque à personne mais à toi si. Et tu t'en contre fiche.  
- Le genre de personne qu'il est ne m'intéresse pas.  
- C'est le meilleur en cours comme toi, et il est beau! Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de la jalousie qu'éprouve Bellatrix! Ajouta-t-elle souriante.  
- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi! Je lui laisse volontié!  
- De quoi vous parlez? Demanda soudain Clément qui venait de nous rejoindre.  
- De Jedusor. Répondit Estelle.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver... Dire ça devant lui alors que je savais très bien qu'il le détestait. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il pense que moi je puisse aprécier Tom Jedusor qui avait toujours été indifférrent à moi, jusqu'à l'année dernière où mes talents magiques avaient vraiment commencé à l'intéresser. Mais heureusement cette année à Poudlard était la dernière et jamais plus je ne verrais Tom après ça.  
- Pourquoi tu étais en retard ce matin? Ajouta Clément en me déposant un doux baisé sur les lèvres.  
- Je ne sais pas je ne me suis pas réveillée. Mentis-je.  
Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il sache que je rêvais encore de la mort de mon petit frère. Il enroula alors un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et nous continuâmes à marcher en direction de notre cours suivant.  
- On se retrouve dans la salle sur demande ce soir? Me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.  
Je hochais la tête en souriant.  
Clément était beau, blond aux yeux bleu. Il jouait comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et était assez doué en cours. Je savais qu'il était anormalement trop tôt pour y penser mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de visualiser notre mariage plus tard. Nous étions ensemble depuis déjà un peu plus d'un ans.  
Alors que nous rejoignions le parc pour nous rendre aux serres le groupe de serpentard de 7ème année passa devant nous. Tom Jedusor était parmis eux, devant eux même. Il guidait le groupe. Je le vis se retourner vers moi en me lançant un regard profont qui n'échapa pas à Clément qui me regarda aussitôt. Tom s'était retourné et je repportais mon attention sur celui que j'amais.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a? Demanda-t-il soupsonneux.  
- Je ne sais pas. Il devient vraiment fatiguant en ce moment, c'est tout ce que je sais.  
- C'est à dire? Insista Clément.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit! M'exclamais-je agacée par cette jalousie complètement idiote. Il me parle de magie comme je suis à peu près du même niveau que lui.  
- Il trouve enfin quelqu'un à sa hauteur enfaite je pense. Ajouta Estelle que je fusillais du regard.  
- C'est vrai que Jedusor est tellement meilleur que nous en cour. Tu dois tellement avoir de profondes et intéressantes conversations sur la magie avec lui.  
- Clément. Arrête! J'ai envie de passer une bonne journée, alors si c'est pour te comporter de cette manière j'aimerais autant ne pas te cotoyer avant ce soir. Répondis-je irritée.  
Clément s'éloigna alors vexé.

Une fois que j'arrivais dans la serre n°2 qui nous servait de salle de cour le professeur nous indiqua qu'il fallait que nous allions chercher quelques plantes dans le parc et que grâce à nos connaissances nous saurions où chercher. J'attrapais alors une liste et sortait comme tout le monde dehors afin de réfléchir à où j'allais aller.  
- Je propose qu'on aille d'abord du côté de la forêt interdite, enfin à la lisière du bois. Me lança Estelle concentrée.  
- C'est un travail individuel! Cria alors le professeur à l'ensemble des élèves présents, je ne veux pas voir ne serait-ce que deux persones ensemble.  
- Bon et bien à dans deux heures. Répondis-je à mon amie.  
Contrairement à l'idée d'Estelle je me dirigeais plutôt vers le lac, la dernière plante de la liste était une fleur qui poussait dans des lieux très humide, et qu'est ce qui pouvait être plus humide qu'un bord de lac? Visiblement j'étais la seule à avoir eut l'idée de commencer par la fin et ne vit personne près de moi quand j'arriverais enfin près du lac. Je marchais le long pour atteindre la partit qui était plongé sous quelques arbres. Il faisait ainsi d'autant plus humide ici. J'étais encore une fois seule. Je cherchais alors à présent sous mes pieds ce qui pouvair ressembler à cette fleur bleu prèsque transparante. J'en vis soudain une près d'un rocher, il y en avait d'ailleurs plusieurs autres à cet endroit. Je cuillais l'une d'elle et la mis dans une boite transparante prévu à cet effet.  
- Toi aussi tu as eu l'idée de commencer par la fin?  
Je me retournais excédé vers Tom dont j'avais immédiatement reconnu la voix.  
- Tu vois, ajouta-t-il, nous réagissons pareil, nous avons les mêmes idées, nous avons le même fonctionnement. Tu ne peux pas le nier.  
- C'est un pur hazar.  
- Laisse moi voir.  
- Quoi? Lui demandais-je étonnée.  
- Laisse moi voir ton rêve. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il était arrivé à ton petit frère.  
- D'un ça ne te regarde pas et de deux personnes ne le sait.  
- Je sais qu'il a perdu la vie lors de sa première année alors que toi tu étaits en deuxième année. Mais il faut avouer que le mystère est resté entier quand à ce qu'il lui est arrivé et je suis certain que tu es la seule à le savoir. Laisse moi entrer dans ton esprit... Insista-t-il d'une voix prèsque suppliante.


	4. Chapter 4

Biensur que je savais ce qu'il lui était arrivé, non seulement j'étais la seule à le savoir, mais j'étais également la seule fautive. C'était ma faute et je l'avais vu mourir sous mes yeux.  
Je m'éloignais et Tom n'insista pas.  
Depuis notre 6ème année, j'étais la seule exterieur à la maison Serpentard à qui Tom parlait, il ne cessait de me parler de magie noire, et ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que plus il m'en parlait plus je le détestais. C'était tout de même à cause de ça que mon frère Amaury était mort. A cause de la magie noire.  
Comme d'habitude Tom et moi fûmes les deux premiers à avoir terminé, mais il n'essaya pas de me parler, il ne me regarda même pas. J'attendis alors sileucieuse Estelle et Minerva Mc Gonagal pour aller déjeuner.

Le soir je sortais de la salle commune de gryffondor pour rejoindre Clément dans la salle sur demande. Je m'étonnais qu'il vienne, habituellement il était fatigué après les entrainements de quidditch. Mais je savais ce qu'il redoutait et n'en était donc finalement pas si étonnée que ça. Il avait peur de Tom, il avait peur que je finisse par le préférer, mais il se trompait lourdement. Tom ne s'intéressait qu'à mes pouvoirs magiques, à rien d'autre, mais ça je ne pouvais le dire aux autres, je ne pouvais raconter à personne que Tom était un grand adèpte de magie noire et qu'il voulait que je le rejoigne.  
J'arrivais enfin au 6ème étage, capuche sur la tête pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas, quand mon regard tomba sur quelque chose, c'était un parchemin. Je le ramassais alors et lisait son contenu.

_Les reliques de la mort :_

1 pierre de résurection  
2 baguette de sureau  
3 cape d'invisibilité

Pierre de résurection :  
- Livres de la réserve  
- Lieux imporants  
- Historique de la pierre

Je froissais le parchein et regardais autour de moi.  
- Tu croyais que je ne savais pas? Demanda Tom d'une voix mielleuse.  
- De quoi tu parles? Demandais-je.  
- Je sais que depuis ta 5ème année tu recherches une manière de retrouver ton frère, et puis tu es tombée sur un livre qui parlait des reliques de la mort non?  
Je le regardais effarée. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça?  
- Hermione, tu sais que c'est de la magie noire non? Ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'avange de moi. Et puis tu as vite comprit que c'était la pierre qu'il te fallait n'est ce pas?  
Je ne répondais pas et le regardais toujours.  
- Où as-tu trouvé mon parchemin? Demandais-je alors en le serrant d'autant plus dans ma main.  
- Dans ta poche. Répondit Tom en s'appuyant contre le mur.  
- Dans ma poche? Répétais-je étonnée.  
- Oui. Un jour en cours le marchemin dépassait et j'ai tiré. Je pensais t'agacer une nouvelle fois, mais tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte et quand j'ai vu sur quoi cela portait j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu interompes tes recherches parceque j'étais au courant. Et je savais que si tu venais à apprendre que j'étais au courant de tout tu stoperais tout immédiatement.  
- Pourquoi me le dire maintenant alors?  
- Parce que je sais que tu as besoin de moi plus que jamais. Je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider Hermione! Le seul qui est assez de maitrise en matière de magie noire.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Crachais-je en me tournant pour me mettre dos à lui.  
Tom s'avança alors et posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule.  
- Tu auras besoin de mon aide Hermione, tu le sais, nous serons plus fort à deux!  
- Que veux tu en échanges? Demandais-je même si j'étais certaine de la réponse.  
- Que tu m'accompagnes au bal de noel.  
- Tu plaisantes? M'exclamais-je.  
Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il me demande de le rejoindre, mais alors ça...Ce n'était pas possible.  
- Je suis sérieux.  
- Tu te fiche du bal! Tu n'y vas jamais.  
Il eut un sourir dénué d'humour.  
- Je sais, mais là je veux y aller avec toi.  
- La raison?  
- Réfléchis. Insista-t-il.  
Ce que je faisais. Qu'est ce que cela pourrait changé que j'aille au bal avec lui à part blesser Clément.  
- C'est contre Clément? M'écriais-je alors horrifié que cela puisse être ça.  
- Tu vois... Tu es si intéligente.  
- Depuis quand te préocupes-tu de Clément?  
- Depuis que tu sors avec lui. Répondit-il froidement.  
- Quoi?  
- Il t'éloigne de moi. Un Gryffondor... Cracha-t-il. Il t'éloigne de tout ce qui est magie noire.  
- Et c'est bien! Il est quelqu'un de bien!  
- Il téloigne de tes recherches pour ton frère!  
- N'importe quoi!  
- Bien sur que si! Et le jour où tu te rendras compte que tu as besoin de mon aide...  
- Je n'aurais jamais besoin de ton aide! Le coupais-je.  
- Si. Le jour où tu t'en rendras compte il sera un obstacle, parce que il ne voudra pas te laisser passer ton temps avec moi pour que je t'aide, il t'empechera de poursuivre ton but et de trouver la pierre parce que c'est de la magie noire et qu'il ne pourra pas comprendre ta motivation. Il ne voudra pas que tu t'éloignes de lui. C'est un égoïste! Et tu seras aussi égoïste que lui tant que tu ne décideras pas aller au bal avec moi.  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport!  
- Si. Parce que tu préfèras ne pas blesser Clément plutôt que de revoir ton frère.  
- Hermione?! S'exclama soudain une voix exterieure à notre conversation.  
- Clément! M'exclamais-je à mon tour.  
Tom retira alors sa main de mon épaule et s'éloigna sans plus un mot.  
- Qu'est ce qu'i se passe? Me demanda-t-il quand il se rapprocha de moi.  
- Rien pourquoi?  
- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Jedusor.  
- On parlait de cours!  
- Je ne te crois pas. Qu'est ce que tu me caches!  
- Ecoute Clément, tu me fatigues. Je sais ce que tu penses mais si je suis avec toi c'est que je t'aime. Si je préfèrais Tom cela fait longtemps que j'aurais fait mon choix.  
- Tom? Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom?  
Je levais les yeux aux ciel.  
- Bon on y va? Demandais-je en désignant la salle sur demande.  
- Non! Je sais que tu fais des cachoteries avec Tom! Je ne veux plus que tu le revoies! Je ne veux plus te laisser seule d'ailleurs. Si tu n'es ni avec Estelle, ni avec Minerva, je serais là.  
- Non mais tu plaisante? Demandais-je en riant nerveusement. Tu ne veux pas m'espionner pendant que tu y es?!  
- Je n'en aurais pas besoin puisqu'il y aura toujours ou moi ou quelqu'un de confiance avec toi.  
Je regardais Clément d'un air ahuri. Comment pouvait-il dire ça? Que lui prenait-il.  
- Bon écoute Clément, je crois que je vais allée dormir, et j'espère que la nuit te remettra les idées en place. Répondis-je avant de tourner les talons.


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne cessais de repenser à ce que Tom m'avait dit avant que Clément ne me rejoigne le soir dernier. Avait-il raison? Etais-je égoïste de préférer l'amour que me portait Clément à mon défunt frère?  
Quand celui que j'aimais arriva à la table des Gryffondor ce matin pour prendre son petit déjeuné je ne le saluais pas. Ce qu'il m'avait dit la vieille de m'avait vraiment pas plus et cela confortait malheureusement les dires de Tom. Clément comptait m'espioner et je ne pourrais plus avancer dans mes recherches. Le bal était prévu pour le vendredi qui arrivait, Clément et moi avions biensur prévu d'y aller ensemble, allant même jusqu'à accorder nos tenus. Mais là il fallait que je fasse un choix, lui ou mon frère. Que penserait-il d'ailleurs, de là-haut si il me voyait hésiter comme ça? M'en voudrait-il?  
Je croisais subitement le regard de Tom qui venait de passer la porte menant à la grande salle. Notre échange ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne tourne la tête pour se diriger vers sa table.  
- Ca va Hermione?  
C'était Clément.  
- Oui. Répondis-je alors.  
- On se voit ce soir?  
- Oui.  
Il n'ajouta rien. Biensur que j'avais envie de le voir, même si je lui en voulais.

Toute la grande salle se leva petit à petit pour rejoindre les premiers cours de la journée. Estelle et moi marchions devant les gryffondor pour atteindre la salle de potion. Quand nous arrivâmes devant je constatais que Tom était déjà là accompagné de ces "fidèles" amis, je mattendais à ce qu'il me lance un regard plein de sous entendu comme à son habitude, mais cette fois-ci il ne sembla pas me remarquer. S'en fut de même pendant toute la durée le cours. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ses regards en coins et insistants me manquaient. Je trouvais ça simplement étrange. Comme si cette journée marquait un tournant dans ma vie. Le jour où Tom Jedusor ne s'est plus préocupé d'Hermione Godric. Le jour où l'héritier de Serpentard ne s'est plus préocupé de l'héritière de Gryffondor.  
J'avais beau me dire que c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu depuis longtemps, qu'il ne se préocupe plus de moi, je ne pouvais cependant que constater un manque, accompagné d'une forte vexation. Le fait que je sois trop attaché à Clément pour m'occuper véritablement de mon frère l'avait-il si étonné qu'il ne me jugeait plus digne d'intéret? Qu'il pensait que je n'étais qu'une sorcière destiné à un avenir des plus communs?  
Non, je ne voulais pas un avenir commun, je n'en avais jamais voulu, même si je savais pertinament que c'est ce qu'il m'attendait avec Clément.  
Soudain je tenais la solution. Je n'irais au bal ni avec Clément ni avec Tom. Je prouverais ainsi à ce dernier que j'étais indépendante de mes choix et je ne blesserais ainsi en aucun cas Clément.

J'attendais alors avec impatience la fin des cours pour annonçer la nouvelle à Tom. Durant l'après-midi, je ne cessais de réfléchir à comment tourner ma phrase pour l'annonçer à Clément. Je ne pouvais pas trouver l'excuse de " je dois rejoindre mes parents, ils veulent me voir" pour éviter le bal, mes parents étaient morts depuis bien longtemps. Que pouvais-je donc lui dire? Je n'eus pas le loisir de plus y réfléchir car ce dernier venait de s'approcher de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver de loin.  
- Je suis désolé pour hier. Annonça-t-il alors. C'est juste que je n'ai pas confiance en Jedusor. Comment pourrais-je être serein alors qu'il te tourne autour.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter. Répondis-je.  
- Si. Il est beau d'après les dires des filles, c'est le meilleur élève avec toi, il est promit à un grand avenir, il est égléant, mysterieux... Tout ce que les filles aiment... Ne comprends-tu donc pas que je puisse m'inquiéter de te perdre?  
- Non je ne te comprends pas. C'est avec toi que je suis, je déteste Tom Jedusor.  
Clément eut un faible sourire rassuré, mais je savais que je devais aussi lui annonçer la mauvaise nouvelle et c'était le meilleur moment pour lui dire.  
- Je n'irais pas au bal. Lâchais-je alors en me mordant les joues devant le manque de tacte dont j'avais fait preuve.  
- Comment ça? S'exclama-t-il.  
- Je ne viendrais pas au bal c'est tout.  
- Mais pourquoi?  
- Je dois partir pour le week end.  
- Partir où? Insista-t-il. Où veux-tu aller?!  
- Je veux aller sur la tombe de mon fère.  
Je m'en voulais de mentir, mais c'était tout de même pour lui que je faisais tout ça, il ne m'en tiendrait donc pas rigueur s'il m'observait à ce moment là.  
- Tu ne peux pas y aller à autre jour? Insista cependant Clément.  
J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds. Si quelqu'un m'avait un jour annonçe ça jamais je n'aurais osé lui demander de reporter ça à plus tard.  
- Si tu penses qu'aller au bal est plus important que voir mon frère, je crois que tu mérites vraiment d'y aller tout seul. Répondis-je alors d'une voix sifflante.  
Je me levais du banc dans le parc où Clément était venu me rejoindre et partais.

Je devais trouver Tom, je devais lui dire que je n'allais pas au bal avec Clément. Je savais maintenant qu'il avait raison, que j'avais besoin de son aide pour ça, je savais que j'allais devoir toucher à la magie noire et seul lui pouvait m'aider. Après, comme il m'avait dit, c'était une question de motivation, et rien ne pouvait me motiver plus que de revoir mon fère, et de peut-être le ramener à la vie.

Tom était cependant introuvable où que j'aille, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait certainement être dans la salle commune, salle où je ne pouvais pas entrer. Je déscendais tout de même dans les cachots pour demeurer près de l'entrée de leur salle. J'attendrais que des Serpentards passent pour leur demander d'aller chercher Tom.  
Je n'eus pas bien longtemps à patienter, un groupe de 7ème année arriva, c'était les amis de Tom mais ce dernier n'était pas avec eux.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Cracha alors Bellatrix.  
- Je cherche Tom.  
- On ne l'a pas vu. Répondit-elle toujours sur le même ton.  
- Pourquoi mens-tu Bellatrix? Siffla une voix qui provenait de derrière nous. Tu savais très bien que j'étais là.  
Il était là et fixait dangeureusement celle qui avait osé me mentir. Cette dernière ne répondit pas et entra dans la salle commune suivit des autres.  
- Tu voulais me voir? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il avait mieux à faire à cet instant.  
- Je ne vais plus au bal avec Clément. Répondis-je alors. Je n'irais pas du tout.  
- En quoi cela me concerne?  
- Je voulais que tu le saches.  
Je m'interrompais. Je pensais qu'il aurait été content de la nouvelle et qu'il m'aurait immédiatement reparler de trouver mon frère, mais non.  
- Mais tu fais bien ce que tu veux Hermione. Lâcha-t-il.  
- Je pensais que...  
Je ne terminais pas ma phrase. Je ne comprenais pas, je n'y allait pas avec Clément, tout ce qu'il voualit c'était que je prouve que je pouvais me détacher de lui et c'est ce que j'avais fais!  
- Dire que tu ne vas pas au bal n'est pas une preuve que tu te mets de l'écart entre lui et toi. Ajouta Tom. Que lui as-tu donné comme excuse?

- Dis-moi! Que lui as-tu dit?  
- Que j'allais m'entretenir sur la tombe de mon frère.  
Il émit un sifflement exaspéré.  
- Cela ne change rien. Ce qu'il faut c'est que tu ne sois plus avec lui Hermione! Il pense que c'est juste un imprévu et dès lundi tout sera comme avant.  
- Il faut que je le quitte? M'étranglais-je.  
- Exactement. A toi de voir qui tu préfères, lui, où ton petit frère.  
- Mais que veux-tu que je lui dise?! M'exclamais-je alors. Que je ne l'aime plus? C'est faux! Mais que veux-tu que je fasses!  
- Tu ne lui dis plus rien, tu ne dis plus rien à personne, et vendredi soir, tu apparais au bal avec moi!  
- C'est horriblement méchant! Répondis-je abasourdi.  
- C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il comprenne. Insista cependant Tom. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il, pourquoi tiens-tu tends à suivre ce que je te dis? Aurais-tu changé d'avis?  
Un faible sourire était né sur son visage.  
- Non, pas vraiment, je déteste toujours la magie noire, mais si elle peut m'aider pour mon frère, je peux faire un écart.  
- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Me répondit-il avant de me contourner et de rentre dans sa salle commune, me laissant seule en milieu du couloir désert.


	6. Chapter 6

- Minerva? Tu es là? Demandais-je en tappant à la porte de la salle de bain de notre chambre.  
- Oui, j'ai bientôt terminé, qui y-a-t-il?  
- Je voudrais te parler.  
Cette dernière sortit immédiatement de derrière la porte enroulée dans une serviette rouge.  
- Rien de grave j'espère? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en bonne préfète en chef.  
- Non non, c'est juste que je voulais te parler de quelque chose qui me concerne.  
- Oh vas-y! Répondit-elle en s'adoussissant. C'est à propos de Clément non? J'ai pu constater que ça n'allait pas fort ces derniers jours entre vous deux.  
- Non pas du tout. Mentis-je. C'est à propos de mon frère. Je sais que mon comportement n'a pas été très facile à vivre après sa mort mais...  
- Perdre un proche est la plus dure épreuve que nous puissons connaitre, nous comprenons tous. Me coupa cependant Minerva pensant que je m'excusais de ma conduite.  
- Enfaite j'y pense encore. Continuais-je. Malgré le temps passé, et j'aimerais savoir si à ma place tu ferais tout pour lui.  
- C'est à dire? Me demanda mon amie en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.  
Je n'allais certainement pas lui dire que j'hésitais à entreprendre de me tourner vers la magie noire.  
- Est-ce que tu serais prêtes à tout pour retrouver celui qui lui a fait ça? Serais-tu prêtes à tout pour qu'il soit firère de toi en t'observant de là-haut?  
- Bien entendu que j'aimerais qu'il soit fière de moi, mais je dois avouer que je ne te suis pas très bien. Tu veux retrouver son agresseur? Tu sais c'est dangereux, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, cela ne ferait qu'accroitre ta tristesse et sincèrement comment retrouver cette personne... Essaye de te changer les idées Hermione, si j'étais à la place de ton fère, j'aimerais que tu sois heureuse, que tu vives ta vie et seulement ta vie. Ne te tortures pas avec ça. Termina Minerva en me frottant d'une manière réconfortante l'épaule.  
- Oui oui tu as raison. Répondis-je. Bon je vais allé prendre mon petit déjeuné, on se retrouve dans la grande salle.  
Je laissais mon amie terminer sa toilette et sortait de la chambre. Mon petit frère voulait que je sois heureuse? Je le serais seulement quand je l'aurais revu et que je comprendrais qui était à l'origine de sa mort. Seulement après ça, mon coeur serait allégé, seulement après ça je ne me sentirais plus coupable d'être vivante, de ne pas etre arrivée à temps pour le sauver.  
Alors que j'avais entrepris de me rendre dans la grande salle, je fis un rapide détour par la vollière.  
Quand je rejoignais enfin mes amis, Minerva était déjà là et me lançait un regard encourageant. Elle était ma meilleure amie et sans elle il était certain que je n'aurais pas survécu à ma tristesse des années plus tôt.  
- Tu étais où? Me demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
- A la volière.  
- A la volière? Répéta-t-elle.  
- Oui.  
Tout le monde savait très bien que je n'avais personne à qui envoyer de lettre, personne. Cependnat ni elle, ni aucun autre n'insista.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque je me versais du jus de citrouille dans mon verre que Tom fit son entrée, comme à son habitude entouré de son armée de serpentard, dont Bellatrix que je haïssais paticulièrement et qui suivait Tom avec passion. Il était vrai que Tom était exceptionnellement beau et doué, c'est ce qui faisait de lui une personne très convoitée par la gente féminine. Cependant il ne s'intéressait jamais à personne. Avait-il déjà eut une petit copine? J'en doutais fort.  
Mon esprit se reconcentra à la table des gryffondor lorsque Minerva m'indiqua que j'avais reçu la gazette du sorcier. Cependant je me tournais de nouveau vers Tom dont le visage c'était illuminé de surprise. Non illuminé n'était pas le mot, il était enfaite juste étonné de recevoir une lettre, pour la première fois de sa vie, excepté celles qui venaient de Poudlard à chaque début de rentrée scolaire. Il ne semblait cependant pas vouloir ouvrire l'enveloppe, et j'en étais heureuse car tout les Serpentard l'observait avec attention. Il tourna alors son regard vers moi et j'acquièsçais discrètement d'un hochement de tête. Avait-il reconnu mon écriture quand j'avais inscris son nom sur la lettre ou avait-il tout simplement deviné que c'était moi? Je ne savais pas, mais en tout cas il savait.  
Je constatais soudain que Tom et moi partagions ce point commun, nous ne recevions jamais de lettre, de personne, et je pense que si j'avais été aujourd'hui à la place de Tom, tous les regards ce seraient également portés sur moi pour attendre de savoir qui m'écrivait. Même si la curiosité était une qualité répendu chez les Serpentard, j'étais certaine que Minerva aurait longuement insisté pour connaitre l'expediteur de ma lettre.  
- Il est malade? Demanda Minerva à Hector qui mangeait en face d'elle.  
J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre le fil de la discussion.  
- Je ne sais pas. Répondit ce dernier en me regardant avec insistance.  
- Quoi? M'étonnais-je.  
- Tu ne sais pas toi? Me demanda-t-il.  
- De quoi?  
- Bas si il est malade!  
- Mais qui?  
- Mais Clément enfin! S'exclama-t-il exaspéré.  
Je faisais un rapide tour de table et constatait en effet qu'il n'était pas présent. Je haussais les épaules en signe de réponse. Je ne savais pas et je ne devais plus m'en préocuper, j'avais fais un choix qui venait de se scéllé par la lettre que je venais d'envoyer à Tom.

Quand j'arrivais en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Clément était là, avec le visage de quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller. J'était à côté de Minverva tandis que lui était à la table juste devant nous, au premier rang avec Hector.  
- Tu étais où? Lui demanda-t-il alors.  
Je tendais l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation.  
- Je me suis réveiller en retard. Répondit-il en baillant.  
- Et hier soir? Je ne t'ais pas vu de la soirée...  
- J'étais avec Violette, on s'est couché tard.  
- Avec Violette? S'étonne son ami. Celle de Serdaigle?  
- Oui.  
- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec elle?  
- Je te raconterais plus tard. Répondit-il en se tournant vers ma table rapidement avant de se reconcentré sur le cour.  
Je rêvais où il ne voulait pas que j'entende? Je prenais un bout de parchemin vierge et griffonais un mot pour Minerva.

" Tu as suivis leur conversation? " Ecrivais-je en me doutant bien qu'elle n'avait rien loupé de tout ça.  
Elle se contenta de me répondre par un hochement de tête.  
" C'est qui Violette?" Ecrivais-je alors.  
" Une fille de Serdaigle qui tourne autour de Clément depuis le début de l'année" Répondit-elle.  
" Essaye d'en savoir plus, mais discrètement s'il te plait. Discrètement."  
Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

Le soir alors que je sortais seule de la bibliothèque mon prénom résona dans le couloir. Je me retournais et constatais que Tom était là. Je le saluais brièvement.  
- J'ai lu ta lettre. Me dit-il alors.  
- Je suis contente de voir que tu as enfin pris les bonnes décisions. Donc si on récapitule bien, tu viens au bal avec moi sans prévenir personne, tu veux que je t'aide pour ton frère, et Clément ne serait plus jamais qu'un ami pour toi. C'est bien ça?  
- Oui. Répondis-je.  
- C'est parfait.  
Un légé sourire s'instala sur son visage. C'était tellement rare, si rare que j'aurais du inscrire sur un carnet, que ce mardi soir à 21h, Tom avait souri. C'était si rare que j'avais vraiment l'impression de l'avoir rendu heureux, satisfait. Un sourir de sa part était comme un cadeau qu'il offrait, un cadeau extrèmement rare. Mais si je ne l'apréciait pas, je ne pouvais qu'en être faltée.


	7. Chapter 7

Il y avait pleins de choses auxquels je n'avais pas rellement eut le temps de réfléchir avant ce soir. Avant ce soir 18h. Par exemple comment allais-je revenir dans le château sans que personne ne me voit, comment allais-je parvenir à me préparer sans qu'aucunes filles de gryffondor me voient, comment allais-je fais pour aller rejoindre Tom au bal sans que personne ne s'en rende compte?  
Mais pour le moment je sortais du château après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à toutes mes amies.

Je lui en voulais tellement... Comment Clément avait-il pu changer comme ça? Faire comme si de rien n'était entre nous deux. Il ne m'avait pas essayer de me reparler quand je lui avais dit que je ne venais pas au bal. Et celle fille?... De serdaigle. Comment faisait-il pour avoir oser l'inviter au bal sans s'en cacher?!  
Ma décision d'apparaitre au bal avec Tom n'était plus du tout un regret à présent. J'allais me faire une joie de montrer à Clément que je pouvais rapidement le remplacer comme il le faisait avec cette Violette. Et puis ne serait-ce pas moi qui aurait dû tout prendre mal? N'était-ce pas lui qui aurait préféré que j'aille au bal avec lui plutôt que je rende visite à mon frère? C'était moi qui aurait du lui en vouloir, pas lui! Je ne comprenais vraiment pas son comportement.

Alors que je me prenais le chemin qui menait au grand portail Tom apparu à la lisière de la fôret.  
- Où vas-tu?  
- A vrai dire je ne sais pas. Répondis-je de mauvaise humeur.  
Et c'était vrai. J'avais dis à tout le monde que je ne serais pas là au bal, alors j'étais partis comme je devais le faire. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'arriverais ensuite accompagné de Tom au milieu de la piste de danse.  
- Heureusement que je suis là. Répondit Tom avec un petit rire.  
- Non, si tu n'étais pas là, je serais en train de me préparer dans ma chambre avec toutes les autres filles de ma maison pour aller au bal avec Clément.  
- Si tu n'es plus motivée tu peux retourner au château. Cependant, continua-t-il sans attendre que je puisse répondre, je ne le ferais pas à ta place. Clément ne mérite que ce qu'il lui arrive!  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça! M'exclamais-je agacée. Si c'est juste parce qu'il m'éloigne de mon frère, ce n'est plus la peine d'en parler j'ai fais mon choix. J'ai préféré mon frère à Clément.  
- Tu as bien fait, mais pour d'autres raisons également.  
- Et quelles raisons? Demandais-je en soupirant.  
Ses devinettes habituelles commençaient à me fatiguer.  
- Tu es bien la seule avec tes idiotes de copines à ne pas avoir remarqué. Répondit-il avec une voix froide.  
- Quoi?  
- Il couche avec Violette.  
- Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut maintenant! Je ne me considère plus avec lui.  
- Il couchait avec elle avant que vous soyez ensemble, et il continuait jusqu'à maintenant. Je pense qu'il passera d'ailleurs une très bonne nuit ce soir. Ajouta Tom avec un sourire movais accroché aux lèvres.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes! M'exclamais-je alors.  
- Mais bon sang ouvre les yeux Hermione! S'exclama Tom. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis toujours entêté à venir te parler précisément quand je savais que Clément était dans les parages?! Parce que depuis le début je suis au courant et depuis le début je sais qu'il faut que tu t'éloignes de lui! Non seulement il t'éloigne de ton frère mais en plus il te trompe en couchant avec une autre!  
- Tu mens! Répondis-je en reculant.  
- Tu sais que je ne mens pas.  
- Pourquoi me le dire?! Pourquoi vouloir faire en sorte que Clément me voit parler avec toi!  
- Pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur, qu'il te laisse tomber et arrête de se comporter avec toi comme il le faisait jusqu'à maintenant!  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en préocupais!Tu te fiches complétement de ce genre d'histoire!  
- Pas quand il s'agit de la meilleure sorcière de l'école! Insista Tom. C'est un gachi! Il ne te méritait pas!  
- Tu insinues que tu es le seul à me mériteer c'est ça? Parceque tu es le meilleur sorcier également?  
- S il y a quelqu'un qui te mérite plus que lui, ce serait peut-être moi en effet, mais tu ne m'intéresses pas. Répondit-il en riant méchament.

Je savais que Tom ne se préocupait jamais de ce genre d'histoire, alors pourquoi ne pas le croire? Quelle aurait été sa raison de me mentir. J'avais déjà tiré une croix sur Clément avant qu'il ne me dise tout ça. Tom ne pouvait que avoir raison, même si je conservais quelques doutes.  
- J'ai amené quelques témoins avec moi. Reprit Tom.  
Bellatrix et Malefoy sortirent alors à leur tour de la forêt sous mon regard haineux.  
- Tom dit vrai. Annonça alors Lucius d'une voix solennel.  
- Il parait que Violette est un super coup au lit! Ajouta Bellatrix en riant. Tu ne devais peut-être pas être assez satisfaisante pour qu'il aille voir ailleur.  
- Elle ne couchait pas avec lui. Lui lança Tom.  
- C'est donc pour ça! Reprit-elle de plus belle affichant un grand sourire sur son visage.  
- Tais-toi salle folle! Crachais-je dans sa direction.  
- En effet tais-toi. Ajouta Tom. Hermione n'est pas de celle qui s'offre à n'importe qui! C'est tout à son honeur! Ne regrettes-tu pas d'avoir coucher bêtement avec Lucius alors qu'il se moquait de toi?  
Bellatrix s'aprêtait à répondre mais fut réduite au silence devant ce que venait de dire Tom. J'étais moi même incapable de répondre, et même si je haïssais Bellatrix, ne pouvait m'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour elle.  
- Merci. Lança alors Tom. Retournez au château, surtout toi Bellatrix. Essaye de faire bonne figure pour celui qui a gentillement accepter de t'accompagner au bal. Je sais que Rodulfus Lestrange déteste les personnes en retard!  
Lucius et Bellatrix ne répondirent pas et s'en allèrent.  
- Me crois-tu maintenant?  
Je détournais la tête et serrais les machoirs. Ainsi c'était vrai, et tout le monde semblait être au courant. Ma détermination à arriver au bal avec Tom n'en était que d'avantage renforcée.  
- Comment on fait pour ce soir.  
- Etant donné que je suis préfêt en chef et que je suis chez les Serpentards, j'ai une chambre et une salle de bain pour moi tout seul.  
- Minerva est préfète et n'a pas de chambre à elle.  
- C'est pour ça que je précisais que j'étais chez les Serpentard. Répondit-il fière. Donc si tu me laisses terminer, tu peux venir te préparer dans ma chambre, j'ai prévu une robe pour toi.  
- C'est super, mais comment va-t-on rentrer dans le château sans se faire voir?!  
- Tu as oublié une chose primordiale si tu oses me poser cette question.  
- La quelle?  
- Je suis Tom Jedusor.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel mais consentait à suivre son pas menant de la fôret. Il me désigna alors une tube de rouge à lèvre.  
- Port-au-loin qui mène directement dans ma chambre. Expliqua-t-il.  
- J'avais comprit merci. Mais je dois avouer que je m'étonne de ce choix. Un tube de rouge à lèvre?...  
- C'est la première chose que j'ai vu trainer dans la salle commune, je n'allais tout de même pas utiliser quelque chose qui m'appartenait!  
Tom s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur l'objet en question. Je l'imitais aussitôt et je fus comme aspirée par le nombril.

Quand j'atteris enfin sur une surface dure j'étais dans la chambre de Tom.  
- Tu as la première à y pénétrer. Crut-il important de signaler.  
Je le haïssais pour tout, même si je devais reconnaitre qu'il était le seul à avoir eu le courage ou la franchise de me mettre au courant pour Clément.  
Il déposa alors une robe sur le lit. Une très belle robe, simple, mais belle.  
Je la levais à ma hauteur pour l'observer de plus près. Elle était en soie bleu foncé et arrivait mi-cuisse.  
- Il n'y a pas de manche, je vais avoir froid. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de critiquer.  
Je ne pouvais pas résoudre à dire que je la trouvais splendide.  
- Tu n'auras pas froid. Affirma-t-il cependant. Et puis elle aurait été largement moins élégante si elle en avait eu.  
Une fois de plus il avait raison, mais je me gardais bien de le souligner.  
J'allais alors dans la salle de bain pour me changer, me coiffer et me maquiller.  
Quand je ressortais, seulement une demie-heure après, Tom était vêtu d'un costume noir et me regardait. Je ne m'étais biensur pas attendu à un compliment de sa part mais la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à ma vue se lisait sur son visage.  
Il m'approcha alors de lui, pour que nous puissons tout les deux être face au miroir. Je m'avouais alors interieurement, seulement intérieurement, que nous étions beau toutsles deux vêtu de cette manière, côte à côte.  
- Nous sommes toujours tout les deux beau quand nous sommes ensemble. Déclara-t-il alors.  
Je lui lançais un regard noir.  
- Tu n'as qu'à fermer ton esprit. Me répondit-il en guise d'excuse.  
- Tu n'as pas constament à fouiller dedans dès que tu en as l'occasion.  
- Le légé sourire sur ton visage ne m'a que plus incité à vouloir savoir ce à que tu pensais, et j'ai eu raison. Répondit-il satisfait.  
Je n'essayais même pas de le contredire et ajustais ma coupe de cheveux.  
- Nous y allons dans trente minutes. Déclara-t-il sérieux en consultant l'horloge de sa chambre.  
- Mais biensur que non! M'exclamais-je. La soirée commence maintenant, le temps que nous arrivions en bas nous serons déjà en retard.  
- Raison de plus. Dans trente minutes nous ne croiserons personne dans les couloirs, notre rentré se fera vraiment discrètement.  
- Je vois... Pour un plus grand effet de suprise quand les autres nous remarquerons.  
- Exactement.  
- Je ne comprends pas... Murmurais-je alors en me tournant vers lui. Pourquoi t'entêter à voir aller à ce bal, le fait que j'envisage d'y aller avec toi prouvait que je faisais une croix sur Clément et que j'étais décidé!  
- Ce n'est pas pour être sur de toi que je fais ça. Répondit-il alord en fronçant les sourcils comme surpis que je n'ai pas encore compris. C'est pour les autres, et Clément également. Pour que ce dernier sache qu'il n'a plus aucunes chances avec toi et pour que les autres comprennent que tu n'étais plus sur le marché du célibat.  
- Quoi?  
- Ne te fais pas d'illusion! Coupa-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais les auters le penserons, et nous serons alors vraiment libres de rechercher ton fère. Je ne voulais pas avoir une coh d'admirateur à tes trousses pendant nos recherches.  
- Je n'ai pas d'admirateurs! Répondis-je agacé par tant de manigeance de la part de Tom.  
- Ca aussi tu ne te rends pas compte, mais tout le monde le sait. Répliqua-t-il sans me regarder. Si les élèves pensent que je suis avec toi, ils n'oseront peut-être même plus te parler avec un peu de chance!  
- Je tiens toujours à conserver mes amis. Le contredis-je alors.  
- Il te restera tes copines oui, dont cette idiote de Mc Gonnagale!  
- Ne la traite pas d'idiote! Et si je veux conserver également des copains?!  
- Tu as choisi ton frère. Insista Tom. Et comme je veux tout mettre en oeuvre pour le retrouver, je pense qu'il est bon que le me débarasse une bonne fois pour toute des éventuelles personnes dérangeantes.


	8. Chapter 8

J'entendais déjà la musique retentir dans mes oreilles alors que nous venions tout juste de sortir de la salle communde des Serpentard. Nous n'avions qu'un étage à monter et nous nous trouverions directement face à l'entrée de la grande salle, face à tout ce monde qui allait me voir avec Tom Jedusor.  
- Prends mon bras.  
- Quoi?  
- Prends mon bras. Répéta-t-il. Nous aurons ainsi plus l'air d'être un couple.  
Je prenais son bras mais répondais tout de même.  
- Tu n'as pas honte que tout le monde croit que le célèbre Tom Jedusor sort avec moi?  
- Tu es bien la dernière dont j'aurais honte.  
- Et Lucius? Insistais-je cependant.  
- Qu'aurais-tu à lui envier? Le statut de sang pure? Tu l'es également. La beauté? Tu es d'avantage agréable à regarder que lui il me semble pour tout garçon qui se respecte. Les notes? Tu es largement meilleure que lui à tout point de vu! La seule chose qui vous différencie encore c'est le magie noire. Mais je sais que tu deviendras bien plus puissante que lui!  
- Je ne vais utiliser la magie noire que pour retrouver on frère! Le contredis-je de peur que les termes de notre contrat n'aient pas été suffisement clair.

Il ne répondit pas et je me rendis compte que nous venions d'arriver devant la grande salle dont les portes étaient largement ouvertes sur une foule d'élèves dansant, buvant, ou discutant. Même les professeurs étaient là, ainsi que des elfes de maison occupés à plusieurs tâches. J'admirais alors la beauté de la salle décoré par ces même elfes.  
- Que ferions nous sans eux! Soupirais-je alors.  
- Sans qui? Demanda Tom en me fesant entrer dans la salle.  
- Sans les elfes pour tout faire.  
- Nous aurions des esclaves à leur place, donc en fin de compte cela ne changerait pas grand chose.  
Je le regardais interdit.  
- Je plaisante. Ajouta-t-il alors sans que je le crois pour autant.  
Il ressera soudain son bras autour du mien. Etait-ce l'annonce qu'on commençait à nous regarder? Je n'osais lever les yeux du parquet de la grande salle.  
- Comment agirait l'homme parfait selon toi?  
- Comment ça? Demandais-je en le regardant étonnée.  
- Je crois savoir. Ajoua-t-il cependant.  
Il me lâcha alors le bras et d'un signe de main très élégant m'invita à rejoindre la piste de danse. J'avançais tandis qu'il m'emboitait le pas. Je m'arrêtais là ou il me semblait qu'il y est le plus de monde suseptible de me cacher.  
- Tout le monde nous verra. Ce n'est que peine perdu. Me signala-t-il alors en portant sa main droite derrière mon dos et attrapant ma main de sa dernière libre.  
Il dansait bien, même très bien. Pourtant je doutais qu'il ait déjà put prendre ce genre de cours, peut-être tout était-il inné chez lui? Comme son excélence dans chaque matière, sa grace, son charme.  
- Continues comme ça. Murmura-t-il alors à mon oreille. Tout le monde nous regarde et tu fais l'indiférente c'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire.  
Je faisais semblant d'acquisçer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que si je gardais mon regard plongé sur lui c'était pour éviter d'avoir à croiser n'importe quel autre regard, surtout celui de Clément ou encore Minerva, Minverva qui le détestait plus que tout.  
- Hermione?! S'exclama soudain une voix que je reconnu comme celle de ma meilleure amie.  
J'aurais tellement aimé disparaitre à ce moment là. Tom s'arrêta alors de danser à mon grand regret, il aurait put être ma seule chance de ne pas être confronté tout de suite à Minerva.  
Je lui répondais alors d'un sourire timide.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Me demanda-t-elle en nous dévisageant Tom et moi.  
- Et bien je suis venu au bal avec un autre cavalier que Clément c'est tout. Répondis-je.  
- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien. Continua-t-elle en lançant un regard venimeux à Tom.  
- C'est juste qu'elle a comprit qui de Clément et moi était le mieux. Répondit ce dernier.  
- Et bien je pense qu'elle aurait besoin, au contraire, qu'on lui clarifie les idées.  
A mon grand déséspoir le couple que je ne voulais surtout pas croiser ce soir s'arrêta également à notre niveau. Clément et Violette.  
Tom passa un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules. Il jouait parfaitement son rôle, moi j'étais pitoyable dans mes explications.  
- Tu es venu finalement? Lâcha Clément. Je dois ajouter que tu es également très bien accompagné. Continua-t-il un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.  
- Tout comme toi. Crachais-je.  
- Tu sais très bien que j'y vais avec Violette parce que tu n'étais pas là.  
- Menteur. Siffais-je. Je sais tout.  
- Enfin! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Tu as enfin compris que je te trompais depuis le début et que je couchais avec Violette avant même que l'on soit ensemble? Je dois avouer que j'aimais beaucoup t'as naïveté!  
- J'ai appris la bonne nouvelle il y a tout juste une heure. Répondis-je alors. Mais j'avais prévu depuis un bon moment d'y aller avec Tom.  
Celui-ci tourna ses yeux étonnés vers moi, mais j'étais la seule à m'en être rendu compte. Il savait que j'allais mentir devant cette humiliation soudaine, mais cela ne le gênait pas visiblement.  
- Quoi?  
- Tu es très bien compris je pense. Continuais-je sur ma lancée. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai jamais couché avec toi? Parce que je me fichais éperdument de ta personne! Croyais-tu réellement être digne de moi? Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu me faisais confiance à ce niveau, quand je te disais que je détestais Tom!  
Je riais même si c'était un rire dénué d'humour.  
- Je ne comprend pas... Marmona alors Minerva qui est restée près de nous. Tu trompais Hermione? Et toi! Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant dans ma direction. Tu n'as jamais aimé Clément. Tu préférais Tom?  
- Je vois avec plaisir que le fonctionnement de ton cerveau marche même si tu ne t'en serres pas souvent! Lâcha Tom.  
Je lui lançais un regard noir, il pouvait s'adresser à Clément comme il le désirait mais pas à ma meilleure amie.  
- Tu ne me l'as même pas dit! S'exclama-t-elle en me regardant. Je ne suis donc personne pour toi?  
- Personne ne le savait. Répondis-je.  
- Cela ne t'excuse pas pour autant!  
- Depuis quand ça dure? Demanda soudain Clément.  
- Je pense que cela ne te regarde pas. Intervint Tom alors que je m'aprêtais à répondre. Maintenant si tu pouvais nous laisser profiter de la fête.  
Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre. Il m'entraina loin d'eux et nous nous remîmes à danser au rytme de le musique.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce regard? Lui demandais-je devant sa mise satisfaite.  
- Je suis fière de toi, de la manière dont tu as mentis pour préserver ta dignité.  
- Avais-je le choix?!  
- Tu aurais pu te comporter autrement, mais là c'est parfait.  
- J'avoues que j'ai eu peur de ta réaction, que tu m'en veuilles de faire croire tout ça.  
- C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait dire. Répondit-il cependant. Et puis n'est ce pas ce que j'espèrais? Que tout le monde croient que nous étions ensemble?  
- Oui. On va rester ici pour danser encore combien de temps?  
Je n'écoutais cependant pas sa réponse, Bellatrix et Rodulfus venaient de rejoindre la piste de danse près de nous. Ainsi je n'avais pas été la seule à avoir été trahi, Lucius s'était moqué d'elle... Mais rien ne le laissait voir, elle gardait la tête haute. Je devais me comporter de la même façon, même mes entrailles me brulait. Clément qui disait m'aimer... J'avais eu l'espoir que tout ce que m'avait raconté Tom et ses amis, n'était qu'un mensonge, mais non, tout était vrai. Il m'avait prise pour une idiote pendant plus d'un ans, et ça, jamais je ne lui pardonerais. Quand à Violette, elle ne ressortira pas non plus indemme de cette histoire.  
- Tu n'es pas d'accord? Me demanda soudain Tom.  
- Quoi?  
- Tu ne m'as pas écouté? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.  
- Je... Désolé.  
Il me lâcha soudain.  
- Pour qui te prends-tu à me poser une question sans écouter la réponse.  
Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur et je savais que la meilleur façon de le calmer était de la flater, ou toute chose qui y ressemble.  
- Excuse moi. Je pensais juste que tu avais tout vu au sujet de Clément, alors que moi non. Tu es meilleur que moi!  
- Je sais. Répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait.  
Il m'attira alors à l'écart du cercle de danse.  
- Donc je reformule ma réponse à " on reste ici autant que tu veux" .  
- Quoi? C'est à moi de choisir.  
- Oui. Mais si tu veux partir, nous devons partir ensemble.  
- Et bien je ne sais pas... Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire en restant ici, mais je ne vois pas non plus si je quittais la salle.  
- Nous pourrions discuter. Répondit Tom.  
- Discuter? Répétais-je. Tu discutes toi?  
- Je suis encore quelqu'un d'humain! Répondit-il de mauvaise humeur. Donc oui, si quelqu'un en vaut la peine je peux discuter avec lui.  
- C'est un plaisir alors de savoir que je vaut la peine pour toi. Répondis-je d'un sourire moqueur. Qui d'autres à ce privilège?  
- Peut-être Lucius. Et encore, je ne discute pas vraiment avec lui. On sort? Ajouta-t-il en me tenant son bras.  
Je l'attrapais pour qu'il m'éloigne de la salle.  
En prenant le chemin de la sortie je croisais Clément et Violette assis à une table. Il ne parlait pas. Clément semblait anxieux tandis que Violette avait un regard gêné. Quand je croisais ses yeux bleu je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lançer un regard sadique, j'allais me vanger, et je pensais qu'elle venait de le comprendre quand un regard inquiet s'instala sur son visage.  
- Tu es rancunière toi? Me demanda alors Tom.  
- Normalement non, mais là, j'avoue que je ne peux que me résoudre à lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait!  
- C'est un bon début. Conclu-t-il alors.  
- Un bon début à quoi?  
- A ta pratique de la magie noire.  
- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne m'en servirais que pour retrouve rmon frère.  
- Je sais que non, tu aimeras la magie noire, et je suis prèsque certain que tu l'aimes déjà.

Tom m'avait entrainé dans la salle commune des Serpentards.  
- Notre salle commune est mieux n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant avec grace sur un canapé en cuire noir.  
- Trop froide pour moi. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle à un emplacement plus pratique pour accéder à la grande salle.  
- Je suis d'accord. Répondit-il satisfait. Je voudrais un jour, que tu me montres ta salle commune. Ajouta-t-il.

- Aucun Serpentard n'y est jamais entré, j'aimerais être le premier.  
- Je ne sais pas... Répondis-je mal à l'aise.  
Comment lui faire comprendre sans le blesser?  
- Comment ça? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide. N'est-ce pas moi qui vais t'aider pour ton frère?  
- C'est juste que je ne pense pas que les autres gryffondors réagiront bien si ils te voient.  
- Et alors?  
- Je ne veux pas me les mettre à dos.  
- Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'eux! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant précipiement du canapé pour s'approcher d'un meuble où il s'accouda. A quoi vont te servir tes amis? A rien!  
- Si. Quand je n'irais pas bien ils seront là pour moi!  
- Tu n'iras jamais mal à partir de maintenant, et même si cela arrivait, je serais là moi!  
Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le mot "ami" et je me voyais mal lui expliquer qu'il n'en était pas un pour moi, et quel fonction devait avoir ce genre de personne.  
Je ne répondais donc pas et m'esseyais sur le fauteuil le plus proche.


	9. Chapter 9

Je dormais. Non je somnolais plus précisément. Je battais lentement des paupières et ouvrais les yeux.  
- Enfin!  
Je me redressais et constatais que Tom était assis sur un fauteuil en face de moi, le fauteuil de sa chambre. J'étais donc dans sa chambre et même dans son lit, sous la couverture.  
- Qu'est ce que je fais là? Demandais-je gênée.  
- Bonne question! Pourquoi t'es-tu endormi hier?  
- Quoi?  
- Tu t'es endormi sur le canapé hier alors que nous parlions des reliques. Le sujet devait vraiment te passioner. Se moqua-t-il. Et comme je ne sais pas aller jusqu'à ta salle commune je t'ai fais dormir ici.  
- Où as-tu dormi toi? Demandais-je inquiète de la future réponse qu'il allait me donner.  
- Sur le canapé de la salle commune.  
J'émis un soupir de soulagement.  
- Ne sois pas stupide! Ajouta-t-il cependant. J'ai dormi dans mon lit également, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais si rapidement me virer de ma propre chambre!  
Je le regardais interdite, j'avais pour la première fois dormir avec un garçon, et ce n'était pas Clément. Ca ne serait d'ailleurs jamais Clément.  
- On a dormi ensemble? Répétais-je.  
- Oui.  
- Cela ne t'as pas gêné? Insistais-je embarassée.  
- Si un peu, mais tant que cela reste très occasionnel je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Allez lèves-toi! M'ordonna-t-il.  
- Il est quelle heure?  
- 9h00.  
- Mais il est tôt, je veux continuer à dormir on est samedi. Lâchais-je en me recouchant dans le lit.  
- Lèves-toi. Répéta-t-il.  
- Mais pourquoi? Grognais-je.  
- La vie appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Ce n'est pas en te levant à 16h que tu feras quelque chose de ton existence!  
- Il y a une différence entre neuf heures du matin et quatre heures de l'après-midi. Insistais-je.  
- On va prendre notre petit déjeuné.  
Il se leva et d'un coup de baguette magique ouvrit les volets de la chambre et fit valdinguer la couverture qui me recouvrait au pied du lit. Je me recroqueviais sur moi même instinctivement même si je n'avais nulement froid.  
- Debout! Je ne le répèterais pas.  
J'avais envie de le tuer mais sortais tout de même les pieds du lit pour les poser sur le paquet chaud de la chambre. Chaud?  
- C'est agréable hein?  
- Tu as lançé un sort? Demandais-je étonné.  
- Oui. Répondit-il satisfait.  
- C'est une très bonne idée!  
Il eut alors un sourire rayonnant que je ne compris que lorsqu'il me donna de plus amples informations.  
- C'est de la magie noire.  
- Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu racontes?  
- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il faisait étonnament chaud dans ma chambre alors que nous étions en plein hiver?  
- Et alors? Chauffer sa chambre n'est pas de la magie noire!  
- Lèves les yeux.  
Ce que je fis. Des flammes effroyables s'élevaient au plafont. Je me jettais attivement en direction de la porte de sortie mais Tom me rattrapa.  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je maitrise parfaitement bien le feudeymon.  
- Le quoi? Répétais-je toujours angoissée par les flammes qui dansaient au dessus de ma tête.  
- Le feudeymon. Répéta-t-il d'une voix calme. Personne n'ose l'utiliser en générale car il est très dificile d'en canaliser les flammes. Mais biensur, moi, j'y arrive.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel.  
- C'est tout de même dangereux! Insistais-je mécontente.  
- Pas quand on sait l'utiliser. Et puis je te montre une fois de plus les bienfaits de la magie noire, une chaleur parfaite. Maintenant on va déjeuner.  
- Personne ne sera encore lever! Je serais la seule à ma table, qu'est ce que ça va être sympa.  
Il ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte. Je m'observais attivement et constatais que je n'avais plus ma robe de bal de la nuit dernière.  
- Heu.. Qu'est devenu ma robe?  
- Un sort rapide qui agit en quelques secondes. Je n'ai as regardé ne t'en fais pas.  
J'étais persuadée qu'il disait vrai, Tom était certainement la dernière personne à s'intéresser aux filles de cette manière.  
J'étais vêtu d'un pantalon en soi soir et d'un tee-shirt de la même couleur.  
- C'est à toi?  
- Oui.  
- Je ne vais pas désendre comme ça! Insistais-je mal à l'aise. Tout le monde va se faire des idées!  
- Alors d'un, je pensais que tu allais être la seule réveillée à cette heure-ci donc je ne vois pas le problème, et de deux, tu crois vraiment que qui qu'on-que pour connaitre l'étendu de ma garde robe pour dormir?  
Il disait vrai. Je n'insistais donc pas et sortais alors qu'il me tenait la porte.

Quand j'arrivais dans la grande salle, ma table était en effet prèsque vide, mis à part les trois permières années qui n'avaient certainement pas eut le droit de se coucher après onze heures. Je n'eus donc aucunes questions embarassantes. Les jeunes ne devaient pas oser venir me parler même si ils me jetaient des regards insistants. Où peut-être était-ce simplement parce que j'étais encore en pyjama.  
Je jettais alors un regard vers la table de Tom. Lui non plus n'était pas réellement seul, même si il mangeait d'u côté opposé de la table ou certains élèves de sa maison s'étaient assis. Je le voyais lire la gazette du sorcier et constatais à mon tour que le journal était sur la table pour moi. Je l'ouvris alors et lu tout en me servant un verre de jus de citrouille. Pour ce qui était de la nourriture je n'avais pas vraiment faim.

J'étais à la bibliothèque pour rédiger la dissertation que j'avais à faire en histoire de la magie quand on me dérangea.  
- J'espère que je vais avoir des explications n'est-ce pas? Me demanda Minerva en s'assayant à côté d emoi.  
- Pour l'instant je travaille. Répondis-je d'une voix froide.  
- Non. Coupa-t-elle en me refermant le livre que j'avais entre les mains. Pour l'instant nous discutons.  
- De quoi veux-tu parler? Demandais-je exaspéré?  
Serais-je aussi obligé de lui mentir concernant Clément et Tom? C'était certain, je n'avais pas le choix. La honte était quelque chose dont je ne pouvais me permettre.  
- D'hier soir! S'exclama-t-elle.  
La bibliothéquaire lança un regard noir à ma meilleure amie qui s'excusa d'un geste de main.  
- Alors! Insista-t-elle voyant que je ne répondais pas. Qu'est ce que tu y faisais avec Tom, et surtout qu'est ce c'est que cette histoire entre Clément, Violette et toi?!  
- Il m'a trompé avec elle, il couchait avec elle, et ce depuis le début. Mais je l'ais évidemment toujours su. Mentis-je.  
- Mais pourquoi es-tu restée avec lui dans ce cas là! S'étrangla-t-elle prèsque.  
- Arrêtes avec tes questions. Soupirais-je. J'ai un devoir à rendre lundi.  
- Tu as tout le week-end pour le faire. A moins que tu ais prévu de passer ton samedi soir et ton dimanche en entier avec Tom. Tu m'expliques pour lui?  
- On s'entend bien.  
- Tu n'as pas dormir dans notre chambre commune hier soir. Et des deuxième années m'ont dit t'avoir vu en pyjama noir pour le petit déjeuné.  
- Je rêve. M'exaspérais-je. Pourquoi sont-il venu te le dire?!  
- Ce n'est pas la question importante. Où as-tu dormi?!  
- Avec moi. Répondit soudain Tom que je n'avais pas vu s'approcher de nous.  
Je le remerciais interieurement de me sauver de cet intérogatoire, il fallait bien que j'avoue qu'il arrivait toujours au bon moment.  
Minerva se redressa alors et toisa Tom du plus beau regard noir qu'elle pouvait.  
- Il y a un problème? Ajouta-t-il en la fixant de son regard perçant.  
- Méfies-toi. Me lança-t-elle alors sans faire attention à la remarque de Tom. Fais bien attention à ce que tu fais Hermione, parce que là je ne te reconnais plus.  
Je ne répondis pas ce qu'il l'insita d'autant plus à s'éloigner de ma table.  
- Tu travailles? Me demanda Tom en se penchant sur mon parchemin.  
- Oui.  
- Je peux me joindre à toi?  
- Bien sur.  
Il posa alors ses affaires et tira la chaise en face de moi pour s'y assoire. Nous restâmes pendant près de quatre heures sans qu'il ne m'adresse un mot.  
J'en étais ravie, et je n'avais jusqu'à maintenant jamais connu ça. Il travaillait lui aussi, sans avoir besoin de me poser une question, de me déranger, de me parler... C'était étonnament agréable. Minerva avait toujours une remarque à faire concernant les élèves qui passaient autour de nous, Clément ne pouvait pas travailler plus d'une heure à la suite en silence, et s'en était de même pour mes autres amis.  
Travailler avec Tom était vraiment travailler, je ne perdais pas mon temps. Je devais vraiment avouer que nous étions en parfait accord de ce côté là. Travailler et savoir que quelqu'un faisait pareil à côté de nous avait quelque chose de motivant, de rassurant, de sympatique.

Je levais les yeux de ma copie pour l'observer. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus beau que quelqu'un qui travaillait et qui conservait un regard concentré et imperturbale sur sa copie? Rien. Rien n'était plus beau. Je vis soudain Clément passer derrière Tom, il me regardait avec toute l'incompréhension possible Avait-il déjà eu vent que je n'avais pas dormir chez les gryffondor cette nuit là? Si Minerva était au courant il n'y avait pas de doute concernant les autres élèves. Elle ne savait pas tenir sa langue et je doutais que cela change un jour. Je rabaissais alors les yeux et finalisais ma dissertation.

- Tu pars? Me demanda soudain Tom quand il vit que je rengeais mes affaires.  
- Oui j'ai fini.  
- Tu vas faire quoi?  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi?  
- J'ai bientôt terminé attend moi. Me demanda-t-il.  
- D'accord, je vais ranger mes livres.

Je n'avais pas eu à attendre Tom longtemps, il avait écris son dernier mot seulement quelques minutes après moi et nous étions à présent dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
- Tu as rêvé cette nuit. M'annonça-t-il alors.  
- A bon?  
- Oui, je t'ais entendu murmurer.  
- Et qu'est ce que je disais? Demandais-je anxieuse d'avoir pu dire quelque chose d'ambarassant.  
- Tu ne cessais de murmurer " ma pierre de résurection" ...  
Je lui lançais un regard triste.  
- Nous l'a trouverons Hermione. Je te le promet.  
- Rien n'est sur.  
- Avec moi si. Comment tu peux-être sur qu'à mes côtés tu réussiras bien tes études.  
- Je l'ai remarqué ça. Répondis-je en souriant. C'est si agréable de travailler avec toi. Tu ne parles pas!  
- Parce que je me préocupe réellement de ta réussite moi. Je me suis levé tôt ce matin, continua-t-il, et j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose conernant la pierre.  
- A bon? Demandais-je en m'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir.  
- Rien n'est sur, vraiment pas sur.  
- Racontes-moi! Insistais-je.  
- Il y aurait une sorte de château en Roumanie ou personne n'a jamais réussi à entrer. Il serait apparament scellé par de la magie noire. Je pense que le château renferme quelque chose de précieux et de puissant pour bénéficier d'une telle protection.  
- Et tu penses que c'est la pierre. Lâchais-je le coeur battant. Il faut s'y rendre!  
- C'est trop dangereux, cet endroit est bourré de magie noire!  
- Je croyais que tu ne craignais pas ce type de magie! Lui lançais-je sur un ton narquois.  
- Je n'en ais pas peur en effet. Quand je disais que c'était dangereux, cela te concernait.  
- Quoi? M'exclamais-je. Tu insinues que je suis trop faible pour y aller?!  
- Oui et j'irais seul.  
- Je refuse! Le contredis-je en le regardant sevérement.  
- Tu ne connais rien en magie noire, tu seras une cible trop facile!  
- Tu m'apprendras. Annonçais-je alors. Je veux savoir tout ce que tu sais et j'irais avec toi.  
- Nous allons perdre beaucoup de temps tu sais. Me répondit Tom.  
- Cela fait plusieurs années que je n'ai pas vu mon frère, je peux bien attendre quelques mois de plus.  
- Quelques mois? Répéta Tom. Tu te crois si nul où c'est mes talents de professeur que tu remets en question?  
- Moins que ça? Demandais-je avec espoir.  
- Evidemment!


	10. Chapter 10

- Il existe trois sortilèges impardonables qui sont...  
- L'Avada Kedavra, l'Imperium et le sortilège Doloris. Le coupa Hermione.  
Tom lui lança un regard noir.  
- Visiblement tu n'as pas besoin de moi en tant que professeur puisque tu sais déjà tout. Siffla-t-il.  
- Je connais ces sorts... Soupirais-je. On en a parlé en 4ème année.  
- Erreur! Trancha Tom. On l'a m'entionné en 4ème année. Mais si tu n'as plus besoin de moi...  
- Je t'écoute. Déclarais-je alors l'empêchant de terminre sa phrase. J'avais besoin de lui pour trouver la pierre de résurection, je le savais.  
- L'avada kedavra est le sortilège de mort. Il émet un éclair de lumière verte et un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. Il est impossible de survivre à cette attaque quand elle nous touche. Cependant ce sortilège n'est pas encore de ton niveau, il faut être un excellent sorcier pour le pratiquer.  
- Ca tombe bien je ne compte tuer personne.  
Tom ne releva pas et continua.  
- Ensuite, que peux tu me dire sur le doloris? Demanda-t-il en me fixant intensément.  
- C'est un sortilège de torture, il fait extrémement soufrir.  
Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de ce que me disait Tom, je savais déjà tout et je ne voyais surtout pas en quoi cela m'aiderait à retrouver mon frère.  
- Sais-tu exactement ce que produit le sortilège comme douleur?  
- Heu non, on s'est que c'est une douleur insuportable, c'est tout.  
- Tu vois, tu ne sais pas tout. Répondit Tom satisfait. Lorsqu'on te lance ce sort tu as l'impression que ton cerveau gonfle et qu'il va faire exploser ton crane. Cependant il est impossible de tuer quelqu'un avec ce sort, même si on peut le rendre fou. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie?

- Ton silence est la preuve que tu n'as rien étudié du tout en 4ème année! S'exclama-t-il. Cela signifie que c'est une douleur psychique et non physique!  
- Donc que la douleur n'est pas réelle! M'exclamais-je.  
- Exactement. Donc je pense que pour toi, cette information peut-être capitale.  
- C'est information est en effet très intéressante mais je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait me concerner.  
- Elle nous concerne tous! S'exclama Tom. Du moins ceux qui le mérite. Imagine que quelqu'un parvienne à ne pas ressentir cette douleur? A passer outre le pouvoir psychique de ce sort!  
- Ce serait une grande aide lors d'un combat contre un mage noir en effet. Mais je doute que quelqu'un puisse un jour y parvenir.  
Tom afficha un visage fière, je le regardais effrayée.  
- J'y resiste en effet. Annonça-t-il alors.  
- C'est impossible!  
- Lance-moi le sort alors et tu verras.  
- Je n'ai encore jamais lançé ce type de sort, je ne sais donc pas comment faire, de plus je te tiens pas à te faire soufrir!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je t'ai dit. Je t'apprendrais à l'utiliser car si jamais nous avons des mages noirs à combattre dans le château tu sauras de défendre.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de technique particulière pour l'apprendre. Le contredis-je cependant.  
- Détrompes-toi! Même si tu l'avais voulu, tu n'aurais jamais réussi à me lançer le sort, même avec la plus grande volonté du monde.  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Pour infliger ce sort, il faut souaiter le souffrance de l'autre, il faut le haïr.  
- Je te déteste, ça aurait pu marcher! Insistais-je.  
- Peut-être avant en effet, mais maintenant tu ne me détestes plus et tu le sais très bien. Répondit-il sérieux.  
Je ne relevais pas la remarque et m'essayais sur le lit de Tom.  
C'était la deuxième fois qu'il me laissait entrer dans sa chambre, la deuxième fois en deux jours. J'avais en effet, comme l'avais soupsonné Minerva passé mon samedi soir avec Tom.  
Je devais avouer que je ne voulais pas perdre de temps pour apprendre la magie noire, je voulais retrouver mon frère le plus vite possible. J'étais donc dans la chambre de Tom pour le deuxième soir consécutif.  
- Et le troisième? Demandais-je alors. L'imperium. Tu n'as rien à me dire dessus? Demandais-je en me redressant.  
- Si. Il faut que tu saches que le jour où tu utiliseras ce sort tu devras parfaitement le maitriser. Une mauvaise métrise peut faire tomber la personne en question dans le comas ou la rendre folle. Et lorsqu'on veut lançer le sort de l'imperium c'est tout ce qu'on ne veut pas qu'il arrive, car on veut se servir de la personne. Il faut donc être sur de savoir l'exéctuer convenablement.  
- Comment apprendre dans ce cas là! M'exclamais-je.  
- Sur des animaux.  
- Hors de question!  
- Tu préfères t'éxercer sur ta chère amie McGonnagale?  
Je ne répondais pas et tournais la tête en direction de la fenètre. Je sentis Tom venir s'assoire à côté de moi.  
- Je vais te donner un sort de défense en attendant.  
- En attendant quoi? Demandais-je en me retournant vers lui.  
Je ne m'étais pas aperçut qu'il s'était instalé aussi près de moi et eu un geste de recule instinctif auquel il ne prêta pas attention.  
- En attendant que tu saches utiliser le sortilère doloris.  
- Nous n'irons pas visiter ce château avant que je ne sois bien entrainé n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je soudain.  
- Evidemment, mais je ne vois pas le rapport?  
- Et bien je ne compte torturer personne à Poudlard. Je n'ai donc pas besoin d'apprendre ton sort!  
- C'est Cracbadabum. Répondit Tom en ignorant totalement ce que j'avais dit. Ce sort permet de découper toutes sortes de choses, y compris la peau!  
- Mais c'est horrible! M'exclamais-je.  
- Oui. Mais c'est efficace. Si par exemple Clément s'en prend à toi, je te conseille de l'utiliser.  
- Clément ne s'en prendra pas à moi. Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se fiche de moi et ça à toujours été le cas!  
- Il ne se fichait pas de toi, c'est juste qu'il ne savait pas attendre. Répondit Tom.  
Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ce qu'un jour Tom évoque ce genre de chose, car il parlait bien du fait que je n'avais jamais couché avec Clément. Je le regardais alors, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans ma tête. Il était vrai que Tom était un garçon avec normalement les mêmes envies que tous, cependant je ne pouvais croire à ce qu'il est déjà eu une copine, et je ne pouvais cependant pas croire non plus croire qu'il n'est aucun expérience dans ce domaine. A vrai dire il aurait fallut lui poser la question, mais si il y avait bien quelque chose que je n'oserais jamais lui demander c'était bien ça.  
- A quoi tu penses? Me demanda soudain Tom le regard étrange.  
Non il n'avait pas put lire dans mon esprit, je l'avais fermé, et c'était surement ça qui l'avait alerté.  
- A rien.  
- Pourquoi me le cacher alors? Insista-t-il.  
- Parce que tu n'as pas à être dans ma tête, donc dès que j'y pense je ferme mon esprit.  
- C'est bien. Répondit Tom contre toute attente. C'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire. Cependant, tu n'en es pas obligé avec moi. Ajouta-t-il.  
- Quoi?  
- J'aime savoir à quoi tu penses, j'aime savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Donc je préfère quand tu me laisses l'accès libre.  
- C'est hors de question! M'exclamais-je. Je ne comprends même pas que tu espères que je dise oui!  
- Je pense que ce serait pourtant pratique dans certaines situations. Si nous avons besoin de communiquer sans que personne ne le sache et qu'il y a des personnes autour de nous.  
Je ne répondais pas et regardais l'heure.  
- Mince! M'exclamais-je. Il est déjà une heure du matin!  
- Tu es fatiguée?  
- Non, mais demain matin je risque de l'être.  
- Vas-te coucher dans ce cas là.  
Je détestais lorsqu'il employait ce ton autoritaire. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'il me dise ce que je devais faire ou non.  
- Non.  
Il eut un sourire moqueur.  
- Tu as laissée ton esprit ouvert. Dit-il en gage d'explication.  
Je soupirais d'agacement.  
- Si on doit travailler un moment ensemble, je vais essayer d'être le plus appréciable possible pour toi. Ajouta-t-il alors. Donc que veux tu faires? Rester ici ou rentrer dormir?  
Il m'exasérait encore plus.  
- Non, reste naturel. Répondis-je alors.  
- Parce que c'est comme ça que tu m'apprécies n'est-ce pas?  
Il m'irritait encore plus. Je me levais alors et posais une main sur la poignée de porte.  
- Qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir un frère? Demanda-t-il alors. Qu'est ce que ça fait de vivre avec quelqu'un de sa famille? De ne pas être seul?  
Si n'importe qui d'autre m'avait posé cette question j'aurais mal réagit, parce que justement je n'avais plus de frère. Mais cette question venait de Tom qui n'avait jamais eu de famille.  
J'hôtais alors ma main de la poigné et me tournais dans sa direction.  
- Il n'y a rien de mieux dans la vie. Répondis-je alors. Quand on a une famille, ou un semblant de famille comme j'avais avec mon frère, on ne se sent jamais seul, on n'est jamais seule.  
- C'est ce que tu ressens à présent? De la solitude?  
Mon estomac ce nouait.  
- Un peu.  
- Tu n'es plus seule Hermione. Je suis là.  
Si il savait à quel point sa présence m'importait peu! Si il savait à quel point que je me fichais qu'il vive ou pas! J'étais toujours aussi seule depuis que on frère était parti.  
Tom me désigna la poignée de porte. Il agissait de nouveau de manière autoritaire et semblait s'en rendre compte, et même le faire expret, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun once d'amusement sur son visage.  
J'ouvrais alors la porte et disparu dans le couloir des Serpentard menant à leur salle commune.


	11. Chapter 11

- Tu étais ou hier soir?  
Je prenais mon petit déjeuné dans la grande salle et n'avais pas pu éviter Minerva, ni les autres. Cependant je ne répondais pas à la question de ma meilleure amie et faisait mine d'être concentrée sur la gazette du sorcier.  
- Tu étais avec Tom, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu ne réponds pas? Insista-t-elle cependant.  
- Pourquoi est-ce-que savoir ce que je fais des mes journées t'intéresse tant! Lui répliquais-je de mauvaise humeur.  
- Tu changes Hermione... Murmura-t-elle doucement pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre. Ce que tu fais m'intéresse toujours, et ce depuis que nous nous connaissons.  
Elle avait raison. Minerva était mon amie et avait toujours été au courant de ma vie jusqu'à maintenant, quoi que je fasse.  
- Oui j'étais avec Tom. Fis-je alors l'effort de répondre.  
- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui? Et puis le bal Hermione! Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé lors du bal!  
- C'était une simple vengeance à l'encontre de Clément. Je suis sur que c'est Tom la personne qu'il aurait le plus détesté savoir au bal avec moi. C'est donc pour ça que j'y suis allée avec lui. Mentis-je.  
- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tord sur ce point là. Et d'ailleurs, excuse-moi, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais pourquoi a-t-il accepté? Enfin je veux dire vous n'êtes pas spécialement ami et il sait que tu ne l'aimes pas.  
- Il a accepté de me rendre service parce qu'il déteste Clément également.  
- Il déteste tout le monde!  
- Et bien je n'en sais rien! A vrai dire je m'en fiche tant que l'obtient ce que je veux.  
Je m'enfonçais incroyablement dans mon mensonge.  
- Donc vous ne vous appréciez pas? Tom et toi?  
- Non.  
- Alors pourquoi as-tu dormi avec lui vendredi soir après le bal?  
- Je me suis endormi dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il m'a donc amené dans sa chambre pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Tu connais les Serpentards avec les Gryffondors...  
- En effet. Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais dans sa salle commune? Pourquoi ne pas être retourné au dortoir des Gryffondor?!  
- On discutait de la soirée. Arrête avec tes questions.  
- Je n'ai pas fini. Pourquoi étais-tu avec lui hier soir si vous ne vous entendez pas?  
- Il m'expliquait un truc sur les cours.  
- Bas voyons! S'exclama Minerva. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'explication?! Tu as le même niveau que Tom!  
- Je lui ai juste demandé de vérifier une information!  
- Jusqu'à une heure du matin?!  
Je laisse tomber ma cuillère sur la table.  
- Tu m'espionnes maintenant? Demandais-je d'une voix menaçante.  
- Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais dormir chez les Gryffondors ou pas.  
- Et bien heureusement pour toi que je suis rentrée sinon je ne sais pas jusqu'à quelle tu serais restée m'attendre! M'exclamais-je en attrapant ma gazette, mon assiette et mes couverts pour sortir de table.  
Minverva me regarda me diriger à l'autre bout de la table et m'installer à côté des premières années sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Hector à Minerva qui n'avait rien perdu de l'agitation entre les deux filles, même si il n'était pas parvenu entendre de quoi elles parlaient.  
- Hermione est étrange c'est tout. Et tout ça c'est à cause de ton meilleur ami! Cracha-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Clément.  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Hermione est allée au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre! Répondit le concerné.  
- Si, elle a fait ça parce que tu l'a trompait avec Violette!  
- Je ne faisais que coucher avec cette fille! C'est Hermione qui comptait et elle le sait très bien.  
- Non! Contredit Minerva. Quand on tient à quelqu'un on ne va pas voir ailleurs sous prétexte qu'on est "en manque"!  
Sur ces mots le préfète en chef se leva de sa chaise et quitta la grande salle sous le regard abasourdi de ses amis qui n'étaient pas habitué à entendre leur amie s'exprimer de cette manière.  
Tom, même si il était loin de leur table n'avait rien perdu à ce qu'il se passait du côté des Gryffondors, et quand il vit Clément se lever pour sortir de la grande salle, il fit de même.

Clément montait les escaliers désert et Tom fit alors mine de le dépasser.  
- Jedusor! S'exclama alors Clément.  
Tom se retourna faussement étonné vers son interlocuteur.  
- A quoi tu joues avec Hermione?  
- Et toi? A quoi as-tu joué tout ce temps où elle était à toi?  
- Je crois que cela ne te regarde pas! Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! Insista Clément. Hermione m'aime, et je sais qu'elle reviendra. Insista-t-il.  
Tom émit un rire effrayant et se rapprocha de Clément;  
- Détrompe toi. Tu as fait l'erreur de la laisser partir, elle est à moi maintenant, nous sommes liés. C'est trop tard pour toi pour que qui qu'on-que fasse quoi que ce soit.  
- Je l'a récupérerais!  
- Essaye toujours. Répondit Tom. Mais si jamais, par un quel qu'on-que moyen cela arrivait, soit sur que je te tuerais. Déclara-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans un autre couloir. Mais je ne me fais aucun soucis il n'y aucun moyen pour qu'elle change d'avis sur toi.

_

J'étais à la bibliothèque et révisais des cours que je connaissais pourtant par cœur pour essayer de penser à autre chose, à autre chose que Minerva, mes autres amis, ou Clément. A l'instant ou je relevais la tête de mes parchemins je vis Tom entrer dans la bibliothèque. Il allait surement venir travailler avec moi comme il l'avait fait hier. Je croisais alors son regard mais avant d'avoir pu lui lancer un sourire amicale il avait déjà détourné les yeux. Je continuais tout de même de le fixer tandis qu'il marchait dans ma direction.  
Cependant, au lieu de s'assoir à ma table, en face de moi, comme je m'y étais attendu, il continua de marcher en regardant droit devant lui. Il s'installa alors contre la fenêtre à une table seule.  
Pourquoi ne venait-il pas se joindre à moi? Etait-il possible qu'il ne m'ait pas vu? Pourtant nous avions échangé un regard bien qu'il ait été bref... Je n'eus pas le loisir de plus y réfléchir car Tom se levait soudain de sa place et marchait de nouveau dans ma direction. Il allait surement me proposer de venir travailler avec lui, et commençais déjà à rassembler mes affaires. Quand je croisais de nouveau son regard je voulu le saluer mais son regard indifférent m'en dissuada, et au lieu de s'arrêter près de moi il continua de marcher jusqu'à une étagère d'où il tira un livre, pour enfin retourner à sa place.  
Mais que se passait-il? Qu'avait-il? Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte avec moi comme ça?  
Ne comprenant pas je me levais pour le rejoindre à sa table.  
- Bonjour Tom. Lançais-je d'une voix appuyée.  
Il ne répondit pas.  
- Ça ne va pas? Insistais-je.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il en daignant enfin relever la tête de son livre.  
- Bas...  
- Bas quoi? Comment oses-tu me déranger?  
- Mais enfin Tom...  
- Et en plus tu m'appelles par mon prénom.. Quelle audace! Ajouta-t-il avec un rire dénué d'humour.  
Je le regardais effaré, mais que se passait-il? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi?  
Trop choquée pour ajouter quelque chose je retournais rapidement à ma place, attrapais mes affaires et sortais de la bibliothèque.

Une drôle de sensation s'empara alors de moi. Je n'avais plus d'amis, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait n'allait par tarder à complétement disparaitre, je n'avais plus personne, et même Tom me tournait à présent le dos alors qu'hier soir j'étais encore dans sa chambre à écouter ce qu'il pouvait bien m'apprendre sur la magie noire.  
Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi abandonnée, et pour la première fois une envie de pleurer me saisie. C'était la même tristesse qui s'étaient emparé de moi lorsque mon petit frère était mort, pourtant il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose d'aussi grave. Cette fois-ci il n'était rien arrivé à personne et pourtant je souffrais de l'ignorance de Tom. Je ravalais mes larmes. Je ne devais pas pleurer pour si peu, juste parce que Tom me traitait comme n'importe qui d'autre. On pleure quand un proche meurt, pour aucune autre raison.  
Je m'arrêtais de marcher car je venais de rendre en compte quelque chose d'essentiel. Ou allais-je? Au dortoir, à a salle commune? Je n'avais plus rien à dire aux Gryffondors, à ceux qui m'avaient trahi ou qui ne me comprenait pas comme Minerva. Je ne pouvais plus non plus retourner à la bibliothèque. Qu'allais-je faire? Je n'avais pas d'amis à rejoindre dehors, je n'avais rien à faire.

- Hermione?  
- Minerva! Laissais-je échapper dans un soupir de soulagement.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
- Je ne sais pas trop...  
- Viens on va parler.

Minerva m'entraina par le bras, mais je m'arrêtais quelques secondes seulement après. Non. Cela ne servirait à rien de discuter avec elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait comprendre ce que Tom m'apportait : retrouver mon petit frère par la magie noire. Jamais elle ne pourrait comprendre que j'avais besoin de lui, que seul lui pouvait m'aider, que les autres ne pouvaient plus rien pour moi.  
- Non désolée. Lâchais-je alors en adoptant un ton plus ferme. J'ai du travail à faire.  
- On peut le faire ensemble si tu veux, j'allais justement à la bibliothèque.  
- Je veux travailler seule. Répondis-je en reprenant ma marche.  
- Il n'y aucune salle de travail dans la direction que tu prends. Insista-t-elle.  
- Parce que je vais travailler dans le parc, je veux regarder des trucs sur les plantes.  
- On a du travail en botanique sur des plantes de l'école? S'exclama Minerva alarmée qu'elle ait plus omettre ce devoir.  
- Non, c'est un travail personnel pour approfondir mes connaissances.  
- Mais tu ne fais jamais ça d'habitudes! S'exclama Minerva septique.  
- Bien sur que si! Et c'est pour ça que je suis meilleure que toi dans n'importe qu'elle matière! Lui crachais-je alors au visage avant de tourner les talons.  
Je savais que cette phrase devait être la pire que je ne lui avais jamais dit. Je savais qu'elle souffrait énormément de ne jamais avoir les même notes que moi.  
Mais au moins, j'avais peut-être réussi à l'éloigner définitivement de moi.


	12. Chapter 12

J'avais passé l'après midi dans le parc, à l'orée de la forêt pour que personne ne me voit. Je m'étais assise contre un arbre et avais observé les allées et venues du château. Cependant il faisait froid et il n'y avait pas eut beaucoup de monde pour distraire cette fin de journée.  
J'étais morte de froid et ma jupe était trempée du fait d'être assise dans la neige mais je ne m'étais toujours pas résigné à rentrer. Et à quoi bon? Tom agissait comme si nous nous étions toujours détesté, et il ne me restait plus que lui. Il était si douloureux de se dire qu'on était seule, sans personne à qui parler, sans personne avec qui rire. Je savais que si je m'excusais Minerva m'accueillerait de nouveau à bras ouvert ainsi que mes autres amis mais c'était comme si elle était devenu sans importance pour moi, il n'y avait plus que Tom. Même si prenais conscience de cela je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Après tout Minerva avait été ma meilleure amie depuis la première année, comment avais-je pu changer de point de vu d'un coup? Je savais que Tom y était pour quelque chose, qu'il état devenu plus important, mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi.  
J'aurais tellement donné à ce moment là pour qu'il vienne me retrouver et qu'il me tende sa main pour me sortir de la neige glacée. Cependant il n'était pas là, et vu ce qu'il s'était passé à la bibliothèque je pouvais toujours espéré lui reparler. Pourquoi avait-il agit comme ça? Que c'était-il passé? Plus j'y pensais et moins je comprenais. Avait-il perdu la mémoire? Non c'était idiot. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune solution logique à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

La nuit était tombée plus vite que prévu. A 6h le parc était déjà plongé dans un noir complet, et je pensais alors qu'il était bon de rentrer cette fois-ci.  
Alors que je venais de monter les premières marches menant à la gigantesque porte du château je vis une cape volée derrière la porte en question, menant aux cachots. C'était Tom j'en étais certaine. Sans réfléchir d'avantage je me mis à courir le plus rapidement possible pour le rejoindre. Cependant quand j'eus enfin rejoint la personne en question, ce n'était pas le garçon que j'espérais voir, c'était mon professeur de potion.  
- Mlle Gryffondor? Demanda-t-il en se retournant. C'est moi qui vous essayez de rejoindre avec tant d'empressement? Ajouta-t-il d'un sourire polit.  
- Non non. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé professeur. J'ai cru que vous étiez un de mes amis.  
Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.  
- Vos amis ne sont-ils pas à Gryffondor? Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il est peu probable de les voir s'aventurer ici sauf pour rejoindre mon cour, n'est ce pas? Demanda-t-il d'une voix polie.  
- En effet, j'ai été bête. Répondis-je.  
Le professeur me souhaita une bonne soirée et s'en alla, me laissant seule au milieu du couloir. Il avait tellement raison, c'était à Gryffondor que mes amis étaient, pas à Serpentard, je n'aurais jamais dut avoir envie de parler à Tom, de le voir. Je faisais alors demi-tour même si l'envie d'aller le rejoindre directement à l'intérieur de sa salle commune m'avait effleuré l'esprit.  
Je prenais donc le chemin qui menait à la cour intérieur du château qui permettait de rejoindre plus rapidement ma salle commune.  
- Hermione!  
Je me retournais stupéfaite d'entendre cette voix, la voix de Clément.  
- Je t'ai cherché toute l'après midi! Ajouta-t-il une fois plus près de moi.  
Il semblait essayer de reprendre son souffle. Comment osait-il venir me parler?  
- Je pense que nous devrions discuter. Déclara-t-il alors.  
Était-ce là le chemin à prendre finalement? Oublier Tom et reprendre ma vie d'avant? Oublier la magie noire et mon frère? Je n'en avais vraiment pas envie, comme si ce n'était plus ma vie.  
- De quoi veux-tu discuter? Demandais-je alors.  
- De nous. Écoute je sais que j'ai déconné, il n'aurait rien dut se passer de la sorte avec Violette, j'ai juste eu quelques moment de faiblesse, mais je sais que c'est toi que j'aime. Il ne faut pas qu'on gâche tout pour cette histoire. Nous étions bien tout les deux depuis tout ce temps, nous nous entendions si bien, nous nous aimions!  
- Si tu m'aimais tu ne m'aurais pas trompé!  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait! S'exclama alors Clément.  
- Qui?  
- Tom enfin! Depuis que tu lui parles tu es étrange, tu vas au bal avec lui, tu te disputes avec Minerva alors que depuis ta première année c'est ta meilleure amie, on ne te voit plus Hermione! Mais le pire est que tu m'en veux, tu m'aurais pardonnée normalement!  
- Tom ne me trompe pas lui! Crachais-je alors.  
- Mais tu sors avec Tom? Demanda-t-il hésitant comme si il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Il comprenait tout de travers, cependant une réponse précise me brulait les lèvres.  
- Oui. Lâchais-je alors.  
C'était le plus beau mensonge.  
- Quoi? Non mais tu plaisantes?  
- J'en ai l'air? Demandais-je agacée.  
- C'est pour ça alors qu'il disait que tu étais à lui... C'est pour ça qu'il est certain que jamais je ne te récupérerais, tu l'aimes n'est ce pas?  
- Quoi? M'étonnais-je à mon tour. Il a dit que j'étais à lui?  
- En effet. Répondit Clément visiblement satisfait que cela ne me plaise pas.  
- Quand ça?  
- Aujourd'hui?  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait? Tom me considérait depuis aujourd'hui même comme une moins que rien! Pourquoi aurait-il dit ça à Clément?  
- Pfff tu mens! Déclarais-je d'un ton méprisant. Je déteste les menteurs, tu devrais le savoir!  
A ces mots je tournais les talons et traversait la cour intérieure. Il était impossible que Tom ait dit une chose pareille étant donné la manière dont il s'était comporté avec moi.  
Tom avait du dire quelque chose, mais Clément l'avait déformé, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Peut-être avait-il seulement signalé que jamais je ne ressortirais avec lui étant donné qu'il m'avait trompé.  
Soudain je le vis au bout du couloir que j'avais enfin rejoins, il était là. Il marchait d'une démarche sure, il ne avait pas vu.  
Il y avait une salle de classe vide devant moi et décidais alors de tenter le tout pour le tout. Je me cachais alors du mieux que je pouvais et quand Tom passa exactement à mon niveau je le poussais avec toute ma force à l'intérieur de la pièce vide. Une fois entrée, je n'eus pas le temps de me redresser qu'il avait déjà sortie sa baguette et l'avait pointé sur moi.  
- Hermione?! S'exclama-t-il étonné.  
Je ne répondais pas et me contentais de le regarder dans les yeux tout en sortant ma baguette magique. Je fermais alors la porte à l'aide d'un sort et la rangeais de nouveau dans mon manteau. Tom n'avait dans un premier temps pas semblé énervé, mais il avait rapidement récupéré son visage effrayant que je lui connaissais bien.  
- Désolée de la violence dont j'ai fait preuve mais je devais te parler.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais discuter avec toi. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Répliqua-t-il méprisant.  
- Tom... L'implorais-je alors.  
Ce n'était pas pour ça que je l'avais attiré à l'abri des regards, ce n'était pas pour le supplier de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait entre nous deux, mais plutôt pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé avec Clément; Cependant savoir pourquoi il m'en voulait devenait plus important que le reste.  
- Dit moi pourquoi tu agis comme ça, s'il te plait... Je ne comprends pas.  
- Je n'aime personne je ne vois pas pourquoi avec toi ce serait différent. Lucius, Bellatrix et les autres je les tolère simplement. Mais ton nom de famille est contre toi! Gryffondor! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'aurais à faire avec toi! Siffla-t-il méchamment;  
Je m'agrippais alors au devant de son manteau. Je n'avais jamais été aussi pitoyable de mon existence tout entière. Moi qui avait toujours été quelqu'un de fière je me mettais à cet instant complétement à nu.  
- Tom explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé! Je t'en supplie Tom. J'ai tout fait pour toi, pour que tu m'aides à apprendre la magie noire, pour que tu m'aides à retrouver mon frère. J'ai tout fait. Je ne suis plus avec Clément, Minerva m'en veut à mort pour des paroles méchantes que j'ai eut à son égard pour l'éloigner de moi. J'ai tout fait pour répondre à tes attentes, ne me laisse pas seule.  
- Je m'en fiche. Répondit-il. T'aider pour retrouver ton frère ne m'intéresse plus. Je n'y trouve pas mon compte, alors ce n'est plus la peine qu'on ce côtoie.  
Je sentis mon cœur se briser. Ainsi non seulement je ne reverrais jamais mon frère mais en plus Tom me tournait le dos.  
- Je n'ai plus que toi Tom. Ne m'abandonne pas. Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux et gardant les mains agrippées à ses vêtements. Tu es la seule personne comme moi ici, tu es le seul élève à savoir que la mort de mon frère n'était pas un accident, tu es le seul à être le meilleur élève avec moi, tu es le seul assez intelligent... Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste Tom. S'il te plait, ne t'en vas pas.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence de préoccupe tant?  
- J'ai besoin de toi. Même si tu ne veux plus m'aider pour mon frère, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi. S'il te plait.  
J'avais toujours le regard plongé sur le carrelage froid de la salle. J'avais tellement honte de moi, comment pouvais-je ainsi m'abaisser face à lui et lui dire tout ça alors que lui se fichait visiblement totalement de moi. Mais si j'arrivais à dire tout ça c'est que je pensais tout ce que je disais et que j'avais réellement besoin de lui, aussi étrange et incompréhensible que cela puisse être.  
- Donc tu ne te fiches pas que je vive ou non? Demanda-t-il alors en posant ses mains sur les miennes toujours agrippées à son manteau.  
- Quoi? Demandais-je à la fois étonnée par ce qu'il disait, mais également par ce geste affectif.  
J'hésitais à retirer mes mains, mais ne voulais pas le froisser, j'attendais alors qu'il me réponde.  
- Tu as très bien compris ma question.  
Je fronçais les sourcils.  
- C'est ce que tu as dit non? Insista-t-il alors. Que tu te fichais que je vive ou non n'est ce pas? C'est ce que tu as dit hier soir?  
Il me relâcha alors les mains violemment et je m'écartais de lui abasourdit.  
- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel. Me défendis-je.  
- Et bien tu l'as pensé si fort que je l'ai entendu. Répondit-il d'une voix froide;  
Je cherchais désespérément dans ma mémoire ce qu'il voulait dire et me souvenait soudain. Je me reprochais alors précipitamment de Tom et encerclait son poignet qui pendait le long de son corps de ma main droite.  
- Je suis désolée. Répondis-je alors. Je pensais être seule, je pensais que tu ne comptais pas plus que ça, mis à part pour retrouver mon frère, mais j'ai eut tord. Tu es plus important que l'intermédiaire avec mon frère. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses Tom.  
Je sentis son bras bouger mais il ne s'éloigna pas de l'étreinte que j'exerçais. Je me souvenais à présent, je savais qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées et je savais ce qu'il avait comprit. " Si il savait à quel point sa présence m'importait peu! Si il savait à quel point que je me fichais qu'il vive ou pas! J'étais toujours aussi seule depuis que mon frère était parti."  
Je trouvais ces paroles si affreuses maintenant que j'y pensais. Comment avais-je pus avoir de telles pensées alors que j'avais eu l'impression de tout perdre aujourd'hui? Comment avais-je pu croire que Tom n'était rien pour moi? Il n'était peut-être pas même un ami, mais il était quelqu'un dont j'avais besoin. Je ne lui en voulais même pas d'avoir lu dans mes pensées la veille. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'il me pardonne.  
- Je sais.  
- Quoi? M'étonnais-je en relevant ma tête pour me fondre dans ses yeux.  
- Je sais que tu es désolée. Je t'ai observé toute la journée à te morfondre à la limite de la forêt interdite assise dans la neige.  
Il passa alors délicatement sa main droite dans mes cheveux pour les caresser. Il arrêta son geste presque aussi rapidement que lui en était venu cette idée et s'écarta de moi me forçant à enlever ma mains qui retenait son poignet.  
- Arrête de claquer des dents. Me lança-t-il alors.  
Je le regardais d'abord sans comprendre puis me rendais compte que je tremblais de froid.  
- Viens avec moi.  
- Où?  
- Te réchauffer, tu sais que ma chambre à certaines particularités qui pourrait t'aider dans ce genre de situation.  
Il faisait bien sur référence au feudaymon.  
Je me retins de lui demander pourquoi il ne me demandait pas plus d'explication pour les horribles pensées que j'avais eu et le suivit silencieusement savourant le chemin que je prenais à ses côtés.


	13. Chapter 13

Dès que nous étions arrivé dans sa chambre, nous avions repris les cours de magie noir comme si il ne s'était rien passé, comme si Tom avait oublié ce que j'avais pensé de lui à un moment donné et j'en étais heureuse. Je m'étais assez humiliée pour la soirée, et même pour restant de mes jours, pour encore avoir à m'excuser.  
J'avais dormi dans sa chambre, dans son lit cette nuit là et quand je me réveillais pour aller en cours à sept heures le lendemain, je constatais que Tom n'était plus là.  
Je ne trouvais pas ça très aimable, ni agréable, surtout que j'allais devoir traverser seule la salle commune des Serptentards qui était certainement grouillante de monde à cette heure-ci.  
Une fois prête, j'ouvris la porte et entendis en effet un brouhaha et une vingtaine d'élèves s'agitant dans tous les sens sous mes yeux.  
- Bonjour Gryffondor. Me lança soudain un élève qui semblait plus jeune que moi.  
Il savait que je m'appelais Hermione Gryffondor, et donc que je n'étais pas dans sa maison mais me saluait tout de même. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Lucius apparu soudain face à moi, il allait certainement rétablir l'ordre des choses.  
- Bonjour Gryffondor. Annonça-t-il cependant d'une voix forte que tout le monde entendit.  
Les autres élèves se stoppèrent dans leurs activité et ma saluèrent tous. Je ne comprenais pas grand chose et sentait même le mauvais coup venir, d'autant plus que Bellatrix approchait sans me dire bonjour, elle.  
- Ne fait pas l'idiote! Lui lança cependant Lucius d'une voix sifflante.  
Son sourire disparut et elle me lança un bonjour glacé à peine audible.  
Que se passait-il? Tom leur avait-il donné l'ordre de faire ça ce matin? J'en doutais fort. Je ne répondis pas et sortait d'un pas rapide hors de cette pièce et de cette étrange ambiance..  
Quand j'arrivais dans la grande salle je vis celui que je cherchais, en train de lire la gazette du sorcier tout en buvant ce qui semblait être du jus de citrouille. Je partis donc à sa rencontre sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à la table des gryffondors de peur de croiser le regarde de Minerva ou celui de Clément à qui j'avais dit la veille que je sortais avec Tom, ce qui était totalement faux. J'étais certaine que toute ma maison était à présent au courant...  
- Bonjour Hermione. Me lança Tom une fois que je fus assez proche de lui pour qu'on puisse se parler.  
- J'ai une question. Lâchais alors sans lui retourner son bonjour. Qu'est ce qu'il arrive aux élèves de ta maison?  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait? Siffla Tom en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ils m'ont tous dit bonjour ce matin!  
Tom me regarda comme si j'étais idiote.  
- Tu préférerais qu'ils agissent autrement? Je suis certain que Bellatrix s'en donnerait à cœur joie!  
- Non mais tu as d'accord avec moi pour dire que ça cache quelque chose. Insistais-je.  
- Je leur ais dit d'être poli avec toi et ils s'exécutent c'est tout.  
- A bon.  
- Tu ne t'assoies pas? Me demanda-t-il alors en me désignant la place à côté de lui.  
- Ce n'est pas ma maison ici.  
- Et bas va manger à la tienne de table.  
- Je ne peux pas. Répondis-je mal à l'aise.  
- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il visiblement très intéressé.  
- Tu vas m'en vouloir... Marmonnais-je. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dut dire ça, mais c'est la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête et c'est sortit tout seul...  
- Je t'écoute. Me coupa Tom d'une voix autoritaire.  
Le ton qu'il employait ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Je décidais alors de m'assoir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.  
- J'ai dit à Clément que nous sortions ensemble.  
Son visage afficha tout d'abord un air surpris puis il se mit à rire.  
- C'est cette annonce là qui t'inquiétait? Me demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.  
- Tu n'es pas fâché de mon mensonge?  
- Non, parce que je suppose que tu lui as dit ça pour l'éloigner de toi. C'est le cas n'est-ce pas?  
- En effet.  
- Et bien alors tout va bien.  
- Toute ma maison doit déjà être au courant et y croire. Cela ne mettra pas longtemps à arriver aux oreilles de tous les autres élèves. Insistais-je.  
- Mais Hermione tous les Serpentards pensent déjà que nous sortons ensemble!  
- Ah bon?  
- Tu as dormi dans ma chambre plusieurs fois, alors que personne n'a jamais eut le droit d'y poser un pied, tu crois qu'ils pensent à quoi?  
- Et ça ne te gène pas que tout le monde pense ça? Que tu sors avec Hermione Gryffondor.  
- Comment pourrais-je en avoir honte? Demanda-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais complétement stupide. Tu es très belle, la meilleure élève et tu es une sang pure! Maintenant si tu ne comptes pas aller t'installer avec ceux de ma maison reste à côté de moi et mange. Je te rappelles que nous n'avons pas diné hier soir.  
Je m'exécutais en silence, étonnée mais contente que Tom ait si bien prit la nouvelle.  
- J'ai prévu un planning pour cette semaine, pour toutes les prochaines semaines enfaite.  
- A oui? C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée, comme ça je saurais quel sort nous avons prévu d'apprendre et à quel moment. Répondis-je enthousiaste.  
- Non je ne parlais pas de ce genre de planning, ça on s'en fiche un peu.  
- Bas alors de quoi il s'agit dans ce cas là?  
Tom me tendit un morceau de parchemin que j'attrapais. Je lisais quelques secondes et me retournait étonnée vers Tom.  
- Enfaite on va devoir passer tout notre temps libre ensemble? Je dors dans ta chambre tous les soirs, on mange ensemble à chaque repas à cette table chez les Serpentards, si on a des heures de trous dans la journée on se retrouve à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Et tous les soirs après le diné on s'exerce dans ta chambre.  
- Oui c'est bien ça. Répondit Tom en se resservant un verre de jus de citrouille.  
Quel comportement étrange. Comment le Tom Jedusor que je connaissais, que j'avais connu jusqu'à maintenant pouvait-il vouloir passer tout son temps libre avec une fille?  
- Ça m'étonne de toi. Répondis-je alors. Tu n'aime pas la compagnie des autres.  
- J'aime la tienne. Répondit-il sans me regarder.  
Je sentis soudain qu'il m'attrapait la main et la serrait délicatement sous la table.  
- Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde Hermione. Je pensais que tu l'avais finalement comprit. Bien sur si quelque chose te déplait dans ce planning tu n'es pas obligée de le respecter, tu sauras juste où me trouver. Bon termine de manger je vais chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre.  
- Tu ne les as pas prises en te levant?  
- Non. Tu dormais et je ne voulais pas te réveiller en faisant du bruit. Répondit-il avant de s'en aller.  
Je posais de nouveau les yeux sur le parchemin, ils voulaient que je viennes en quelques sorte vivre dans sa chambre. Il voulait également que je mange à sa table. Je me retournais vers la table des Gryffondors et me demandais si quelqu'un avait déjà trahi sa maison comme je m'apprêtais presque à le faire. Presque, oui. Je ne comptais pas mettre en application toutes ses demandes, spécialement celle qui indiquait où j'allais passer la nuit.

Mes cours de la matiné se passèrent relativement bien, même si je savais que Tom allait m'en vouloir et qu'il fallait que je lui en parle, que je lui explique. Le fait est que je m'étais en quelque sorte réconcillié avec Minerva, même si ces réconcilliations étaient basées sur un mensonge.  
C'était à la dernière heure de cours de la matiné. Les heures d'avant je m'étais instalé au premier bureau devant le professeur toute seule, tandis que Tom s'était assis plus loins. Mais cette fois-ci, pour le cours d'histoire de la magie Minerva m'avait rejoins et avait pris place à ma droite.

- Ca va? Me demanda-t-il timidement.  
Je ne lui répondais pas et me contentais de l'ignoner royalement.  
- Hermione on est amie depuis notre permière année et je dois avouer que j'ai mal agis, j'aimerais m'excuser.  
Je me retourné presque choqué vers elle. Elle pensait avoir mal agit alors que je savais très bien que c'était moi qui l'avait éloigné de moi exprès. Voyant qu'elle était parvenue à capter mon attention elle continua.  
- Je n'aurais pas du te juger pour Jedusor. Tu sais Clément nous l'a dit. Enfin il nous dit que tu sortais avec lui. Je t'en voulais parceque je ne comprenais pas ton choix, que c'était un Serpentard, et qu'il était lui quoi... Mais au final vous vous ressemblez beaucoup et il n'est pas aussi étrange que ça que vous soyez finalement ensemble. Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu es heureuse comme ça je l'accepte. Si tu préfères passer du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi je comprends. J'ai vu ce matin la manière dont il te regardait tu comptes vriament pour lui. Et au moins je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre à te tromper, si t'a choisit ce que c'est vraiemnt sérieux pour lui.  
Je lui répondais par un sourire. Un sourire sincère. Même si c'était faux, si je ne sortais pas avec lui, c'était tout comme, j'allais passer mes journées et mes temps libres avec lui. Peut-être que j'arriverais toujours à rester discrètement amie avec Minerva, mais comment faire pour que Tom ne s'en aperçoive pas?  
- Je suis contene que tu me comprennes vis à vis de ce qu'il se passe avec Tom. Mentis-je alors.  
Elle eut un sourire éblouisant.  
- Tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie Hermione, même si je te voix moins.  
- On se verra toujours, même si je dois avouer que Tom compte beaucoup sur ma présence.  
- Alors? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres. Comment c'est de l'embrasser?  
- Bas... Bien. Si si bien.  
Je ne pouvais pas réellement lui donner de détails étant donné que je n'avais jamais approché ses lèvres et que ce n'était pas près d'arriver un jour.  
- Désolée. C'est juste que je veux essayer d'apprendre à le connaitre par tes yeux.  
Le professeur nous lança alors un regard sévère et nous ne parlâmes plus de ça de tout le cours.  
Quand la fin de l'heure sonna je sortis précipitemment pour rejoindre Tom qui avait quitté la salle encore plus rapidement que moi. Il n'avait pas pu louper ma réconciliation avec Minerva et il ne devait pas être d'excellente humeure.  
Je courais dans le couloir pour essayer de le rejoindre et l'apercus enfin au loin.  
- Tom! Criais-je.  
A mon grand soulagement il se retourna.  
- Je pensais que...  
- Bien sur que non. Le coupais-je. Si j'ai décidé de reparler avec Minerva c'est juste pour faciliter les choses. Mentis-je. Ce sera plus facile pour d'entrer dans la maison gryffondor si je n'y ais pas que des ennemies, et puis je compte toujous dormir la bas. Tu comprends tu es ma priorité mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde me déteste pour autant, de toute façon je ne les verrais jamais, je préfère prendre mes repas avec toi. Ne m'en veux pas!  
- Tu me prends vraiment pour un monstre... Murmura-t-il alors en s'adossant contre le mur.  
- Quoi?...  
- Tu étais paniquée à l'idée que je t'en veuille et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je recherche avec toi, je ne veux pas te faire peur. Que Lucius ou Bellatrix me craigent c'est normal, c'est le but, mais pas toi, tu n'es pas comme eux, ce n'est pas mon but avec toi.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me fais pas peur, ou plus. Et donc quel est ton but avec moi?  
- T'aider à retrouver ton frère.  
- Et quand ce sera fait tu t'en iras? Ce sera fini? Nous ne nous verrons plus? Demandais-je sentant mon ventre se contracter.  
- Et bien j'esperais que tu me permettes tout de même de rester près de toi. Répondit-il sans pour autant me regarder.  
Je lui pris alors la main me moquant d'entendre des bruits qui survenaient du bout du couloir où nous nous trouvions.  
- Je ne suis pas là avec toi juste pour mon frère. Annonçais-je alors. Au début c'était pour ça, uniquement pour ça mais plus maintennant, je sais que...  
Tom me coupa en pleine lancé. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras. Tom Jedusor serrait quelqu'un entre ses bras autre que ses livres ou sa baguette magique. Il serait une personne vivante, humaine, et c'était moi. Je passais alors à mon tour mes bras autour de son dos. Il sentait bon, il me réchauffait, c'était si agréable... Je serais restée indéfiniment comme ça si un gros groupe de jeunes élèves ne nous avaient pas forcé à nous séparer pour pouvoir passer dans l'étroit couloir.


	14. Chapter 14

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tout se repasse de nouveau bien entre nous! S'exclama Minerva en se jettant sur son lit.  
- C'est vrai!  
- Je ne sais pourquoi cette histoire avec Jedusor m'a tant contrarié...  
- Je dois avouer que je ne n'ai pas été très correcte avec toi non plus. Ajoutais-je.  
- Le principale c'est que tout soit revenu dans l'ordre. N'en parlons plus. Parlons plutôt de Jedusor.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir inventer sur notre relation?  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir? Demandais-je crispée.  
- Il parrait qu'il t'a prit dans ses bras au milieu d'un couloir remplis d'élève. M'annonça Minerva en souriant.  
- Alors au départ il n'y avait personne, donc cette marque d'affection n'avait pas pour but d'être publique, nous nous sommes en quelque sorte fait surprendre.  
- De toute façon tout le monde le sait que vous êtes ensemble. Répondit Minerva. Donc vous vous en fichez.  
- Tu crois que les professeurs sont au courant? Demandais-je soudain inquiète de savoir que Dumbledor pouvait être au courant de ma vie privée.  
- Je ne pense pas, tout de même! S'exclama mon amie en levant les yeux au ciel.  
J'eus soudain un regard embêté qui ne passa pas inapercu.  
- A quoi tu penses?  
- A Tom et ma chambre.  
- Tu n'as quand même pas couché avec lui ici? Si? S'exclama Minerva ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.  
- Non non, nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble de toute façon, et nous ne contons pas exercer ce genre de pratique.  
- Hermione, ce genre de pratique est naturelle!  
- C'est toi qui dit ça! M'exclamais-je en riant.  
Elle me fit une grimace exaspérée.  
- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faudra bien que cela t'arrive un jour. Donc si cela n'a rien en rapport avec ça, quel est le lien entre Tom et un lit?  
- Il m'avait proposer de venir dans sa chambre.  
- Ce soir?  
- Non, pour m'installer.  
- Oulà, mais c'est encore plus sérieux que l'acte sexuelle en lui même.  
- Oh mon dieu! S'exclama soudain une voix de garçon qui désendait visiblement les escaliers. Ais-je bien entendu Minerva parler "d'acte sexuel"?  
Hector passa la tête par la porte de notre chambre qui était restée ouverte et marqua un temps d'arrêt en me voyant.  
- Si tu pouvais éviter d'écouter les conversations de tout le monde! S'exclama Minerva sérieusement agacée.  
- Attend! Mais tu couches avec Jedusor? Insista-t-il en se tournant vers moi.  
- Bien sur que non! Je parlais de Clément qui m'avait rompé en couchant avec Violette! Crachais-je en bonne commédienne.  
- D'accord. Bon je vous laisse.  
Hector disparu et Minerva se retourna vers moi.  
- Je suis impressionée! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Tu vas finir par exceller dans l'art de conserver un secret et de mentir.  
Si elle savait...  
- Oui la Miss gaffe de première année est bien loin c'est sur. Répondis-je amusée.

La nuit tomba vite, et nous ne tardâmes pas à nous coucher, d'autant plus que les autres filles de la chambre qui étaient rentrées avaient déjà éteind leur lumière. Cependant je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir, je me demandais ce que je serais en train de faire si j'étais dans la chambre de Tom à ce moment là. M'aurait-il prit dans ses bras pour dormir comme il l'avait fait en fin de matiné? Je m'arrêtais soudain et me rendais compte de la manière à laquelle je pensais à Tom. J'avais secrètement espérée qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, comment avais-je pu? Je ne sortais pas avec lui, nous étions simplement amis. Même si les agissements de Tom pouvait prétendre au contraire, je savais partinament qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi, ni à aucune fille dans ce sens là. J'aimerais il n'aimerait quiconque.  
Cependant au fil des minutes je ne cessais d'avoir envie de le voir, si bien que finalement, j'attrapais une robe de chambre et sortait du dortoire.  
Je marchais alors seule dans les couloirs de poudlard, baguette magique en main, et prêt à courir si je me faisais prendre.  
Mais une fois arrivée devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards je me rendais compte de quelque chose de primordiale. Je n'avais pas le mot de passe.

- Je savais que tu viendrais.  
Je me retournais et vit Tom adossé contre le mur.  
- Du moins j'esperais. Ajouta-t-il.  
- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Répondis-je.  
Il s'approcha alors de moi, face à la porte qui menait au dortoir.  
- Dragon. Lança-t-il alors.  
La pore s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à la salle commune.  
- J'étais sur que votre mot de passe était dans ce genre là! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de laisser échaper.  
- Tu connais le mot de passe maintenant Hermione. Ce qui veut dire que je te fais entièrement confiance.  
Je lui répondais par un sourire et il me prit par la mains pour me faire entrer dans leur salle commune, puis dans sa chambre.  
J'observais alors la pièce, même si je l'a connaissais déjà par coeur. Des choses avaient changé. Il y avait un nouveau bureau accolé à celui de Tom et sa penderie avait doublé de volume, voir même triplé.  
- J'ai instalé ce bureau pour toi. Annonça-t-il alors pour répondre à mes questions silencieuses. Au cas où tu veuilles venir travailler ici. Et pour la penderie... Pour le jour, si ça arrive, ou tu décideras de venir t'installer ici, je l'ai beaucoup agrandit parce que je sais que les flles ont besoin de place pour leurs vêtements.  
- C'est très attenentionné, merci. Répondis-je alors.  
La chambre était grande et belle, je me voyais déjà y vivre au côté de Tom, en tant qu'amis biensur.  
- On se couche? Demain on commence à huit heure et il est déjà tard.  
Je m'instalais alors dans le lit du côté gauche et Tom de l'autre côté.  
- Tu aurais attendu combien de temps dans le couloir?  
- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il sincèrement.  
Je baillais alors et Tom me souhaita une bonne. Cependant, même après dix minutes de silence je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir. Il m'attirait, la seule chose dans j'avais envi à cet instant précis était de le toucher... Mais c'était Tom, Tom Jédusor, et lui, on ne le touchait pas.  
L'envie se faisait de plus en plus forte, si bien, que je me tournais sur le tos et venait poser on bras sur Tom, lui entourant du mieu que je pouvais le torse.  
Me rendant compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire, j'hotais prèsque immédiatement mon bras.  
- Pardon. Soufflais-je gênée espérant qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte et qu'il soit déjà endormi.  
Tom ne répondit pas, mais m'attira à lui pour que je vienne poser ma tête sur son torse, et ce fut à lui cette fois-ci d'entourer ma taille de son bras gauche.  
De cette manière je parvins à m'endormir très rapidement. J'étais bien.

J'étais venu m'installer dans la chambre de Tom dès le lendemain et passait le plus claire de mon temps avec lui, tout en conservant de bon rapport d'amitier avec Minerva à côté de qui je me mettais toujours en cours.  
Une semaine était déjà passée et nous ne pouvions qu'être encore plus proche avec Tom, sans pour autant jamais s'embrasser. J'en mourrais d'envie même si je savais que cela n'arriverais pas, que Tom n'était pas ce genre de garçon. Mais tout ça m'était égale. Nous nous prenions dans les bras, nous étions proche à notre façon, et finalement, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était sa présence près de moi. Je me fichais qu'il ne m'embrasse pas tant que j'étais avec, lui, tant que je dormais avec lui, tant que c'était moi qu'il préférait à tous les autres élèves.  
C'était suffisant.

Le dimanche soir, quand je rentrais dans ce qui était à présent notre chambre je vis Tom étrangement souriant, comme si il était impatient de m'annonçe quelque chose.  
Je levais ma baguete pour augmenter l'intensité du feudaymon et me tournais vers lui.  
- Une bonne nouvelle? Lui demandais-je.  
- Oui. Tu es prêtes.  
- C'est vrai? M'exclamais-je ahuri que cela puisse être aussi rapide.  
- Attend, ne t'emballe pas non plus. Ajouta-t-il. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas si il t'arrivait quelque chose, je veux alors un objet qui pourrait te protéger.  
- Quoi? Tom! M'exclamais-je. On était d'accord! Dès que j'étais prête on partait chercher la pierre de réusrection dans ce château que tu as trouvé.  
Tom m'attira alors lui et me serra fort dans ses bras.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger.  
- Quelle est la solution alors?!  
- Il nous faut la pierre philosophale.  
Je le regardais ahurie. Plaisantait-il? Nous ne pourrions jamais l'avoir, cette pierre était protégée par de nombreux sorts. C'était certainement l'objet le plus impossible à se procurer.


	15. Chapter 15

- Tu as des projets avec Tom? Me demanda Minerva alors que nous étions en cours de potion avec le professeur Slugorn.  
J'eus envie de répondre que oui, que nous avions prévu de récupérer la pierre philosophale et que après nous contions nous emparer de la pierre de résurrection qui se trouvait en Roumanie pour pouvoir retrouver mon frère. Mais elle ne devait sans doute pas penser à ça.  
- C'est à dire?  
- Et bien après cette dernière année. Vous comptez faire quoi?  
- Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parler en faite.. Répondis-je.  
Et c'était vrai. Tom comptait-il continuer de me voir? Après que tout ça soit accompli?  
- Qu'est ce qu'il veut faire plus tard lui? Demanda Minerva.  
- Je ne sais pas. Répondis-je embêté de me rendre compte que je ne savais pas grand chose sur Tom.  
Elle me regarda étonnée.  
- Mais de quoi parlez vous dans ce cas? Me demanda-t-elle en riant.  
- De tout et de rien. On parle des cours, des gens, de toi. Il sait que je t'adore. Au début il n'était pas très enthousiaste vis à vis de notre amitié, mais finalement il préfère que le soit heureuse.  
- Comment ça il n'était pas très enthousiaste? Insista-t-elle.  
- Il ne voulait pas que tu m'éloignes de lui. Mais bon je jongle très bien entre vous deux, et c'est parfait comme ça.  
Elle me répondit d'un sourire avant de poursuivre.  
- Je sais que nous sommes en plein hiver et que c'est encore tôt, mais je voudrais savoir ce que tu comptais faire cette été?  
- Oh je ne sais pas encore pourquoi?  
- J'avais pensé à un voyage en Égypte, tu sais il parait qu'il y a de nombreux hiéroglyphes qui sont la preuve d'une magie très ancienne. Je pensais que ce serait intéressant d'y aller toute les deux. Je sais que ce pays t'a toujours passionné! Qu'est ce que tu en dit?  
- Écoute je pense rester au calme cet été, je ne veux pas me lancer dans des projets que je ne pourrais peut-être pas tenir...  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois que nous allons faire la bas! Insista-t-elle en riant. Je ne vais pas te faire escalader les pyramides en courant! Nous allons juste visiter.  
- Je ne préfère tout de même pas m'engager.  
Je ne savais pas en effet quand tous mes projets avec Tom auraient prit fin. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais retrouver mon frère d'ici là. Je ne pouvais donc rien lui promettre, même si je devais avouer que le projet m'emballait.

La fin du cour était annoncé et je rejoignais Tom à sa table pour aller déjeuner.  
- Ça va? Lui lançais-je alors de bonne humeur.  
Nous avions prévu d'aller chercher la pierre philosophale ce week-end même et tout cela m'emballait au plus au moins. J'avais hâte.  
- Pourquoi tant de bonne humeur? Me demanda-t-il étonné.  
- J'ai hâte d'être ce week-end. Lui soufflais-je dans l'oreille.  
Il ne répondit pas et rassembla ses affaires pour se lever.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Lui demandais-je un peu troublée par sa réaction.  
C'était lui tout de même qui avait été le premier ravie de cette escapade qui nous rapprochait du but.  
Même si il ne me répondit pas il me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis. Il ne se dirigeait pas vers la grande salle, mais plutôt vers les cachots.  
- Je te signale que j'ai très fin. Lui lançais-je alors qu'il marchait avant une avance de quelques pas devant moi.  
Il donna le mot de passe et la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards s'ouvrit, je lui suivais alors jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Un silence pesant commença à s'installer. Il s'était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, tandis que j'étais restée debout contre la porte. J'avais tellement peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille...  
- Tom... Dis-moi! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe.  
- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Minerva.  
- Dis plutôt que tu as utiliser un sort pour nous entendre!  
- Je ne le cache pas.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu as entendu qui t'a déplu?  
- Tu ne sais pas quels sont mes projets pour plus tard...  
- Tu ne me les as jamais dit! M'exclamais-je alors.  
- Je sais bien. C'est pour ça que je m'en veux.  
- Quoi?  
- Tu ne sais rien de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je compte faire exactement après notre dernière année, mais ce dont je suis certain c'est que je veux que sois à mes côtés! Et ça tu ne le sais même pas, parce que je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. J'agis comme avant : seul. Et tout ça parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés. Pourtant tu es là à présent, et j'aimerais que tu y sois pour toujours. Donc cette fois-ci comme nous sommes deux je dois te demander ton consentement. Aimerais-tu rester avec moi en juin, après nos ASPIC?  
- Bien sur! Laissais-je échappé.  
J'avais espéré ne jamais le quitter, et de cette manière, je savais à présent que c'était réciproque. Tom voulait que je sois avec lui plus tard.  
- J'aimerais aussi aborder autre chose avec toi, quelque chose qui va dans le même sens.  
Je l'écoutais attentivement tandis qu'il s'était levé de sa chaise pour me rejoindre.  
- Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés aussi longtemps qu'il nous l'est possible, c'est donc pour ça que je dois te demander si tu l'entends de la même manière.  
- Oui bien sur. Je l'entends de la même manière que toi. Je veux être avec toi aussi.  
- Tu ne m'as pas compris Hermione. Ajouta-t-il en attrapant ses deux mains. Je veux que cela devienne officielle.  
- Quoi?  
J'eus un mouvement de recule, rompant ainsi le contacte avec Tom. Je vis son visage se durcir et sa mâchoire se serrer, mais je ne me rapprochais pas pour autant de lui. Ainsi il voulait qu'on se mari?  
- Tu ne trouves pas cela un peu précipité? Murmurais-je alors. Le mariage...  
- Hermione, je n'ai pas dis que je voulais me marier avec toi. De toute façon nous sommes bien trop jeune. Je te dis juste que je ne me vois pas dans l'avenir me séparer de toi. Je veux vivre avec toi, et rester à tes côtés pour toujours. Je veux que tu sois reconnu officiellement comme celle que j'ai choisis. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, c'est juste que cette année à été la plus étrange de ma vie. Tu es puissante, belle, intelligente, je sais que tu es celle qu'il me faut, et je sais que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Quand je pense à plus tard, mon seul repère c'est toi. Je ne sais pas où je serais, mais je sais que ce sera avec toi. Est- ce que tu comprends?  
- Oui.  
Oui je comprenais et même si cela ne faisait pas bien longtemps qu'on se côtoyait, je savais étrangement que c'était lui qu'il me fallait. Je savais que ce serais toujours lui.  
- Tu as d'accord avec moi alors? Es-tu prêtes?  
- Prêtes pour quoi?  
- Pour devenir mon Hermione officielle?  
- Oui bien sur. Répondis-je souriante en me rapprochant à nouveau de lui.  
Oui. J'étais son Hermione officielle. Son Hermione officielle qu'il n'embrassait toujours pas. Je l'aimais j'en étais certaine, mais saurais-je l'aimer toute ma vie sans l'embrasser? Saurais-je résister à l'envie qu'il provoquait en moi?

- Maintenant que tout cela est éclaircie, tout va être encore mieux. Murmura-t-il.  
Je souriais et plongeais alors mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux brillaient. Alors que j'avais entrepris de me rapprocher de lui il se recula. Je le regardais étonné mais constatais qu'il souriait toujours. Peut-être n'avait-il pas fait exprès. Je m'approchais alors d'avantage, il recula de nouveau. Je surpris une envie de rire sur son visage.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Rien. Répondit-il cependant.  
Comment ça rien? Il se reculait à chaque fois que j'avançais dans sa direction.  
Je mis alors à sauter dans sa direction mais d'un coup il disparu. Je restais sous le choque. Avait-il transplaner. Non. On ne procédait pas de cette manière et puis ne pouvait pas dans l'enceinte de poudlard. J'ouvris alors la porte de sa chambre en grand pour regarder si il se trouvait dans la salle commune. Il était en effet assis sur le canapé et faisait semblant de lire un magasine.  
- Mais comment as-tu fais?  
Il leva la tête du magasine.  
- C'est la dernière chose que je vais t'apprendre. Ainsi dans n'importe quel endroit nous serons en sécurité car nous pourrons disparaitre malgré les barrières de protection.  
- Mais c'est parfait! M'exclamais-je alors en courant pour le rejoindre. Cependant avant j'arrive sur le canapé à on tour il venait à nous de disparaitre. Je me retournais alors et le vit adosser contre le seul mur de sa chambre que je pouvais voir de la salle commune.  
Il me fit alors un grand sourire.  
- Tu ne me remercies pas pour ma fabuleuse trouvaille. S'exclama-t-il.  
Je courais alors dans sa direction en riant. Quand j'eus passer la porte de la chambre, Tom la ferma d'un coup de baguette et je lui sautais alors dans les bras. Ce dernier, tout à fait synchronisé avec moi, avait passé ses bras sous mes fesses pour me retenir. Nous nous regardâmes alors dans les yeux. Moi j'étais gênée pas cet élan de proximité que j'avais eu à l'encontre de Tom mais lui se retourna et me plaqua alors doucement contre le mur pour que je ne me cogne pas la tête. Je resserrais alors mes bras autours de son coup et l'attira à moi pour qu'il m'embrasse. Ce qu'il fit.  
C'était la première fois que j'embrassais Tom Jedusor et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Tom se serrais contre moi tout en passant ses mains sur mes cuisses maintenant libres étant donné que le mur me permettait de rester en place.  
- Tu m'as enfin embrassé... Lâchais alors doucement dans son oreille pendant que Tom m'embrassait le cou.  
- J'attendais d'avoir ton autorisation. Me répondit-il avant de re-capturer mes lèvres avec fougue.

Moi qui n'étais jamais parvenu jusqu'à maintenant, à imaginer Tom en train d'embrasser quelqu'un, je ne pouvais admettre de le voir ne plus jamais m'embrasser.


	16. Chapter 16

A 17h, quand Tom Jedusor terminait les cours, il était seul. Hermione passait une heure à peu près avec son amie MacGonnagal et elle le rejoignait après. Ce mercredi, en fin d'après midi ce dernier se rendait donc à la bibliothèque afin de faire ses devoirs. Lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de classe du professeur Dumbledor il s'arrêta une pensant entendre une voix qu'il connaissait.  
- Je vous dis que je ne sais rien... Marmonnais la voix d'une jeune fille.  
- Mlle McGonnagal Hermione est votre amie n'est ce pas? Demanda visiblement Dumbledor. Vous ne voulez pas l'aider?  
- Si bien sur que si. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose de mal. Hermione est une fille très bien, c'est la meilleure élève!  
- Que votre amie et Tom Jedusor se fréquentent n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit, vous le savez très bien. Insista-t-il cependant. Vous ne voulez rien qui lui arrive n'est ce pas? Donc essayez d'en savoir plus ce serait bien.  
Quand Tom entendit un raclement de chaise il se téléporta directement dans sa chambre ayant vérifié préalablement que personne n'était dans le couloir.

- Tom! M'exclamais-je quand je le vis arriver.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que je le poussais déjà sur le lit pour l'embrasser avec amour.  
- Hermione, tu sais l'idée principale de te faire emménager avec moi n'était pas de distraire quand tu travailles.  
- Je ne travaillais pas je lisais juste pour le plaisir. Répondis-je entre deux baisés, ce qui était vrai.  
Cependant Tom m'écarta doucement de lui et adopta un regard sérieux.  
- Hermione. Il faut que tu te méfies de MacGonnagal.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?  
- Je l'ai entendu parler avec Dumbledor à l'instant. Apparemment Dumbledor lui demandait des informations sur nous!  
- Tom... Soupirais-je.  
- Hermione croit moi! La conversation était étrange! Je crois que Dumbledor se doute de quelque chose!  
- Mais se doute de quoi?!  
- Des pierres!  
- Ce que tu dis est ridicule! Comment pourrait-il bien savoir!  
- Je suis très sérieux.  
- Je pense que tu t'embêtes pour rien Tom. Dumbledor ne sait rien et ne s'y intéresse même pas!  
- A oui? Alors qu'est ce que MacGonnagal t'a dit pour s'éclipser et voir Dumbledor? Je sais que tu devais être avec toi à cette heure-ci! Alors? Elle t'a dit qu'elle devait aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque ou quelque chose comme ça?  
- Elle m'a dit que Dumbledor voulait la voir tout simplement!  
- Quoi? S'exclama Tom ahuri. Et tu ne t'es doutée de rien!  
- Calme toi s'il te plait. Répondis-je en soupirant. Je sais que Dumbledor parlait de moi à MacGonnagal. Il est au courant pour mon changement de chambre et que...Et qu'on sort ensemble.  
- Il ne compte pas nous virer de l'école? Demanda Tom étonné.  
- Non parce qu'on est ses meilleurs élèves. Mais il a demandé à Minerva de jeter un oeil à notre relation. Il ne veut pas que notre rapprochement influe négativement sur nos résultats scolaires. Si c'est le cas, il m'obligera à retourner dans mon dortoir.  
Tom me regarda comme si il avait du mal à y croire.  
- Et oui Tom! Tout le monde ne cherche pas à te nuire! Lançais-je souriante.  
Il me prit alors dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Il sentait bon, il sentait merveilleusement bon.  
- J'ai tout de même peur que MacGonnagal dévoile des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas...  
- Je ne lui dis rien de toue façon, enfin rien d'essentiel.  
- C'est à dire?  
- Je lui parle juste de nous deux, que je suis heureuse avec toi, des choses comme ça.  
- Hermione je n'ai pas totalement confiance en ton amie...  
- C'est ma meilleure amie. Insistais-je. Je me porte garante d'elle.  
Tom acquiesça dans un sourire et me ré-embrassa.

Le lendemain lorsque je retrouvais Minerva en cours, je m'essayais à côté d'elle sans pouvoir réprimer un petit rire.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Me demanda-t-elle amusée.  
- Tu fais peur à Tom. Répondis-je en riant.  
Je me retournais pour le regarder mais ce dernier semblait plutôt se préoccuper de remettre en ordre ses parchemins.  
- Je fais peur à Jedusor? Répéta-t-elle en riant à son tour.  
- Oui, il t'a surprise en train de parler avec Dumbledor hier à la fin des cours.  
Je remarquais le regard soudain mal à l'aise de mon amie.  
- Et? Insista-t-elle alors.  
- Bas rien. Je lui ais dit que Dumbledor voulait s'assurer qu'on ne mettait pas en danger notre avenir. Que voulais-tu que je lui dise! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'inquiète!  
- A ton avis! S'exclama-t-elle soudain sérieuse.  
- Quoi à mon avis?!  
- Hermione, tu sais tout comme moi de ce que Tom est suspecté d'avoir fait par l'ensemble des professeurs!  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?! Demandais-je d'une voix sifflante.  
- Dumbledor m'a reparlé de ce qu'il c'est passé avec tu sais... La mort de la fille. La chambre des secrets.  
- Minerva c'était l'année dernière et je sais très bien que Tom n'y était pour rien, on a arrêté l'assassin c'était Hagrid! Alors arrête tes idioties maintenant!  
- Nous n'avons pas de preuve! Insista ma meilleure amie.  
- Dis moi que tu plaisantes là! Tu soupçonnes encore Tom?!  
- Gryffondor et MacGonnagal vous voulez peut-être continuer cette conversation dans le couloir? Demanda soudain le professeur d'histoire de magie d'une voix menaçante.  
Nous fîmes mine d'écouter de nouveau ce qu'il disait mais la conversation était loin d'être terminée.  
- Je m'inquiète moi aussi pour toi Hermione. Imagine un instant que ce soit Jedusor qui ait envoyé le monstre... Il pourrait te faire du mal!  
- Le monstre ne s'attaquait qu'aux sangs impures donc je ne voies pas ce que je pourrais risquer.  
- Les "sangs impures"? Répéta MacGonnagal. Depuis quand tu utilises ce terme?  
- Tu préfères peut-être que je les appelles les sangs de bourbes? Ajoutais-je alors en signe de défit.  
- J'ai l'impression de parler à un Serpentard là!  
- Ne m'énerve pas s'il te plait Minerva. Sifflais-je alors. Tom n'a pas lâché ce monstre, je ne crains rien avec lui alors arrête!  
- Je m'inquiète juste pour ma meilleure amie. Répondit Minerva d'une voix ferme avant de se remettre à noter ce que disait le professeur.

Le soir même ma conversation avec Minerva me hantait toujours. Comment pouvait-elle prendre Tom pour un meurtrier?  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Me demanda alors Tom sur qui j'étais allongée. Tu n'as pas dit un mot de tout le repas. Tu n'as même pas lancé de regard méchant à Bellatrix. Tu ne m'as pas embrassé.  
Je me redressais alors, faisais un bisous rapide à Tom et reposait ma tête sur son torse.  
- Hermione. Insista-t-il cependant.  
- Je me suis un peu disputée avec Minerva.  
- Tant mieux! Laissa-t-il échapper.  
Je lui lançais alors un regard noir et sortais du lit pour me mettre face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc couvert de neige blanche.  
- Désolé, mais tu sais que je ne l'aime pas, toi en revanche si, alors dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Tom s'était à son tour levé, s'était posté derrière moi et m'entoura alors de ses bras. Comment pourrais-je un jour me passer de son contacte. Je me retournais alors pour l'embrasser amoureusement.  
- Hermione, dis moi. Répéta-t-il en attrapant mes mains dans les siennes.  
Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ma meilleure amie pensait qu'il avait tué une fille. Je n pouvais pas lui dire, cela le ferait trop souffrir de penser que je pouvais la croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Je connaissais Tom, et derrière ce masque froid qui éloignait les autres, je savais qu'il était. Peut-être n'avait-il pas les meilleurs réactions mais c'était toujours en pensant bien agir.  
- Rien, c'est à propos de Clément, elle voulait qu'on se pardonne, qu'on se reparle comme avant. Mais c'est hors de question. Mentis-je.  
- C'est hors de question en effet.  
Il releva alors mon menton d'un geste élégant de la main pour rapprocher nos lèvres.  
- Plus que deux jours et deux nuits. Lâchais-je alors en soupirant de bonheur. Après nous serons immortel, nous ne craindrons plus rien, nous retrouverons mon frère et tout ira bien. Mon bonheur sera complet.  
- Hermione tu te souviens quand on a parlé du plan de ce qu'il devait se passer en cas d'attaque? Demanda soudain Tom hésitant.  
- Qu'il ne fallait avoir aucune pitié? Demandais-je sans savoir si c'était vraiment à cela qu'il faisait référence.  
- Oui, tu es toujours d'accord?  
- Évidemment! Si quelqu'un se met entre moi et mon frère je le tuerais, c'est certain. Après tout c'est pour la bonne cause, pour une juste cause. Si nos ennemis de nous comprennent pas nous serons obligé d'agir comme ça. C'est notre vie ou là leur, car je sais très bien, qu'eux n'hésiteront pas à nous tuer.  
- Te rappelles-tu ensuite de ce que je t'ai dis concernant nos positions à tous les deux. Ajouta Tom souriant.  
- Je sais! Rouspétais-je alors. Je resterais constamment derrière toi, ce qui est complétement débile étant donné que tu as dis que j'étais prête.  
- Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quelque chose c'est tout. Excuses-moi de tenir à toi.  
- Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me protéger.  
- Si.  
- C'est humiliant Tom! Tu me traites comme si j'étais aussi douée que l'autre abruti de Joulman chez les Pouffsoufles.  
- Mon amour... Murmura Tom en riant. Tu as la meilleure sorcière de ton temps, ne t'en fait pas, mais si il y a un danger je préfère mourir à ta place.  
- Comme si j'allais laisser ce genre de chose arriver! M'exclamais-je.  
- De toute façon nous réussirons! Affirma Tom en me lâchant pour monter sur notre lit. Nous deviendrons immortel, nous aurons la pierre de résurrection, nous retrouverons ton frère, et après...  
- Nous deviendrons les maitres de la mort! Terminais-je. Tu auras la baguette et moi la cape.  
Tom me lança un sourire charmeur avant de me forcer à ma coucher sur le lit, et se laissant délicatement retomber sur moi.


	17. Chapter 17

Ce vendredi matin je n'avais pas cours et pouvais ainsi faire la grâce mâtiné avec celui qui partageait mon lit et qu'il le partagerait pour toujours.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux manger? Me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.  
- Je ne sais pas, j'aime tout de toute façon.  
- Sauf le jus de citrouille. Insista-t-il.  
- Oui sauf le jus de citrouille. Répétais-je.  
- Je veux te faire plaisir Hermione ce matin. C'est notre dernière journée en tant que mortel. Demain nous serons immortel. Déclara-t-il en me serrant contre son torse.  
- Tu veux me faire plaisir? Demandais-je en adoptant soudain un sourire méchant.  
- Qu'as-tu en tête?  
- Bellatrix! Dit lui de nous apporter le petit déjeuné elle même. Elle sera surement ravie de nous voir tous les deux ensemble au lit.  
- Elle ne va certainement pas rentrer dans notre chambre! C'est hors de question qu'elle y mette seulement un pied.  
- Bon et bien quand elle frappera à la porte avec notre fameux plateau j'irais moi même lui ouvrir! Ça te va? Je me levais pour mimer la scène.  
Tom grogna mais acquiesça.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je ferais en sorte de me mettre devant l'ouverture de la porte pour qu'elle ne puisse rien voir. Et je suis sur que ça l'énervera encore plus d'ailleurs!  
- Tu veux la rendre jalouse? Me demanda Tom souriant.  
- Elle est déjà jalouse! Le contredis-je.  
- Bon je lui envoies un message alors pour qu'elle s'empresse d'aller nous chercher notre petit déjeuné.  
- Et comment comptes-tu lui faire parvenir le message?  
- Tu es déjà allée au ministère de la magie? Demanda-t-il en se redressant dans le lit.  
La vu de son torse me fit complétement oublier qu'il me parlait, et je m'approchais alors de lui d'une démarche féline.  
- Hermione stop! Me lança-t-il alors en souriant. Laisse moi d'abord envoyer un message à Bellatrix.  
J'attendis alors debout les bras croisés. Il écrivait sur un parchemin qu'il plia ensuite pour lui donner la forme d'un avion. Il lança un sort sur le parchemin et celui-ci fila en direction de la porte devant la quelle il s'arrêta.  
- Tu pourrais lui ouvrir? Me demanda Tom en souriant.  
J'appuyais alors sur la poignée, entrouvris la porte et la refermais aussitôt l'avion passé.  
- Tu es belle Hermione. Me dit Tom d'une voix grave. Et ta beauté sera encré dans l'immortalité et la puissance. Tu es parfaite, aucunes critiques de pourrait jamais t'être faite!  
- Si! J'en vois une évidente. Le contredis-je en m'approchant du lit du démarche féline.  
- Laquelle? Demanda-t-il surpris.  
- Je ne te mérite pas et ça tout le monde le sait. Répondis-je en me penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.  
Cependant Tom se recula.  
- Ne redis plus jamais ça. Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait t'égaler! Jamais personne ne sera à ta hauteur Hermione. Et tu le sais! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça.  
Je n'avais pas voulu énerver Tom, mais c'était raté, je le sentais rien qu'à sa voix. Je tentais alors le tout pour le tout, pour qu'à la fois il se taise, et à la fois oublies ce que je venais de dire.  
Je me laisser tomber sur lui à plat ventre et l'embrassait passionnément. Il répondit au baisé de manière plus osée que je m'y étais attendu. Ces bras m'entouraient comme si il avait décidé de ne plus jamais me lâcher. J'adorais ça.  
Nous ne nous étions jamais embrassé de cette manière, et j'en eu vite la confirmation quand la bretelle du débardeur qui me servait de haut de pyjama fut descendu sur mon bras. Je n'osais pas le regarder de peur qu'il s'arrête, je le laissais donc descendre l'autre bretelle. Il m'aida ensuite à carrément en lever mon débardeur puis il re-caputra mes lèvres. C'était la première fois que me retrouvais presque nu devant quelqu'un, presque car il me restait encore mon short en coton. C'était une sensation si étrange, mais si agréable à la fois, de me trouver nu contre le torse de Tom. Je ne me sentais pas si gênée que ça finalement, je me sentais bien. Je me retournais alors sur le dos pour faire basculer Tom sur moi. Ce dernier rabattit la couverture sur nous pour nous couvrir du froid, bien que le feudaymon rende la chambre d'une température des plus agréables.  
Nous nous regardâmes alors enfin dans les yeux. Je lui souriais, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête tout en pensant que je n'étais pas prête. Certes j'étais restée longtemps avec Clément sans pour autant coucher avec, et si peu de temps avec Tom alors que nous étions presque tout les deux prêt à coucher ensemble, mais ce n'était pas pareil, notre relation était parfaite, c'était LA relation. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, et ce pour toujours. Et comme si il me l'avait demandé j'ouvris mon esprit, je savais qu'il serait là, prêt à entrer de la moindre petite partie de mon esprit que je pourrais lui ouvrir. Je pensais alors du plus fort que je pouvais à quel point j'avais envie de lui pour qu'il le ressente, pour qu'il sache que j'étais prête, pour qu'il ne recule pas face à ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire.  
- N'exagère rien Hermione! S'exclama-t-il en riant.  
Avais-je trop insisté sur mes pensées? Je m'en fichais tant qu'il restait contre moi.  
De fil en aiguille nous nous retrouvâmes enfin totalement nu et il entra en moi avec une telle délicatesse que j'en fus moi même étonnée. J'eus tout de même un peu mal mais ne laissais rien paraitre, je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête.  
J'avais bien fait, car après la douleur, le plaisir arrivait enfin. Tom accélérait les vas et viens tandis que je m'accrochais désespérément à lui tout en en l'embrassant dans le cou comme pour l'encourager.  
Était-ce sa première fois à lui aussi? Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé vierge, mais encore moins coucher avec une autre fille. La question était donc sans réponse. Il était comme cette Marie dont on nous avait parlé dans le cour d'histoire des moldus, je n'avais pas très bien comprit qui elle était mais elle était tombée enceinte sans pour autant avoir eut d'acte sexuelle. Elle était comme Tom.

Je n'eus pas d'orgasme mais Minerva m'avait prévenu. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais tenté la chose, elle savait tout à ce sujet. Il fallait du temps pour que le corps s'habitue à l'acte que l'orgasme pointe le bout de son nez, mais ça avait été tellement bien. Tom se laissa tomber sur le côté tout en me gardant dans ses bras. J'allais lui dire que j'avais trouvé ça super quand on frappa la porte.  
Bellatrix! J'avais oublié Bellatrix, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas arrivée plus tôt je ne lui aurais jamais pardonné ce dérangement.  
Tom me regardant en souriant après quoi il me désigna la porte d'un geste rapide de la tête. Il me tendit une un grand pull à lui que j'enfilais à la manière d'une robe qui m'arrivais juste au dessus des fesses. Je me levais alors et ouvrit la porte tout en cachant à Bellatrix une quelconque vu de l'intérieur de la chambre.  
- Hermione! S'exclama-t-elle étonnée.  
- Tu croyais que Tom allait t'ouvrir? Demandais-je d'une voix moqueuse.  
Elle ne répondit pas tandis que je toisais le plateau qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.  
- Je n'aime pas le jus de citrouille. Lâchais-je alors en Constantin qu'il y en avait un pichet en plus du jus d'orange.  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
- Tu peux dire à Bellatrix de se dépêcher de te donner le plateau j'ai faim. Cria Tom expert pour qu'elle entende. Elle croit tout de même pas qu'on va attendre une demie-heure avant qu'elle se décide!  
Bellatrix me tendit alors précipitamment notre petit déjeuné.  
- Merci esclave. Lui murmurais-je alors pour qu'elle seule m'entende.  
Elle me lança un regard noir et tourna les talons pendant que je refermais la porte derrière moi.  
- Je t'ai entendu. Me lança Tom le regard faussement sévère.  
- Et bien dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir tous les deux rire de la bonne blague. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	18. Chapter 18

C'était enfin le jour J, le jour où j'allais faire un premier pas en direction de mon frère. J'allais accéder à l'immortalité.  
C'était Tom qui m'avait réveillé et nous prenions tous les deux notre petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. Il était 8H et c'était tôt pour un samedi, je constatais parmi le peu de personne déjà levé que Minerva était à la table des gryffondors.  
- Je reviens. Lançais alors à Tom en me levant de la chaise.  
- Où vas-tu?  
- Voir Minerva.  
Il ne répondit pas et se replongea dans la lecture de la Gazette du sorcier.

Quand j'arrivais enfin près de mon amie cette dernière me salua de bonne humeur.  
- Ça va? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Très très bien. Répondis-je en prenant place à côté d'elle. Tu es ma meilleure amie, j'aimerais te faire partager quelque chose de ma vie. Ajoutais-je alors.  
Elle me lança un regard curieux tandis que j'approchais ma bouche de son oreille.  
- Je vais devenir immortel aujourd'hui. Chuchotais-je alors.  
- Quoi? Me demanda-t-elle en riant. Tu vas coucher avec lui c'est ça?  
Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il fallait prendre au premier degré ce que je disais. J'allais lui expliquer quand je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Je tournais la tête du côté de la table des Serpentards, Tom me regardait le visage sévère. M'avait-il espionné? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en empêcher?!  
- Oui je pense que je suis prête. Mentis-je alors à l'attention de Minerva dont le sourire s'élargit considérablement. Tu me raconteras!  
J'acquiesçais et vis Tom se lever pour quitter la grande salle, je le suivis. Une fois dans les cachots il se retourna brusquement vers moi qui marchais juste derrière lui.  
- Tu es inconsciente ou quoi?! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Tu m'as espionné! L'accusais-je.  
- Et j'avais bien raison de le faire! Tu allais tout dire à Minerva. Je devrais la tuer sur le champs pour être sur qu'elle ne tente rien! Cracha-t-il.  
- Arrête Tom... Soupirais-je. Elle croit qu'on a prévu de coucher ensemble, c'est tout.  
- Oui parce que je t'ai arrêté! Sinon tu allais tout lui dire! C'est donc un choix? Tu préfères Minerva à moi?  
- Bien sur que non. Répondis-je dans un souffle tout en me rapprochant de lui.  
- Tu n'es pas prêtes psychologiquement. Répondit-il cependant en me repoussant. Tu ne viens pas.  
- Il est hors de question que je reste ici Tom, et tu le sais très bien.  
- Et bien personne de nous deux n'y va.  
- Tom... Je voulais juste faire partager ma joie à ma meilleure amie. Tu ne te rends pas compte! Je vais devenir immortel, toi aussi, je passerais l'éternité à tes côtés et je ne peux raconter ça à personne! C'est difficile pour moi!  
- Je ne le dis à personne non plus!  
- Tu sais très bien que nous sommes différents! M'exclamais-je. Tu n'as pas d'amis! Tu n'as jamais voulu avoir d'amis, tu traites ceux de Serpentards comme tes sujets! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un.  
- Bien sur que si je sais ce que c'est. Siffla-t-il. Je partage tout avec toi.  
Je ne répondais pas et continuais de marcher jusqu'à notre chambre chez les Serpentards.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, moi debout face à la fenêtre et lui assis sur la chaise face à son bureau.  
- Tom, ne gâchons pas tout. Allons-y! Lâchais-je alors. Nous avions tout prévu, tout mit au point. Je t'aime Tom, je sais ce que je veux, je me fiche de Minerva, je ne lui dirais plus rien désormais. Allons-y Tom!  
- Très bien allons-y, mais j'accepte uniquement parce que je t'aime aussi. Ça ne veut donc pas dire que je t'ai pardonné. Répondit-il en se levant.  
Il ouvrit alors son armoire en grand, me lança ma cape noir et prit la sienne.  
J'attrapais alors son bras avec fermeté, et nous nous téléportâmes comme Tom m'avait si bien apprit à le faire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Se téléporter était beaucoup plus agréable que transplaner; Nous ne sentions rien, et n'avions même pas l'impression de quitter les pieds du sol, on changeait juste de décors.  
Je regardais alors face à moi, j'étais face à un très vieux château couvert de neige. Il faisait si froid que je me frottais les bras pour essayer de me réchauffer. Tom ne s'approcha pas pour autant de moi, il devait toujours être fâché.  
- Tu te souviens du plan? Me demanda-t-il alors d'une voix douce malgré tout.  
- Oui. Grâce à la téléportation nous nous téléporterons dans une des pièces que l'on voit derrière une des fenêtres. Après je resterais toujours derrière toi et nous chercherons là ou peut-être entreposer cette pierre.  
Tom ne répondit rien et me tendit de nouveau son bras. Je l'attrapais et le décors changea de nouveau. Nous étions visiblement dans une chambre. Je fixait alors Tom et lui désignait le lit. Cela ne le fit visiblement pas rire. Il avança alors baguette pointée en avant en direction de la porte, cependant il s'arrêta juste derrière. Il lança plusieurs sorts à la suite pour détecter une présence, un bruit, quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous alerter. Évidemment la magie ne détecta rien, mais je savais que cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que le petit château était vide. Il pouvait y avoir des pièges, c'était même certain.  
Tom ouvrit alors la porte en grand tout en tendant son bras droit sur le côté, comme pour me protéger. Cependant rien n'apparut derrière la porte, il n'y avait qu'un long couloir sale et plein de poussière.  
Si je n'avais été qu'une moldu j'aurais pensé que la poussière par terre prouvait que personne n'était entré depuis longtemps, mais étant une sorcière je savais que cela pouvait être un sortilège de camouflage. Et après tout c'était certain, qui laisserait la pierre philosophale ici sans protection?  
Tom avança prudemment, j'eus alors un pincement au cœur, je ne voulais pas le laisser en premier ligne, j'avais tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je voulus m'opposer à ce qu'il fasse un nouveau pas mais me retint. C'était une des règles instaurées par Tom, on ne devait pas changer le plan quoi qu'il arrive.  
Nous marchâmes ainsi longtemps, lui devant moi, ouvrant toutes les pièces. Nous avions aussi instauré la règle ne de pas ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais l'envie m'en démangeait. Pourquoi ne se passait-il rien? Pourquoi n'y avait-il rien pour protéger l'endroit? Où était donc la pierre?  
Après avoir fouiller l'étage de font en comble nous descendîmes. Un silence mortelle régnait toujours, un silence inquiétant sans pour autant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Nous débouchâmes sur un immense salon, le maitre des lieux avec du goût, les meubles en bois massif étaient somptueux. Tom se tourna brutalement et me fit signe de rester concentré. Je redevenais alors attentive au moindre bruit.  
Et soudain ce que nous attendions arriva, la porte d'entrée s'ouvra dans un claquement assourdissant et je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Tom ouvrit la porte la plus proche de nous et me poussa à l'intérieur.  
J'étais folle de rage il n'avait pas respecté la plan, nous ne devions pas nous séparer, il ne devait pas m'éloigner du danger, je devais le combattre avec lui! Je lui en voulais tellement. Cependant je n'entendis plus rien, il avait certainement jeté un sort de silence pour que je n'entende rien. J'eus envie de vomir, il était peut-être là, derrière, en train de mourir, tandis que moi j'étais enfermée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Essayant de me calmer je tournais sur moi même cherchant une autre issue, et c'est là que j'aperçus ce coffre qui semblait être en or massif. Je m'approchais alors pour l'ouvrir il était fermé, évidemment.  
- Alomora. Lançais-je.  
Le coffre ne bougea pas. J'utilisais plusieurs sorts successifs sans pour autant parvenir à briser le coffre. Je pensais alors au feudaymon. Je fis alors léviter le coffre et formait un feux juste en dessous. J'entendis alors un cliquetis, c'était la clef du coffre : le feudaymon. Le mécanisme c'était ouvert. Je fis alors cesser le feux, reposais le coffre à terre et me jetais dessus pour l'ouvrit complétement. La pierre philosophale était là, d'un rouge si brillant qu'il était impossible de voir quelque chose de plus beau en cet instant. Je pris alors la pierre et la remis dans ma poche.  
Un fracassement me fit alors tourner la tête, la porte derrière laquelle m'avait enfermé Tom venait de voler en éclat.  
- Tom! M'exclamais-je cependant en voyant que je ne reconnaissais pas son visage permis ceux qui se trouvaient à présent face à moi. Je pointais ma baguette férocement sur eux.  
- Mademoiselle Gryffondor abaissez cette baguette. Me conseilla alors le directeur.  
Je constatais alors que oui, c'était le directeur de Poudlard, à ses côtés se trouvait Dumbledor le visage inquiet. Je reconnaissais peut à peut les visages, mais celui qui me surprit le plus fut celui de ma meilleure amie caché derrière la masse de personne devant elle. Que faisait-elle là?  
- Minerva! Lâchais alors désespérée qu'elle ait pu me trahir.  
Les hommes ouvrirent alors un passage à mon amie pour qu'elle puisse s'avancer jusqu'à moi.  
- Je suis désolée Hermione, mais c'est pour ton bien...  
- Tu m'as trahit! Crachais alors. Nous étions des amies! Comment as-tu pu? Je te hais! Je vais te tuer! AVADA KEDAVRA! Lançais-je alors.  
- PROTEGO!  
Le sort s'annula, je regardais alors Dumbledor d'un œil noire. Tom apparu soudain à mes côtés baguette levé également. Je le regardais alors rapidement, pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien, pour m'assurer qu'il était encore en un seul morceau. Cependant ce coup d'œil me fut fatale.  
- AVADA KEDAVRA! Lança alors un homme que je ne connaissais pas contre moi.  
- PROTEGO! Cria alors Tom dans ma direction.  
Mais c'était trop tard, je sentais mon corps devenu trop lourd tomber en arrière.  
- EDISSERTO!  
Je ne connaissais pas ce sort, mais je reconnu la voix de Tom le lancer sur moi. Mais je ne ressentis rien, je ne ressentis aucun des autres sorts qu'il tenta. J'étais morte et je fermais à l'instant définitivement les yeux.


	19. Chapter 19

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh TOMMMM!  
La douleur était si épouvantable que je crus que ma tête allait exploser.  
- Oui Hermione je suis là! Me répondit une voix froide qui était tout sauf celle de celui que j'aimais.  
La douleur se dissipa un peu et j'ouvrais les yeux. Un homme à la peau extrèmement blanche et au visage de serpent me fixait. J'avais peur de lui. Il remarqua mon visage effrayé et baissa les yeux au sol, comme si il en était triste.  
Une nouvelle douleur m'envahit et tout se mélangea dans mon esprit, ma vie actuelle, mon passé avec Tom. Cette douleur fut encore pire que la première, comme si ma mémoire s'agrandissait considérablement d'un coup.  
J'ouvrais une nouvelle fois les yeux et me redressais du lit sur lequel j'étais étendu je me retournais inquiète vers la seule personne présente dans la pièce.  
- Tom... Murmurais-je.  
Il releva ses yeux vers moi et me souris.  
- Minerva nous a trahi! M'exclamais-je alors en prenant consience de la situation! Oh mon dieu Harry Potter! Que c'est-t-il passé dans le château en Roumanie? La pierre philosophale! Qui est celui qui a lancé ce sort de mort sur moi?! Tu as trouvé la pierre de résurection?! Je vais la tuer, je vais tuer Minerva! Mon dieu mais c'était mon professeur! Il ne faut pas tuer Harry c'est mon ami! Bellatrix m'a lancé des doloris! Pourquoi je n'ai que 18 ans une nouvelle fois?!  
- Hermione! Me coupa Tom d'une voix autoritaire. Calme-toi! Je sais que tu vis surment un instant très déroutant, mais calme toi.  
Je ne pus soudain plus me retenir et éclatais en sanglot. Tom s'approcha alors de moi et me serra contre son torse.  
- Mon dieu...m...mais... mais qu'est ce qu'il m'... m'est arrivé! Parvins-je à dire tout en pleurant.  
- Calme toi Hermione... Murmura alors Tom tout en me caressant les cheveux. Je t'expliquerais tout.  
- Tom! M'exclamais-je alors en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai la pierre!  
- La pierre de résurection? S'étonna-t-il alors.  
- Non, la pierre philosophale.  
- Hermione...  
Il agissait comme si je disais quelque chose d'incohérent dut au choc.  
- Je l'ai Tom! Insistais-je.  
- Hermione, c'est vrai, tu l'as eu entre tes mains quelques secondes, mais quand tu es...  
- Quand je suis morte! Dis-le! Quand ils m'ont tué!  
- Ils l'ont evidemment reprise.  
- Je m'en doute bien! M'énervais-je alors face à son manque de compréhension. Mais je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry!  
- Quoi? S'exclama-t-il ses yeux s'injectant de sang.  
- Quand j'étais en première année Harry, Ron et moi, avons voulu t'empêcher de l'a récupérer.  
Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Il n'y avait que Potter!  
- Non nous l'avons aidé et Ron et moi nous sommes arrêté au jeux d'échec. Quand j'ai rejoins Harry il était seul dans la salle où il y avait le miroir et il avait la pierre entre les mains.  
- Tu l'as prise?  
- Je n'en ai pris un morceau avant de rendre l'autre à Dumbledor. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris mon envie d'obtenir un peu de cette pierre, mais je sais maintenant que c'est mon inconsient qui m'a poussé à la prendre, l'inconsient de ma première vie.  
Tom me regardait effaré sans réagir.  
- Nous avons la pierre! Insistais-je.  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante pour le moment.  
- A bon?  
- Non. Le plus important pour moi est que tu sois vivante, que tu sois là près de moi.  
Il s'approcha alors de moi approchant ses bras de mon corps. Mais il eut un mouvement de recule au moment où il allait me toucher.  
Je le regardais vexé par ce geste.  
- Je suis un monstre repoussant. Répondit-il comme excuse.  
- Non tu es Tom. Affirmais-je en me levant et me jettant dans ses bras.  
Certe il était affreux, mais il restait mon amour, celui que j'aimais. Au moment où nos corps entrèrent en contact je resentis la plus belle sensation de ma vie, comme si je vivais réellement.  
- Comme je t'aime. Laisse-je échaper tandis que des larmes repointaient le bout de leur nez.  
Cependant je ne pleurais pas et me contentais de me serrer le plus fort possible contre Tom, il m'avait tant manqué... Comment avais-je pu vivre ces 18 nouvelles années sans lui.  
- Je t'aime tellement... Murmurrais-je.  
- Et moi donc. Ajouta-t-il en resserant ses bras autour de mon dos. Tout va bien aller maintenant que nous sommes tout les deux de nouveau ensemble.  
- Nous allons enfin pouvoir devenir immortel, nous avons la pierre.  
- Je redeviendrais celui que tu as aimé Hermione.  
- Non. La pierre de rend pas la jeunesse il rend juste immortel.  
- Je suis Lord Voldemort, je suis assez puissant pour créer une potion associée à la pierre philosophale qui me rendre mes 18 ans.  
Je ne relevais pas le nom affreux qu'il utilisait pour se désigner et me contentais d'apprécier le moment présent contre lui.  
- Où est la pierre Hermione?  
- Mince! M'exclamais-je. A Poudlard... Mais je suis toujours Hermione Granger dans cette époque, je pourrais aller au château sans problème et l'a récupérer, je cachée la pierre dans la salle sur demande.  
- Es-tu toujours la meilleure en cours? Me demanda-t-il soudain comme si la réponse était d'une importance capitale.  
- Oui. Je suis l'unique meilleure comme tu n'es pas là.  
- Je suis rassuré. Tu es bien Hermione Gryffondor.  
Je lui rendis son sourire.  
- J'y vais aujourd'hui!  
- Non. Me coupa-t-il. Pas aujourd'hui.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Je viens de te retrouver je ne suis pas près à te laisser de nouveau repartir.  
- Mais je ne risque rien Tom.  
- Je sais, je veux juste que tu restes un peu auprès de moi. J'ai dut mal à me rendre compte que je t'ai retrouvé, ta présence rendra ta vie plus réelle que si tu repartais directement.  
- D'accord. De toute façon j'ai trop de questions à te poser, trop de chose à comprendre, à apprendre. Comme ma mort, ma renaissance, ce que tu es devenu.. Ajoutais-je une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.  
- Nous aurons largement le temps d'en parler ne t'en fait pas. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais disparaitre.  
J'approchais alors mes lèvres de celle de Tom, mais il se recula.  
- J'attend la pierre philosophale je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses comme ça.  
- Je me fiche de ce à quoi tu peux ressembler. Je t'aime comme tu es!  
J'attrapais alors sa tête entre mes mains et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides mais elles étaient toujours celles de Tom.  
Quand je m'écartais de lui je lui lançais un sourire rayonnant.  
- Bellatrix va être ravie de te revoir. Annonça-t-il en riant.  
- J'ai hâte! Quelle heure est-il?  
- L'heure de manger. Une chance n'est-ce pas. Je vais demander à tous mes mangemorts de venir déjeuner pour te voir.  
- Je veux que Bellatrix soit en face de moi.  
- Tes désirs sont des ordres.  
Je regardais soudain Tom avec tristesse.  
- Qui y-a-t-il? Me demanda-t-il devant mon changement de comportement.  
- Harry et Ron... Murmurais-je.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel de mécontentement.  
- Ce sont mes amis! Insistais-je. Et ils sont dans un cachot à la merci de tes mangemorts.  
- C'est donc bien Potter qui est en bas! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Ne le tue pas! C'est mon meilleur ami!  
- Et Ron?  
- C'est un très bon ami. Mentis-je.  
Jamais je ne pourrais lui avouer que avant de le revoir aujourd'hui c'était lui qui comptait le plus dans mon coeur.  
- Qu'attends-tu de moi? Insista Tom.  
- Libère les!  
- Je ne peux pas Hermione, tu le sais très bien.  
- Si tu m'aimes fait le pour moi. Demandais-je la voix tremblante.  
- Tu te souviens de l'homme qui t'a lancé ce sort de mort?  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! M'exclamais-je. L'homme était en effet extrèmement jeune, mais ce ne pouvait pas être Harry.  
- C'était son grand père! Trancha-t-il.


	20. Chapter 20

Je n'avais pas pu parler tant que ça à Tom. Il avait du redésendre à l'étage inférieur du manoir dans lequel je me trouvais pour des affaires. Certainement ses affaires de mangemort, mais je lui avais fait promettre de pas s'occuper d'Harry et de Ron, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.  
Le repas devait bientôt avoir lieu, mais je n'étais pas restée dans la chambre où Tom m'avait conseillé de me reposer pour récupérer mes esprits. J'étais désendu dans les cachots, qui à mon grand étonnement n'étaient pas surveillés.  
J'avançais lentement regardant par chaque porte de cellule pour distinguer si mes amis y étaient.  
Enfin dans l'une d'elles j'aperçus deux silhouettes.  
- Allomora. Lançais-je.  
Evidemment la porte ne s'ouvrit pas, cependant ma tentative alerta mes deux amis qui se levèrent subitement.  
- Hermione! S'exclama Ron en s'approchant des barreaux de la petite fenètre de la porte de la cellule.  
- Vous allez bien? Demandais-je véritablement inquiète.  
- Hermione! Ajouta Harry en se levant à son tour. Tu as réussis à t'enfuir? Mais comment t'y es tu pris? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Sauves toi! Tu reviendras avec du renfort! Tu es notre unique chance, n'essaye pas de nous faire sortir de là seule tu n'y arriveras pas!  
Je soupirais intérieurement de tristesse, je ne risquais rien, absoluement rient, alors ques mes deux meilleurs amis étaient enfermés dans un cellule sombre et froide.  
- Non tout va bien Harry.  
- Non parts Hermione! Insista Ron en collant sa tête contre les barreaux pour se rapprocher de moi. Tu risques de te faire repérer!  
- Ecoutez moi! M'exclamais-je d'une voix autoritaire. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, mais n'essayez pas de tenir tête aux mangermorts ou qui que ce soit ici. S'il vous plait!  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Hermione! On est dans le QG des mangermort! S'impatienta Harry. Tu ne crois tout de même qu'on va faire preuve de politesse!  
- Promettez-moi! Je reviendrais vous sortir de là mais essayez de ne pas envenimer la situation!  
Je n'eus pas le loisir d'entendre leur réponse qu'une porte venait de claquer.  
- Sauves toi Hermione! S'exclama Ron.  
Harry fit signe à son ami de se taire, alarmé par sa stupidité de parler si fort. L'inconu qui arrivait ne pouvait qu'avoir entendu son ami.  
Je n'eus pas le temps d'adresser le moindre conseil supplémentaire à mes amis que la personne que j'avais le plus envie de voir venait de se dresser face à moi à l'autre bout du couloir. Bellatrix Lestrange.  
- On s'est perdu sang de bourbe?! S'exclama-t-elle en riant tout en tendant sa baguette vers moi.  
- Tu n'as pas arrêret à lui faire quoi que ce soit! Hurla Ron.  
Je soupirais d'exaspération voyant que Ron n'appliquait absolument pas ce que je venais de leur demander à l'instant. Je me tournais donc vers Bellatrix.  
- Ferme la Bellatrix. Crachais-je.  
J'entendis Harry et Ron retenir un sursaut d'étonnement.  
J'avançais alors en direction de mon ancienne camarade de classe pour être hors de vue de mes amis, et si possible hors d'atteinte de leur audition également, ils ne devaient rien entendre de ce qui allait se passer.  
- Tu n'essayes donc pas de me battre? Ajouta Bellatrix en riant. C'est vrai que les cours à Poudlard ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, vous n'apprenez plus que de la théorie n'est ce pas?  
Je m'approchais toujours d'elle tandis qu'elle gardait sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main pointée dans ma direction.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de me battre avec toi. Répondis-je alors. Je gagne rien qu'en imaginant le combat, esclave. Ajoutais-je dans un sifflement que seule Bellatrix avait put entendre.  
Cette dernière s'apprêtait visiblement à me lançer un sort mais son visage se marqua soudain d'une stupeur incontrôlée.  
- Alors on a enfin fait le trie dans sa mémoire? Ajoutais-je contente de mon effet. Je ne t'ai pas oublié, toi non plus n'est ce pas? Je me souviens que nous étions de grandes amies.  
Bellatrix garda le silence comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.  
- Pousse toi de mon chemin! Insistais-je alors.  
Elle sembla alors reprendre ses esprits.  
- Tu racontes n'importe quoi sang de bourbe! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore tué! Je vais remédier à cet oublis! AVADA KEDAVRA! Hurla-t-elle.  
- Protégo! Lançais-je alors aussitôt avec une facilité dont je n'avais plus l'habitude dans cette époque.  
Alors que je me protégais je crus entendre Ron crier, il avait du entendre Bellatrix lançer un sort de mort contre moi. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un autre mangemort arriva. C'était Lucius Malefoy.  
- Qu'est ce passe-t-il? S'exclama-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur quand il me reconnu. Bellatrix s'apprêtait à répondre mais je lui lançais un sort informulé de bloc langue. Lucius pointa alors férocement sa baguette sur moi.  
- Ne soit pas stupide Malefoy! M'exclamais-je. Tiens-tu donc tant à défier ton maitre?  
Ce dernier sembla hésiter et réfléchir.  
- Je suis ravie de voir que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que Bellatrix, si je suis là c'est que ton maitre m'y a autorisé, crois-tu vraiment sinon qu'il m'aurait permis de m'échaper?  
Lucius ne répondit pas toujours hésitant.  
- Non je vois bien que tu n'es pas comme elle. Ajoutais-je en désignant celle que je haissais depuis toujours. Elle a toujours été d'une incroyable stupidité, mais à ce point je me demande comment c'est possible!  
Lucius garda sa baguette sur moi mais ne fit signe de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Je le suivis, après tout je n'avais aucune raison de rester en bas si ce n'est martiriser Bellatrix.  
- Ne fais pas l'idiote! Lui lança alors Lucius. Baisse ta baguette! Si Granger est ici c'est qu'il y a une raison valable. Allons voir le maitre!  
Je me réjouis de voir la mine déconfite de Bellatrix qui abaissa un peu sa baguette.  
Je montais alors l'étage escorté par Lucius et Bellatrix jusquà arriver devant celui que j'aimais.  
- Hermione! S'exclama-t-il étonné de me voir.  
- Bellatrix fait semblait de ne pas me reconaitre! Lâchais-je  
Tom lui lança un regard noir.  
- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il alors à l'adresse de cette dernière.  
- Je lui ais lançé un sort pour qu'elle ne parle plus, à toi de voir si tu comptes la libérer. Répondis-je.  
- Maitre! S'exclama Lucius effaré par la familiarité avec laquelle je m'adressais au grand Lords Voldemort. Puis-je tuer la sang de bourbe! Elle n'a pas à s'adresser de cette manière à vous!  
Je levais les yeux au ciel.  
- Tu es vraiment entouré de personne idiote! Laissais-je échaper.  
- C'est bon Hermione, arrête. Trancha Tom.  
Je le regardais étonnée.  
- Tu sais très bien que personne n'est encore au courant. Par contre je dois avouer que Bellatrix n'a aucun excuse.  
- Maitre, je ne comprends pas... Se lamenta Lucius complétement perdu.  
Cependant Tom ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.  
- Hermione, commença-t-il alors. Monte s'il te plait. Je me doute que la situation t'amuse beaucoup, mais je pense qu'il est préférable pour tout le monde que je raconte ce qu'il s'est passé sans ta présence.  
- Tu plaisantes j'espères?! M'exclamais-je.  
- S'il te plait Hermione.  
Je regardais avec joie le visage de Lucius et Bellatrix se décomposer devant le "s'il te plait" de leur cher maitre.  
- Non je veux être là.  
- Hermione! Insista-t-il d'une voix plus froide. Tu n'as peut-être pas évolué étant donné que tu as encore et toujours 18 ans mais moi si, les enfantillages de ce genre ne m'amusent absolument pas.  
Je le regardais méchament mais tournais les talons pour rejoindre la chambre de Tom, ce qui était certainement également ma chambre.

Tom se retrouvit alors seul avec ses deux plus fidèles mangermots.  
- Maitre je ne comprends pas...  
Cependant il ne répondit pas et se contentit de lever le sort dont Bellatrix souffrait.  
- Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Lança-t-il à cette dernière qui se raclait la gorge. Suivez-moi, je vais appeler tous les autres mangemorts.  
Tom releva alors sa manche et planta sa baguette sur l'étrange tatouage qui le recouvrait. Les tatouages de Luicus et Bellatrix s'animèrent immédiatement.  
- Dans le salon! Ordonna-t-il alors à ses deux mangemorts qui le suivirent avec empressement.


	21. Chapter 21

- Hermione?  
Tom venait de rentrer dans sa chambre où il espérait trouver celle qu'il avait perdu pendant si longtemps. Cependant elle n'était pas là.  
- Cherchez Hermione. Ordonna-t-il alors en resortant dans le couloir pour s'adresser à ses mangemorts.  
Cependant au bout de 10 minutes le seigneur des ténèbres s'impatienta.  
- Bellatrix! Cria-t-il alors re-ouvrant la porte de la chambre.  
- Oui maitre. Répondit celle-ci en ce précipitant près de lui la tête inclinée en signe de respect.  
- Trouve moi Hermione! Ca fait déjà 10 minutes que j'attends!  
- Elle reste introuvable dans le chateau. S'excusa-t-elle.  
- Les jeunes sorciers sont toujours dans les cachots?  
- Oui. Répondit-elle heureuse d'avoir à lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.  
- J'ai eu la bonté de ne pas te tuer, la moindre des choses serait de la retrouver pour moi tu ne crois pas?  
- Oui bien sur maitre. Répondit-elle en hate voyant qu'il se préocupait de nouveau d'Hermione.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore planté là dans ce cas!  
Bellatrix ne répondit pas et se remit à courir dans les escaliers. Tom avait refermé la porte et caressait le drap du lit ou Hermione s'était trouvée couchée peut de temps avant. Il venait de la retrouver et voilà qu'il l'a perdait à nouveau. Non elle devait être quelque part dans le château ou même dans le jardin. Ses imbéciles de mangemorts, il en était sur, n'avaient pas pensé à cette possibilité. Cependant ce n'était pas à lui d'y aller, ce serait eux qui devaient la retrouver. Il s'assit alors sur l'un des fauteuils et patienta.

Je me retrouvais de nouveau devant le grand portail de l'école Poudlard. Je n'y étais pas retourné cette année et une boufée de chaleur me submergea. C'était ma maison. J'actionais alors une petite cloche qui par un lien magique devait arriver dans tous les bureaus des professeurs. Ce fut McGonnagal, la nouvelle directrice de l'école qui apparu devant moi.  
- Mlle Granger! S'exclama-t-elle étonnée de voir son élève préférée devant elle.  
- Professeur. Ré devais me comporter comme je l'avais toujours fait, même si je mourrais d'envie de la tuer sur place. Tout ce temps ou elle m'avait menti, où tout le monde m'avait menti! Je sentais des instincts de tueuse prendre place en moi, mais je ne laissais rien paraitre.  
- Que faites-vous ici? Demanda-t-elle affolée. Potter? Et Weasley? N'étiez-vous pas tous ensemble?  
- Si mais je dois faire quelque chose dans le chateau! C'est très important. Insistais-je.  
- Et qu'est ce que c'est?  
- Vous savez très bien que nous ne pouvons rien dire, Dumbledore l'avait fait promettre à Harry.  
- Bien bien. Répondit le professeur voyant que c'était important pour la fin de Voldemort. Entrez bien sur! Accrochez-vous à mon bras.  
Malgré ma répugnance à la toucher j'attrais pas son bras pour transplaner.  
Nous arrivâmes directement dans le grand hall du château, une chaleur bienfaitrice m'envahit.  
- Que c'est bon d'être ici! M'exclamais-je oubliant prèsque la présence de mon professeur et aussi ancienne meilleure amie qui m'avait trahit.  
- Vous êtes sur que je ne peux vous être d'aucune aide? Insista-t-elle.  
- Non je dois faire ce travail seule. Répondis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.  
A peine eus-je monté les escaliers que la question de sortir de Poudlard m'effleura l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas avoir a redemander quoi que ce soit à Minerva. Je me souvins alors du sort que m'avait apprit Tom à l'époque où nous avions été ici ensemble. Ce sort qui permettait de transplaner n'importe où. Je décidais donc de tester son efficacité. Je pensais alors à ma salle commune et me téléportais.  
- Hermione! S'exclama soudain la voix stridente de Ginny.  
J'avais réussis.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?! Tu peux transplaner ici? Ron et Harry vont bien?  
- Du calme. Répondis-je en scrutant la chambre.  
Ginny était seule.  
- Oui ils vont bien. Mentis-je alors.  
Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un mansonge, malgré l'endroit froid et sombre dans lequel ils se trouvaient acutellement, ils était en sécurité pour le moment.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Insista mon amie.  
- Je dois chercher un object dans le château. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter c'est urgent. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Je dois y aller!  
Ginny me prit alors dans ses bras et me serra contre elle, je répondis à son élan d'affection, et après qu'elle m'ait souhaité bonne chance sortir de la chambre pour atteindre le salle sur demande.  
Une fois dans le couloir en question je repassais trois fois devant l'emplacement où devait apparaitre la porte en pensant à un endroit pour cacher un objet. Enfin la porte apparu et j'entrais dans le plus impressionnant foutoir que je n'avais jamais connu.  
Par chance je me souvenais parfaitement d'où j'avais caché l'object que je cherchais, la pierre philosophale. Je pris alors à droit et marchait jusqu'à me retrouve devant une ancienne fontaire, d'où l'eau de coulait plus. Je passais mon bras à l'intérieur du trou d'ou normalement l'eau devait s'écouler et enfin je mis la fin sur quelque chose de froid et dure. La pierre! Je la sorties alors pour l'admirer, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa brillance. Je l'a mettais alors en sureté dans ma poche et sortais de la salle. Je devais retourner au plus vite retrouver Tom lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.  
Cependant une fois dans le couloir je croisais la personne que je m'étais prèsque le moins attendu à voir, mis à part Dumbledor lui même.  
- Hermione Granger! S'exclama soudain la tête blonde en venant à ma rencontre.  
Je lui lançais un regard noir. Il m'appelait encore par ce nom stupide qu'on m'avait forcé à prendre pendant des années.  
- La fouine! Le saluais-je alors.  
Je n'eux pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, et lui non plus que notre cher professeur de métamorphose venait de faire son entrée.  
Décidement je n'allais pas pouvoir partir aussi rapidement que je l'avais prévu.  
- Mr Malefoy! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Vous n'avez peut-être pas de travaille? Lui demanda-t-elle pensant ainsi l'empêcher de nuir à ce que je comptais faire.  
- Il ne lui servirait à rien de travailler. Répondis-je en riant. Il n'a jamais eut les capacitées d'être un bon sorcier!  
- Mlle Granger! S'exclama alors McGonnagal surprise de mon attaque.  
- Je croyais que Granger avait arrêté les cours? Demanda Malefoy un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
- Il se trouve Mr Malefoy, que j'ai autorisé Mlle Granger à venir pour qu'elle puisse faire des recherches dans des livres ici. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne!  
Je lançais un regard ravi à mon ancien ennemi.  
- Tu n'es pas avec Potter et Weasmoche? Me demanda-t-il alors moqueur.  
- Oh tu sais très bien où ils sont n'est ce pas? Répondis-je.  
Malefoy fut déstabiliser par ma réponse. Bien sur qu'il savait où ils étaient, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Hermione y fasse référence, surtout en voyant qu'elle avait réussir à s'enfuir de ce lieu en laissant ces amis derrière elle.  
- Mr Malefoy? Mlle Granger? Vous avez quelque chose à dire? Demanda le professeur McGonnagal d'une voix qui tremblait prèsque.  
- Arrêtez! Criais-je alors. Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça! M'exclamais-je en pointant ma baguette sur elle.  
- Mais enfin Mlle Granger qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive S'alarma son professeur. Abaissez immédiatement votre baguette Vous avez peut-être oublié que j'étais un professeur! Affirma-t-elle d'une vois autoritaire.  
- Vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi. Répondis-je alors avant de me téléporter me fichant de l'effet que cela aurait sur mon professeur.

- Depuis quand peut-on transplaner à Poudlard? Demanda Malefoy ahurit.  
- Nous n'avons jamais put! Répondit McGonnagale d'une voix tranchante. Et ce que Mlle Granger vient de faire n'est pas du transplanage!


	22. Chapter 22

Je venais d'arriver devant le portail du manoir où résidait Tom.  
Cependant j'étais perdu. Complètement perdu. J'étais tiraillée entre les deux côtés, Tom et Harry. Je ne pouvais pas défendre la cause de celui que j'aimais, il semait la mort autour de lui, cependant comment pardonner à l'autre camp et particulièrement à Minerva qui m'avait mentit et trahit. Je ne pourrais jamais abandonner Harry et encore moins Tom que j'avais perdu tout ce temps.  
J'essayais d'ouvrir la portail mais je fus projeté en arrière. Évidemment, l'entrée ici avait été protégé. Je soupirais et me téléportais directement dans le hall d'entrée. Quand j'arrivais je constatais une sorte de panique générale. Tout le monde courrait dans tout les sen. S'était-il passé quelque chose? Les regards affolés des mangemorts en train de courir dans tout les sens me troublèrent. Harry et Ron étaient-ils parvenu à s'enfuir?  
- Que se passe-t-il? Lançais-je soudain à Tom que je venais de voir en haut des escaliers.  
Tout mouvement se stoppa immédiatement autour de moi. Tous me regardaient ahuri.  
- Bande d'incapable! S'exclama Tom fusillant un à un chaque de ses disciples.  
Je lançais un regard interrogatif à Tom mais celui-ci me demande de monter. Alors que je m'avançais pour rejoindre celui que j'aimais les mangemorts s'inclinèrent à mon passage. Visiblement la petite réunion qu'ils avaient eut avec leur maitre portait ses fruits.  
Une fois que j'eus rejoins Tom j'eus un sourire resplendissant auquel il ne répondit malheureusement pas. Au lieu de ça il me tira par le bras pour m'indiquer le chemin à prendre, le chemin de sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur il se tourna vers moi les yeux plus rouge que d'habitude.  
- Ou étais-tu? Siffla-t-il alors.  
- Que se passe-t-il au manoir? Demandais-je presque en même temps.  
- Répond la première. Insista Tom.  
- J'étais à Poudlard. Répondis-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire de fierté.  
- A Poudlard? Répéta Tom interdit.  
- Oui. J'ai répondu à ta question. A toi de répondre à la mienne maintenant! M'exclamais-je.  
- Que faisais-tu à Poudlard?  
- Tom! Insistais-je c'est à ton tour de me répondre!  
- Mais a ton avis! Siffla-t-il. Ils te cherchaient! Tu es partis sans me prévenir.  
- Oh excuses-moi... Murmurais en me serrant contre son torse. J'avais peur que tu m'empêches d'y aller si je te prévenais.  
- Et c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Répondit-il en m'attirant d'avantage contre lui.  
J'embrassais son torse, bien qu'il y ait des vêtements pas dessus.  
- J'ai la pierre philosophale. Murmurais-je alors.  
Je m'écartais alors de lui et enfonçais ma main dans ma poche. J'en ressortis une petite pierre rouge étincelante. Je la tendis à Tom qui l'attrapa avec précaution.  
- Nous avons enfin la pierre! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.  
Il était affreux avec ce sourire qui rendait son visage encore plus surnaturel, mais je l'aimais, c'était mon Tom.  
- Cette pierre nous rendra immortel Hermione. Ajouta-t-il en m'attrapant la main. Et moi, pour ma part, je modifierais la formule pour qu'elle me rende mon apparence d'avant.  
- Écoute Tom... Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y parviens pas. Je t'aime tel que tu es, tu étais certes plus beau avant, ajoutais-je en souriant, mais tu reste celui que j'aime. Ne te tracasse pas trop avec cette formule. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que nous ne puissions jamais mourir, et que l'on reste ainsi éternellement ensemble.  
- Je retrouverais ma jeunesse Hermione. Insista-t-il cependant. Je vais le faire parce que je t'aime et que je veux t'offrir autre chose que ce que tu as sous les yeux en ce moment. Je veux que tu me trouves beau à nouveau.  
Je soupirais. Il ne servait à rien que j'insiste une nouvelle fois, je le savais bien. Quand Tom avait une idée on ne pouvait pas l'en détacher. Aussi plutôt que de déclencher une dispute je me resserrais contre son torse une nouvelle fois, pendant qu'il m'entourait de ses bras.

Le repas avait été annoncé. J'allais pour la première fois manger entourée de mangemorts. De mangemorts qui étaient sous les ordres de celui que j'aimais et qui me devait donc un respect digne d'une reine. C'était étrange de manger dans cet environnement, mais manger à côté de Tom était quelque chose de naturelle en contre partie.  
Tous ses disciples étaient déjà assis à la table quand nous fîmes notre entrée. Personne ne parla, mais je sentis tous les regards posés sur moi, d'autant plus celui de Rogue. Craignait-il que je dévoile à son cher maitre de quelle manière il s'était comporté avec moi tout au long de ma scolarité? Je m'en fichais, le fais qu'il le craigne était déjà très amusant pour moi et une vengeance suffisante. Je devais cependant m'assurer qu'il était bien de notre côté, et non du côté de l'ordre du phénix  
Je passais alors de visage en visage, jusqu'à celui de Bellatrix. Cette dernière ne me regardait ni gentillement ni méchamment, comme si on l'avait forcé à conserver un visage neutre pour qu'elle ne s'attire de cette manière aucun problème. Lucius et Narcissa étaient à côté d'elle. Le visage de ce dernier était encore surpris de me voir arriver aux côtés de son maitre. Et le visage que j'avais le plus envie de voir ce soir arriva enfin. Drago Malefoy. Il était assis à côté de sa mère et me fixait effaré. Il n'avait visiblement pas assisté à la réunion de la journée et son père devait tout juste lui avoir fait par de la nouvelle. Je lui lançais un regard moqueur qu'il lui fit baisser la tête.  
Il avait peur de moi et j'en étais ravie.  
J'aurais adoré raconter ça à Harry et Ron, cependant je me souvenais qu'ils étaient dans le cachot en bas, qu'ils étaient dans le camp adverse de ceux avec qui j'allais manger ce soir.  
Tom qui avait surpris mon regard triste me lança un regard interrogatif mais je ne répondis pas et tournais la tête de l'autre côté.  
Nous nous assîmes enfin côte à côte au milieu de la table. Il attrapa alors ma main sous la nappe et la serra affectueusement. Je plongeais mes yeux tristes dans les siens qui eux, étaient plein d'amour. Ce regard m'avait tant manqué que je répondais à son geste en posant ma deuxième main sur la sienne. Je l'aimais, et mon amour pour lui passerait avant tout, même le bonheur de mes amis. Je savais que c'était peut-être horrible, mais l'amour était un sentiment qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler, et je venais de m'en rappeler.


	23. Chapter 24

Quand je me réveillais Tom était près de moi, il dormait encore. Plutôt que de le réveiller je préfairais gagner du temps, j'allais donc prendre ma douche. Quand je revins dans la chambre il était réveillé.  
- Bonjour Tom. Lui lançais-je souriante en resserant la serviette de bain autour de moi.  
- Dépêches-toi de t'habiller Hermione. C'est très difficile de résiter pour moi.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je me fichais de son apparence je l'aimais tel qu'il était. J'entrepris donc de me déshabiller, mais un nouveau soupir arrêta mon geste.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je agaceé en me tournant de nouveau vers Tom.  
- Fais-le dans la salle de bain s'il te plait.  
- Mais arrête! M'exclamais-je. Nous venons de nous retrouver et j'aimerais que l'on se comporte comme on l'a toujours fait parce que moi pour le coup, je ne t'avais quitté que depuis quelques secondes! Dis-je croyant que c'était là où il voulait en venir.  
- Ce n'est pas ça Hermione... Murrmura-t-il. C'est juste que j'aimerais que tu ne me tentes pas trop tant que j'ai cette apparence.  
- Je me fiche de ton apparence! Pestais-je.  
- Et bien pas moi! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de moi.  
Il me serra alors contre lui, cette fois-ci sans se soucier de la simple petite serviette qui me recouvrait le corps.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit pour commencer la potion avec la pierre philosophale! Je redeviendrais bien vite comme avant.  
- Tu as déjà trouvé une solution? M'étonnais-je en me reculant de lui pour mieux l'observer.  
- Oui, j'ai cherché toute la nuit et j'ai trouvé.  
Un beau sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, cependant je fronçais presque aussitôt les sourcils.  
- Tu n'es pas resté avec moi cette nuit! M'exclamais-je.  
- Je suis partie un peu après que tu te sois endormi et je suis revenu vers huit heures ce matin.  
Je regardais l'horloge de la chambre. Il était dix heures.  
- Ce qui veut dire que tu as dormit seulement deux heures! M'exclamais-je. D'où les yeux gonflés n'est-ce pas?  
- D'un je n'ai pas les yeux gonflés, et de deux je vais me reposer pendant la journée.  
- Non. Le contredis-je alors. Tu ne vas pas te reposer tu vas dormir. De plus je ne vois pas l'intérêt de travailler la nuit si c'est pour dormir la journée, c'était vraiment inutile! Répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour mettre les nouveaux vêtements que j'avais attrapé dans la penderie que m'avait fait parvenir Tom.  
- Ce n'était pas inutile. Me lança alors Tom d'une voix mystérieuse.  
Je me rétournais et le regardais curieuse. Il sortit alors une fiole de sa poche. Le liquide était rouge transparent. Je regardais Tom le coeur battant.  
- Ne te réjouie pas trop vite. Ce n'est pas pour me rendre mon apparence, c'est pour toi.  
- Pour moi? Demandais-je en m'approchant.  
- Oui, dès que tu auras bu, tu deviendras immortel.  
- C'est si simple que ça? Demandais-je en attrapant la fiole entre mes doigts.  
Il me répondit d'un simple sourire et m'insita à boire d'un geste du menton.  
J'apportais alors le liquide près de mes lèvres et avalait tout d'un coup. Je m'étais attendu à une chaleur intense, un changement, mais non. Rien.  
- Alors? Me demanda Tom impatient.  
- Tu es sur que c'était la bonne préparation? Je ne me sens pas différente.  
- Bien sur que oui! Je sais toujours préparer une potion! Répondit-il vexé. L'effet est peut-être juste un peu lent à agir. Ne t'en fais pas.  
- Je ne m'en fais pas. Murmurais-je en encerlant son cou de mes bras.  
Tom fit une grimace, c'était toujours aussi affreux, sans pour autant que je me risque à lui faire la remarque. J'avais tout de même hâte que sa propre potion soit terminée et qu'il deigne enfin être aussi proche de moi que je le désirais.

- Il faut que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé. Dis-je alors tandis que Tom se couchait dans le lit pour dormir et que je m'étais assises en tailleur à côté de lui.  
- Ce qu'il s'est passé? Répéta-t-il.  
- Oui quand je suis morte. Enfin non. Je ne suis pas morte enfaite. Que m'est-il arrivé?  
- Tout ce que sais c'est que quand on t'a tué, je me suis senti mourir à mon tour, commença-t-il en prenant la main, après j'ai du agir si rapidement que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réféléchir.  
- Quel est le sort que tu m'as lancé? Inistais-je.  
- C'est un sort très peu connu. Continua-t-il. Ce sort remplace la mort par n'importe quoi d'autre.  
- C'est à dire?  
- C'est à dire que ce n'était pas très intéligent de ma part de faire ça. Tu aurais put devenir tout autant un elfe de maison, qu'un fleur, qu'un vent du nord... Tu aurais pu devenir n'importe quoi. Mais sur le moment, je préferais tout à ta mort. Cependant je n'ai jamais su si le sortilège avait marché, j'ai du transplaner rapidement si je ne voulais pas qu'on me tue à mon tour... Excuse-moi de ne pas être resté Hermione.  
- Je suis contente que tu sois parti, tu as bien fait, on s'est retrouvé grâce à ce que tu as fais!  
- Tu sais au début, même si je ne savais pas si tu étais réellement morte, je t'ai vu dans toute chose, dans chaque brin d'herbe, dans chaque animal, chaque nuage...  
- Ca devait être très déroutant. Constatais-je.  
- C'était horrible. Insista-t-il. Je n'osais plus marché dans l'herbe de peur de te marcher dessus, je n'osais plus rien faire. Et puis j'ai abandoné l'idée que tu puisses encore être vivante, après tout, je n'avais jamais lancé ce sort auparavent, je ne m'étais jamais exercé avant le soir où tu as disparu. Pardonne moi Hermione, mais j'ai laissé tombé, et j'ai vécu en prenant consience que je ne te verrais plus jamais. Ne m'en veux pas!  
- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir. Murmurais-je en caressant le dos de sa main à l'aide de mon autre main. Même si j'avais été une herbe j'aurais été ravie que ton pied se pose sur moi. Répondis-je souriante. Et puis finalement regarde, nous sommes réunis!  
- Oui, et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Et bien le sors a foncionné! J'ai recomencé ma vie à zéro! J'ai dut me transformer en bébé et les sorciers qui avaient voulu me tuer, m'ont mit dans une famille de moldu pour que tu ne me retrouves pas!  
- Non si tu avais directement recommencé ta vie tu serais beaucoups âgée que ça! Insista Tom. Le mystère est encore entier à ce niveau là. Mais je ferais des recherches.  
- Non Tom. Arrête de t'occuper de moi. L'important c'est que je sois là! Moi je veux que tu deviennes immorel et qu'on retrouve mon frère! Comme on avait prévu de le faire!  
- Oui bien sur Hermione, mais après permet moi de faire des recherches. Enfin avant il faudra que je règle le problème de...  
- D'Harry Potter? Demandais-je avec une voix amère.  
Tom ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.  
- C'est mon meilleur ami. Insistais-je. Tu veux que je sois malheureuse?  
- Tu veux que je sois humilié? N'oublies pas que c'est sa famille qui t'a tué!  
- C'était son grand-père d'après ce que tu m'as dit! Insistais-je.  
- Oui c'est ce que je dis en effet! Il doit payer!  
- Mais Tom! Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, tu n'as plus besoin de te vanger!  
- Et toutes ces années où j'ai vécu sans toi! Toutes ces années où l'on a été séparé!  
- Donc ce n'est pas pour moi que tu fais ça. Répondis-je en me levant du lit.  
- Bien sur que si!  
- Non. Le contredis-je fermement. Parce que moi je n'en ais nullement souffert. Avant que tu me montres mes souvenirs je ne savais pas que nous avions un passé en commun, tu ne m'as donc pas manqué. Et depuis que je le sais, je n'ai pas éprouvé de manque non plus, parce que j'ai l'impression de pas t'avoir quitté une seule seconde! Je n'en souffre pas! Donc ta veangance est entièrement personnelle! Et tu fais payé à Harry ce dont il n'est pas coupable!  
- A cause de lui et de sa famille je t'ai perdu Hermione! Cracha Tom dont les yeux devenaient rouges. Il mérite de mourir!  
Je lui lançais un regard triste et lui souhaitais de bien se reposer tout en employant un ton froid, puis je sortais de la chambre.


	24. Chapter 25

- Où est-ce que tu vas?  
Je me retrounais étonnée. Qui osait me parler ainsi?  
- Malefoy. Lâchais-je alors après m'être retournée.  
- Tu déscends au cachot?  
- J'ai la main sur la poignée de la porte donc oui je descends au cachot.  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas délivrer Potter et Weasmoche? Insista-t-il.  
- Non, je ne vais pas faire ça.  
- Tu étais donc si horrible que ça dans ta vie antérieur? Laisser croupir ceux avec qui tu as passé plus de six ans de ta vie, dans un cachot? Demanda-t-il moqueur. Et en plus en dévoillant vos secrets! Ils ne sont donc plus rien pour toi?  
- Ferme-la Malefoy. Dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur lui. Je t'ai sauvé la mise devant ton cher maitre, ne me fait pas regretter mon geste!  
- Tu oublies que c'est à cause de toi qu'il voulait me tuer!  
- Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité!  
- Que se passe-t-il? S'exclama soudain Bellatrix qui se joignait à nous.  
- La duo de crétin est enfin réunis! M'exclamais-je en souriant.  
- Le maitre n'est pas là pour te protéger petite peste! Cracha-t-elle en tenant sa baguette fermement dans la main.  
- Que crois-tu faire Bellatrix? Demandais-je en riant. Arrête de faire l'idiote une bonne fois pour toute! Je suis revenue et ce pour toujours. Ton maitre n'attend qu'un seul faux pas de ta part pour te tuer! Tu veux que je permette que cela arrive?  
- Pourquoi voulais-tu descendre en bas? Changea-t-elle de sujet.  
- Elle allait voir ses deux amis. Répondit Drago à ma place.  
- Oh ce n'est pas l'heure des visites? Demandais-je en faisant la moue.  
Bellatrix se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Je le regardais étonnée.  
- Tes amis savent que tu es avec le seigneur des ténèbres? Ils l'acceptent? Comment Potter a-t-il prit la nouvelle? Bien j'espère? Demanda-t-elle souriante.  
- Ils ne sont au courant de rien bien entendu. Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Alors tu penses qu'ils n'allaient pas trouver ça étrange que tu apparaisses devant eux sans pour autant pouvoir les aider, et surtout en étant toujours vivante et en un seul morceau?!  
Je me détestais de penser ça, mais pour une fois cette vielle sorcière avait raison. Mon envie de les voir avait dépasser mon raisonnement logique.  
- Tu viens avec moi. Lui ordonnais-je alors.  
- Certainement pas! Répondit-elle d'un petit rire strident.  
- Certainement que si. Insistais-je. Je sais que tu prendras un malin plaisir à faire comme si j'étais ta prisonnière. Tu auras le droit de me maltraiter devant eux. D'un tout petit peu me maltrairer. Ajoutais-je.  
Un sourire ilumina son visage.  
- Très bien. Drago du reste ici. Hermione, je t'en pris.  
Elle désigna la porte d'un signe de main pour que je passe devant.

Cependant à peine eus-je posé un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, que je fus poussée brutalement. Je dévalais alors ce qu'il restait de marche la tête la première.  
- Je vais te tuer Bellatrix! Hurlais-je alors en me relevant.  
Cette dernière arriva satisfaite vers moi, mais au lieu de me répondre m'empoigna par les cheveux avec brutalité tout en se dirigeant vers le cachot où se trouvaient Ron et Harry.  
- Lâche-moi toute de suite où j'en touche deux mots à ton maitre! Chuchuotais-je pour ne pas trahir ma présence.  
Bellatrix se stopa et me regarda dans les yeux.  
- Crois-tu vraiment, que celle que je suis en réalité, t'aurais permis de marcher gentillement devant moi? Si tu veux être crédible fais-moi confiance, nous avons toutes les deux de bonnes raisons d'agir.  
Je l'a détestais, elle se servait de ce moment pour me faire payer tout ce qu'elle avait contre moi. Cependant une fois de plus, je devais avouer qu'elle avait raison. J'acquieçais alors d'un signe de tête et elle me réempoigna par les cheveux.  
- Lâche moi! M'exclamais-je proche de la cellule de mes amis en bonne commédienne.  
- Tais-toi sale sang de bourbe! Le maitre te faire une faveur! Il t'autorise à voir une dernière fois tes amis! S'exclama Bellatrix énervée.  
Je la regardais impressionée devant tant de naturelle.  
- Hermione!  
Je reconnu la voix de Ron.  
- Hermione? Demanda à son tour Harry.  
Je retrouvais alors, mes amis levés et approchés des barraux de leur cellule.  
- Lâche-là vieille peau! S'exclama Ron à l'adresse de Bellatrix.  
- C'est à moi que tu parles? Demanda-t-elle faussement étonnée. Petit impoli! Cracha-t-elle. Ne sais-tu donc pas où tu te trouves! Le seigneur des ténèbres est ici, tu vas mourir, ainsi que ta chère petite sang de bourbe que je tiens là. Ajouta-t-elle en secouant ma têre.  
J'avais tellement mal que mon gémissement de douleur était brulant de vérité.  
- Je n'ais pas put m'enfuir! Lâchais-je alors tout en essayant d'ôter les mains de Bellatrix de mes cheveux.  
- Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui! Annonça cette dernière. Je vous laisse dire vos adieux à la sang de bourbe.  
A ces mots elle me lâcha et je me collais aux barreaux pour être le plus proche possible de mes amis.  
- Comment allez-vous?! Demandais-je alors hâtivement en essayant d'évaluer leur état santé.  
Ron s'approcha alors très près de moi, j'eu peur qu'il m'embrasse, mais non, il s'était au contraire rapproché de mon oreille.  
- Nous sommes sauvé Hermione. Me chuchotta-t-il alors.  
Je n'eux pas le temps de réagir que Harry appela Kreatur son elfe de maison. Ce dernier apparu,  
- Attrape nous tous les trois et transplane où tu peux. Lui lança-t-il alors.  
Tout se déroula alors très vite et je fus aspirée dans un tourbillon douloureux.

- Nous sommes sauvés! S'exclama alors Ron. Nous sommes sauvés! Tu es arrivé pile au bon moment Hermione! Ajouta-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.  
Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quel horreur! Comment avais-je pu apprécier ses baisers?  
Je mis vite fin à cette proximité en attrapant Harry pour pouvoir le serrer en même temps que Ron dans mes bras.  
- Je suis tellement contente que vous vous en soyez sorti! Lâchais-je véritablement soulagée.  
- Et toi alors?! S'exclama Harry en riant de bon coeur! Tu n'es pas heureuse d'être hors de cet horrible château?  
Je ne répondis pas. Non je n'étais pas heureuse de m'en être échaper. Cela allait mettre un sacré bazar car je connaissais Ron et Harry, ils ne me laisseraient certainement pas sanz surveillance, ni personne de l'ordre d'ailleurs après ce qu'il venait de nous arriver. Comment allais-je pouvoir rejoindre Tom sans qu'ils se posent des questions?  
- Bon il faut qu'on rejoigne le terrier. On transplane ensemble, pas question de se séparer une nouvelle fois. Annonça Harry.  
C'était bien ce que j'avais prévu. Pas question de se séparer. J'attrapais alors le bras de mon meilleur ami, et quand Ron eut fait de même nous transplanâmes.  
Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'entrée de Weasley le bruit de notre chute avait du alerter la famille, car tout le monde se trouvait à présent devant.  
- Ron! Harry! Hermione! S'exclama Madame Weasley en courant à notre rencontre pour nous serrer l'un après l'autre dans ses bras.  
- Enfin Molly! S'exclama le père de Ron. Laisse-les se relever. Qui a fait le transplange d'escorte? Demanda-t-il moqueur dut fait que nous étions à terre.  
- C'est moi, Mr Weasley. Répondit Harry en soupirant.  
Des rires francs s'élevèrent mais le plus beau pour mon ami était certainement celui de Ginny qui courrait pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Molly Weasley avait préparé un grand repas, avec tous les membres de l'ordre pour que nous racontions les derniers mois que nous avions passé. J'étais restée silencieuse toute le long où Harry racontait ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec le manoir où résidait Tom. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il parlait de notre caputre que je retrouvais mes esprits.  
- Oh mon dieu! S'exclama Minerva McGonnagale en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche une fois qu'Harry eut terminé de tout raconter.  
- Et là nous venons tout juste de rentrer. Nous sortons du château.  
- Mais enfin... Marmonna-t-elle. J'ai vu Mlle Granger à Poudlard il y a un jour!  
Ron et Harry se retournèrent effaré vers moi tandis que je lançais un regard noir à mon professeur, ou encienne meilleure amie, c'était au choix.  
- Ecoutez les garçons... Ne m'en veuillez pas... Je suis parvenue à m'enfuir mais j'étais certaine de réussir à vous sortir de là, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu dans le camp de Voldemort. Mentis-je.  
- Hermione! Mais tu es complètement folle! S'exclama Ron.  
- Je dois dire que ce n'était pas très intelligent en effet. Répondit McGonnagal en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez beau être la meilleur élève de l'école vous faisez toujours des choses qui me dépasse! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Le principal est que tout le monde aille bien de toute façon. S'exclama Lupin en passant un bras ferme autour des épaules de Harry.  
- A Poudlard? Répéta Ron qui cependant ne semblait pas avoir terminé la conversation. Que faisais-tu à Poudlard?  
- La bibliothèque, je cherchais quelque chose pour vous sortir de la... Marmonnais-je.  
- Evidemment! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. La bibliothèque!  
- Hermione, l'interompit Harry. Que c'est-il passé pour toi?  
- Quand ça? Demandais-je.  
- Mais enfin avec Bellatrix et tous les autres mangemorts! Insista Ron. As-tu vu tu sais-qui?  
Je fis un tour de table pour observer les regards des autres, mais celui que j'avais le plus envie de voir était celui de mon cher professeur de métamorphose. Son regard était inquiet, tendu, comme si elle commençait à comprendre, à faire le lien avec l'attitude que j'avais récement eut à Poudlard à son égard. Je décidais donc de mentir.  
- Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Bellatrix n'a cessé de me répéter que je n'étais pas assez importante pour ça, et que Voldemort se fichait éperduement de la sang de bourbe que j'étais, mais que elle, se ferait un plaisir de me tuer. Enfaite le plus clair de mon temps, je pense l'avoir passé inconsiente.  
Je m'en voulais te mentir et de m'attirer la compassion de tous, mais j'y étais obligée pour rendre mon histoire plus crédible.  
- Les seuls moment dont je me souviens c'est les tortures des mangermots, continuais-je, et bien sur quand j'ai supplié Bellatrix de vous revoir. Ajoutais-je en regardant Harry et Ron.  
Je m'écoeurait moi même. Moi?! Supplier Bellatrix! Cette simple pensé me donnait envie de vomir.  
- Ma pauvre chérie! Murmura Molly en me serrant contre elle. Tout va bien maintenant. Et vous ne sortez plus d'ici! Ordonna-t-elle aux garçons.  
- Je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible. Répondit Harry. Nous avons quelque chose à terminer.

Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien. Je ne parvenais qu' à penser. Comment allais-je me sortir de tout ça? Comment allais-je retrouver Tom sans tout dévoiller à mes amis. Comment tout cela allait-il finir? J'avais fait une croix sur eux, du moins j'avais fait mon choix, ce serait Tom, ça avait toujours été Tom, mais les revoir, si proches de moi, tous autant qu'ils étaient me mettait face au dur choix que j'avais pris. J'allais laisser mourir des personnes que j'aimais. Mes meilleurs amis, Harry, Ron et Ginny, une autre mère, Molly. De nombreux amis. Pouvais-je arranger les choses? Je doutais fort que Tom fasse preuve de tant de compromit pour moi.


	25. Chapter 26

Ma première nuit dans la maison Weasley fut d'une abominable souffrance. Je ne me sentais pas chez moi, je ne me sentais plus chez moi, comme ça avait été le cas avant que je retrouve Tom, quand je sortais avec Ron. Et Ron... J'étais allée me coucher d'un coup hier soir sans dire aurevoir à Ron.  
Quand je me réveillais le lendemain Ginny était déjà levé et semblait lire une lettre.  
- Salut. Me lança-t-elle voyant que je me redressais dans mon lit dans la chambre que nous partagions.  
- Salut. Répondis-je en baillant.  
Je n'aimais pas dormir dans un lit où je savais que Tom ne s'y était pas couché.  
- J'ai reçu une lettre de Luna. Elle passe de bonnes vacances, visiblement.  
- De bonnes vacances? Répétais-je.  
Ginny me regardait étonnée de comprenant pas mon trouble.  
- Oui c'est vrai! M'exclamais-je alors. Tu n'aurais pas été là si cela n'avait pas été les vacances. Si j'en juge par la température de dehors ce sont les vacances de printemps?  
- Et bien... Murmura Ginny. Vous avez vraiment perdu la notion du temps les garçons et toi! Harry m'a fait la même rélfexion hier soir. Tu as rêvé cette nuit? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Heu non je ne crois pas, où alors je ne m'en souviens pas.  
- Moi je crois que tu as rêvé. Tu appelais un Tom dans ton sommeil. J'espère que ce n'est pas avec lui que tu trompes Ron hein? Demanda-t-elle en riant.  
Mon coeur s'était arrêté à la mention du prénom de celui que j'aimais mais je pris sur moi pour paraitre le plus naturel possible.  
- C'est bizare. Répondis-je en riant à mon tour. Je ne connais personne du nom de Tom.  
Ginny resta siencieuse quelques secondes avant de reprendre.  
- Vous allez bientôt repartir n'est-ce pas?  
Je voyais bien ses yeux s'humidifier quelque peu.  
- Oui. Nous le devons. Mentis-je.  
- J'ai peur pour Harry, j'ai peur pour vous tous.  
- Et tu as l'impression que tu mourrais si il lui arrivait quelque chose hein? Si il arrivait quelque chose à celui que tu aimes?  
- C'est exactement ça. Tu ressens la même chose pour Ron?  
J'avais envie de lui dire la vérité, tellement envie.. J'étais sur qu'elle me comprendrait après tout c'était ma meilleure amie. Mais serait-ce le même genre de meilleure amie qu'avait été Minerva? Me trahirait-t-elle pour mon soidisant bien?  
- Ginny je n'aime plus ton frère... Maronnais-je alors.  
- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête étonnée.  
- Je tiens beaucoup à lui, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était un autre que j'aimais.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Hermione! Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un quelqu'on-que garçon!  
- Ce n'est pas un sorcier. Je le revois tous les étés quand je suis chez mes parents. Tu sais je pensais vraiment aimer Ron, mais je pense que c'est plutôt une grande amitier que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre. Tu sais quand j'étais prisonnière au manoir, j'ai bien sur pensé à Harry et Ron qui étaient dans les cachots, mais j'ai surtout pensée à ce Tom, ce moldu, que je ne reverrais peut-être jamais.  
- C'est donc de lui que tu as rêvé cette nuit?  
- Visibilement, mais comme je te l'ai dit je ne m'en souvient pas. Tu m'en veux?  
- Non bien sur que non. Affirma Ginny. Jamais je pourais te forcer à aimer mon frère. Mais je pense qu'il tient plus à toi, et qu'il t'aime plus que comme une simple amie. Si tu aimes ce Tom tu devrais le dire à Ron.  
- Non je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine inutilement. Répondis-je. Je ne lui dirais pas qu'il y en a un autre, je lui dirais juste que je m'étais trompée, et que je le préfère en tant qu'ami.  
- Oui c'est bien comme ça. Mais attention... Ron risque d'être désagréable pendant un moment, donc je te conseille de lui dire aujourd'hui, Fred et George auront le temps de le décrisper! Répondit Ginny en me faisant un clein d'oeil.  
C'était fait, ce n'était ni un mensonge, ni réellement la vérité.  
- Il te manque? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas le revoir, nous sommes en guerre et très occupé avec Harry et Ron. De plus ils ne veulent plus qu'on se lâche d'une semelle... Et je vois mal Ron m'accompagner à un rendez-vous gallant.  
- Je pourrais te servir de couverture? Proposa Ginny.  
- Comment ça?  
- Je pourrais t'accompagner. Bon évidemment je ne pourrais pas te laisser seule, il ne faut plus qu'on se sépare, mais je vous surveillerais de loin.  
J'imaginais d'ici la scène merveilleuse que me proposait Ginny... Je l'emmenerais au château du grand seingneur des ténèbres, je l'a laisserais discuter avec les mangemorts, tendis que je serrais celui qu'elle appelle voldemort dans mes bras. Oui c'était une super idée.  
- Non Ginny, c'est vraiment très gentil ce que tu me proposes mais les garçons ont raison, il faut terminer ce que nous avons commencé et après, j'irais rejoindre Tom.  
- C'est comme tu veux. Répondit Ginny souriante. Mais le jour où tu changes d'avis tu sais que je suis là.  
- Tu es vraiment une bonne amie. Répondis-je en m'approchant pour la serrer dans mes bras. Et ne t'en fait pas pour Harry, je veillerais...

Nous restâmes une semaine cloitrée dans cette maison. Ron était bien évidemment d'une humeur masacrante et le trio que nous formions pour tuer celui que j'aimais avait un peu perdu de son ambition. Mais Harry ne perdait pas courage et comptait attendre que Ron aille mieux pour que nous puissons repartir. Les adultes n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait bien qu'ils devaient avoir remarqué la tension entre moi et Ron. Ils n'avaient heureusement posé aucune question génante et Fred et Geogre jouaient leur rôle de frères moqueurs à la prefection.  
Tom me manquait terriblement. Je n'osais imaginer, si il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, ce à quoi il avait dut faire face pendant toutes ses années où j'avais été absente. Je comprenais presque son envie de s'en prendre à Harry.  
Le pire est que nous nous étions quitté un peu faché, et je n'osais imaginer ce que Bellatrix avait raconté à Tom sur mon départ. Après tout, il n'avait visiblement rien entreprit pour me retrouver.

Cette après-midi là, Ginny et moi avions décidé de nous rendre au chemin de traverse pour nous changer les idées, sans oublier les mesures de protection évidentes.  
- Je suis moche! Marmonnais-je en regardant ma nouvelle apparence dans le miroir.  
Ginny leva ses nouveaux yeux en l'air et soupira.  
J'étais brune avec des yeux bleu, j'avais un visage plus carré que d'habitude. Enfaite je ne ressemblais en rien à l'ancienne Hermione. Je pouvais en dire de même de Ginny qui était devenu blonde avec une peau très bronsée. Je l'a préférais largement avant.  
- Nous ne nous transformons pas pour faire un concour de beauté Hermione! C'est pour passer inapercu.

Après être passé sous les yeux de chaque membre de la famille pour voir si ils nous reconnaissaient nous pûmes enfin partir.

- Je propose qu'on aille à la boutique Weasley! Lançais-je à Ginny une fois sur place.  
- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Soupira cette dernière en constant l'état de la rue. C'est l'une des seules boutiques encore ouverte! C'est peut-être plus dangereux que nous l'avions prévu, il n'y a pas grand monde dans la rue.  
- Nous sommes méconnaissable. Insistais-je. D'ailleurs je m'appelle Corine et toi Fanny! Nous sommes des élèves de beaux-battons.  
- Oui je n'ai pas oublié. Me répondit cette dernière d'un regard agacé.  
Nous nous dirigâmes alors vers la boutique en question quand mon regard fut attiré par une chevelure extrèmement blonde. Malefoy! Et si je me risquais à aller lui parler? Si j'échapais à la vue de Ginny ne serait-ce qu'un instant?  
Cependant Drago Malefoy marchait vite et était en train de disparaitre dans l'allée des embrumes. Je fis alors volte face et me mis à courire dans sa direction tandis que Ginny poussait la porte du magasin de ses frères.  
Je l'eus plus vite rejoins que je le pensais et l'attirais aussitôt dans un ruelle vide. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette mais j'avais déjà pointé la mienne sur lui.  
- Qui es-tu? Me demanda-t-il sans paraitre effrayé le moins du monde.  
- Je suis Hermione Gryffondor crétin. Qu'a raconté Bellatrix sur ma disparition?  
Drago me regarda bizarement. Evidemment il ne pouvait pas me reconnaitre.  
- J'étais obligée de me déguiser pour venir ici. Expliquais-je.  
- Elle a dit que Harry avait appelé son elfe de maison et qu'il vous avait pris tous les trois pour transplaner en dehor du château. Elle a aussi expliqué la manigance que vous aviez mit au point pour déscendre dans les cachots.  
Je me reculais stupéfaite.  
- Elle n'a pas mentit. Dis-je dans un souflle.  
- Tu sais Bellatrix est un bon mangemort. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas.  
- Oh cela remonte à notre scolarité. Répondis-je d'un faux sourire. Comment cela se passe au château?  
- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te répondre! S'exclama Drago. Tu es dans le camp ennemi.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel.  
- Ron et Harry ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, ils m'ont emmené avec eux. Je suis tombée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment c'est tout! Et ils ne me laissent pas sans surveillance!  
- Tu es bien toute seule là non?  
- Je viens de fausser compagnie à Ginny, elle ne va pas tarder à me retrouver, et je n'aimerais pas qu'elle me voit en ta compagnie.  
- Si tu es de notre côté, pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas avec moi?  
- Ce que tu peux êtes stupide. Répondis-je agacée. Quand j'aurais disparu ils vont partir à me recherche. Tom est ma priorité mais je ne veux pas que mes amis se mettent en danger inutilement.  
- Tu l'appelles Tom?  
- Tu veux peut-être que je l'appelle maitre? Me moquais-je.  
- Donc tu es quand même un peu restée la Hermione de Poudlard. Tu les considères toujours comme tes amis!  
- La Hermione d'avant et celle de Poudlard sont les mêmes! Alors que ce passe-t-il au château? Insistais-je en le menaçant de ma baguette magique.  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Cela fait une semaine que l'on a pas vu le maitre. Enfaite depuis le soir où tu es partis. Quand il a apprit pour ton départ il était dans une rage folle, il a fallit tuer Bellatrix.  
Un sourire, même si il fut bref, s'intalla sur mon visage.  
- Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis une semaine?  
- Je crois qu'il est malade où je ne sais pas... Ma mère dit que c'est son coeur... Mais sincèrement... Continua-t-il en riant. Comme si le maitre était capable d'aimer!  
J'avais vraiment envie de le tuer, et sa mort était largement à la portée de ma baguette, se serait même trop facile.  
- Ferme la Malefoy si tu tiens à la vie! Je ne suis pas vraiment l'Hermione de Poudlard que tu as connu.  
- Bien sur que si! Tu as juste le sang pur!  
- ENDOLORIS!  
- HER... CORINE! S'exclama soudain la voix de Ginny que je vis sortir de la bouche d'une jeune fille blonde.  
J'arrêtais alors le sort, courais vers mon amie et transplais aussitôt avec elle.

Une fois dans l'herbe fraiche du jardin de sa maison Ginny se tourna vers moi rouge de colère.  
- Mais bon sang! Qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire? Et ne me dis pas que c'était Malefoy! Parce que c'était tellement stupide de ta part!  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Harry en accourant suivit de près par Ron et ses parents.  
- Rien. Crachais-je énervée d'avoir été interrompue lorsque je m'étais trouvée avec Malefoy junior et de voir tout le monde s'affoler inutillement une fois de plus, autour de moi.  
- Non il n'y a pas rien! S'énerva Ginny en retrouvant son apparence voyant que je ressemblais de nouveau à l'Hermione que j'étais. Tu étais avec Drago Malefoy! C'est un fils de mangemort et surment un mangemort lui aussi! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te passe par la tête Hermione! Tu deviens sucidaire où quoi?  
- Je voulais juste avoir des informations.  
- Ginny, Hermione, racontez-nous s'il vous plait. Insista Harry.  
- Alors que nous allions rentrer dans le magasin de Fred et George j'ai aperçu Malefoy au loin, et comme il était seul j'ai couru dans sa direction pour le rejoindre. Expliquais-je.  
- Non mais tu es complètement stupide où quoi?! S'exclama Ron qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là.  
- C'est à moi que tu dis ça? Lui demandais-je en me tournant vers lui d'un air menacant. N'est-ce pas toi qui est l'exemple même de la stupidité?!  
J'entendais deux rires s'approcher de nous. Fred et George nous rejoignaient.  
- Et ensuite? Insista Harry qui pour l'instant restait celui qui était le plus calme.  
Bien que les parents de Ginny ne disaient rien je voyais clairement l'inquiétude s'intaller sur leur visage.  
- Après je l'ai donc rattrapé pour lui soutirer des informations et Ginny est arrivée.  
- Tu ne faisais que lui soutirer des informations? Insista ma meilleure amie.  
- Non! S'exclama soudain Fred qui eut comment une illumination. Tu n'étais tout de même pas en train de l'embrasser?! Si?  
George explosa de rire.  
- Fred, George, arrêtez maintenant! S'exclama Molly Weasley. Il n'y a rien de drôle.  
- Elle lui lançais le sort doloris!  
- C'était juste pour le faire parler! Et ça aurait peut-être fonctionné si tu n'étais pas intervenu! Lâchais-je.  
- Tu as lancé un doloris? Répéta Harry incrédule.  
- Oui, j'ai lancé un doloris à Drago Malefoy. Je ne vois pas le problème.  
- Mais c'est que notre petite Hermione va peut-être finir en prison. Ajouta Fred.  
- Fred tais-toi! Lui lança Molly. Tu sais Hermione, c'est vraiment très dangereux ce que tu as fait, ça aurait pu être un piège! Tu aurais pu te retrouver devant plusieurs mangemorts! Il aurait put t'arriver quelque chose!  
J'avais tellement envie de leur dire que je ne craignais rien, que j'étais amoureuse du dangereux Voldemort, et qu'il ferait tout pour moi!  
Mis à part changer d'avis et ne plus tuer mon meilleur ami qui n'était autre que Harry Potter bien sur.


	26. Chapter 27

Une semaine était encore passée. Une semaine douloureuse mais Ron s'était quelque peut remit du fait que je ne l'aimais pas. Ginny venait de repartir pour Poudlard, l'école reprenait, et les garçons et moi avions prévues faire nos valises à notre tour pour reprendre notre quête.

- Harry...  
Ce dernier se retourna visiblement étonné par le ton étrange que j'employais.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Me demanda-t-il en se levant du fauteuil de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron.  
- Je voudrais sortir un peu. Seule.  
- Où ça?  
- Sur le chemin de traverse par exemple.  
- Hermione... Soupira-t-il. Vu ce qu'il c'est passée la dernière fois je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
- Ce n'est pas une question Harry. Je sors c'est tout.  
- Hermione c'est trop dangereux! Insista-t-il.  
- Tu vas m'attacher à une chaise?  
- Non bien sur que non. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, mais j'espère simplement que tu m'écoutera. Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ron et moi avons simplement été enfermé dans un cachot, mais toi tu as été torturé! C'est la différence.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel, tout serait tellement simple si il savait.  
- Justement je sais à quoi m'attendre, et je sais que j'ai fais un erreur avec Malefoy. Je veux juste prendre l'air et réfléchis.  
- Très bien. Soit prudente Hermione s'il te plait. Et change ton apparence! Insista-t-il en me posant une main sur l'épaule.  
- Ne préviens pas les autres. Lui conseillais-je alors. Il faut éviter de les inquiéter pour rien. Ne leur dit où je suis que si ils te le demandent avec insistance.  
- D'accord.

J'étais étonnée mais satisfaite que Harry n'est pas opposé plus de résistance, mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas m'en empêcher. Et j'avais réellement besoin de prendre l'air, autre part que dans le jardin des Weasley.  
Quand je transplanais enfin sur le chemin de traverse après être devenue une ravissante blonde cette fois-ci, tout était comme la dernière fois que j'étais venu avec Ginny. Vide. Seuls quelques passants pressés passaient devant moi. Je marchais et dépassais la boutique des frères Weasley, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'y entrer.  
Je passais ensuite devant la boutique saccagée de Ollivander, là où j'avais acheté ma première baguette magique. Je m'arrêtais alors devant. Toute magie semblait s'être envolée de ce lieu pourtant si particulier pour tout sorcier.  
Je repris alors mon chemin et m'enfonçais alors dans l'allée des embrumes. J'avais bien évidemment menti à Harry je voulais trouver qui qu'on-que qui puisse me donner des nouvelles de celui que j'aimais. Etait-il malade? Où pire encore, lui était-il arrivé quelque chose? Malefoy aurait certainement put m'en dire plus si Ginny n'était pas intervenu. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer parfois!  
Ici aussi je ne croisai que des personnes pressés de faire un achat ou de rentrer chez elles. Même ici les gens avaient peur. Une silhouette détourna cependant mon attention. C'était un homme à capuchon qui marchait très lentement. Il devait être jeune si j'en jugeais par sa main lisse et ferme qui faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Je m'arrêtais soudain, je connaissais ce geste, je connaissais cette manière de faire tourner sa baguette.  
Serait-ce possible que ce soit Tom?  
Non c'était impossible. Que ferait-il ici? Et puis la peau du jeune homme était beaucoup plus jeune que celle de Tom.  
J'en eu la confirmation quand je le dépassais, ce n'était pas lui, le garçon était blond et avait un visage grossier. Tout l'inverse du Tom que j'avais aimé il y a longtemps, avec qui j'étais allée en cours. Sans le vouloir je continuais de le dévisager bien qu'il ne soit à quelques mètres de moi.  
Devant mon insistance ce dernier s'arrêta.  
- Je peux t'aider? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive.  
Je lui lançais alors un sourire affectueux.  
- Ce que tu as pu me manquer. Murmurais-je alors en entrelaçant mes doigts dans les seins.  
Le garçon en question ne se détacha pas de la pression que j'exerçais sur lui et me regarda plutôt étonné.  
- Quel est ton plus grand rêve?  
- J'en ais deux. Répondis-je.  
Il détacha alors sa main de la mienne et continua de marcher, comme si je n'étais jamais intervenu.  
Je le rattrapais alors en posant une main sur son épaule, et j'approchais lentement ma bouche de son oreille.  
- Ce que je désire le plus au monde c'est retrouver mon frère, mais ce que je veux tout autant c'est vivre aux côtés de celui que j'aime. Murmurais-je.  
Le garçon se retourna alors vers moi.  
- J'apprends avec plaisir que tu me comptes parmi tes rêves. Je ne savais pas que tu en avais deux. Malefoy m'a bien aidé sur ce coup. Je tourne ici toute la journée depuis quelques jours en espérant que tu reviennes.  
Il me tira alors pas le bras à travers de nombreuses rues et nous entrâmes dans un bar que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en lire l'enseigne. Tout ce que je savais c'est que nous étions revenu sur le chemin de traverse.  
- Une chambre s'il vous plait. Lança-t-il à l'aubergiste.  
Ce dernier nous lança alors une clef et nous montâmes les escaliers silencieusement.  
Une fois que nous fûmes seuls il ferma la porte à l'aide de sa baguette magique et la pointa sur moi. Je retrouvais alors mon apparence.  
- Je te préfère largement comme ça! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Stop! Lui lançais-je voyant qu'il se précipitait vers moi. Toi aussi! Insistais-je en pointant ma baguette sur lui.  
Il soupira et ôta son capuchon.  
- En plus je déteste les blonds.  
- Préfères-tu l'être ignoble que je suis devenu?  
- Je préfère quand tu as ta véritable apparence! Je ne compte pas embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi!  
Je lançais alors le sort sur Tom et peut à peut son visage se changea mais ce ne fut pas sa peau d'un blanc presque transparent qui apparu, ce ne fut pas un crâne chauve mais des cheveux ébènes qui recouvraient sa tête.  
- Mon amour... Ne pus-je que laisser échapper en le regardant. Tu es si beau.  
- Je content de toujours te plaire, malgré ma jeunesse retrouvée.  
Je ne répondais pas tout de suite et lui sautais au cou.  
- Mon dieu que je t'aime Tom! Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime. Dis-je en m'approchant lentement de sa bouche.  
- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-il en tournant la tête pour que je n'atteigne pas ses lèvres. Regarde comme nous sommes beaux, regarde comme nos formons le couple parfait. Dit-il en m'amenant face au seul miroir de la pièce.  
- Moi je vois autre chose! Répondis-je irrité.  
- Quoi donc? Demanda-t-il attentif.  
- Tu recules le moment où je vais enfin faire de toi l'homme le plus comblé du monde!  
Tom eut le sourire ravageur et remplis de charme qu'il avait toujours eu. Je l'attrapais alors par le haut de sa robe et l'attirais jusqu'au lit derrière moi. J'enlevais ensuite sa cape ainsi que sa robe. Il était parfait, comme avant. Je posais mon front contre son torse musclé et en sentait l'odeur qui m'avait tant manqué.  
- Je suis jaloux. Murmura-t-il alors me sortant de ma rêverie.  
Je levais les yeux vers lui étonné. Il pointa alors sa baguette sur moi et me retrouvais aussitôt en sous vêtements.  
- Oh, c'est vraiment très sensuel de ta part. Me moquais-je.  
- J'ai souffert tant d'années Hermione d'être éloigné de toi, et j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout me torturer d'avantage.  
- Bien sur que non Tom. J'essaye juste de faire durer cet instant magique.  
- Nous serions mieux dans notre chambre tu sais.  
- C'est toi qui as eut l'idée de venir ici! Insistais-je en faisant glisser sensuellement mes doigts le long de son torse.  
Il m'attrapa cependant aussitôt les doigts qui atteignaient tout juste la barrière de son pantalon.  
- J'ai changé d'avis, cette endroit est pitoyable! Ne crois-tu pas qu'une meilleure chambre nous attend? Demanda-t-il en faisant glisser ses propres doigts sur mes lèvres.  
J'avais tellement envie de lui que je me fichais éperdument de l'endroit où nous pouvions être mais alors complètement!  
- Je ne préfère pas qu'on rentre au château Tom. Répondis-je en entreprenant de déboutonner son pantalon.  
Il attrapa de nouveau mes deux mains dans les siennes sans les lâcher cette fois-ci.  
- Et pourquoi donc? Tu préfères cette chambre miteuse?  
- Non, c'est juste que si je pars avec toi, j'ai peur de ne plus jamais te quitter.  
- Et n'est-ce pas le but des personnes qui s'aiment? Ne jamais se quitter?  
Tom, tout en gardant fermement mes mains dans les siennes, m'embrassa sensuellement dans le cou.  
- Ne me tortures pas... Marmonnais-je tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait.  
Le cou était l'une des zones très sensible chez moi qui ne fallait pas titiller inutilement.  
- Hermione, vient! Je ne comprends pas ton problème là.  
- Si je pars sans les prévenir, ils vont penser que je me suis fais enlever et partiront à ma recherche. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi alors que je ne risque rien.  
- Et bien dis leur que tu t'en vas et que tu reviendras jamais! Insista Tom qui s'était écarté de moi.  
- Ce sont mes meilleurs amis! Insistais-je. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas dans quelle situation je me trouve! Je suis censée les aider à te tuer!  
- Et bien vas-y! Je t'en pris, donne leur des informations sur moi. Indique leur le chemin du château, je les tuerais tous de toute façon!  
-Tom... Murmurais-je en lui caressant le bras. C'est toi que j'aime, c'est toi qui est prioritaire, et tu le sais, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais parlé des horcruxes et de la cape de Harry. Mais n'oublies pas que ce sont mes amis également.  
Tom s'écarta de moi et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Le tableau de cet instant était si beau, son torse était illuminé par les rayons de soleil, tandis que son visage restait dans l'ombre.  
- Qu'est ce qui m'a trahit? Me demanda-t-il soudain.  
- Pardon? Demandais-je ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.  
- Tout à l'heure dans la rue, si tu es venue me voir, c'est que tu m'as reconnu non? Alors qu'est ce qui m'a trahit?  
J'eus un sourire amusé et me rapprochais de nouveau de lui.  
- Ta baguette magique.  
- Tu l'as reconnu? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
- Non j'étais trop loin. Mais j'ai reconnu ta manière de jouer avec. Tu le faisais toujours à Poudlard. Et puis quand je me suis adressée à toi, le ton arrogant dont tu avais usé ne pouvait que t'appartenir.  
- Donc si tu m'as reconnu c'est parce que..  
- Parce que je t'aime oui. Le coupais-je alors. Personne n'aurait put connaitre cette habitude mis à part peut-être Bellatrix qui passait son temps à t'espionner. Même Minerva ne pouvait pas avoir appris par cœur tes moindres faits et gestes.  
Tom m'attrapa alors et me serra contre lui fermement.  
- J'ai l'impression de rêver Hermione. C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression que tout cela n'est pas réel et que tu vas de nouveau disparaitre. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me quittes Hermione, tu vas revenir avec moi au château, tu n'auras plus besoin de tes amis, je serais suffisant.  
Il s'approcha de moi et continua de me parler en murmurant à mon oreille.  
- Regarde la potion a fonctionné, je suis resté cloué au lit pendant plus d'une semaine, mais je suis de nouveau jeune et beau.  
Je déposais un nouveau baiser sur le torse de Tom et appuyait mon front contre.  
- Hermione je t'aime tellement vient avec moi! Insista-t-il d'une voix autoritaire que je lui aimais tant.  
- Oui pars avec lui Hermione.  
Cette nouvelle voix me fit sursauter. Tom se mit alors devant moi en posture protectrice. Mais mis à part me protéger du regard de la personne car j'étais en sous vêtements, il n'y avait rien à craindre. C'était Ron Weasley.  
- Qui es-tu toi? Demanda-t-il en attrapant sa baguette magique qu'il avait déposé sur le lit et la pointant sur Ron.  
- Arrête, c'est un ami. Dis-je en essayant de baisser la baguette de Tom.  
Intilement bien sur, car ma pression sur son bras ne changea rien. Cependant d'un coup il orienta sa baguette vers le sol et sa cape me recouvrit instantanément.  
- Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demandais-je en me pressipitant vers lui. Et s'il te plait abaisse cette baguette! Ajoutais-je en me tournant vers Tom.  
Il ne m'écouta évidemment pas.  
- Et bien j'étais partis à ta recherche, mais tu as visiblement pas besoin de mon aide! Tu es en très bonne compagnie. Répondit Ron d'un ton amère.  
- Mais pourquoi es-tu partis à ma recherche enfin! M'exclamais-je agacée.  
- Parce que quand j'ai demandé à Harry où tu étais parce que nous étions tous en train de te chercher dans la maison il m'a dit que tu t'étais rendue en chemin de traverse pour prendre l'air. Mais visiblement tu comptais faire autre chose que prendre l'air!  
- Ecoute Ron, ce que je fais ne te regarde absoluement pas! Donc tu pourrais arrêté des allusions douteuses.  
- Tu es l'ami de Harry Potter? Demanda soudain Tom qui s'approchait de nous.  
- Henry je t'en pris! M'exclamais-je.  
Tom me regarda surpris que je l'appelle comme ça mais n'ajouta rien voyant que j'insitais du regard.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là? Cracha Tom à l'intention de Ron. Hermione va bien tu peux partir!  
- Henry! M'exclamais-je outrée.  
Je savais cependant bien que Tom ne pouvait pas se douter du malaise de Ron à cet instant; il ne pouvait pas se douter que j'étais sortis avec lui et qu'il m'aimait encore.  
- Non ton ami a raison. Je vais partir, tu étais apparament très occupé. Pars avec lui puisqu'il t'aime! Qu'est ce que tu attends hein. Enfuies-toi avec lui et laisse nous nous débrouillé Harry et moi!  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que mon ami avait tourné les talons. Je sortis dans le couloir aussitôt mais il avait déjà disparu. Quand je reviens dans la chambre Tom me regarda furieux.  
- Henry? Je m'appelle Henry?  
- Oui c'est complètement stupide de ma part étant donné que j'ai dit à Ginny que t'appelait Tom... Mais bon je me suis dit qu'il allait peut-être comprendre qui tu étais réellement.  
- Et tu crois que cette Ginny ne l'a pas comprit?  
- Elle n'a pas faire le rapprochement non.  
- Tu es complètement idiote Hermione ou quoi? S'exclama-t-il en me repoussant alors que je me rapprochais de lui.  
- Quoi?  
- Qui est Ginny?  
- Ma meilleure amie.  
- L'épsiode Minerva ne t'a pas servit de leçon?! S'énerva-t-il alors. Cette Ginny va te trahir! Comme l'a fait ton ancienne amie!  
- Non elle ne me trahira pas et personne ne pourra imaginé que le Tom en question et Tom Jedusor! Oh mon dieux! M'exclamais-je soudain.  
- Quoi? Quoi?  
- J'ai dit à Ginny que tu étais un moldu, hors, Ron vient de te voir avec une baguette magique! Il faut que je retourne chez lui, j'expliquerais à tout le monde que je sors avec toi, que tu t'apelles Henry et que tu es un sorcier. Et si jamais Ginny intervient je lui dirais que je lui avais mentis pour respecter ma vie privée.  
- Evidemment! Siffla Tom. Et tu penses que tout le monde va te croire? Dis moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble que Minerva Mac Gonnagale fait partie de l'ordre non? Tu ne crois pas que l'idée que ce soit moi va lui traverser l'esprit?! S'énerva-t-il. Tu ne repars pas Hermione! Tu restes avec moi, on repart chez nous ensemble, c'est la meilleure chose à faire!  
- Non je dois y aller. Répondis-je en ôtant la cape de Tom pour remettre mes vêtements.  
Une fois fait je m'approchais de Tom lui déposait un légé baisé sur les lèvres et prenais le chemin de la sortie. Cependant la porte se claqua et se ferma devant moi.  
- Tom! Ouvre moi! M'exclamais-je.  
- Je ne prendais aucun risque Hermione. Affirma-t-il cependant. Tu ne vas nul par sans moi!  
- Oh bas oui, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi dans ce cas là! M'exclamais-je.  
- Non on rentre chez nous. Viens.  
Je le regardais une dernière fois et transplanais.


	27. Chapter 28

Quand j'arrivais enfin dans le jardin, juste devant la porte d'entrée des Weasley rien ne semblait avoir changé à l'intérieur. Aucune agitation prouvant que j'avais été découverte.  
- Ron! M'exclamais-je en entrant.  
- Hermione! S'exclama sa mère en arrivant à ma rencontre. Tout va bien? Ron est rentré quelque peu contrarié à la maison il y a quelques minutes, j'esperais qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave. Ajouta-t-elle en me souriant.  
J'en avais plus que marre que tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi, me fasse passer pour la pauvre enfant de l'histoire. J'étais tout sauf ce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais, et ça me culpabilisais au point de me fatiguer.  
- Où est Ron? Insistais-je.  
- Ici traitresse! S'exclama-t-il.  
Je le regardais étonnée sur les dernières marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Non il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Tom Jedusor, seuls les adultes et Harry qui l'avait vu dans certains souvenir étaient à même de le reconnaitre, mais lui non.  
- Traitresse? Répéta Harry qui venait d'arriver avec tout le reste de la petite famille, excepté le père de Ron qui travaillait.  
- Oui, tu étais avec l'ennemi! Insista-t-il.  
J'avalais difficlement ma salive.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Ron! S'impatienta Harry. Hermione, tu as revu Malefoy?  
- Bien sur que non! Me défendis-je.  
Je passais cependant discrètement ma main dans ma robe pour attraper ma baguette magique au cas où ça dégénererait. Je savais que si Tom était ici avec moi il m'aurait ordonné de partir, mais Ron ne pouvait pas savoir! C'était impossible.  
- Elle était avec un garçon inconnu dans une chambre d'un bar du chemin de traverse! Déclara Ron.  
Molly parut déstabilisée un cour instant et repris ces esprits tout en me regardant étonneé.  
- Dans une chambre? Répéta-t-elle.  
Je voyais bien que Ron mourrait d'envie de raconter dans quelle tenue il m'avait vu, mais je secouais discrètement la tête pour le supplier de se taire. Ce genre d'avoeux serait vraiment humiliant devant une femme qui était presque de ma famille.  
- Tu sors avec lui c'est ça? Insista Ron sans pour autant aller dans les détails.  
- Non mais tu te fous de nous Ronald? S'exclama sa mère. Je pensais que Hermione était en danger!  
- Et bien je ne sais pas trop! Je n'ai jamais vu le garçon avec qui elle était, il n'est donc pas à Poudlard, et elle ne nous en a jamais parlé, donc je suppose que c'est quelqu'un de nouveau. Et comme je les ais trouvé particulièrement proche...  
- Tais-toi Ron! Il ne fait pas partis du camps de Voldemort! Ne soit pas stupide! Je le connais depuis très longtemps! Il habite près de chez moi.  
- Et pourquoi tu ne nous en a jamais parlé? Insista Ron.  
- Elle en a parlé à Ginny. Corrigea Harry.  
Je me retrounais stupéfaite vers mon meilleur ami. Je me sentais complètement trahit même si Harry était en train de me sauver la mise. J'avais dit à Ginny de ne rien dire mais celle-ci ne m'avait visiblement pas écouté.  
- C'est bien ce Tom qui est un moldu?  
- Tu plaisantes? S'exclama Ron. Celui que j'ai vu s'appelait Henry et était bien un sorcier étant donné qu'il a pointé sa baguette sur moi!  
- Oh mon dieu! S'exclama Fred moqueur. Il t'a menacé? J'espere que tu lui as flanqué une bonne correction!  
Je levais les yeux au ciel.  
- Ron, ce que tu peux être stupide! Tu es arrivé d'un coup comme ça à la porte de notre chambre pendant que nous discutions, n'importe qui aurais réagit comme lui! Nous sommes en tant de guerre je te rapelle.  
- Hermione n'a pas tord. Assura Molly.  
- Bon alors attend, continua Harry, ce n'est donc pas la même personne dont tu as parlé à Ginny?  
- Si. Répondis-je en baissant la tête faussement fautive. J'ai juste préféré garder le mystère sur son identité en mentant un petit peu, et visiblement j'ai eu raison!  
- Ginny m'a parlé de lui uniquement pour que si j'avais tu insistais pour sortir seule c'était pour le voir. Elle m'a dit que... Que tu l'aimais. Ajouta Harry en regardant discrètement l'attitude de Ron face à cette révélation.  
- Oh Hermy chérie! S'exclama George en s'approchant d'elle. Il va falloir que tu nous racontes tout en détail hein? Fred et moi adorons les histoires croustillantes!  
- Bon tout va bien, et je crois que cette histoire ne me conserve plus, donc je vais vous laisser, je vais commencer à préparer le diner, des membres de l'ordre viennent ce soir. Annonça Molly mal à l'aise en s'exclipsant dans la cuisine.

- Tu ne perdais visiblement pas de temps avec lui! Me lança Ron toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
- Je t'en pris Ron! Et d'abord comme as-tu su que nous étions là?!  
- J'ai fouillé la rue et j'ai demandé au barman du bar si il n'avait pas vu une jeune fille, il m'a dit que si et je suis montée.  
- Ron, commença alors Fred sérieusement; Tu es sur que ce n'était pas Malefoy?  
Je soupirais d'impatience. Leur blagues m'avaient toujours fait rire, mais là je trouvais vraiment leur attitude lourde.  
Cependant je soufflais intérieurement, tout c'était bien passé, et personne n'avait pensé une seule seconde à Tom Jedusor. C'était tellement évident d'ailleurs, qui pourrais un jour s'imaginer que l'Hermione Granger qu'ils pensaient que j'étais pourait un jour se tourner vers le côté du mal, et surtout aimer ce Tom Jedusor.  
Tom était vraiment ridicule de s'inquiéter à ce point. Et puis il y avait tout de même un point positif à tout ça, j'allais pouvoir rejoindre Tom tranquillement maintenant sans que personne ne s'inquiète de mon absence, puisqu'ils étaient désormais tous au courant que j'avais un "copain".  
- Tu l'aimes?  
Je sortis de mes pensées et regardais Ron.  
- Alors tu l'aimes? Insista-t-il à nouveau. Ce Henry?  
- Ron arrête! Insista Harry voyant qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise et que si je lui répondais l'histoire risquait d'autant plus de tourner au vinaigre étant donné que Ginny lui avait dit que oui, je l'aimais.  
- Non mais ce dernier lui a dit, et j'ai entendu, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait qu'elle parte avec lui. Donc c'est pour savoir si c'est réciproque.  
- On va faire un tour dans le jardin. Annoncèrent soudain Fred et George d'une même voix en tirant Ron avec eux.  
J'étais pour une fois heureuse de leur intervention.

Je me retrouvais alors seule avec Harry.  
- Il s'appelle bien Henry?  
- Oui pourquoi?  
- Parce que tu as dit à Ginny et qu'il s'appelait Tom, et elle m'a raconté que tu avais même rêvé de lui l'autre nui, et que tu l'appelais dans ton sommeil. Tu peux me le dire à moi tu sais.  
- Non il s'appelle bien Henry. Mentis-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai murmuré un autre prénom dans mon sommeil, je ne sais pas, je ne suis même pas sur de l'avoir vraiment prononcé, il se pourrait que ce soit Ginny qui ait rêvé. Franchement je n'en sais rien. Répondis-je de la voix la plus sincère possible.  
Finalement Harry n'était pas aussi dupe que les trois autres, même si il était loin d'en arriver à la bonne conclusion.  
- Je suis désolée. Ajoutais-je alors. Je mets vraiment en périle notre mission avec tout ça. Je suis désolée Harry.  
- Tu ne dois pas être désolée Hermione. Je peux te comprendre. J'aurais moi aussi voulu voir Ginny peut-être une dernière fois comme tu l'as fait avec Henry, si je ne l'avais pas vu durant toutes les vacances.  
- Malheureusement l'arrivée de Ron a écourté nos adieux, et je suis un peu parti comme ça, sans prévenir. Mais bon... L'ambiance va vraiment être glaciale maintenant. J'aurais vraiment aimé que Ron ne nous surprene pas. Je sais qu'il doit affreusement soufrire. Tu sais il m'a tout de même surpris très proche de Henry, heureusement on ne s'embrassait pas mais c'était prèsque ça.  
- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Ajouta Harry d'un sourire en coin qu'il tentait de dissimuler.  
Je le regardais étonnée et l'insitais à s'expliquer d'un mouvement de tête.  
- Quand Ron est rentré il maronnait des trucs bizares, du genre "soux vêtements, pauvre mec, chambre"... Enfin voilà quoi.  
- Oh mon dieu... Murmurais-je en rougissant.  
- On peut changer de sujet si tu veux. Lâcha Harry en riant.  
- Oui je veux bien. Répondis-je en riant nerveusement à mon tour.  
Ma vie était un tel mensonge... Tom avait peut-être raison. Une amie ne mentait pas à ceux qu'elle aimait, peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire était de partir le rejoindre.

Harry venait de sortir un jeux d'échec de la table basse du salon et m'intérogea du regard. J'acquieçais et nous commenâmes une partie.  
Nous ne fûmes interrompu que par l'arrivée de notre très cher professeur de méthamorphose accompagnée de Tonks et Lupin. Je leur lançais un brève bonjour sans me lever tandis que Harry allait leur serrer amicalement la main, tout en caressant affectueusement le ventre arrondie de Tonks qui avait ce jour là des cheveux vert serpentard.  
Décidement tout me forçais à faire mon choix. Rester ici ou partir?  
Harry revint et nous continuâmes de jouer tandis que les trois adultes rejoignaient Molly dans la cuisine.

L'heure du repas arriva bien vite et nous nous instalâmes, Ron le plus loin de moi possible. Telle avait été la stratégie de sa mère que j'accueillis avec soulagement.  
Le repas s'orienta tout d'abord sur le ministère qu'ils pensaient de plus en plus contrôlé, et bientôt le sujet de Rogue et Poudlard fit son irruption.  
- Cela devient vraiment n'importe quoi à Poudlard! S'exclama Minerva. Les deux mangemorts mis en place par Rogue utilisent tout de même le sortilège doloris sur les élèves!  
- Je vais retirer Ginny de l'école! S'exclama Molly qui manqua de renverser le plat de légume sur la table alors qu'elle le tendait à son mari.  
- Ne vous en faite pas je veille à ce que cela ne dégénère pas trop, je dois dire que cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps, mais après tout nous sommes en guerre, même si cela n'est pas officiellement déclaré.  
- Il est vrai d'ailleur que nous n'avons pas entendu parler de vous savez qui ces dernières semaines. C'est plutôt calme, vous pensez qu'il prépare quelque chose? Demanda Lupin en buvant une gorgé d'eau.  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, on ressent également une certainte tension au minisère, comme si on s'attendait à un gros coup. Répondit le père Weasley. De toute façon on ne peut que recommander à tout le monde d'être sur ses gardes!  
- Oui et à vérifer que les personnes que l'on cotoit ne soit pas du mauvais côté! Lâcha Ron sous les regards étonnés de tous.  
- Ne faites pas attention. Déclara Fred en tappotant l'épaule de son frère. Il est un peu à cran ces temps-ci.  
- Il faudra quand même vérifier des choses sur lui vous ne pensez pas! Insista-t-il. Et si jamais il était du côté de vous savez qui hein? Insista-t-il en me fixant méchament.  
- Mais vous parlez encore de ce Tom? Demanda Molly en faisant de gros yeux.  
- De Henry. Corrigais-je en même temps que Ron.  
- Qui sont ces Henry et Tom? Demanda Arthur Weasley qui ne suivait plus du tout le fil de la conversation.  
Je remarquais que tout les adultes excepté Molly qui avait plutôt hâte de changer de sujet, s'intéressèrent de près à ce qui venait de se dire, mais celle qui semblait le plus captivée par la conversation n'était autre que Minerva.  
- C'est juste que j'ai vu un ami cet après-midi, Henry, et que Ron le soupsonne d'être dans les rangs de Voldemort étant donné qu'il ne le connait pas! M'exclamais-je irritée.  
- Et qui est Tom? Demanda Lupin visiblement amusé par la situation.  
- Personne, il n'y a pas de Tom il y a juste eut une erreur de prénom. Répondit Harry. Donc il n'y aucunes informations capitales.  
- Quel est son nom de famille? Insista cependant Ron.  
J'avais tellement envie d'utliser le sortilège doloris sur lui. Seulement envie bien sur, je n'aurais jamais joint le geste à la pensée. Mais l'idée me semblait pas mal pour le faire taire.  
- Alors? Insista-t-il.  
Je soupirais et inventais un nom de famille.  
- Henry Larousse.  
- Larousse? Répéta Arthur. Je vérifiais dans les registres du minstère si ça peut calmer plusieurs personnes. Déclara-t-il en soutenant son fils du regard.  
Je retiens mon souffle. Ainsi je n'avais que jusqu'à demain pour demeurer ici. Après ils s'apercevraient de tout. Non ce n'était pas possible. Harry sembla remarquer mon angoisse et intervint.  
- Ecoutez Mr Weasley, je me porte garrant de ce Henry, et je sais qu'il est quelqu'un de très bien, ne perdez pas de temps à faire des recherches sur lui. Ron est simplement jaloux. Insista-t-il en regardant sévèrement son ami assis à côté de lui.  
- Bien. Lâcha alors Arthur. Et sinon cette grossesse? Tout se passe bien? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Tonks.  
Je remerciais Harry du regard, mais m'en voulais énormément en même temps. J'avais beau reculer le moment fatidique, arriverait un jour où ils apprendraient tout. Et je n'étais pas sur qu'en plus de ma trahison, ils me pardonneraient tous mes mensonges.


	28. Chapter 29

Ron était allé se coucher tôt ce soir-là et Harry et moi étions resté dans la chambre de Ginny pour discuter de ce que nous allions faire quand nous repartirons. Cependant je n'écoutais Harry que d'une oreille distraite, je pensais surtout à Tom. Il devait tellement m'en vouloir d'être partie comme ça d'un coup, une nouvelle fois.  
- Tu sais pour le vif d'or que m'a légué Dumbledor. Je pense que c'est la pierre de résurection qui est cachée dedans.  
Je me tournais étonnée vers Harry. La pierre de résurection? C'était Harry qui l'avait? Non c'était impossible... Dumbledore me connaissait déjà à l'époque où j'avais été en cours avec Tom, il n'aurait jamais confié la pierre à quelqu'un d'aussi proche de moi qu'était Harry. Cependant, ce vieillard avait toujours eu la facheuse habitude de faire confiance aux personnes qu'il ne fallait pas, comme Rogue. Aurait-il eu confiance en la nouvelle Hermione, totalement ignorante de son passé?  
- Je ne sais pas Harry, ça m'étonnerait franchement. Mais il se fait tard, j'aimerais dormir, on en reparle demain d'accord?  
Harry acquieça en regardant l'heure sur la pendule de la chambre de celle qu'il aimait.

Je ne comptais pas m'endormir avant longtemps cette nuit là. J'attendais le milieu de la nuit.  
Quand il fut près de trois heures du matin je sortais de mon lit et montais à l'étage supérieur. L'étage de la chambre de Ron et Harry. J'entrais le plus silencieusement possible et jetais un oeil à mes deux amis. Ils dormaient profondément.  
Je jettais un oeil du côté du peut d'affaire qu'avait Harry. J'ouvrais imméditament son sac, toujours en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et je mettais enfin la main sur la vif d'or. C'était si simple.  
Avant de refermer la porte de leur chambre derrière moi je leur jettais un regard triste. Harry me faisait tellement confiance... Il avait tord, ils avaient tous tord.

Alors que j'étais en train de redescendre les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds un claquement de porte retentit tout en bas. De peur que l'on me suprenne je me précipitais jusqu'à ma chambre et rentrais dans mon lit dans le silence le plus complet.  
Cependant des voix se firent ensuite entendre. Les parents de Ron qui avaient leur chambre au rez de chaussé s'étaient surement levé pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je sotais alors du lit et entreouvrais la porte pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il se passait. Cependant je ne distinguais que des sorts que l'on lançait, des sorts de protection. Une attaque était-elle prévue? Tom avait-il eut l'idiotie de vouloir venir me chercher? De peur que ce ne soit le cas je m'habillais rapidement et continuais d'essayer d'écouter ce qu'il se passait.  
- Où sont les enfants? Murmura une voix que je ne parvins pas à reconnaitre.  
- Ils dorment tous en haut.  
J'entendis alors quelqu'un monter et je refermais alors la porte et courais me coucher dans le lit. Cependant j'avais été idiote de mettre habillé... Ils trouveraient surement étrange que je ne sois pas en pyjama comme toutes personnes sencées dormir au milieu de la nuit.  
On ouvra soudain tout doucement la porte de la chambre, je ne bougeais pas et faisais semblant de dormir. Ma porte fut alors refermé et la personne monta aux étages supérieurs. On ne nous réveillait donc pas? Si une attaque devait avoir lieux c'était quand même la meilleur chose à faire! Je fallis me relever, mais entendant que la personne descendait de nouveau je restais allongée. Cependant il me semblait qu'il y avait plus de personnes qu'à l'allée dans l'escalier.  
- Vite descendez! Chuchota-t-on.  
Mais que se passait-il? Etait-on allé réveiller tout le monde sauf moi?  
Je remarquais une présence derrière ma porte. Je me levais donc, prenais une longue veste avec moi, enfonçais ma baguette et le vif d'or dans mes poches et ouvrais ma porte d'un coup. Je me retrouvais alors face à Lupin qui avait sa baguette en main.  
- Que se passe-t-il? Dis-je en faisant mine d'être inquiète.  
- Descend Hermione. Descend en bas vite!  
Je ne répondais pas et dévalais les escaliers. Mais je m'étais attendu à tous sauf à ça. Ils étaient tous là, Ron et ses frères, Harry, Molly et Arthur, les membres de l'ordre, Minerva qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Je constatais également qu'ils avaient tous leur baguette en main. Quans je fis un pas vers eux, ils se reculèrent tous dans un même mouvement. Je tournais ma tête derrière moi, Lupin me pointait de sa baguette dessus. Je tournais alors sur moi même, mais je me retrouvais par terre, en bas des quelques marches qu'il me resait à descendre.  
- On a mit en place certaine portection. Me lança Lupin. On ne voulait bien sur que pas que tu t'ennfuies. Personne ne peut plus transplaner dans l'enceinte de la maison.  
Je le regardais avec horreur. J'étais prise au piège. Je me tournais alors Harry et Ron. Harry était certainement celui qui tenait le moins fort sa baguette dans sa main. Ron me regardait avec haine.  
- Que se passe-t-il? Demandais-je alors à Lupin.  
- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de fuir? Me demanda-t-il à son tour.  
- Que se passe-t-il? Insistais-je le coeur battant.  
- Le professeur Mac Gonnagal est allée vérifier des dossiers au ministère de la magie ce soir, bien sur sans aucune autorisation, mais il n'y a pas de henry Larousse dans le registre des sorciers.  
- C'est un moldu c'est ça? Me demanda Harry plein d'espoir. C'est bien ce que tu avais dit à Ginny?  
- Bien sur que non! Cracha Ron en me regardant méchament. Il a pointé sa baguette sur moi! C'est bel et bien un sorcier.  
- Bien comme tout le monde est réuni, nous allons pouvoir en parler calmement. Annonça Minerva.  
- Mais enfin arrêtez! S'exclama Molly Wesaley en s'approchant de moi.  
Dans une tentavie inutile car Lupin qui s'était remit de leur côté la retint.  
- Arrête Molly! S'exclama Arthur. Nous devons être sur que tout le monde dans cette maison est en sécurité. Et si tu es innoncente Hermione, je te pris de bien vouloir nous excuser d'avance.  
- Elle n'est pas innoncente! Cracha Ron. Elle nous trahi! Elle donne des informations à l'ennemi!  
- A quoi ressemblait le jeune homme que vous avez vu? Demanda Minerva. sans me quitter des yeux.  
- C'est à moi que vous vous adressez? Demanda Ron hésitant.  
- Mais bien entendu! S'impatienta-t-elle.  
- Il était grand, bruns, des yeux noirs.  
- Tu oublies beau! Me moquais-je.  
Je me demandais comment je pouvais avoir encore de l'humour dans une situation comme celle-la. Mais rire était surment la seule échapatoire quand on voyait tout s'éfondrer autour de nous.  
- Ne s'appellerait-il pas Tom? Insista Minerva en se tournant vers moi.  
- Mais bien sur que non! Il s'appelle Henry. Répondis-je en soupirant.  
- Ecoutez ce que vous pensez est complètement absurde! Hermione est une fille de moldue, comment pourrait-elle d'une manière ou d'une autre être dans l'autre camp! S'exclama Molly.  
- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas véritablement une sang de bourbe. Répondit Minerva.  
Tout le monde regarda le professeur avec étonnement devant tant de vulgarité de sa part.  
- Je ne suis pas une sang de bourbe! Grognais-je. Modérez votre language s'il vous plais. Lui lançais-je le plus poliement possible pour ne pas me trahir.  
Molly semblait croire à mon innoncence tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.  
- Bon d'accord! Soupirais-je alors. Il n'est pas sorcier.  
- Il avait une baguette! S'exclama Ron.  
- C'était la mienne. C'est pour ça que j'ai du mentir. Je lui ai très souvent parlé de mon monde, de notre monde à tous, il connait tout sur tout. Je sais bien pourtant que c'est interdit mais... Je ne terminais pas ma phrase et me mis à sangloter.  
- Et voilà! S'exclama Molly en se précipitant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Vraiment je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a pris professeur! Lui lança-t-elle d'un air menaçant. Hermione est votre meilleure élève est c'est comme ça que vous la traitez! Vous êtes vraiment aussi stupide les uns que les autres.  
Tous semblèrent pendant un instant être mal à l'aise. Un cour instant. Jusqu'à ce que Harry, celui que je pensais le plus de mon côté avec Molly intervienne.  
- Attendez! Déclara-t-il à haute voix. Mme Weasley écartez vous d'Hermione encore juste quelques secondes s'il vous plait.  
La mère de Ron s'excuta perplexe, pendant que tout le monde, même moi, regardais Harry avec attention.  
- J'ai déjà vu, grâce à des souvenirs que m'a permis de voir Dumbledor à quoi ressemblait Tom Jedusor dans sa jeunesse. Je ne vais pas te cacher Hermione, continua-t-il en s'adressant à moi, que tout le monde pense que tu étais en sa présence quand Ron t'as surpris.  
- Quoi? S'exclama le concerné.  
- Hermione et le vieux voldy? Ajoutairent les deux jumaux en même temps.  
Visiblement seul Harry et les adultes avaient été tenu au courant de ce qui se tramait réellement.  
- Taisez-vous enfin! S'exclama Tonks.  
- Donc je sais à quoi ressemble Tom Jedusor quand il était jeune. Je vais reproduire son visage, ici, devant tout le monde, et Ron me dira si c'est lui qu'il a vu.  
- D'accord. Répondit ce dernier.  
- Ron! Insista Harry. Ta réponse est très importante, ne réponds que si tu es absolument certain. Il ne faudrait pas condamner Hermione inutilement.  
Non! Il allait le reconnaitre. Je devais partir. J'essayais de transplaner de nouveau mais en vain. Les sortilèges de protection fonctionnaient toujours.  
- Tenez la fille, elle essaye de fuir! Lança un auror que je ne connaissais pas.  
Ce dernier et Lupin se mirent alors chacun à côté de moi m'empoignant par les épaules.  
- Non Harry. Arrête! M'écriais-je. Tu sais bien que Ron est particulièrement en colère contre moi. Il ne dira pas la vérité, il vaudra à tout prix me faire porter le chapeau! Harry ne lui donne pas cette chance. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que moi et... Et Voldemort! Mais enfin je suis une enfant de moldue, tout ce qu'il déteste le plus!  
- Vas-y Harry. Assura Arthur Weasley voyant que ce dernier hésitait.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Je sais que tu es innoncente, ne t'en fait pas. Ron n'ira pas jusqu'à mentir!  
Il pointant alors sa baguette vers le plafont, se concentra, et un visage lumineux se dessina peut à peu. Je vis également l'horreur se peindre peut à peu sur le visage qui s'agrandissait. Quand Harry eut terminé il se tourna vers Ron. Son regard épouvanté boqua Harry.  
- Ron, ne me dit pas que..  
- Si... Parvint-il à répondre.  
Il se tourna alors versmoi horrifié.  
- Hermione... Murmura-t-il alors.  
Il fit un pas vers moi mais tout le monde l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. C'était finit, j'allais être enfermé à Askaban, j'allais peut-être même reçevoir le baisé des détraqueurs...  
- Mais Ron enfin... Ne soit pas stupide! Ce n'est pas du tout lui! Lançais-je dans un dernier espoire.  
- Vous mentez Mlle Granger! S'exclama alors Minerva. Vous êtes coincé maintenant alors arrêtez de jouer à l'idiote!  
- ARRETEZ DE M'APPELER COMME CA! Criais-je alors. Arrêtez de m'appeller par cet ignoble nom de moldu! Crachais-je.  
La haine que j'avais pour elle et que je dissimuais depuis mon retour, m'envahit avec force.  
- Non Hermione! Dis moi que c'est faux, dis moi que c'est faux... Supplia Harry d'une voix tremblante. Ignoble nom de moldu? mais qu'est ce que tu racontes.  
Tout était fini, alors autant en finir dignement.  
- Je m'appelles Hermione Gryffondor. Lâchais-je alors d'un sourire narquois.  
Je remarquais soudain que pour une fois, aucun des deux jumaux n'avaient passé à faire la moindre blague.  
- Mais Hermione... Murmura Molly scandalisée par la tournure des évènements.  
- Ce n'est pas l'Hermione que que vous connaissez. Intervient Minerva.  
- C'est sur que toi tu me connais bien! Lui lançais-je alors d'un regard noir. Traitre!  
Tout le monde constata avec incompréhension la manière familière avec laquelle je m'adressais à mon professeur.  
- Hein Minerva? Insistais-je. Tu aurais eu ma mort sur ta consience si Tom n'était pas intervenu! Comment as-tu pus!  
- J'ai fais mon devoir Hermione. Répondit-elle alors.  
- Quel devoir! M'exclamais-je alors. Tu n'avais même pas encore 18 ans! Tu étais ma meilleure amie comment as-tu pu! Je vais faire quelque chose que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps!  
Je sortais alors ma baguette de la poche.  
- AVADA KEDA...  
- PROTEGO! Lancèrent alors pratiquement tous les sorciers de la pièce sur Minerva.  
- Experlliamus! Lança Harry.  
Ma baguette s'envola de ma main et attérit dans la sienne. Comment pouvais-je être encore aussi stupide!Comment avais-je pu laisser mon unique chance de salut m'échaper aussi facilement.  
- Professeur... Demanda alors Harry d'une voix qu'il tentait de contrôler. Racontez nous ce que vous savez, nous ne comprenons rien.  
Lupin et l'auror pointèrent leur baguette sur ma gorge, et Minerva s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche.  
- Hermione et moi avions le même âge. Nous avons passé nos septs années à Poudlard ensemble.  
- Pas exactement! Intervins-je. Tu m'as empêcher de terminer ma septienne année! Tu ne t'en souviens pas?  
Cette dernière m'ignora et continua son récit.  
- Il y avait bien sur un certain Tom Jedusor qui était élève parmis nous, au début Hermione, comme tout Gryffondor, détestait les Serpentards, et particulièrement Jedusor. Mais tout ça à vite changé. Ils sont d'abord devenu amis, et sont sorti ensemble. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps tous les deux, et Hermione en était même venu à s'installer dans sa chambre de préfet dont pouvait bénéficier les élèves de chez Serpentards. C'était comme si ils étaient devenues une même et unique personne.  
Durant le récit de mon ancienne amie, j'observais peut à peut le visage de tout le monde, de mes amis se décomposer.  
- Dumbledor avait eu veut de ce changement des quelques plus étranges... Une Gryfondor et un serpentard, n'oubliant pas que tous les deux en étaient les héritiers... Tout cela l'inquiétait et il m'a demandé de surveiller mon amie.  
- Tu n'as pas mon amie! Crachais-je alors.  
- Celle qui avait été mon amie. Corrigea-t-elle alors. Et puis bien vite je me suis rendu compte qu'elle et Jedusor complotaient quelque chose, et au dernier moment j'ai découvert ce que c'était. Il voulait s'emparer de la pierre philosophale.  
Tout le monde se retrouva stupéfait vers moi.  
- Qui ne voudrait pas être immortel! Lançais-je alors sur le ton de la conversation.  
- Pas moi par exemple! S'exclama Harry.  
- J'en ai donc informé le directeur ainsi que Dumbledore. Poursuivit Minerva. Ils savaient où était entrposée la pierre et il savait également qu'il fallait faire preuve d'une grande force en matière de magie pour s'y introduire. Nous avons en même temps eu confirmation que la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte par Jedusor, et le professeur de divination de l'époque nous a fait une affreuse révélation au moment où ils allaient partir pour les empêcher de commettre ce vol. Ils allaient devenir des sorciers impossibles à vaincre, impossible à contrôler. Ce présage n'ogurait rien de bon pour l'avenir. C'est là qu'ils ont décidé de m'emmener avec eux, il voulait avec mon aide raisonner Hermione. A l'époque, je dois avouer, que c'était ma meilleure amie.  
- Tais toi! M'écriais-je alors.  
- Cependant quand nous sommes arrivé, nous n'avons d'abord vu que Jedusor, mais nous avons finalement trouvé Hermione non loin. Elle avait déjà la pierre entre les mains. Et l'un de nous, un aurore lui a alors lançé le sort de mort dans une tentative déséspéré de toute faire cessez.  
- Et celui que j'ai toujours aimé est intervenu. Continuais-je alors. Sans lui je serais morte! Mais il m'a sauvé!Et je suppose que tout le monde à hâte de savoir qui a voulu me tuer n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je en regardant Harry avec insistance. TON GRAND-PERE! M'exclamais-je alors. Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi cette pierre me tenait tant à coeur, il ne m'a rien laissé dire et m'a tué! Pourquoi crois-tu que mon tendre Tom t'en veux tant! Lâchais-je en riant.  
- Mais Hermione... Je ne te connais plus... Murmura-t-il. Ton tendre Tom mais Hermione!  
- Ce n'est pas l'Hermione que vous connaissez. Insista Minvera en se relevant. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle a retrouvé la mémoire de son ancienne vie, mais ce n'est plus Hermione Granger.  
- Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit toujours vivante malgré le sort de mort? Insista le père de Ron.  
- Merci d'en parler avec tant de délicatesse. Sifflais-je entre mes dents.  
- Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé. Répondit Minerva. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que Jedusor à lancé un sort sur Hermione, un sort inconnu. Puis voyant que les baguettes étaient pointés sur lui, c'est ensuite enfhuit.  
- Qu'a produit ce sort? Insista Lupin.  
- Il m' a fait rennaitre. Répondis-je. Cool n'est-ce pas?  
- Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Corrigea cependant Minerva. Hermione a d'abord été pétrifié. C'est dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard qu'à été conservé pendant longtemps son corps droit, telle une statue. Puis, un jour, des bruits de pleurs ont alerté le nouveau directeur qui n'était autre que Dumbledor. Hermione venait de rennaitre à l'état de bébé. Dumbledor dans son éternelle bonté, a choisit de lui conserver le prénom qu'elle avait toujours eu, et l'a déposé devant la maison d'une famille de moldue qu'il savait dans l'incapacité d'avoir un enfant. Ces deux moldus ont acceptés avec grande joie la possibilité qui s'offrait à eux.  
- Hermione, tu es du côté de...  
- De celui que j'aime oui. Répondis-je alors cette fois-ci sans sarcasme. C'est là qu'est ma place et que sera toujours ma place. Vous restez cependant tous autant que vous êtes dans cette pièce des êtres cher à mon coeur. Sauf toi Minerva bien entendu. Ajoutais-je en la gratifiant d'un regard menaçant. Toi, sois sur que je te tuerais.  
- Hermione. S'imposa cependant Tonks. Tu vas être emmené à la prison d'Askaban.  
- Où j'y serais jugée? Demandais-je. Pour quel crime? Pour le vol de la pierre que je n'ai plus ou pour aimer le dangereux Lord Voldemort? Vous pensez donc qu'il sera aussi facile que ça de m'arrêter! Dis-je en riant.  
- Je vous avais dit que ce n'était plus la même. Harry donnez sa baguette à un auror! S'impatienta Minerva.  
- Ce que tu peux m'agacer! M'exclamais-je. Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Harry! Je ne m'en preux qu'à ceux qui me trahisse! Donnez-moi ma baguette! Insistais-je alors en tendant la main droit devant moi.  
- Ne rêve pas!  
Je me téléportais alors jusqu'à derrière l'auror en question et récupérais en quelques secondes seulement l'objet qui m'état le plus précieux.  
- N'oubliez pas! Maintenant vous savez que je suis Hermione Gryffondor. Rien de m'arrête! Non n'essayez pas! Vous ne pouvez pas transplaner! Ce n'est pas du transplanage ce que je viens de faire. C'est ce qu'on appelle de la magie noire. Ajoutais-je en souriant. ENDOLORIS!  
Minerva s'effondra par terre et se tordit de douleur.  
- Experlliamus!  
- Protégo! Ne fait pas ça Harry! M'exclamais-je. Je suis ton amie. Je ne veux pas de mal à personne ici, mis à part à Minerva que je comptes bien tuer d'ailleurs.  
- AVADA KEDAVRA.  
Je reçu le sors en pleine poitrine. Un sor si puissant qu'il me fit tomber en arrière. Je fermais les yeux. C'était le moment pour savoir si la potion qu'avait mis au point Tom était efficace. Etais-je immortelle?  
- Mon dieu! Mais qui a lancé ce sort? S'exclama Molly.  
- C'est moi. Répondit alors Minerva. C'était la seule solution.  
- Tu me crois donc morte? Lançais-je alors d'une voix mielleuse. Me crois-tu donc si faible que ça?!  
Tout le monde sembla se rapprocher de moi en retant son souffle.  
- Je ne suis pas morte. Ajoutais-je alors en me relevant. Je suis immortelle. Crois-tu vraiment que la fameuse pierre philosophale pouvait m'échaper une seconde fois? Demandais-je en souriant.  
- Experlliamus! Lança de nouveau Harry.  
- Protego. Ce que tu peux être agaçant! M'exclamais-je en me tournant vers lui. Tu es toujours mon ami Harry, je ne suis en aucun cas ton ennemi!  
Je vis cependant que ce que je disais n'avait aucun effet. Et au moment où tout le monde leva sa baguette dans ma direction je me téléportais loin de la maison des Weasley.

Quand je déposais enfin les pieds sur le sol, je surpris une dispute entre Bellatrix et un autre mangemort. Je levais les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.  
- Allez faire ça ailleurs! M'exclamais-je. Vous me faites mal aux oreilles!  
Les deux s'éxécutèrent étonné de me voir ici et j'avançais vers la porte du château, tout en serrant fermement dans ma main le vif d'or qui était dans ma poche.


	29. Chapter 30

Je montais les marches des escaliers du château sans faire attention aux mangemorts que je croisais. Je voulais voir Tom. Ma main tenait toujours fermement le vif d'or. Une fois arrivée devans la porte de sa chambre, de notre chambre, je frappais.  
- Quoi? Rugit sa voix à l'interieur.  
Je rentrais. Il était sur un fauteuil et semblait réfléchir.  
- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais si tu veux, je peux repasser plus tard, nous sommes en effet au beau milieu de la nuit. Dis-je en faisant mine de rebrousser chemin.  
Il soupira et se leva pour me serrer contre lui tandis que je passais mes bras autour de son cou.  
- Ils savent tout. Murmurais-je alors en réprimant mon envie de pleurer, je savais qu'il détestait ça.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda-t-il tout en me gardant fermement contre lui.  
- Mes amis, les membres de l'ordre, ils savent tout à mon sujet, Mac Gonnagale leur a tout raconté, ils me prennent pour leur ennemi...  
Tom m'écarta alors de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.  
- Je suis content alors.  
- Quoi?  
- Comme ça au moins tu resteras toujours au près de moi, tu n'auras pas à faire semblant d'être de leur côté. J'en avais mare de te voir disparaitre comme ça. Je ne veux plus te quitter Hermione! Insista-t-il d'une voix irrité.  
- Où pourais-je aller de toute façon maintenant...  
- Nul part tu restes avec moi.  
- Tom... Harry et Ron me prennent pour leur ennemi! Marmonnais-je le gorge nouée.  
- Mais c'est ce que tu es Hermione! Insista Tom et posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Tu es avec moi n'est-ce pas?  
- Bien sur!  
- Alors dans la logique des choses tu es leur ennemi. Entre moi et Harry qui préfereras-tu sauver dans le cas où nous serions tous les deux en danger? Même si c'est techniquement impossible.  
- Toi évidemment.  
- Voilà! C'est ce que tu es Hermione, tu es de mon côté. C'est comme ça. Je dois tuer Harry Potter, et si tu n'es plus amie avec lui, ce sera d'autant plus facile pour toi d'accepter la mort de ce morveux!  
- Tom!  
- Il n'est plus ton ami! Insista-t-il. Il n'est plus rien! Que c'est-il passé exactement?  
Je lui racontais en détail ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'au moment où j'avais reçu le sort de mort.  
-Tes amis ont-ils hurlé de peur après t'avoir vu tomber?  
- Non. Avouais-je mal à l'aise.  
- Tu as ta réponse alors. Tu es de mon côté pour toujours, ils ne sont plus tes amis et ne le sauront plus jamais.  
Ses paroles étaient dures.  
- Ils n'ont même pas essayé de comprendre... Maronnais-je en m'essayant sur le lit.  
Tom s'installa à côté de moi et passa un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules.  
- Au fait, tiens. Dis-je en lui tendant le vif d'or.  
- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais aimé le quidditch. Répondit-il vexé.  
- C'est Dumbledore qui l'a donné à Harry et ce dernier pense que la pierre de résurection est cachée à l'intérieur.  
Tom attrapa alors aussitôt la balle de sa main droite et la contempla sous la lumière des bougies de la chambre.  
- Si c'est Dumbledore qui l'a lui même caché à l'intérieur, la faire sortir en sera diffcile./. Mais j'y arriverais. Ajouta-t-il en voyant ma mine déconfite. Je suis le plus fort.  
- Je sais. Répondis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Au fait tes mangermots ne savent toujours pas se tenir. Quand je suis arrivé l'un deux et Bellatrix étaient en train de se disputer! C'était très agacant.  
- Et à propos de quoi se disputaient-ils? Demanda-t-il d'une voix distraite.  
- Je ne sais pas, leurs histoires ne m'intéressent pas. Que tu es beau... Ajoutais-je dans un souffle tout en faisant glisser mes doigts le long de sa joue.  
- Tu es plus belle encore. Tu es à la première place à ce plan là. Répondit-il souriant.  
- Et tu es à la première place en ce qui concerne tout le reste n'est-ce pas? Ajoutais-je d'une voix amère.  
- La seconde place n'est pas si mal non plus. Mais tu sais... J'ai beaucoup plus d'année d'expérience que toi, ça compte.  
- Oui c'est vrai. Si je n'étais pas morte j'aurais certainement été meilleure que toi dans tout les domaines! M'exclamais-je moqueuse.  
- N'exagerons rien.  
Je lui fis une grimace tout en m'éloignant de lui.  
- Hermione... Murmura-t-il en riant. Tu n'as pas changé! Tu es si suseptible. Où vas-tu? Demanda-t-il voyant que je m'approchais de la porte qui donnait dans le couloir.  
- Je vais prendre l'air. Répondis-je.  
- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas profiter de ce moment privilégié avec moi?  
Je me retournais vers lui avec envie. Il était vrai que notre dernier rendez-vous s'était arrêté de manière brutale. Je fis un pas dans sa direction avant de m'arrêter prèsque aussitôt. Tom me regarda preplexe.  
- Durant la période où nous avons été séparé... As-tu?  
- As-tu quoi? Insista-t-il voyant que je ne terminais pas ma phrase.  
- As-tu rencontré quelqu'un d'autre?  
- Tu veux dire quelqu'un comme toi?  
- Oui.  
J'avais tellement peur de sa réponse, tellement peur qu'il en ait aimé une autre, qu'il y en ait eu une autre tout simplement.  
- Hermione, crois-tu vraiment que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu m'intéresser? Aurais-je trouvé quelqu'un de plus doué que toi? De plus belle? Je n'aurais as pu trouvé quelqu'un avec les mêmes qualité et même défaut que toi. Tu es l'unique personne que j'ai aimé, et que j'aime. Tu es la seule qui compte!  
- Défauts? Répétais-je.  
- Oui, tu as des défauts comme tous le monde. Moi il parrait que la colère entre dans le lot avec plusieurs autres défauts.  
- Je suis d'accord. Tu t'énerves facilement. Répondis-je moqueuse. Je vais prendre l'air. Répétais-je alors en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
- Tu es sérieuse? Insista-t-il. Nous pouvons enfin être seul, j'ai récupéré mon apparence, et là tu veux sortir dehors? Toute seule?  
- Oui. Répondis-je.

C'était certain que depuis que je l'avais revu je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, re-concrétiser notre amour, mais là, je n'avais pas envie de rester avec lui, je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre répéter à quel point il était content de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la maison des Wesaley. Tom n'insista pas et je sortais dans le couloir.

Un silence complet règnait dans le château, je n'y avais pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais il était vrai qu'à cinq heure du matin la plus part des gens étaient sencés dormir.  
Cependant, malgré cette heure tardive je n'avais pas envie de dormir.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais ici je m'intéressais aux autres portes. D'habitudes je m'étais contentée de rejoindre la porte du bout du couloir que je partageais avec Tom, mais cette fois-ci je jettais un oeil aux portes voisines. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes devant celle de Drago Malefoy. Je m'étonnais qu'il ait une chambre ici plutôt que de rester dans son manoir à lui avec ses parents.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et un Drago tout endormi se posta droit face à la porte. Quand il me reconnu il soupira d'agacement.  
- Tu m'as réveillé! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Pfff. N'importe quoi! Je n'ai fais le moindre bruit crétin. Répondis-je.  
- C'est ta présence. Insista-t-il de mauvaise humeur en s'étirant. Il est quelle heure?  
- CInq heure. Et comment ça c'est pas présence? Insistais-je.  
- J'ai fixé un anchantement sur ma porte, si quelqu'un reste devant plus de dix secondes pendant la nuit ça m'alerte. A coup de légère déchage éléctrique.  
Je haussais les sourcils.  
- C'est débile.  
- C'est dans le cas où le maitre se trouverait devant ma porte. Il faudrait que je puisse me lever rapidement sans qu'il ait besoin de me le demander. Après tout je n'ai jamais eut de dérangement avant ce soir. J'était donc sur que c'était lui. Qu'est ce que tu fous dans le couloir à cette heure-ci?  
- Ne me parle pas comme ça! Crachais-je. Je pense que tu es bien réveillé à présent et que tu te souviens de qui je suis! De plus, si je me souviens bien je t'ai sauvé la mise, Tom allait te tuer!  
Drago fit une grimace lorsque j'énonçais le nom de son maitre, mais se ressaisit rapidement.  
- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux?  
- Rien.  
- Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais devant ma chambre?  
- Rien comme je te l'ai dis. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu dormais ici et pas chez toi.  
- Le maitre tient à que je sois sur place. Répondit Drago firère de lui.  
- Pfff... C'est surement pour mieux te surveiller, ne te fais pas trop d'idée. Répondis-je avant de le quitter des yeux et de reprendre mon chemin.  
Drago allait refermer sa porte mais je l'interpelais doucement.  
- On t'a déjà demandé de choisir entre deux choses aux quelle tu tenais vraiment?  
- Qu'entends-tu par là? Demanda Drago qui semblait se braquer.  
- Ais-je touché un point sensible? Demandais-je curieuse.  
- Un peu, surtout très personnel.  
- Je ne te demande pas de quoi il s'agit, mais c'est arrivé donc?  
- Oui.  
- Comment as-tu choisi?  
- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix finalement. Soit je perdais cette chose et concervais tout le reste, soit je gardais cette unique chose et perdais tout le reste. Le choix a donc finalement été vite fait.  
J'essayais de calquer ce qu'il venait de dire à moi. Soit je perdais Tom, mais restait dans le camps des "gentils", retrouvait mes amis, tout ceux que j'avais connu, soit je gardais Tom et perdait tout le reste. Ainsi Drago me conseillait de choisir la quantité?  
- Pourquoi? Insista Drago voyant que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.  
- Comme ça.  
- Non! Insista-t-il en m'attrapant fermement par le bras. Je me doute de ce à quoi tu fais références!  
Il semblait tout à coup s'affoler et m'attira dans sa chambre tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte.  
- Tu ne sais pas quel camps choisir c'est ça? Et tu crois que je te conseil de choisir le camps qui te ferais recnoncer à la moins de chose c'est ça?  
- C'est le choix que tu as fais toi?  
- Ce n'était pas le même genre de choix. Ne renonce pas au maitre! Insista-t-il.  
- Tu as peur pour tes petites fesses?  
Je savais que Drago craigne que si je faisais ce choix là ça lui retombe dessus.  
- Non.  
- Alors ne t'inquiète pas, mon choix ne concerne pas ça. Mentis-je.


	30. Chapter 31

Après la brève discussion que j'avais eu avec Drago durant la nuit j'étais allée m'allonger dans le salon. Moi qui n'avais pas eut l'impression d'avoir sommeil, je m'étais endormi prèsque instantanément.

Lorsque je me réveillais enfin Tom lisait la gazette du sorcier non loin de moi. Il dut entendre que je bougeais car il laissa tomber le journal sur la petite table en verre à sa droite.

- Mes mangemorts vont croirent que nous faisons chambre à part. Annonça-t-il sans pour autant me regarder.  
Etait-il sérieux? Etait-ce la première chose qu'il avait envie de me dire quand il me voyait le matin?  
- Bonjour. Répondis-je alors d'une voix cassante.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Insista-t-il.  
- Je me suis installée pour réfléchir hier soir, mais j'ai visiblement du m'endormir. Répondis-je en m'étirant et me redressant du canapé.  
J'avais mal au cou, très mal au cou. Surment le fait d'avoir dormir sur le côté droit de ma tête.  
Je me levais alors et allais inspecter ma mine affreuse devant le miroir doré suclté entre deux grands fenêtres.  
- Tu as bien dormi? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.  
- Je n'ai pas dormir. Corrigea-t-il.  
- Pourquoi donc?  
- J'ai étudié le vif d'or.  
- Et? Demandais-je pleine d'espoir.  
- Dumbledore est un insuportable vieillard. Cracha-t-il. La seule manière de l'ouvrir est donnée à Potter.  
- Mais oui! M'exclamais-je alors. les vif d'or ont une mémoire tactile, pourtant...  
- Pourtant quoi?  
- Harry a prit le vif d'or plusieurs fois entre ses deux mains, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé.  
- Impossible! Contredit Tom.  
Je revisualisais l'issu du premier match de quidditch de mon meilleur ami. Non! Il l'avait attrapé dans la bouche!  
- La bouche! M'exclamais-je alors.  
- Quoi la bouche? Qu'est ce que tu racontes?  
- La première fois que Harry a attrapé le vif d'or il l'a attrapé avec la bouche! Insistais-je excitée.  
- Les règles de ce sport sont vraiment étrange. Répondit Tom. Mais ne te réjouit pas trop vite. Ajouta-t-il. La seule manière de récupérer la pierre de résurection c'est de passer par Potter, et pour le moment je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions y parvenir.  
Ma déception fut aussi rapide que mon précédent enthousiasme. Je ne pourrais plus jamais approcher Harry. Alors comment le forcer à mettre la balle dans sa bouche?  
- Mais nous trouverons une solution. Me rassura Tom. Nous n'abandonrons pas la quête pour laquelle nous nous battons depuis tant d'années. Je te promet Hermione que tu reverras ton frère.

Harry Potter avait eut l'autorisation express de Minerva Mac Gonngale pour retourner à Poudlard pour une raison exceptionnelle : avertir Ginny.  
L'ordre avait prit la décision de ne mettre personne d'autre au courant, ne voulant pas suciter une possible panique ou n'importe quoi d'autre. L'affaire Hermione Gryffondor resterait le plus secrète possible. Cependant tous avaient jugé bon d'avertir la fille Weasley réputée pour être la meilleure amie d'Hermione.  
La lourde tache avait été confié à Harry, son petit ami.

- Voilà tu sais tout.

Harry venait de dire ces derniers mot devant une Ginny complétement pétrifié.

- J'espère que c'est une blague.  
- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux Ginny. Il faut que tu gardes cela pour toi, tu as compris? C'est très important. Mais l'ordre a décidé qu'il était important de te tenir au courant, du fait de ta relation avec Gryffondor.  
- Avec qui?  
- Je t'ai dis que c'était son véritable nom de famille.  
- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Hermione? S'étonna Ginny.  
- Parce que ce n'est pas Hermione, ce n'est plus Hermione. Elle est notre ennemie Ginny, il faut bien que tu saisisses cela.  
- Pourtant dans tout ce que tu m'as raconté, ce qu'il s'est passé chez moi, Hermione n'a essayé de faire de mal à personne! Mis à part Mac Gonagale.  
- En effet, mais elle est du côté de Voldemort! S'exclama Harry. Elle l'aime! Te rends-tu compte de ce que ça veut dire? Elle fera tout pour lui et si elle doit tuer l'un de nous pour le protéger elle le fera, je peux te l'assurer. L'Hermione que nous avons connu n'existe plus.  
- S'il te plait. Continuer de l'appeler Hermione, pour moi, s'il te plait...  
Cette fois-ci des larmes coulèrent des joues de Ginny. Elle les avait retenu autant que possible mais la vérité était trop dure. Harry la serra contre elle tout en caressant ses cheveux d'un geste tendre et protecteur.  
- Etait-elle différente? Parvint-elle tout de même à marmoner entre deux sanglots.  
- Elle était... Oui on peut dire qu'elle était différente, voir effrayante vis à vis de notre directrice. Elle a tout de même essayer de tuer Mac Gonnagale.  
- Je n'y crois pas! Hermione n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche!  
- L'amour rend aveugle Ginny.  
- Notre amour ne m'aveugle pas moi! Insista cette dernière.  
- D'après Mac Gonagale Hermione et Voldemort entretenaient une relation très étrange, comme si ils étaient une même et unique personne. Ils passaient prèsque toutes leurs journées ensemble, ils faisaient tout ensemble.  
Ginny se redressa et essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues.  
- Alors peut-être que c'est elle qui a raison. Déclara-t-elle.  
- Quoi?  
- Peut-être que c'est ça le véritable amour.  
- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Ginny.  
- Ce que je dis est vrai! Peut-être que si je t'aimais autant qu'Hermione semble aimer ... cet hommme, je te suiverais quelque soit le chemin que tu prendrais. Qu'en savons-nous d'ailleurs?! Insista-t-elle. Peut-être que je te suiverais toujours, même si tu devenais quelqu'un de méchant, quelqu'un comme lui.  
- Je ne pense pas Ginny. Je te connais, je sais que tu fais tes propres choix, que tu te fais tes propres idées sur chaque chose, tu n'écoutes que toi. Mais n'en parlons plus. Mon devoir était de t'avernir que désormais Hermione n'était plus avec nous.  
Ginny acquieça tout en retenant ses larmes de couler une nouvelle fois.

J'étais à la fenêtre de ma chambre, de notre chambre. Tom était partit avec ses plus fidèles mangermots afin de s'occuper de je ne sais quelle affaire. Tout ce que j'avais compris c'était que cela concernait le ministère et que c'était assez important pour qu'il dègne se déplacer lui même. Autrement que pour s'occuper d'Harry, il ne s'était pas beaucoup montré, de ce que j'en savais du moins.  
Des cris et des rires m'alertèrent soudain. Etait-il possible qu'ici quelqu'un puisse rire de bon coeur? Je me penchais et regardais dans le jardin.  
Je reconnu Drago Malefoy a sa chevelure blonde prèsque blanche, il était accompagné de quatres autres personnes, des jeunes de son âges visiblement. Je les enviais, je les enviais tellement d'être entre amis, de rire. Qu'était donc ce choix qu'avait du faire Drago? L'une des ses possibilité était-elle de renoncer à une personne comme moi avec Tom?  
Je continuais de les observer, ils couraient à présent jusqu'à une petite forêt. Ils semblaient également, si je ne me trompais pas, vérifier que personne ne les voyait. Voyant que Drago regardait le château et donc ses fenêtres je m'éloignais dans l'encadrement pour qu'il ne me voit pas.  
Je sortais d'ailleurs même de ma chambre, et longeais le couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers. Le château semblait pratiquement vide, tout était calme et le peu de mangemorts que je croisais marchaient doucement tout en me saluant respectueusement.  
Je sortais alors par la grand porte d'entrée donnant sur le jardin face à la petite forêt devant laquelle j'avais vu Drago et ses amis pour la dernière fois. Où étaient-ils donc passer? S'y étaient-il enfoncés? J'avançais d'un pas décidé en direction des arbres.

Je marchais quelques minutes me dirigeant à l'aide des cris que j'entendais de mieux en mieux. Mais que faisaient-ils?  
- ATTRAPE-LE! MAIS ATTRAPE-LE! Hurla-t-on soudain.  
La voix était si forte que je devais être tout prêt. Je sortie ma baguette et me mis à courire droit devant moi. Je devais les aider! Même si je ne portais pas Drago dans mon coeur il était dans mon camps à présent, et quoi de mieux que de prouver à Tom, une nouvelle fois, que ses mangermots étaient des incapables, et que j'étais arrivée à temps pour tout régler.  
Cependant quand je débouchais enfin sur une petit clairière je stopais nette ma course.  
- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites?! M'exclamais-je ahuri devant ce que je voyais.  
Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il y ait une bataille, quelque chose comme ça, mais surment pas à ce que Drago et ses quatres amis soient sur des balais dans les airs.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup eux aussi puis se tournèrent vers Drago horrifié. Ce dernier leur fit signe de redéscendre à terre.  
- Je ... Marmonna-t-il en venant à ma rencontre.  
- C'est une blague? Demandais-je sèchement.  
Je reconnaissais à présent les visages qui se cachaient derrière Drago, il y avait Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle et Crabbe. Je compris à la stupeur sur leurs cinq visages, qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement eut l'autorisation de jouer au quidditch, et qu'ils auraient surement eut mieux à faire.  
- On avait juste envie de se distraire un peu. Continua Drago toujours mal à l'aise. S'il te plait ne dit rien! Insista-t-il. Tu signes notre arrêt de mort à tous sinon.  
Je les regardais un à un, mais mis à part Drago tous regardaient par terre.  
- Faites ce que vous voulez je m'en fiche. Répondis-je alors en tournant les talons.

Je n'avais entendu aucun mouvement derrière moi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'interpelle. Une voix que je connaissais bien. Je me retournais alors pour faire face à Drago.  
- Tu vas nous dénoncer hein? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
- Non. Je viens de dire que vous pouviez faire ce que vous vouliez. Répondis-je sans intonation dans la voix.  
Drago me regarda étonné, sembla réfléchir, commença une phrase et s'arrêta. Puis il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.  
- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il simplement.  
- Vous avez le droit de vous amusez. Répondis-je.  
- C'est quoi ce plan que tu nous fais? Tu vas nous dénoncer devant tout le monde ce soir c'est ça? Quel est le plan machiavélique que tu complotes?  
- Je ne complotes rien. Je t'ai dis que je ne dirais rien, pourquoi tu insistes?  
- Cela m'étonne. Pourquoi ne rien dire? Nous sommes tous les cinq à ta merci, je pensais au moins que tu allais nous faire chanter.  
- Et bien non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pensais ça! Répondis-je irrité.  
- Pourquoi? Insista-t-il cependant.  
- Parce que tu as la chance d'avoir des amis, même si ce n'est pas ceux que je choisirais. Vous avez le droit de vous amusez pour une fois que personne n'est là pour vous surveiller.  
- Hermione, merci.  
Je ne répondais pas et reprenais ma route.  
- Et excuse nous pour toutes ces années à Poudlard, si nous avions su ...  
- Vous n'auriez pas agit pareil, bien sur. Le coupais-je en me tournant de nouveau vers lui. Mais comment t'en vouloir? Une sang de bourbe! Crachais-je. Ils ont osé me faire élèver par des moldus! J'aurais agit pareil à ta place.  
A présent Drago ne me regardait plus seulement étonné il était sous le choc.  
- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'avec le rang de mon sang j'affectionne les sangs de bourbes? Demandais-je.  
- Et bien...  
- Et bien tu es fixé maintenant.  
- Tu veux jouer avec nous? Demanda soudain Drago.  
- Je n'aime pas le quidditch. Tom et moi avons certains point en commun. Merci quand même.  
- C'est si déroutant de savoir que tu n'es plus une fille de moldue, que toi et le maitre êtes ensemble, que tu es de notre côté.  
- Ce qui déroutant pour moi, c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé, c'est ma double vie.  
- J'imagine. Et pour hier, commença Drago, c'était quoi ce choix?  
- Une simple question. Mais mon choix est pris.  
Et c'était vrai, comment avais-je pu l'espace d'un instant penser quitter une nouvelle fois Tom? Comment avais-je pu l'espace d'un instant pensé le trahir. Je me donnais envie de vomir.  
- Et toi alors? Ce choix, c'était quoi?  
Drago se crispa et recula d'un pas.  
- C'était le choix entre tout ce que je suis maintenant et une fille. Répondit-il.  
- J'en étais sur. Répondis-je souriante. Et tu ne l'as pas choisi? C'est que tu ne devais pas réellement tenir à elle.  
- C'était une relation compliquée en effet. Répondit Drago toujours mysterieux.  
- Peut-être me raconteras-tu un jour. J'y vais, on se voit au diné de ce soir de toute façon. Répondis-je en partant vraiment cette fois-ci.

Marcher seule me fit le plus grand bien, Drago était heureux malgré tout, même si il avait abandonné cette fille. Mais moi j'avais finalement fait mon choix, pour la dernière fois. Même si c'était égoïste Tom était plus important que le reste, plus important que mes amis, pour important que tout. Je l'aimais, oh oui, et je l'aimais tellement! La vie n'avait pas été clémente avec nous, elle nous avait injustement séparé. Mais comment pourrais-je être un jour de nouveau être séparée de lui? Je ne le pourrais pas, je tenais tant à lui, et savoir qu'il avait du vivre sans moi, m'impressionnait. Je n'aurais jamais tenu sans lui, je me serais laissé mourir, certainement.  
Je revisualisais son visage, il avait la peau blanche, mais une peau parfaite, sans la moindre imprefection, sans le moindre défaut, et ses cheveux noir ébène, ses cheveux si parfaits, toujours aussi bien coiffé.  
Je m'adossais à un arbre dans la forêt, je repensais à la première fois où il m'avait pris dans ses bras dans les couloirs de Poudlard, devant tous les élèves. Une chaleur prèsque instantané me réchauffa le coeur. Je n'avais plus d'amis, mais je n'étais pas seule, je n'avais plus jamais été seule depuis que je l'avais réellement connu. Il avait su me redonner l'envie de vivre après la mort de mon frère.  
Certe il n'était pas de ce qu'on pouvait appeler le bon côté, mais après tout comment déterminions nous le bien du mal? N'était-ce pas pour venger mon souvenir qu'il avait entreprit tout ça? N'était-ce pas pour une noble cause? N'était-ce pas le grand-père de Harry le seul fautif? Après tout nous voulions simplement récupérer ses deux pierres pour que je puisse retrouver mon frère. Etait-ce si mal? Non, nous étions juste imcomprit et notre puissance avait fait peur, sa puissance faisait peur au monde entier.

Je me remis à marcher en direction du château, j'avais tellement hâte qu'il rentre à présent, j'avais tellement hâte de le sentir contre moi, j'avais tellement hâte qu'il m'embrasse, j'avais tellement hâte d'être avec lui tout simplement.


	31. Chapter 32

Nous avions commencé le repas en petit nombre, tout petit nombre, Tom et la plus part de ses mangemorts n'étaient pas encore rentrés.

- Tu n'as pas de nouvelle Hermione? Me demanda Drago n'y tenant plus en reposant son verre d'eau sur la table.  
Une vague d'inquiètude submergeait toute la table.  
Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux ronds devant la manière familière avec laquelle son fils s'adressait à moi. Drago le remarqua aussi et tenta de se reprendre.  
- Pardon...  
- Non. Le coupais-je alors. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, je préfère d'ailleurs que tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom.  
La table de réagit pas et se contenta de me regarder surpis.  
- Et non je n'ai aucunes nouvelles d'aucuns de ceux qui sont partis. Ajoutais-je.  
Je savais que Drago s'inquiétait pour son père, mais j'étais certainement la plus inquiète. Nous n'avions vraiment eut aucunes nouvelles.  
De nouveau le silence se fit une place dans la salle à manger. D'ordinaire c'était Tom qui animait la conversation, mais comme il n'était plus là... Qu'aurais-je pu avoir à leur dire? Les rassurer? Je n'en savais pas plus qu'eux, mieu vallait ne pas mentir.  
Soudain un claquement de porte nous fîmes tous sursauter. C'était la porte d'entrée. Voyant que Drago trépignait sur sa chaise je l'autorisais à aller voir ce qu'il se passait.  
Des voix dans les couloirs se rapprochaient et Drago revint le visage visiblement soulagé.  
- Ils sont rentrés. Lâcha-t-il alors.  
Tout le monde me regarda avec espoir.  
- Vous pouvez sortir de table. Annonçais-je alors.  
Mon ordre ne se fit pas attendre, tout le monde sortit de la salle à manger au pas de course pour rejoindre les êtres chers, sauf Pansy qui s'arrêta près de moi.  
- Tu ne vas pas voir le maitre? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, va rejoindre tes parents. Lui répondis-je en souriant.  
Pansy s'exécuta et disparu comme tous les autres.  
Je me levais à mon tour et passais la tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Toutes ses retrouvailles faisaient chaud au coeur. Finalement c'était comme aux retours des membres de l'ordre du phoenix, tout le monde craignait qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa famille, c'était pareil, nous ne luttions pas pour la même cause, c'est tout. Je ne vis cependant pas Tom parmis les familles qui se prenaient dans les bras enspectant leurs blessures. Pas un n'en était sortit indemme, mais il n'y avait rien de grave.  
Mais où était Tom? Où était l'homme que j'aimais?  
Je cherchais un regard parmis les mangemorts qui aurait pu m'aider mais pas un ne me remarqua. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors une nouvelle fois. C'était lui, mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.  
Tout le monde se sépara alors en baissant la tête devant leur maitre en silence. Cependant il ne leur porta aucune attention, ses yeux allaient de visage en visage et enfin il s'arrêta sur le mien. Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait rien, il n'avait rien. Evidemment qu'il n'avait rien c'était Lord Voldemort. Je lui fis un légé signe de tête lui indiquant l'étage supérieur et montais les escaliers en silence.

Je ne m'étais assise sur le lit face à la porte que depuis quelques secondes quand Tom entra à son tour.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.  
Il pensait que je n'allais pas bien? Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse qu'à cet instant. Je me levais et m'approchais lentement de lui, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux.  
- Hermione? Demanda-t-il surpris de mon silence.  
Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules sans lui répondre. Il était toujours musclé et beau. Tout allait bien. Ma main droite glissa sur son torse.  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué aujourd'hui Tom. Murmurais-je.  
Tout en parlant je le débarassais de sa robe de sorcier. Il était a présent torse nu devant moi avec un pantalon légé bleu marine.  
- Et puis quand tu n'es pas rentré pour le repas... Ajoutais-je en faisant glisser mes lèvres de quelques centimètres sur son torse. J'ai eu peur. Mais c'est idiot. Tu ne crains rien. Ajoutais-je en me mettant soudain à rire. Tu es immortel.  
Tom passa une main sous mes cheveux pour attraper délicatement ma nuque.  
- Nous sommes immortels. Corrigea-t-il.  
Mes deux mains étaient de nouveau plaquées contre son torse parfait, puis je les fit glisser assez fort jusqu'à ses épaules.  
Et là ce fut comme si nous étions une même et seule âme, un même esprit. Je me hissais contre lui tandis qu'il me soulevait en passant ses bras sous mes fesses. Ma respiration s'accéléra alors que je n'avais même pas encore posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais j'avais senti son envie de moi se déployer.  
De mes deux mains libres j'attrapais sa tête pour la rapprocher de moi pour enfin toucher ses lèvres. Il avait bon goût il avait toujous eu bon goût. Nous nous embrassames passionnément tandis qu'il m'assayait sur le meuble en bois vernis contre le mur.  
Un gémissement sortit de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse le contrôler et mes mains furent attirées par ce qui le séparait encore de moi. La boucle de son pantalon. Tandis qu'il m'embrassait sensuellement dans le cou j'ouvrais son pantalon pour le laisser tomber à terre.  
- J'ai tellement envie de toi. Murmurais-je alors.  
- J'aurais prèsque envie de te laisser sur ta faim avec ce que tu as osé me faire hier. Répondit Tom souriant.  
- Ce que j'ai osé te faire hier? Demandais-je en faisant glisser ma langue sur ses pectoraux.  
Un soupir m'échapa lorsqu'il souleva ma robe et m'attira d'avantage contre lui.  
- Oui quand tu m'as dit que tu partais prendre l'air en me laissant seul dans la chambre.  
- HUMMM  
Il venait d'entrer en moi sans que je m'y attende, je le regardais alors avec toute l'envie possible, c'était tellement bon.  
- Je suis désolée Tom. Parvins-je tout de même à répondre en m'agrippant à ses épaules dans un nouveau gémissment.  
- Je te pardonne Hermione, je te pardonnerais toutes tes petites fautes. Répondit-il en commençant des vas et viens profonds.  
- Hum Tom... Gémissais-je.  
J'avais oublié, j'avais oublié à quel point coucher avec lui pouvait faire du bien, j'avais oublié à quel point il était parfait.  
Tom passa sa main droite derrière ma tête pour que nos lèvres se touchent de nouveau quelques instants avant que j'enfouisse ma tête dans ses cheveux. Je savais qu'il aimait, je savais qu'il aimait m'entendre gémir tout près de son oreille. Il accèléra le mouvement alors que je m'agrippais de plus en plus à lui, comme si j'avais peur qu'il s'arrête, qu'il s'éloigne d'un coup. Mais non, il me serra d'avantage contre lui tout en m'embrassant avec envie dans le cou.

Ce fut dans un dernier gémissement et un râle roque de sa part que tout s'arrêta. Mais nous ne bougâmes pas, il resta en moi quelques secondes avant de se retirer.  
Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'éloigne de moi, pas maintenant, pas après ce qu'il venait de m'offrir. Je restais alors agrippée à lui comme il m'avait souvent vu le faire dans ma première vie. Il me répondit d'un sourire et me porta alors jusqu'à notre lit. Il tira la couette s'alongea avec moi et nous recouvrit.  
Il sentait tellement bon. Je me couchais à moitier sur lui en posant ma tête sur son épaule et ma main sur son torse encore chaud et transpirant.  
- Je suis désolée pour hier. M'excusais-je alors. J'étais un peu chamboulée, mais rien ne pourrait me rendre plsu heureuse que d'être près de toi pour toujours.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tout va bien, nous avons l'éternité pour être ensemble, et notre séparation ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dans pas longtemps. Répondit-il en resserant son étreinte autour de moi.


	32. Chapter 33

Quand je me réveillais le landemin j'eu une belle surprise. Tom était encore là dans le lit, il dormait. Je l'observais alors quelques instants en silence. Qu'il était beau, je n'arriverais jamais à me lasser de ce spectacle. Il parraissait si paisible quand il dormait.  
Je me levais alors silencieusement, en veillant à ne pas le réveiller pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Je voulais que quand il ouvre les yeux, je sois belle et non avec ce visage encore endormi. Je me lavais rapidement les dents, me passait de l'eau sur le visage et me parfumais légerment avant de retourner dans notre chambre pour me recoucher dans le lit comme si de rien n'était.  
Il dormait toujours. Sur le dos, comme avant, il avait toujours dormit ainsi. Cette position me permettait de regarder son visage sous toutes les coutures. Mais bientôt je ne parvins pas à me retenir d'avantage, je fis lentement glisser le drap qui recouvrait son torse jusqu'à apercevoir le début de son pantalon. Je l'observais une nouvelle fois, il était parfait.  
Je m'installais alors à califourchon au dessus de lui. Il ne se réveilla pas. Je me penchais alors jusqu'à atteindre son cou et lui déposait un légé baisé, il ne bougea pas. Je continuais tout en dessendant jusqu'à son torse. Je crus qu'il se réveillait enfin mais non, il changea juste de place son bras pour le ramener au dessus de sa tête. Même en dormant son corp semblait essayer de me séduire, mais il n'avait plus aucun effort à faire, séduite je l'étais déjà depuis longtemps et pour toujours. Je continuais alors d'embrasser sensuellement son torse en descendant progressivement jusqu'au début de son pantalon. Alors que je me m'appretais à soulever le tissu une main se posa sur la mienne, sa main.  
- Tu es réveillée? Demandais-je en scrutant ses yeux toujours fermés.  
- Bien sur que je suis réveillée. Et ce depuis que tu es sortit du lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain.  
- Tu fais semblant de dormir! M'exclamais-je irritée.  
Il ouvrit enfin les yeux.  
- Je voulais juste voir ce que tu comptais faire de moi mon amour. Répondit-il en souriant.  
- J'avais hésité entre ça et te tuer pendant ton sommeil. Répondis-je moqueuse. J'aurais du choisir l'autre.  
Tom se redressa brusquement et me fit basculer sur le dos. J'aimais plus que tout le voir dans cette position de force au dessus de moi. J'aimais quand il me dominait car j'avais l'impression d'être la chose la plus, importante, la plus précieuse pour lui.  
- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Répondit-il souriant.  
- Tom! M'exclamais-je.  
J'avais prèsque oublié sa facheuse habitude de lire dans mes pensées.  
- Tom... Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée à fermer mon esprit pour que tu n'y entres pas!  
- Ne le ferme pas alors. Répondit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur mes lèvres. J'adore entendre ce à quoi tu penses, surtout lorsque cela me concerne. Ajouta-t-il en faisant jouer ses sourcils. Tu aimes quand je suis dessus alors?  
Je lui fis une grimace et tournais la tête sur le côté quand il essaya de m'embrasser.  
- Comme si tu pouvais me résister... Murmura-t-il amusé.  
- Je peux facilement te résister. Répondis-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules. C'est juste que je n'en ai pas spécialement envie à cet instant précis.  
Je fis descendre mes mains le long de son torse, de son ventre, et arrivée à la limite de son pantalon je les faisaient lentement glisser à l'intérieur tout en observant sa réaction. Il fermait les yeux.  
- C'est toi qui ne peut pas me résister. Répliquais-je alors en le sentant déjà dur.  
- C'est vrai.  
Je le regardais étonnée.  
- Mais ce n'est pas une faiblesse. Ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Tu es la seule à qui je ne peux pas résister.  
- Tu ne peux pas me résister à quel point? Insistais-je en le faisant basculer sur le dos.  
Je posais ma tête sur son torse tandis que je l'attrapais d'une main ferme dans un soupir de sa part.  
- Au point que si je me retrouvais enfin face à Potter et que tu me mettais dans une situation comme celle-ci, j'aurais du mal à m'occuper de lui, plutôt que de toi.  
Je lui répondais d'un sourire et entamais un va et vient ferme à l'aide de ma main tout en embrassant sensuellement son torse. Je le sentis se raidir de plaisir ce qui me donna d'autaut plus de ferveur dans ma tâche.  
Je savais qu'il adorait quand je m'occupais de lui, bien qu'il aimait par dessus me dominer. Nous étions si complémentaire. Je déscendais alors ma tête lentement vers son entrejambe et au moment où j'allais poser ma bouche dessus il marrêta et me forca à remonter jusqu'à lui. Il me fis alors allonger sur le dos et me débarassa de ma chemise de nuit tout en m'embrassant.  
Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas aller au bout? Ne lui aurais-je pas fait plus de bien en alliant ma bouche à ma main?  
- Bien sur que si Hermione.  
Je lui lançais un regard noir, comment pourrais-je fermer mon esprit dans un moment pareil... Et lui il en profitait. Devant mon silence il continua.  
- Je me trouve juste égoïste de profiter alors que toi tu ne ressens rien pendant ce temps.  
- J'aime plus que tout te faire plaisir. Répliquais-je alors.  
- Alors admet que je puisse éprouver la même chose. Répondit-il d'un sourire affectueux. Ton plaisir passe avant le mien mon amour, largement avant le mien.  
Je ne répondis pas en enlevais son pantalon qui faisait encore barrière entre nos deux corps. Tom se fraya un chemin entre mes cuisses, et entra lentement, très lentement en moi.  
- HUMMM  
Un sourire fière se dessina sur son visage. Comment était-il possible d'éprouver déjà autant de plaisir alors qu'il entrait tout juste? Il avait de quoi être fière!  
- Tu es parfait Tom. Soufflais-je entre deux soupirs. Tu es si ... Hummm, je... oui accèlère comme ça... hummmm. Tom...  
J'aimais tellement prononcer son prénom dans ces moments là, j'avais l'impression de le sentir plus en moi de cette manière. J'accrochais encore plus fort mes jambes autour de son bassin. Il s'enfonca alors en moi plus que d'ordinaire. Un gémissement bien prononcé sortit cette fois-ci de ma bouche. Sa main sur mon sein et nos deux respirations sacadés n'accentuaient qu'encore plus mon plaisir.  
- C'est tellement bon Tom... Gémissais-je en m'accrochant à son dos. Ca avait toujours été super... mais alors là je suis ... HUMMM.  
Je n'eu put terminer ma phrase, je transpirais tellement que toute ma peau brillait en hosmose avec la sienne, j'avais même l'impressionde trembler. Je sentis malgré moi mes ongles se planter dans les omoplates de Tom, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, il accélérait la cadence et me relevait d'avantage les jambes que j'avais enroulé autour de lui.  
- Hermione ...  
C'était la première fois qu'il laissait échaper mon prénom lorsque nous couchions ensemble. Mais je ne parvenais pas à y réfléchir d'avantage, Tom me faisait tellement de bien que je ne parvenais à penser à rien d'autre que lui en moi. Il accélérait de nouveau, je me demandais comme c'était d'ailleurs possible. Cette fois-ci mes gémissements étaient réguliers et ne s'arrêtairent plus. C'était devenu incontrolable. Tom ressera sa prise sur mon sein, colla sa joue contre la mienne et son bras resta fermement appuyé contre le matla mais sa main libre attrapa fermement ma tête sans pour autant me faire le moindre mal. Il me tenait fort, et c'était tout ce que j'adorais, savoir que j'étais complétement sienne à cet instant, savoir que pour lui c'était certainement la meilleure fois également, savoir que c'était la première fois que nos gestes se faisaient aussi insistants.  
Soudain il émit une sorte de gémissement roque et se laissa un peu tomber sur moi sans pour autant m'écraser. Son corps était totalement collé contre le mien, il avait toujours sa main gauche sur le haut de ma tête et sa droite sur mon sein. Moi je déserrais légerment l'étreintre que j'exercais sur lui avec mes jambes et sortais mes ongles de sa peau.  
Il me regarda alors et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.  
- Est ce que pour toi aussi c'était...  
Je ne parvins pas à terminer ma phrase, je tremblais encore.  
- La première fois que c'était aussi intense? Termina-t-il. Oui. Tu as froid? Demanda-t-il soudain. Tu trembles! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant pour mieux me regarder.  
- Je n'ai absoluement pas froid Tom. Répondis-je en passant ma langue sur son teton encore frissonnant. Je crois que je viens d'avoir un orgasme. Ajoutais-je en me mordant la lèvre de plaisir.

Nous resâmes de longues minutes dans le lit dans un silence complet. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, nous nous étions tout dit.  
Ce fut Tom qui se leva le premier, je le regardais alors avec une mine boudeuse enfiler une robe de chambre.  
- Ne fais pas cette tête là. Murmura-t-il. Je vais prendre ma douche, nous ne resterons pas séparer bien longtemps.  
Je me levais alors d'un bon.  
- Je viens avec toi! M'exclamais-je alors.  
Je me fichais d'être totalement nue devant lui. Je me précipétais vers la salle de bain.  
- Hermione... Murmurra-t-il en scouant la tête. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
Je me retournais stupéfaite vers lui, après ce qu'il venait de se passer il ne voulait plus de ma présence.  
- Si tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi, nous devrons en reprendre une juste après, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Je peux me contenir! Répliquais-je.  
- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas mon cas. Répondit-il en caressant mes épaules de ses longs doigts.  
Je retirais sa main.  
- Alors ne me tente pas. Répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur. Garde tes mains loin de moi.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tout de même.  
- Tu ne peux vraiment pas me résister j'avais raison.  
Il rentra alors dans la salle de bain. Je le suivais tout de même.  
- C'est juste pour discuter pendant que tu te douches. M'expliquais-je en m'essayant sur une chaise à côté de la douche.  
Tom ne répondit pas, hôta son pénoir et entra dans la douche. Je jettais un coup d'oeil aux parois. On ne voyait rien. Je soupirais hirrité.  
- Moi je te vois. Me lança Tom alors que l'eau de la douche commençait à couler. C'est super ce système de vitre hein? On ne me voit pas de l'extérieur, mais de l'interieur je peux voir tout ce qu'il se passe dans la salle de bain. Hum... Murmura-t-il alors.  
- Quoi?  
Il ouvrit soudain la porte de la douche et se tourna.  
- Regarde dans mon dos, il y a des marques non?  
Je passais son dos au peigne fin, et en effet, jsute au dessus de ses omoplates, on pouvait remarquer des traces d'ongles.  
- Ca te fait mal? Demandais-je mal à l'aise.  
- Un tout petit peu.  
- Je suis désolée.  
Je tirais alos la chaise à son niveau et montais dessus. Je déposais alors mes lèvres sur les traces que j'avais faites.  
- Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. Insistais-je tout de même.  
- Si c'est la manière de me montrer que tu passes à un bon moment ne t'en prive pas. Répondit-il en posant sur ses mains sur les miennes que j'avais inconsiament déposé sur ses épaules.  
- Tu me laisses terminer ma douche?  
- Oui oui bien sur. Répondis-je en redescendant de la chaise pour la remettre à sa place initiale. Dis moi Tom, je n'ais pas eu le loisir de te le demander, mais que s'est-il passé hier?  
- Comment ça?  
- Quans tu es partis avec tes mangemorts! Tu le fais expret!  
- Nous nous sommes battus contre l'ordre. Mais évidemment Potter n'était pas là. Je n'étais pas sencé intervenir enfaite, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nos ennemis soient si nombreux.  
- Ca s'est mal passé? Insistais-je.  
- Non, dès que je suis intervenu tout s'est vite réglé.  
- Tan mieux alors. Répondis-je soulagée.


	33. Chapter 34

- Comment c'est de redevenir jeune? Demandais-je à Tom alors que nous sortions tous les deux de notre chambre.  
- C'est étrange. Je me sens beaucoup plus fort, plus en forme, plus moi même enfaite.  
Je me contentais d'un sourire comme réponse et le suivais jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, Drago était là, ainsi que Lucius qui laisait la gazette du sorcier. Pansy était là aussi, ainsi que d'autres mangemorts donc je ne connaissais pas le nom et dont je me fichais royalement.  
Ils saluèrent Tom comme leur Roi et me regardèrent ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter.  
- Vous pouvez toujours m'appeler Hermione. Leur lançais-je alors.  
Tom se retourna vivement vers moi.  
- Je préfère qu'on m'apelle pas mon prénom, j'ai le droit non? Lui dis-je en craignant tout de même sa réaction.  
Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa à sa place habituelle, à côté de moi. Je constatais avec bonheur qu'il buvait toujours du jus d'orange le matin, il était vraiment resté le même au fond.  
La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée et une Bellatrix totalement décoiffée apparue.  
- Désolée de vous déranger maitre, mais nous avons un problème en bas avec la ...  
- J'arrive. La coupa cependant Tom en se levant immédiatement.  
Je lançais un regard interrogatif à celui-ci, mais il ne me répondit pas et sortit de la salle à manger, Bellatrix sur ses talons. Je regardais un à un ceux qui étaient toujours à table.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demandais-je alors.  
- C'est la fille Weasley je pense. Répondit Drago.  
- Quoi?

- Tu parles de Ginny? Insistais-je.  
- Bas oui. Répondit Drago mal à l'aise ne comprenant pas le problème.  
- Elle est ici?! M'exclamais-je alors.  
- Bien sur, dans les cachots.  
- Mais depuis quand? Insistais-je en me levant d'un coup.  
- Bas... Depuis hier, ils l'ont ramené quand ils sont tous rentrés.  
Je lançais un regard alamé à toute la table, attendant que quelqu'un contredise Drago, mais non.  
- Ginny est en bas? Dans les cachots depuis hier?  
- Oui. Répondit Drago encore plus mal à l'aise. Tu ne le savais pas?  
- Non. Répliquais-je sèchement. Tom s'est bien gardé de me le dire!  
Je sortais alors dans un coup de vent de la salle à manger et marchais d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte menant aux cachots. Je descendais les escaliers prèsque en courant et avançais jusqu'à trouver le menteur. Ce fut cependant la voix de Bellatrix que j'entendis en premier.  
- Elle ne veut rien dire! Cracha-t-elle. Traite à son sang!  
- Oh mais elle va parler, bien sur qu'elle va parler. Murmura Tom d'une voix effrayante.  
Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, il m'aurait fait peur.  
- Hermione! S'exclama-t-il alors quand j'arrivais enfin devant eux.  
Je lui lançais mon plus beau regard noir.  
- Remonte Bellatrix je n'ai plus besoin de toi.  
Cette dernière suiva l'ordre de son maitre à la perfection et s'en alla au pas de course. Je ne lui lançais pas le moindre regard quand elle passa à côté de moi et me contentais de fixé Tom méchament.  
- Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me le dire par hazard? Annonçais-je d'une voix froide.  
- Te dire quoi? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.  
- A ton avis! Criais-je prèsque.  
- Hermione? Murmurra soudain une petite voix.  
- Je suis heureux de constater que tu as toujours l'usage de la parole. Siffla Tom entre ses dents à l'adresse de la captibe.  
- Oui Ginny je suis là! Répondis-je en m'approchant des barreaux de la porte.  
- Ecarte-toi Hermione. Me lança cependant Tom d'une voix autoritaire.  
- Non Tom! Tu ne m'as même pas dit qu'elle était ici!  
- Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça! Cracha-t-il. Je suis Lord Voldemort! Ne l'oublis pas.  
Je me retournais effarée vers lui. Avait-il vraiment osé dire ça? Il posa alors une main sur mon épaule et m'approcha de lui.  
- J'ai un rôle à tenir Hermione. Me murmura-t-il.  
- Pfff! Soufflais-je en m'écartant de lui. Il n'y a aucun mangemort ici, qu'est ce que cela peut te faire.  
Tom le lança un regard noir comme pour m'insiter à baisser le son de ma voix. Ginny se contre fiche de la manière avec laquelle tu t'adresses à moi. Ajoutais-je.  
- Hermione s'il te plait ne complique pas les choses.  
- Quand je t'ai demandé ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir, je m'attendais à ce que tu me révèles ce genre de chose! Dis-je en me tournant de nouveau pour apercevoir le visage de Ginny.  
Cette dernière était collé contre les barreaux. Je posais une main sur la sienne qu'elle retira cependant vivement.  
- Je suis toujours ton amie Ginny. Murmurais-je.  
Cependant elle s'écarta de moi comme si j'avais la peste. Tom reposa une main sur mon épaule et se colla contre mon dos.  
- Je sais que tu as fait ton choix Hermione. Me murmura-t-il alors. Mais si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était pour t'éviter de souffrire inutilement. Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle. C'est notre ennemie, c'est ton ennemie maintenant. Ajouta-t-il en caressant mes cheveux de sa main libre.  
- Je veux rester seule avec elle. Annonçais-je alors.  
- Je refuse.  
- Je ne lui permettrais pas de s'échaper. Insistais-je.  
Il secoua la tête en signe de refus.  
- Tom, c'est toi que j'ai choisis, tu le sais, je le sais, alors laisse moi juste lui parler. Tu n'as qu'à rester à attendre en haut du cachot, si elle s'enfuit tu pourras la tuer.  
J'entendis vaguement un gémissement de peur venant de la cellule.  
- Je ne vais pas rester à attendre en haut du cachot! S'exclama Tom. J'ai autre chose à faire.  
- S'il te plait Tom. Demandais-je d'une voix implorante en me retournant vers lui.  
Je fis glisser ma main sur son torse. J'avais envie de pleurer mais me retenais, je ne voulais pas parraitre faible. Tom sembla soupirer, mais hocha soudain la tête.  
- Pas longtemps. M'ordonna-t-il alors.  
Je me serrais alors contre lui tandis qu'il m'enlaçait de ses bras.  
- Merci Tom, c'est important pour moi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ajoutais-je en me rapprochant de son oreille, je t'aime.  
Tom apparocha mon visage du sien et me déposa un légé baiser sur les lèvres.  
- Je t'aime aussi. Chuchota-t-il.  
Ce fut dans un mouvement de cape qu'il disparu me laissant seule avec mon amie. Je me rapprochais alors de nouveau de la cellule et collais mon visage contre les barreaux.  
- Ca va Ginny? Lui demandais-je.  
Elle ne répondit rien même si elle me fixait de son intense regard.  
- Je supose que tu es déjà au courant, étant donné que tu n'es pas étonné de me voir ici. Mais s'il te plait ne me juge pas trop vite comme tous les autres l'ont fait. Je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé. Tu ne peux pas me condamener aussi facilement.  
Il n'y eut toujours aucune réponse.  
- Pense à Harry, ne ferais-tu pas la même chose pour lui? Ne le suivrais-tu pas dans tous ses choix, les bons comme les mauvais?  
Cette fois-ci je parvins à obtenir une réaction de sa part.  
- Non justement. Répondit-elle en se levant pour s'approcher quelque peut de moi.  
- Comment ça non? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.  
- Je ne suivrais jamais Harry nul part, parce que ce n'est pas lui.  
- Que veux-tu dire par ce n'est pas lui?  
- Ce n'est pas mon grand amour et je le sais. Je ne l'aime pas autant qu'il est possible d'aimer, autant que tu aimes celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
Je l'a regardais stupéfaite où voulait-elle en venir?  
- Je suis certaine qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que tu sois au près de lui, je suis certaine que nous avons tous loupé quelque chose, que le professeur Mac Gonnagale à louper quelque chose. Je te connais, tu es restée quelqu'un de bon je le sais. Et même si Tom essayait de camoufler son comportement envers toi, je vois bien qu'il tient à toi plus que tout. Si tu me racontais ton histoire?  
- Ils ont déjà du te la raconter.  
- Ta version de l'histoire. Corrigea-t-elle en s'approchant encore un peu plus de la porte qui nous séparait.  
- L'histoire commence avec la mort de mon frère. Répondis-je alors dans un grand soupir de tristesse.  
- Ton frère? Demanda-t-elle. Tu as un frère?  
- Merci de ne pas avoir "tu avais".  
- Raconte moi Hermione. Murmura-t-elle.  
- Il s'appelait Amaury et est mort à la fin de sa première année à Poudlard, moi à l'époque je terminais ma deuxième année. Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à personne tu sais Ginny, mais Tom ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il lui est arrivé.  
- Raconte moi.  
- Aussi étrange que cela puisse être il est mort à cause de la magie noire, cela s'est passé dans la forêt de Poudlard. Je savais ce qu'il se tramait mais je ne suis pas arrivée à temps, et il a poussé son dernier soupir dans mes bras. Sa mort m'a beaucoup affecté et jusqu'à ma dernière année de cours je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose, le faire revivre. Déclarais-je.  
J'essuyais vivement une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue.  
- Tu as réussi? Demanda Ginny d'une voix tremblante.  
- Je n'avais jamais apprécié Tom, jusqu'à ma dernière année, je savais quel côté de la magie l'intéressait et comme pouvais-je me lier à quelqu'un qui exercait ce qui avait tuer mon frère? Cependant il s'intéressait à moi, ou du moins à ma magie. J'étais déjà la meilleure élève de Poudlard, au même titre que Tom. Mais un jour il m'a dit qu'à nous deux nous pourrions ramener mon frère, que si nous unissions nos forces nous serions assez puissant pour le faire revivre.  
- Et tu l'as écouté?  
- Oui. Nous avons alors commencé à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, je ne voyais plus mes autres amis, j'avais même en quelque sorte emménager dans sa chambre. Il m'avait apprit à maitriser la magie noire dans le but de pouvoir s'emparer de la pierre de résurection.  
- Mais bien sur! S'exclama Ginny. C'est toi qui l'a prise à Harry n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui et j'en suis désolée. Mais laisse moi continuer.  
- Oui vas-y continue.  
- Tom savait que cette pierre était très protégée et que il me faudrait exceller dans tous les domaines, surtout dans celui de la magie noire pour m'en emparer. Cependant quand je suis arrivée à son niveau, nous nous étions considérablement approchés. Nous nous aimions et il n'a pas voulu que je mette ma vie en danger. Il nous fallait alors une autre pierre avant de récupérer celle qu'il fallait pour mon frère. Une pierre qui une fois dans nos mains nous permettrait de ne plus rien craindre, d'être immortel.  
- La pierre philosophale. Déclara Ginny. Mac Gonnagale nous a dit que tu avais essayer de t'en emparer, mais elle pensait que c'était juste pour être plus puissant.  
- Elle se trompait. Tom et moi sommes donc partis un soir pour la prendre. Elle était bien sur très bien gardée mais nous étions très puissant. Cependant nous étions surveillée, et entre autre par Minerva elle même. C'est elle qui nous a dénoncé et c'est là que le grand-père d'Harry m'a tué. Enfin il a essayé et Tom m'a lancé un sort dans un dernier espoir qu'il n'était même pas sur de maitriser.  
Ginny n'ajouta rien, elle se contentait de me fixer en silence.  
- Ne me déteste pas Ginny. Il faut que tu comprennes, tout ça c'était pour mon frère, uniquement pour lui. Peut-être que Tom avait certaines ambitions, je n'en sais rien. Moi je voulais juste retrouver mon frère. Ne me condamne pas trop vite. Je ne t'en demanderais pas autant pour Tom, car il a fait des choses affreuses quand je n'étais plus là, mais sa transformation a été dut à ma mort, il me croyait morte et son seul réconfort était de me venger. Essaye de comprendre Ginny. La suppliais-je prèsque.  
- Je te comprends Hermione, je comprends tout, même si je ne suis pas en accord avec celui que tu aimes. Harry n'y est pour rien.  
- Je le sais, je le sais. Tom n'a pas à le condamner pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commit.  
- Je te comprends tout de même. Répéta Ginny. Tu as trouvé le grand amour et tu n'as pas eu la lacheté de le laisser partir. Tu es restée auprès de lui quelque soit ses choix. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en faire autant.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
- J'ai connu l'amour, celui que tu connais avec Voldemort...Dit-elle en grimaçant face au nom qu'elle osait employer. Et ce n'est pas Harry.  
- Qui était-ce? Demandais-je.  
- Nous n'avions rien en commun Hermione, cela te surprendrait surement autant que cela me surprend encore, mais je sais que c'était lui et que je l'ai laissé partir. Notre différence m'a fait peur. Alors que toi non, tu lui es restée fidèle après tout ce temps.  
- J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.  
- Je te pardonne Hermione, même si je ne pardonne pas à celui que tu aimes. Après tout, si les autres avaient compris, si tu avais leurs avais simplement expliqué ce qui te motivais... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Mac Gonnagale que c'était pour ton frère? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout expliqué? C'était pourtant ta meilleure amie à l'époque non?  
- Parce que pour le faire revivre je devais faire appel à la magie noire, n'oublies pas que faire revenir un mort est contraire à la nature des choses. Pendant les années qui suivirent la mort de mon frère je ne vivais plus, je ne faisais que survivre. En réalité, Tom m'a sauvé, je n'étais plus seule, il était là.  
Ginny et moi restâmes silencieuse quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je reprenne.  
- Et toi qui est-ce? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.  
- A mon tour alors, de te demander de me pardonner, mais je pensais que tu n'aurais pas compris, personne n'aurait compris notre amour, d'autant plus Ron.  
Un grand claquement porte nous interrompis, suivit de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.  
Je soupirais d'agacement en voyant qui venait de nous rejoindre.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux Drago? Sifflais-je alors.  
- Le maitre m'a envoyé m'assurer que tout se passait bien.  
- Et bien tu peux constater que tout se passe bien en effet. Répondis-je froidement. Tu peux remonter qu'est ce que tu attends, je n'ai pas ...  
Ma phrase resta suspendu dans les airs. Mon regard passa de Drago à Ginny plusieurs fois. Ils se fixaient silencieusement droit dans les yeux.  
- Non mais dites moi que c'est une blague?! M'exclamais-je alors en les regardant effaré.


	34. Chapter 35

J'étais remontée des cachots et fixait Drago sans savoir quoi dire.  
- Mais t'es malade où quoi?! S'exclama-t-il en se fortant rigoureusement le bras.  
Je l'avais en effet tiré de toute mes forces jusqu'à ce que nous soyons remontés dans le château, loin des cachots, loin de Ginny.  
- Je ne sais même pas quoi dire tellement je suis sous le choc. Répondis-je.  
- Quel choc? T'es vraiment malade ma parole!  
- Tu sais que ton maitre te ferais soufrir pour tous ce que tu viens de dire! Le menaçais-je alors. Bon alors racontes-moi!  
- Te raconter quoi? Demanda Drago.  
- Mais enfin toi et Ginny! M'exclamais-je.  
Il me regarda étonné.  
- Vous vous aimez! Insistais-je. Je le sais alors raconte moi!  
- Oulà... Répondit Drago en riant. Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne.  
- J'ai vu comme vous vous regardiez! Ce n'est pas la peine de nier Drago. C'est Ginny la fille à qui tu as renoncé, que tu aimais?!  
- Non ce n'est pas elle.  
- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait aimé quelqu'un, et ce n'est pas Harry. Et visiblement cette personne elle l'aime toujours et je sais que c'est toi.  
- Je te répète que ce n'est pas moi, mais je suis au courant.  
- Qui est-ce?!

- Dis le moi où je préviens Tom!  
Une expression de peur s'installa sur le visage de Drago.  
- C'est Blaise.  
- Pardon?  
- C'est Blaise, mon meilleur ami.  
- Raconte moi tout! Insistais-je. Viens on monte dans ma chambre.  
- Non non non! Je ne monte pas dans ta chambre et celle du maitre. Répondit Drago alarmé.  
- Oh qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire! Répondis-je en soupirant exaspérée.  
- Le maitre me tue si il sait que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette pièce. Insista-t-il.  
- Bon vient.  
Je l'attrapais de nouveau par le bras et le fit monter les escaliers, cependant au lieu d'aller jusqu'au bout du couloir où était ma chambre j'ouvrais la porte de Drago. Une fois entrée je m'essayais sur un fauteuil vert et l'interrogeais du regard.  
- Raconte moi!  
- Comment es-tu au courant de ça d'ailleurs? Demanda Drago.  
- Ginny était en train de me le raconter avant que tu n'interviennes. Répliquais-je d'un regard acusateur. Donc maintenant raconte moi! Je n'ai pas envie de me répêter une nouvelle fois.  
Drago s'adossa contre une armoire et me regarda dans les yeux.  
- Ca a commencé en 5ème année. Annonca-t-il alors. Ginny sortait avec un mec de Gryffondor mais je ne me souviens plus son nom...  
- On s'en fiche Continue!  
- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable!  
- Tu as été pire que ça pendant les 6 dernières années de ma vie sale fouine, j'ai le droit de rattraper tout ça non?  
Drago ne répondit rien et poursuivit son histoire.  
- Donc elle sortait déjà avec quelqu'un mais un jour elle s'est disputée avec lui à prés-au-lard lors d'une sortie et c'est là que ça s'est passé. J'étais seul avec Blaise et nous étions en train de rentrer à l'école quand nous avons vu Ginny pleurer. Evidemment tu me connais, et tu sais que...  
- Que tu t'es moquée d'elle évidemment. Lançais-je.  
- Oui voilà, mais Blaise est intervenu, en me disant que je ferais bien de la fermer de temps en temps.  
- Il n'a pas tord. Dis-je en le coupant.  
Drago sembla se retenir de me lançer une réplique singlante et continua son histoire.  
- Blaise m'avait tellement agacé à prendre sa défense que je l'ai laissé seule avec elle pendant que je rentrais au château. Et quand Blaise est revenu au dortoir le soir, il était étrange. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un coup de foudre comme il l'a connaissait depuis plusieurs années, mais il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle.  
- Comme ça? Demandais-je étonnée.  
- Oui je ne sais pas, après tout je ne suis pas dans la tête de Blaise. Mais après, pendant prèsque un ans ils sont sortis ensemble, en cachette. Et puis évidemment cela n'a pas collé, Blaise est le fils d'un mangemort Ginny est une traitre à son sang!  
Je ne répondais pas à l'insulte qu'il venait de formuler mais me concentrait plutôt sur l'histoire.  
- Mais comment ça c'est terminée exactement? Insistais-je alors.  
- Blaise est rentré de mauvaise humeur un soir, de très mauvaise humeur, on aurait dit qu'il était près à tuer n'importe qui. Bon évidemment comme je suis son meilleur ami il m'a tout raconté. Répondit Drago fière.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel d'agacement.  
- Et que t'a-t-il raconté?  
- Que Ginny ne voulait plus le suivre.  
- Le suivre? Répétais-je.  
- Tu sais ils croyaient vraiment en leur avenir, Blaise me disait que c'était la femme de sa vie, et qu'il ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle plus tard, mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer à tout le reste. Enfin tu comprends bien, rejoindre le camp de Potter et tous les sangs de bourbes, beurk! Ginny n'a pas voulu le suivre, elle a dit que leur amour était sans issue possible et qu'ils ne devaient plus être ensemble.  
- Et ça s'est arrêté là? Demandais-je stupéfaite.  
- Non Blaise n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de la recontacter, de l'intercepter dans un couloir mais soit elle était accompagnée soit elle l'ignorait totalement.  
- Qu'en est-il maintenant? Pourquoi l'avoir regardé de cette manière tout à l'heure dans les cachots?  
- Parce que je sais qu'elle l'aime encore, enfin j'en suis sur, et Blaise...  
- Et Blaise aussi c'est ça?  
- Oui.  
Je regardais Drago en silence quelques secondes.  
- Ginny pourrait nous rejoindre! M'exclamais-je alors. Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait son choix tout à l'heure, enfin elle me l'a clairement fait comprendre.  
- Et bien écoute, je t'en pris et bonne chance, occupe-toi ...  
On venait de toquer à la porte.  
- Qui est-ce? Lança alors Drago.  
- C'est Blaise! Cria une voix derrière la porte.  
- Merde! S'exclama Drago.  
- Bas quoi? Ouvre lui! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Cependant la porte venait de s'ouvrir d'elle même sur un Blaise qui nous regardait d'un air étrange.  
- Bonjour...  
- Bonjour Blaise. Répondis-je.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites là tout les deux? Demanda-t-il hésitant.  
- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?! M'exclamais-je. C'est la chambre de Drago au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, donc je pense qu'il a le droit de s'y trouver! En ce qui me concerne je fais bien ce que je veux, on est bien chez moi non? Non mais pour qui te prends-tu! Crachais-je.  
Je lui en voulais tellement sans réellement savoir comment tout aurait pu s'arranger avec Ginny. Lui en voulais-je de ne pas avoir changé de camp? Non parce qu'il était dans mon camp, mais mon envie de meurtre augmentait de plus en plus.  
Blaise me regarda effrayé puis se tourna vers Drago.  
- Tu ne lui as pas dit quand même? Demanda-t-il toujours avec le même regard.  
- Si je suis au courant pour toi et Ginny. Répondis-je à la place de Drago.  
Blaise me regarda étonné mais se ravisa.  
- Ah. Répondit-il alors simplement.  
C'était à mon tour de le regardé étonné. D'abord il s'affolait et finissait pas dire "ah" tout simplement.  
- Cela ne t'embête pas plus que ça? Insistais-je.  
- Non je suis plutôt soulagé en faite. Répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de Drago.  
Je remarquais que Drago lui lançait un bref regard menaçant avant de se retourner vers moi.  
- Donc à toi de jouer Hermione! Me lança-t-il moqueur. Fais en sorte que la fille Weasley nous rejoigne.  
- Tu vas faire ça? Demanda Blaise en se redressant vivement.  
Je n'eu pas l'occasion de répondre. Un patronus venait d'apparaitre au milieu de la pièce. Je ne fus pas étonné de voir un serpent prendre forme et encore moins de reconnaitre la voix de Tom.  
" Viens imméditament dans la chambre".  
Drago et Blaise se retournèrent vers moi, ils tremblaient prèsque.  
- Oh mais arrêtez! M'exclamais-je en soupirant d'exaspération.  
- Le maitre va nous tuer! Gémit Drago.  
- Tu es toujours resté cette même mauviette! Lui lançais-je agacée. Vous n'allez certainement recevoir que des doloris arrête de toujous tout empirer Drago! M'exclamais-je en me levant pour sortir de la chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir je ne pus réprimer le sourire satisfait qui s'étirait sur mon visage. J'espèrais qu'ils auraient peur jusqu'au point de se faire porter malade pour ne pas assister au diner du soir.

- Ca va Tom? Demandais-je en entrant dans la chambre en sautillant.  
Il ne me répondit pas et ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette magique.  
- Tu as encore l'air de bonne humeur. Soupirais-je. Depuis hier tout se passait bien pourtant... Allons nous enfin pouvoir passer 24 heures ensemble sans qu'il se passe quelque chose?  
- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Malefoy et Zabini? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux? Demandais-je abasourdis.  
- Sache que je suis méfiant envers tout le monde en ce qui te concerne.  
J'étoufais un rire moqueur et me collait contre Tom en enroulant le bas de son dos de mes bras.  
- Ce que tu peux être ridicule quand tu t'y mets! La fouine et Zabini, non mais Tom! Soit sérieux cinq minutes! Je ne les ais jamais supporté!  
- Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais avec eux et dans la chambre de Drago! Tu sais que je pourrais le tuer si il n'y a pas une raison valable!  
Ainsi Drago avait vu juste? Mais de toute façon il y avait plus qu'une raison valable, c'était bien plus que ça.  
- Nous allons pouvoir récupérer la pierre de résurection beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu je pense. Murmurais-je alors expret pour que Tom ait besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre.  
Cependant il m'éloigna de lui en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.  
- Qu'est ce que tu dis? Demanda-t-il en me fixant.  
- Tu es tellement beau. Ne pus-je m'empecher de dire en observant son visage.  
- Hermione! Insista-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Blaise et Ginny sont fou amoureux et ça depuis deux ans. Déclarais-je alors.  
- Et c'est une bonne nouvelle? Cracha Tom. Zabini et la traitre à son sang? Il va le payer cher!  
- Calme toi Tom! Ordonnais-je alors. Et réfléchis cinq minutes.  
- Ne me parles pas comme ça. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
Je le regardais attentivement.  
- Pourquoi essayes-tu de m'effrayer Tom? Demandais-je.  
Il faisait en effet ça à la perfection.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'affrayer, je ne suis pas sous tes ordres! Ajoutais-je en me reculant de lui.  
- Alors dis moi en quoi ce que tu viens de m'annoncer est une bonne nouvelle parce que quelque chose m'échape là! S'énerva-t-il.  
- Blaise et Ginny s'aiment. Et quand j'ai parlé à Ginny elle m'a pratiquement avoué qu'elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir suivit Blaise dans son choix d'être avec nous. De plus Harry est amoureux de Ginny comme tu le sais, car je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que tu as gardé Ginny en vie. J'ai donc une fabuleuse idée. Ajoutais-je en souriant.  
- Je comprends...Murrmura Tom. Tu es parfaite Hermione. Ajouta-t-il en souriant à son tour.  
- Re-dis le encore une fois. Demandais-je en me rapprochant de nouveau de Tom pour cette fois enrouler mes bras autour de son coup.  
Tom baissa la tête m'embrassa et se rapprocha de mon oreille.  
- Tu es parfaite Hermione. Me sussura-t-il.


	35. Chapter 36

J'avais demandé à Tom de ne rien dire pendant le repas concernant le sujet Blaise-Ginny, il avait accepté même si j'avais du sérieusement insister pour qu'il ne fasse aucunes remarques. Drago et son meilleur ami m'avaient lancé des regards inquiets quand j'étais entrée pour m'installer à table.  
Le dîner c'était déroulé en toute tranquillité, une bonne ambiance régnait à table depuis que Ginny Weasley avait été attrapé. Tout du moins ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne ambiance ici.

A la fin du repas Tom me conseilla d'aller voir Ginny pour que l'on soit fixé sur les possibilités d'action contre Harry. Mais moi tout ce qui m'intéressait était qu'il puisse ouvrir le vif d'or grâce à elle.  
J'entrais donc dans les cachots et avançais jusqu'à la cellule de Ginny.  
- Tu es revenue! S'exclama-t-elle quand elle me vit derrière les barreaux de la porte.  
- Tu vas bien? Demandais-je en grimaçant.  
- Et bien on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le grand luxe, mais je survis. Qu'est ce que les mangemorts veulent de moi? Ils ne sont pas revenu me voir depuis que tu es intervenue tout à l'heure.  
- Je ne sais pas. Mentis-je. Par contre hier soir j'ai vu Blaise.  
- Blaise? Tu l'appelles Blaise? S'étonna-t-elle.  
- Tu ne l'appelles pas comme ça toi? Demandais-je en souriant.  
- C'est Malefoy qui t'as dit que c'était lui?  
Ginny rougissait.  
- Et bien au début j'ai cru que c'était Drago, enfin que toi et lui...  
- Oh arrête! S'exclama Ginny en grimaçant. Ne dis pas de telles horreurs! Moi et la fouine ...  
- Je m'attendais à tous. Mais c'est vrai que je préfère que ce soit Blaise.  
Ginny me regarda d'un air triste.  
- Lui aussi il t'aime toujours. Ajoutais-je alors.  
- C'est vrai? Après tout ce temps? Après que je l'ai ignoré?  
- Il ne semble pas rancunier. Insistais-je. Et quand on aime on pardonne tout... Regarde-moi !  
- Oui, en effet. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça? J'ai l'impression que c'est encore plus pour me faire souffrir.  
- Non Ginny. C'est ta chance de tout recommencer avec Blaise.  
- C'est voué à l'échec comme la première fois. Trancha-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes idéaux.  
- Parce que tu crois que j'ai les mêmes que Tom? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'il fait! M'exclamais-je vexée. Pourtant je l'aime donc je reste à ses côtés, mais crois-bien que si une bataille entre les deux camps doit avoir lieux, je ne lèverais pas ma baguette sur les membres de l'ordre.  
- Et Mac Gonnagale?  
- Elle c'est un cas à part. Réfléchis Ginny, tu m'as dis toi même que tu regrettais d'avoir laisser filer Blaise, c'est ta chance de tout recommencer. Je te le dis, il n'y a rien de plus important dans la vie que l'amour. C'est la seule chose à laquelle on tient réellement. Je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans Tom. Et puis je serrais la moi. Ajoutais-je en souriant. Et tu es la meilleure amie de celle qui est avec leur grand maître, tu n'aurais rien à craindre, tu seras même privilégiée. Dis-je en faisant jouer mes sourcils.  
- Non, j'ai trop peur. Répondis-je Ginny en contractant la mâchoire.  
- Peur de quoi?  
- Ma famille.. Et si ils meurent pendant la bataille qui aura lieu? Hein? Tu n'as pas de parent toi, tu ne risques rien mais moi...  
- Merci pour ta délicatesse... Grognais-je. Mais c'est un choix à faire. Mais ce ne sera pas avec tes parents que tu vivras plus tard, mais avec celui que tu choisiras, c'est à dire Blaise, c'est avec lui que tu auras des enfants.  
- Que j'aurais des enfants? Répéta-t-elle en me regardant étonnée.  
- J'en suis certaine. Si c'est l'homme de ta vie il le sera pour toujours. Et sincèrement Ginny ... Je suis sure qu'à nous deux nous pourrons arrêter ce conflit et raisonner les mangemorts.  
- Je ne sais pas Hermione, tout cela et bien trop précipité ...  
- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Blaise? Demandais-je alors.  
- Non!  
Je l'a regardais étonné.  
- Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. S'expliqua-t-elle alors.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis certaine que tu trouveras les mots. Répondis-je avant de m'éloigner.

J'étais fière de moi, contente. J'allais enfin avoir un réel ami ici. Ginny était presque prête à nous rejoindre, je l'avais très bien sentit.  
- Alors? Me demanda Tom qui m'avait visiblement attendu en haut dans l'entrée.  
- C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais. Elle aime vraiment Blaise je crois, elle a juste besoin d'être rassurée, de savoir que Blaise sera là, que je serais là. Elle ne veut pas être toute seule.  
- Et bien félicitation Hermione. Déclara-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.  
- Je suis tellement contente Tom. Murmurais-je en posant ma tête contre son torse. Ma meilleure amie va être avec nous, je suis tellement heureuse.  
- Tu étais malheureuse jusqu'à maintenant? Demanda-t-il irrité.  
- Arrête de jouer à l'idiot Tom. Répondis-je en le serrant d'avantage dans mes bras. Allez va l'annoncer à Blaise.  
- Annoncer quoi? Demanda-t-il en s'écartant de moi.  
- Que Ginny veut le voir!  
- Pourquoi moi? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !  
- Ça prouvera à Blaise que tu appuies la chose, que tu es d'accord pour que Ginny soit près de nous!  
Tom me lança un regard noir.  
- Bon, et bien on y va tout les deux. Où est-il?  
- Il s'entraîne dehors avec les autres gamins.  
- J'ai le même âge! M'exclamais-je.  
Tom me lança un sourire moqueur.  
- C'est ce que je disais. Dit-il.  
Je lui fis une grimace avant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras en souriant.

Nous venions à peine de sortir dehors que tout le monde s'arrêta immédiatement pour se prosterner devant nous.  
- Zabini! Ordonna alors Tom.  
Je posais ma main sur le bras de ce dernier.  
- Tu pourrais être moins autoritaire. M'exclamais-je. Regarde-le il est mort de peur.  
- C'est le but.  
Blaise venait d'arriver devant son maître et posa un genoux à terre attendant.  
- La fille Weasley t'attends dans les cachots.  
Ce dernier releva soudain la tête apeuré d'abord vers son maître, puis vers moi qui l'avait trahit.  
- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était presque prête à nous rejoindre, à toi de faire ce qu'il faut pour. Ajoutais-je voyant que Tom ne s'étendait pas dans les explications.  
- C'est vrai? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Si Hermione te le dit! Cracha Tom de mauvaise humeur. Qu'est ce que tu attends vas-y!  
Je soupirais d'agacement mais regardait Blaise s'éloigner au pas de course.  
- Qu'est ce que tu t'y prends bien! Lâchais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais m'entraîner. Ajoutais-je soudain en m'approchant de Drago et les autres.  
Tom émit un petit rire.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner. Annonça-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.  
Tous les autres nous écoutaient encore avec attention.  
- J'aime m'entraîner. Insistais-je.  
- L'entraînement se fait par groupe. On se met tout les deux?  
Tous les jeunes présents ouvrir de grands yeux ronds. Leur maître en démonstration directe devant eux? C'était la première fois qu'ils assisteraient à ce genre de chose.

Tom et moi nous écartâmes alors avant de nous faire face de nouveaux. Je sortais ma baguette et la pointait sur lui.  
- Tu ne sors pas la tienne? Lui lançais-je alors.  
- Je n'en ais pas besoin.  
Je le regardais attéré. Ce n'était pas possible. Personne n'était capable d'agir sans baguette magique, même lui.  
Je serrais d'avantage ma baguette dans ma main et m'apprêtait à lançer un sort quand une voix s'insinua dans mon esprit.  
" Tu vas lançer un sort contre celui que tu aimes? Tu n'as aucun scrupule!"  
- Tom! M'exclamais-je alors haut et fort alors que tout le monde nous regardait encore. Tu n'es pas loyal! On devait faire un combat!  
Le concerné me lança un bref sourir avant de sortir enfin sa baguette et de la pointer sur moi. Je voulais tellement l'impressionner, je voulais tellement qu'il soit fière de moi. Je devais utiliser des sorts informulés.  
Je lançais alors un simple experlliamus sur lui qu'il dévia sans aucun difficulté.  
- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire contre moi? Aurais-tu régressé depuis le temps qu'on se connait?  
- Je voulais juste tester ta défensive. Répondis-je en souriant.  
- Ma défensive est parfaite.  
Soudain un "oui" résonna derrière la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volé.  
- ELLE EST D'ACCORD! Cria alros Blaise en sortant du château en courant vers Drago.  
Cependant il s'arreta ausstôt et son visage passa de la joie à la peur en voyant que Tom était resté parmis nous. Il fit quelques pas en arrière avant que j'intervienne.  
- Aurais-tu une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer? Demandais-je alors.  
- Qui t'autorise à hurler ainsi! Cracha cependant Tom. Où te crois-tu?  
- Excusez-moi maitre, je me suis laissé...  
- Et bien reste à ta place la prochaine fois! Tom pointa sa baguette sur lui mais je le dissadais rapidement du regard.  
- Blaise qu'as-tu à dire?  
Ce dernier avala difficilement sa salive.  
- Ginny est avec nous. Déclara-t-il sérieusement même si je me doutais que l'envie de sauter de partout le démangeais.  
- Parfait. Déclara alors Tom.  
Il abaissa sa baguette et rejoignit l'entrée du château pour disparaitre derrière la lourde porte en bois.  
Je m'approchais alors de Blaise et m'arrêtais une fois face à lui.  
- C'est une excellente nouvelle.  
- Merci Hermione. Sans toi...  
- Sans moi rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, en effet. Répondis-je en souriant.

Et j'apprécierais que certains lecteurs comme Margaux se calment.


	36. Chapter 37

Point de vue de Tom:

J'avais laissé tout le monde derrière moi dans le parc et descendais à présent les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Ainsi la fille Wesaley avait accepté ...  
- Traitre à ton sang! M'exclamais-je alors en arrivant devant la cellule.  
Je vis cette dernière se lever appeurée en me voyant. J'adorais ce spectacle qui se donnait à moi constament. J'avais tant rêvé depuis tout petit de me faire respecter de cette manière, et c'était chose faite depuis tellement d'années ...  
- Aurais-tu oublié la politesse? Demandais-je d'une voix glaciale. Sache que je suis ton maître à présent et que tu me dois politesse et respect. Ainsi qu'obéissance bien sur. Prosternes-toi!  
Cependant la fille resta pétrifiée face à moi. Je sentais une nouvelle colère monter en moi et j'ouvrais la porte du cachot d'un coup sec à l'aide de ma baguette. Je la pointais alors sur elle. Elle sembla se reprendre et se pencha doucement en avant.  
- ENDOLORIS! Crais-je alors à son encontre.  
Elle avait été trop lente, et puis je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusion, elle serait traitée comme les autres, amie ou non d'Hermione.  
- Tom! S'écria soudain la voix de celle que je ne connaissais que trop bien.  
J'abaissais alors ma baguette agacé et regardais Hermione se jeter sur la gamine qui était tombée par terre sous le poids de la souffrance.  
- Dis-moi que je rêve! Ajouta-t-elle en me lançant le regard noir dont elle avait le secret.  
- Tu as raison, reste avec la traitre à son sang! Crachais-je en sortant et refermant la porte derrière moi, tout en laissant Hermione à l'intérieur.  
Elle ne pourrait pas sortir par la porte, j'étais le seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir.  
Je remontais alors les escaliers du cachot et sortais de nouveau dehors afin de trouver le fils Zabini. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de nouveau de s'entrainer et je fixais le garçon en question du regard.  
- Vient ici Zabini. Ordonnais-je alors.  
Ce dernier courru pour me rejoindre et resta prosterné devant moi en murmurant un faible et tremblant "maitre ... ".  
- Tu as intérêt à tenir la fille en laisse à partir de maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je l'a tue de mes mains. Sifflais-je alors entre mes dents. Hermione ne sera pas toujours là pour lui sauver la mise. Et explique lui les règles de bonnes conduites, sinon je t'en tiendrais autant qu'elle pour responsable.  
Le visage de Zabin se décomposa mais il hocha de la tête en signe d'acquièsement.

Je m'étais assis dans le fauteuil de la chambre que j'occupais avec Hermione. Qu'attendait-elle pour me rejoindre d'ailleurs? Je savais pertinament qu'un mur ne pouvait aucunement la retenir avec ce que je lui avais appris. Qu'attendait-elle pour se téléporter! Je me levais d'un coup et faisais des allé-retours rapides dans la pièce. Etait-elle encore avec cette idiote de traitre à son sang. Comment avais-je pu laisser quelque chose de la sorte arriver ? Une Weasley parmis nous alors que sa famille faisait partit de l'ordre. C'était complètement irresponsable de ma part, mais Hermione avait eut l'air tellement comblé quand Zabini lui avait annoncé que cette dernière acceptait de se joindre à nous. Comment avais-je pu devenir aussi faible pour une fille, pour elle, je n'avais pas besoin de Weasley pour récupérer la pierre de résurection, je serais parvenu à ouvrir ce vif d'or d'une manière ou d'une autre! Comment avais-je pu l'autoriser à me contrôler comme ça? J'étais Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus respecté du monde magique. Non ce n'était pas une faiblesse de l'aimer, cela n'en deviendrait une que si elle disparaissait de nouveau.

Je me rappelais alors du soir où j'avais cru que tout serait à jamais finis quand je l'avais vu tomber à terre. C'était là que je m'étais senti si faible, seul, prèsque mort. Je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à survivre si une même chose arrivait de nouveau. Cependant Hermione ne restait pas à sa place. Comment pouvais-je diriger mes mangermots si je ne parvenais même pas à faire en sorte qu'elle se tienne?! Comment pouvais-je être crédible lorsqu'elle intervenait à chaque fois?! Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, mais je la connaissais, jamais elle n'accepterait de se taire et de me laisser faire. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, de plus je ne lui avais jamais fait peur, alors je ne pouvais pas compter sur sa crainte de moi.  
Je me rasseyais de nouveau sur le fauteuil en tenant ma tête entre mes mains. Soudain quelqu'un apparu face à moi. Je relevais la tête et la contemplais. Cette fois-ci elle paraissait plus énervé que d'habitude.  
- Tu as été longue. Lançais-je alors en feignant d'être encore plus énervé qu'elle.  
Je décidais de changer de tactique. Je devais tester quelque chose qui m'annoncerait à coup l'avenir. Serait-elle toujours à mes côtés sans que je crège une quelqu'on-que fuite de sa part? Je devais m'en assurer maintenant. Si elle partait après notre conversation, je lui donnerais deux semaines pour revenir. Si elle revenait j'aurais gagné, je saurais alors qu'elle serait complètement mienne quoi que je fasse, mais si elle ne revenait pas, ce serait moi qui irait la chercher. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait dans la suite, si c'était à moi de la retrouver...  
- Tu oses me dire ça! S'exclama-t-elle alors. Tu as lançé un doloris sur Ginny! Qu'est ce qui t'a prit?!  
- Elle devrait savoir à qui elle à faire! J'ai demandé à Zabini de lui apprendre la politesse, le devoir qu'elle a envers moi. Mais si elle fait un autre pas de travers tu ne m'empêcheras pas de la punir. Répondis-je d'une voix calme.  
- Si je t'en empêcherais! Me contredit Hermione.  
- Je ne t'écouterais plus. Qu'est ce que tu crois! M'exclamais-je alors à mon tour. Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, qu'est ce que tu peux contre moi! Tout à l'heure notre bataille a été évité et j'en suis content car je t'aurais ridiculisé devant tout le monde. J'ai prèsque vingt ans d'années d'expérience supplémentaire sur toi, tu ne fais pas le poids!  
- Si tu m'aimes tu m'écouteras. Insista Hermione qui semblait perdre sa contenance.  
- Je t'aime, mais je sais quel est mon devoir et tu ne t'interposeras plus entre moi et mes mangemorts.  
- Je t'interdis de toucher à Ginny. Déclara-t-elle en me soutenant du regard.  
- Je fais ce que je veux, je suis le maitre ici ! Si je dois l'a tuer je l'a tuerais et personne ne m'en empêchera.  
Hermione recula d'un pas, j'avais eu l'effet esconté. Elle me regardait horrifiée.  
- Et bien ce sera sans moi Tom.  
Je m'approchais d'elle sans pouvoir m'en empêcher Je l'aimais tellement, c'était la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux et voilà que je faisais en sorte qu'elle s'en aille, alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais la quitter. Et si elle ne revenait pas? Si je ne parvenais pas à la retrouver en partant moi même à sa recherche ?  
- Adieu. Ajouta alors Hermione en se téléportant hors de la chambre.

La chambre était vide, froide, sombre. Je sentis une douleur foudroyante à l'interieur de mon torse. Se pouvait-il que ce soit mon coeur qui soit à ce point touché. Non. Elle reviendrita. Hermione reviendrait et tout irait bien. Nous nous aimerons et elle me laissera m'occuper seul de mes mangermots afin d'atteindre mon but.

J'avais donné l'ordre à Bellatrix de sortir la fille des cachots et de l'a confier à Zabini. Bellatrix Lestrange était mon meilleur mangemort, elle avait toujours été la meilleure. Elle avait pratiquement toujours réussi, après tout c'était elle qui avait l'eut l'excellente initative de tuer Siruis Black. Cela avait tellement affaiblit Potter.  
- Maitre ...  
Bellatrix venait d'entrer dans le petit salon.  
- Tout c'est bien passé? Demandais-je alors d'une voix autoritaire l'insistant à ne surtout pas me dire le contraire.  
- Cette gamine a en effet bien besoin que Blaise lui explique ce qu'elle doit faire, j'ai du utiliser le sortilège doloris contre elle, elle est bine trop lente à s'exécuter.  
- C'est bien Bellatrix. Il y en a au moins une qui fait bien son travail ici. Déclarais-je.  
- Oh merci mon maitre. Gémit cette dernière de plaisir.  
Je me retournais cependant menaçant vers elle.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là! Sifflais-je. N'as-tu rien d'autre à faire? N'at-on pas un certain Potter à tuer?!  
- Si si maitre bien sur! Répondit-elle aussitôt en s'éloignant rapidement.  
Je l'avais félicité mais elle n'avait rien à attendre de plus, je détestais les voir trainer comme ça alors qu'il y avait tant à faire.  
Beintôt je serais tout puissant, complètement tout puissant, le ministère sera complètement à moi et Hermione sera à mes côtés, comme je l'avais prévu depuis toujours, depuis que je l'avais réellement connu.

Je me couchais peu de temps après et m'endormis prèsque aussitôt.

Je marchais sur la route pavé du chemin de traverse. Je ne me cachais pas, et tout le monde se prosternait devant moi. J'étais le maitre, tout le monde était sous mes ordres. Le ministère était à mes pieds, les ignobles sangs de bourbes dotés par je ne sais quel miracle de pouvoirs magiques étaient automatiquement tués. Soudain je reconnu une chevelure châtain disparaitre à un coin de rue. Je suivais alors celle que j'aimais. Etait-il possible qu'elle ne m'est pas vu ? Quand je tournais alors à l'angle un affreux spectable se déroulait sous mes yeux. Hermione n'était pas seule, elle avait ses mains emprisonnés dans celles d'un jeune blond qui me paraissait particulièrement familier. Ils s'approchèrent alors et s'embrassèrent. L'envie de le tuer me traversa aussitôt cependant mes pieds restèrent cloués au sol. Ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Je reconnu Clément, celui avec qui Hermione était sortit durant plus d'un ans à Poudlard.

Je me réveillais en sueur. Je regardais l'heure. Il était cinq heures vingt. Je devais trouver ce Clément et le tuer. Là était ma prochaine tâche. Jamais je ne laisserais Hermione le revoir, bien que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un rêve. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.


	37. Chapter 38

J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser de rage, j'avais envie de tuer tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce, je n'avais pas envie d'en laisser même un seul survivre.  
- Je pensais que nous avions mis la main sur la Gazette du sorcier. Lâchais-je alors de ma voix la plus effrayante possible.  
Ils me regardèrent tous sans me répondre.  
- Que s'est-il passé hein? Qui est l'incompétent parmis vous?  
Aucune réponse de nouveau.  
- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Sifflais-je alors. Je vais devoir faire le travail seul. Je ne vois pas en quoi votre présence m'est utile! Allignez-vous! Ordonnais-je alors. Oui même toi Weasley! Tu fais partis des notres maintenant n'est-ce pas? Donc tu mourras comme tout le monde. En ligne!  
Je vis le fils Zabini attraper la main de cette dernière pour qu'elle se range à côté de lui. Je les séparais alors d'un mouvement sec de la baguette et me remettais à marcher vers le début de la ligne formée par les mangemorts.  
Le premier de la file était Greyback, cet ignobe loup-garrou, erreur de la nature.  
- Toi, sais-tu à cause de qui l'information à filtré? Demandais-je en faisant glisser ma baguette le long de son épaule droite.  
- Non Maitre... Répondit-il d'une voix appeurée.  
- C'est bien dommage dans ce cas. AVADA KEDAVRA!  
Ce dernier tomba à terre lourdement et je me dirigeais bientôt vers Goyle père.  
- Et toi? Demandais-je alors en l'observant de la tête au pied.  
- Je ne sais pas non plus maitre ...  
- C'est dommage aussi pour t ...  
- Bellatrix le sait ! Me coupa-t-il cependant.  
Je le dévisageais alors sérieusement.  
- Et où est Bellatrix en ce moment?  
- Là Maitre. Répondit-elle.  
Elle venait visiblement d'arriver et n'était pas seule.  
- Qui est-ce? Demandais-je alors en m'approchant d'avantage de l'homme que Bellatrix tenait fermement par le bras.  
- Le journaliste qui a publié l'article sur vous et qui était des notres. Répondit-elle en jubilant du sort que je réservais certainement à ce traitre.  
- Tien donc, tu es journalise maintenant? Demandais-je en souriant. Je pensais que tu étais plutôt dans notre camps, étrange comme on peut se tromper sur les personnes, n'est-ce pas?  
- Maitre... Supplia alors le concerné. Ils doutaient tous de moi la bas, ils m'ont soumis au sortilège de l'imperium pour faire écrire quelque chose d'important à votre sujet. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Maitre, je vous en suppli, je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez ...  
Ce dernier s'aggripa à ma robe, je l'écartais violament d'un coup de pied.  
- Devrais-je avoir dans mes rangs quelqu'un de si faible qu'il ne parvient pas à résister à ce sort? Demandais-je d'une voix froide en m'adressant aux mangemorts.  
Des "non" "biensur que non" "il faut le punir" sortirent de tout côtés.  
- Tu as entendu ce qu'en pense les autres? Ajoutais-je alors en me tournant vers le traitre. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Bellatrix relacha son corp mort et resta postée contre l'encadrement dans la porte.  
- Une fois de plus une seule à bien fait son travail ici ! M'exclamais-je en m'adressant aux mangemorts. Vous rendez-vous compte maintenant que le monde entier c'est que je suis redevenu jeune? Vous rendez-vous compte de l'importance de cette information ? HEIN ? Weasley ! Viens ici !  
Je vis Blaise la pousser pour l'insister à me faire face.  
- Plus vite! Crachais-je aggacé par la lenteur avec laquelle elle mettait un pas devant l'autre. Je détestais ce genre de personnes, ceux qui étaient lents, faibles, peureux. Une incompréhensiable envie de les secouers à coup de doloris me démangeais constament.  
- Oui maitre? Demanda-t-elle alors une fois face à moi en se courbant en avant.  
Finalement Blaise avait suivit à la lettre ce que je lui avais demandé. Je jettais alors un oeil vers lui, mais il ne me regardait pas, sa seule préocupation était la fille.  
- Tu vas entrer en jeu à présent, le temps presse. Tu diras à ton cher ami Potter que tu as réussi à t'enfuir d'ici et à récupérer le vif d'or qui contient bien entendu la pierre de résurection.  
Je sortais la balle de ma poche et lui tendais pour qu'elle l'attrape.  
- Oui Maitre.  
- Tu lui demanderas de l'ouvrir et une fois fait, pendant qu'il ne sera pas attentif à tes gestes tu lui voleras et me l'as rapportera. Il ne peut l'ouvrir qu'en mettant la balle dans sa bouche étant donné que c'est comme ça qu'il l'a attrapé durant son premier match.  
- Oui Maitre.  
- Es-tu bien sur d'avoir saisie?  
- Oui Maitre.  
- Si tu échoues, où si il te prend l'idée de ne pas revenir je t'assure que ton cher Zabini mourra.  
Un frisson parcouru son dos mais elle acquiéça une nouvelle fois.

Ma rage ne s'était pas envolé, comment le traite avait-il pu se laisser berner par ce minable sort de l'imperium. A présent tous le monde sorcier savaient comme j'étais à présent et plus seulement les membres de l'ordre. Mais ce n'était pas si grave. Ma rage provenait surtout du fait qu'une semaine était passée et qu'Hermione n'était pas encore revenu. Qu'attendait-elle pour rentrer au château?! Et ce Clément! J'allais à présent pouvoir m'en occuper maintennat que Weasley était au courant de sa tâche.  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir je m'arrêtais près de la porte.  
- Encore une fois Bellatrix, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux compter que sur toi. Déclarais-je avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

Tout le monde s'était un peu détendu une fois seul dans la grande salle à manger.  
Certains mangermots se dépêchèrent de faire disparaitre les deux corps et Blaise avait rejoint Ginny pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Ca va?  
- Oui. Répondit-elle en tremblant cependant.  
- Je suis tellement désolé de t'infliger tous ça ... Mais si tu ne nous avais jamais rejoins tu serais surment morte à l'heure qu'il est ou alors à subir quotidiennement des doloris.  
- Je suis avec toi donc ça va. Répondit-elle cependant.  
- Ne me ments pas Ginny, je sais que tu souffres et si je n'avais pas eu ce sang que j'ai, si je n'avais pas eu ses parents que j'aime malgré tout, tu ne serais pas ici. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va aller beaucoup mieux maintenant. Assura Blaise en resserant Ginny contre lui. Le maître t'as confié une mission et dès que tu l'auras réussi il ne s'en prendra plus à toi, il sera fière de toi Ginny. Tout ira beaucoup mieu une fois que tu auras ramené à la pierre de résurection.  
- Tu crois qu'ils vont me croire? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
- Comment ça?  
- Est-ce qu'ils vont vraiment me croire quand je leur dirais que je me suis enfuit? Hermione a déjà utilisé cette excuse, ça ne passera pas une deuxième fois. Dis-je en sanglotant prèsque.  
- Ne pleure pas Ginny, il ne faut pas qu'on te voit pleurer! Retient-toi Ginny! Par Merlin prends sur toi.  
Cette dernière avala difficilement sa salive et regarda celui qu'elle aimait dans les yeux.  
- Non, j'ai une idée. Déclara-t-elle alors tout en semblant reprendre espoir. Je dirais que c'est Hermione qui m'a fait sortir.  
- Tu penses qu'ils te croiront?  
- Ce sera toujours plus plausible que le "j'ai réussi à m'enfuir".  
- Pas faux. Répondit Blaise en souriant. Personne ne peut réussir à s'enfuir des cachots.

J'avais fait appel à Bellatrix plus tard dans la soirée, je lui avais confié la tâche qui m'importait le plus pour le moment. Retrouver Clément.  
- Clément. Répéta-t-elle. Celui de Poudlard.  
- Tu vois très bien de qui je parle je crois. C'est à toi que je donne cette mission, étant donné que tu es la seule à la mériter. Ne le tue pas, je ne veux même pas qu'il remarque ta présence. Retrouve-le c'est tout.  
- Bien maitre.  
J'en avais finis mais Bellatrix resta plantée face à moi.  
- Maitre ... Hermione est avec lui?  
- Je sais où est Hermione et ce n'est certainement pas avec lui. Mentis-je. Je ne suis pas là pour répondre à tes questions, fais ce que je t'ais dis. Ne reviens ici que lorsque tu l'aurais retrouvé.  
- J'y vais de ce pas alors. Maitre. Ajoua-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

J'espèrais sincèrement qu'elle le retrouve et ce rapidement, je ne voulais pas punir le seul mangemort compétent, mais j'avais confiance en elle, j'avais toujours pu avoir confiance en elle. Elle le retrouverait et j'irais le tuer de mes propres mains.  
Je jettais un oeil par la fenêtre. Malgrés le froid qui règnait encore, Blaise et Ginny étaient en bas, ils marchaient main dans la main. Je les enviais, je les jalousais. Quand est-ce qu'Hermione et moi pourriont de nouveau agir de la sorte? Je riais silencieusement. Nous n'avions jamais été comme ça, du moins pas aux yeux de tous, et ce depuis toujours, depuis Poudlard.  
Poudlard... Quelle belle époque tout de même, moi et Hermione, à l'aube de notre puissance. Je rêvais de pouvoir retrouner dans le passé, d'avoir le temps de la sauver de Potter. Nous n'en serions surement pas là aujourd'hui! Je n'en serais surment pas là à attendre, à espérer qu'elle reviennt d'elle même, sans que j'ai besoin d'aller la chercher.  
Elle était tout ce que j'avais, elle avait toujours été tout ce que j'avais. Je n'avais rien d'autre à part ses mangermots incompétents.


	38. Chapter 39

Une nouvelle semaine était passée, et aucunes nouvelles d'Hermione. Ce serait donc à moi d'aller la chercher. Ne m'aimait-elle plus? Peut-être ne devrais-je finalement pas lui courir après? Si elle tenait à moi elle serait revenue, elle m'aurait au moins contacté.  
On frappa soudain à la porte du grand salon où je me trouvais, Lucius entra.  
- Maitre, Bellatrix est rentrée.  
Je me levais d'un bond. Enfin quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à une bonne nouvelle, et qui pouvait me faire oublier un bref instant l'absence d'Hermione.  
- Fais-la entrer. Ordonnais-je en me rasseyant confortablement.  
Mon meilleur mangemort entra alors un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi sa mission j'en étais certain.  
- Maitre. Dit-elle en s'inclinant.  
- Sort Lucius!  
Une fois seuls je me redressais et fixais intensément Bellatrix l'insitant à parler.  
- J'ai trouvé celui que vous cherchez. Je peux vous conduire jusqu'à lui. Il n'habite pas loin d'ici dans une maison.  
- Il vit seul?  
- Oui, d'après les voisins. Je n'ai pas voulu m'adresser à Clément directement, je ne voulais éveiller aucun soupson. Mais d'après les voisins, il ne sort plus trop depuis quelques jours. Vous croyez qu'il se doute de quelque chose? Qu'il se doute de ce que vous comptez faire? Demanda-t-elle en soutenant mon regard sérieux.  
- Si il sait quelque chose c'est très idiot de sa part de ne pas avoir pris la fuite.  
- Quand voulez-vous que nous y allions?  
- Maintenant. Déclarais-je en me levant pour rejoindre la porte.  
Mon coeur battait, c'était cette même adrénaline que je ressentais à chaque fois que je savais que j'allais tuer. Cette même impatience. Ma vie n'était faite que de vengance, mais j'aimais ça plus que tout. Je montais rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre pour prendre une cape de voyage et redesendais en bas. Bellatrix m'y attendait silencieuse. Cependant je pouvais lire son impatience dans son regard. Elle était fière de son travail, mais elle ne receverait aucun compliment, elle avait exécuté ce que je lui avais demandé, ni plus ni moins. On ne félicitait pas un élève parce qu'il avait rendu un devoir. On le félicitait que si il avait une excellente note.

Je sortais le premier suivis de près par Bellatrix. Nous passâmes ensuite le portail.  
- Où devons-nous transplaner? Demandais-je.  
Jamais je n'aurais permis à Bellatrix de me toucher et de faire un transplanage d'escorte c'était hors de question. Je n'avais pas besoin d'escorte.  
Elle sortit une carte qu'elle avait eut l'inteligence de prendre de Londres de sa poche et me désigna précisément le coin où il fallait aller. Je transplanais alors.  
J'atterissais juste devant un parc. Bellatrix me rejoint à peine quelques secondes après. Elle s'approcha de moi et me désigna une maison au fond de la rue.  
- C'est la grise.  
- Très bien tu peux partir.  
Je sentis sa déception voyant que je ne lui demandais pas de m'accompagner mais elle transplana tout de même. J'en riais prèsque intérieurement. Comme si elle aurait pu avoir la possibilité de venir avec moi.

J'avançais alors jusqu'à cette fameuse maison.  
Les moldus qui étaient dehors à ce moment précis s'arrêtèrent pour me regarder passer, j'étais peut-être jeune et très beau, mais mes vêtements n'étaient pas commun pour eux. Je leur lançais à tous des regards noirs aux quels ils répondirent en baissant la tête.  
Quand j'arrivais enfin devant la fameuse maison, je marquais un arrêt. Je n'allais même pas essayer d'être discret.  
Je pointais ma baguette sur la porte et l'explosais littéralement.  
- STUPEFIX!  
J'évitais le sort aussi facilement que si il avait été lançé par un enfant de 12 ans.  
J'avançais alors dans la maison en enjambant les décombres, et découvrais alors un Clément paniqué face à moi.  
- Tu as mal vieilli. Lui lançais-je alors du haut de ma nouvelle jeunesse.  
- Comment avez-vous su? Demanda-t-il effrayé.  
Je jubiliais intérieusement, il me vouvoyait à présent. C'était vraiment une très bonne après-midi que je passais là.  
- Comment j'ai su quoi? Demandais-je cependant. Que tu vivais là? Mais oublierais-tu qui je suis? Je suis Lord Voldemort, et rien ne m'échape.  
- Où est Victoire?  
Je le regardais étonné. J'allais le tuer et il me parlait de je ne sais qui.  
- Victoire! Insista-t-il. Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle?  
Je répétais ce prénom dans ma tête. Etait-il possible qu'il parle de la fille avec qui il avait trompé Hermione autrefois.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais sache que si elle est passée entre mes mains, où celles de mes mangermots elle est morte. Tu peux en être certain. Répondis-je d'un sourire mauvais.  
- Vos mangemorts l'ont attrapé! S'exclama-t-il alors en pointant sa baguette sur moi. C'est normal que je vous rende la pareille alors! Victoire était ma femme!  
De quoi parlait-il? La pareille? Ainsi mon rêve n'était pas un simple rêve, il y avait tout de même un lien avec Hermione?  
- ENDOLORIS! Lançais-je alors.  
Clément s'écroula de douleur.  
- Où est Hermione ?! Sifflais-je.  
Etait-il possible qu'il la retienne prisonnière ? Non Hermione était trop forte pour ça.  
- Je répète ma question peut-être ?  
Clément se releva difficilement pour me faire face de nouveau.  
- Elles sont visiblement mortes toutes les deux. Répondit-il alors sérieux même si il semblait avoir peur.

Mon coeur s'arrêta un bref instant, à peine quelques secondes avant que le choc face place à colère, à la tristesse.  
- Tu vas tellement soufrir que tu me supplieras de te tuer! Crachais-je alors.  
- Experlliamus!  
- Protégo! Lançais-je aussitôt.  
C'était si agaçant de les voir tous tenter quelque chose contre moi! Personne ne pouvait rien contre moi.  
- ENDOLORIS!  
Je maintenais le sors longtemps, je voulais qu'il meurt non pas de l'avada kedavra mais du doloris. Je voulais qu'il souffre plus que personne, plus que Potter lui même. Je le haïssais ! Depuis que j'avais rencontré Hermione elle était devenue mon unique raison de vivre, et je n'allais certainement pas la perdre à nouveau sans faire un carnage autour de moi. J'avais besoin de ça, j'avais besoin de cette compensation, il était inuste qu'on me retire mon bonheur alors que je souffrais tellement, il était injuste que le monde entier se porte bien alors qu'Hermione avec été tué par Potter. C'est exactement ce que j'avais ressenti la première fois que je l'avais perdu et là c'était encore pire. La perdre alors que nous venions juste de nous retrouver, la perdre à cause de moi? La perdre parce que j'avais intentionnellement voulu l'éloigner de moi? Cette fois-ci ce serait pire, je ferais courir le monde à sa perte, je détruirais tout. Et ma seule occupation ne sera plus les sans de bourbe et ce Potter, je tuerais tout le monde.  
- TOM! Cria soudain une voix.  
C'était Hermione, c'était la voix d'Hermione, j'en étais sur! C'était la sienne, elle n'était pas morte, comme aurait put-elle l'être d'ailleurs ? C'était Hermione Gryffondor !  
- Je suis là Hermione j'arrive !  
Je lançais un sort sur Clément de manière à le maintenir en l'air la tête en bas. Même si Hermione n'était pas morte je n'en avais pas fini avec lui.  
- OU ES-TU? Criais-je alors pour essayer de l'a repérer dans la maison.  
- En bas, je suis en bas!  
Je dévalais les marches d'escaliers menant au sous-sol. J'ouvris la première porte à ma droite, ce n'était qu'un local avec des seaux, des ballais, et des produits d'entretient. Ce ne fut qu'à la deuxième porte que je trouvais Hermione assise par terre contre le mur.  
- Tom...  
Je me précipitais vers elle pour la regarder.  
- Où est ta baguette? Me demanda-t-il.  
- Il l'a prise! Il l'a avec lui. Murrmura-t-elle.  
Souffrait-elle? Avait-elle mal quelque part?  
- Comment vas-tu? Hermione! Ca va?  
- Ma baguette... Murmurra-t-elle.  
Elle semblait sans force. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là? Etait-ce depuis le jour de son départ? Depuis deux semaines?  
- Viens. Lui lançais-je alors en la prenant dans mes bras tout en gardant fermemant ma baguette dans ma main.  
Je remontais lentement les escaliers pour revenir dans le hall d'entrée. Hermione jetta un bref regard à Clément qui était dans les airs pendant que j'installais celle que j'aimais sur une chaise près de la porte d'entrée.  
Je fouillais alors dans les poches de Clément et en ressortit la baguette d'Hermione que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Je lui tendis et prennait l'autre baguette qui se trouvait par terre.  
- Tu vois ta baguette? Lançais-je alors à l'homme suspendu.  
Il ne parvint pas à répondre, sa tête était devenu toute rouge à cause du sang qui lui montait à la tête.  
- Regarde bien. Ajoutais-je alors.  
Je la cassais en deux sous ses yeux.  
- Non... Parvint-il à murmurer.  
Je me tournais alors vers Hermione.  
- Que s'est-il passé? Lui demandais-je en posant une main sur son épaule.  
- Tue-le!  
Je regardais Hermione effaré. Elle avait horreur de ça habituellement. Avait-elle reçu un coup sur la tête?  
- Quoi?  
- Tue-le. Répéta-t-elle. Je le ferais avec joie, mais comme tu vois, je suis un peu fatiguée. Mais vas-y tue-le! Je veut voir la lumière de ses yeux s'éteindre.  
Même si je trouvais ça effrayant venant d'elle, j'étais ravie qu'elle soit d'accord avec le fait de le tuer, ce que j'avais dans tout les cas compté faire. Mais là elle me le demandait, c'était une tout autre chose.  
Je me retournais alors vers Clément qui murmura un faible "pitiez".  
- AVADA KEDAVRA! Lançais-je alors dans un éclair de lumière verte.  
Je me tournais alors vers Hermione, elle souriait, mais c'était un sourire que je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir, c'était un sourire de remerciement.  
- Tu es venu... Murmurra-t-elle alors. Tu es venu! Le message a fonctionné.  
- Quel message? M'étonnais-je alors.  
Mais de quoi parlait-elle?  
- Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait mais quand on est déséspéré on pense à tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai chercher quelque chose qui pourrait te faire venir et que tu ne prendrais pas pour un simple rêve. J'ai pensé très fort à toi, Clément, et moi, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais mais ça à marché.  
Ainsi le rêve et son emprisonnement ici n'était pas une simple coïcidence, ainsi si j'avais rêvé d'elle et Clément c'est parce qu'elle l'avait voulu.  
- Tu es venu par jalousie n'est-ce pas? Insista-t-elle devant mon manque de réaction. De quoi as-tu rêvé précisément?  
- De toi embrassant Clément. Répondis-je sur un ton désagréable malgré moi.  
- Comme si je pouvais un jour embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi ... Répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Mais comment as-tu fait pour m'envoyer ce message! C'est impossible! Insistais-je.  
Comment avait-elle pu réussir à faire quelque chose que je ne connaissais même pas, comme était-ce possible? Comment pouvait-elle m'envoyer des messages par le biais de rêves?  
- Il n'y a rien expliquer Tom. Ca a marché grâce à l'amour que nons éprouvons l'un pour l'autre. J'en suis certaine.  
Je fixais Hermione attentivement, m'en voulait-elle toujours pour ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux semaines?  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué Tom. Ajouta-t-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi, tu n'imagines pas comme ça a été horrible quand j'ai été enfermé ici, pas parce que j'allais certainement mourir, mais parce que je n'allais plus jamais te voir. Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours, même si tes décisions ne me conviennent pas toujours je te suivrais jusqu'à la fin, je suis désolée d'avoir douté Tom, tellement désolé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.  
Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux, Hermione me tombait littéralement dans les bras, je n'aurais pas pu imaginé un dénouement aussi heureux. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer quelque chose d'auss parfait.  
- Allez vient Hermione, je te ramène chez nous.  
Elle tendit alors ses bras vers tout en se levant. Je la serrais alors contre moi, le plus fort possible sans pour autant l'opresser, puis l'embrassait. Malgré sa faiblesse elle mettait toute se force et son amour dans nos retrouvailles. A présent tout allait bien se passer, j'en étais certain, plus rien ne viendrait nous séparer.


	39. Chapter 40

Point de vu d'Hermione:

J'étais enfin rentrée au manoir avec Tom, j'étais enfin rentrée au près de ceux qui étaient les miens même si je n'en n'aimais pas certains, comme Bellatrix.

- Maitre! S'exclama justement cette dernière en venant à notre rencontre.  
- J'ai tué Clément et Hermione rentre tout juste. Répondit-il d'une voix cassante avant de monter les escaliers avec moi.  
Visiblement il n'avait dit à personne et ne comptait rien dire sur ma présence chez Clément, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Je ne voulais pas que l'on sache que je m'étais fait aussi bêtement avoir.  
Tom ne le savait pas encore, mais je savais que ce séjour m'avait définitivement changé, et pas parce que j'étais restée enfermé, mais parce que Clément m'avait apprit beaucoup de choses. Il ne pensait pas que je m'en sortirais vivante et m'avait donc mis au courant de ce qui me concernait directement. Mais maintenant je savais et je me fichais complètement que des hommes meurent! Je savais le sort que je réservais à ceux qui en voulaient à mon bonheur. Je les tuerais tous sans hésitation, Tom et moi avions trop souffert.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Tom ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui qui me lança enfin le regard interrogatif que j'attendais pour que je lui explique. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça à vrai dire. Je m'approchais sensuellement de lui et laissais glisser mes doigts le long de son torse.  
- J'ai envie de toi. Lâchais-je alors d'un ton dégagé.  
- Tu ne penses pas que nous avons quelque chose de plus important à faire? Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions parler de ce qu'il s'est passé? Me demanda Tom en retirant ma main.  
- Non pas pour le moment.  
Je m'accrochais à son cou et l'attirais à moi pour qu'il vienne coller sa bouche contre la mienne. Je l'embrassais avec force, j'avais tellement envie de lui. Je le sentais déjà au bas de mon ventre et cette sensation de plaisir s'intensifia lorsque Tom me souleva pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il m'emmena jusqu'au lit où il me coucha sur le lit. J'étais toujours fermement accrochée à lui lorsqu'il s'écarta légerment de moi.  
- Tu as de la chance que l'envie soit partagée, mais après, tu ne coupes pas à mes questions! Annonça-t-il avant de fondre sur moi.

Tom ne me posa cependant aucunes questions pendant le diner, ni aucunes quand nous retrounâmes dans notre chambre. il attendait visiblement que je prenne l'initative de lui raconter.  
- Je suis allée voir Clément de mon plein grès. Annonçais-je alors qu'il se passait de l'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bain.  
Il s'essuya le visage avec une serviette et se retrourna vers moi en silence.  
- Et je n'ai plus peur de tuer. Continuais-je. Je n'aurais pas peur de tuer ceux qui se mettent en travers de notre chemin.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Hermione? Insista Tom en s'approchant de moi, le visage visiblement inquiet.  
- Quand je suis arrivée devant chez lui, je n'ai pas eut le temps de frapper à la porte que j'étais déjà désarmée. Je ne venais pourtant régler aucun compte. Je voulais juste trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler, quelqu'un qui ne me détestait pas comme c'est le cas pour Harry et les autres. J'avais tord. Il travaille au ministère de la magie en tant que langue de plong. Ils en savent tellement plus que tout le monde, ils savent tellement de chose, sur nous entre autre. Des choses dont nous n'étions même pas au courant.  
- De quoi tu parles Hermione?! S'impatienta Tom de plus en plus inquiet. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
- Je me souviens qu'on m'avait vaguement parlé d'une prophétie, je n'y avais pas fait attention, pourtant elle existe réellement. Et elle nous concerne, elle nous conserne tout les deux, toi et moi. Les langues de plong sont au courant  
- Si Clément était une langue de plong il n'aurait pas pu t'en parler!  
- Il y a un sortilège en effet qui les empêche d'en parler, mais seulement sous la force, la torture, ils peuvent en parler d'eux même si ils le désirent. Et c'est ce qu'à fait Clément, il comptait me tuer de toute façon. Il ne pensait pas que j'aurais l'occasion de le dire à qui qu'on-que, et surment pas à toi. Pas longtemps avant que tu arrives il m'a lancé le sort de mort, j'ai biensur été éjecté par terre, mais le sort n'a m'a pas tué.  
- Et j'en suis très heureux. Répondit Tom en m'embrassant sur le front. Que dit la prophétie?  
- Qu'ensemble nous sommes la plus grande menace du monde en résumé. Que nous allons apporter destruction et malheur. Mais c'est eux qui me pousse à l'être à présent.  
- Tu crois que les membres de l'ordre sont au courant ou ils essayent juste de protéger Potter?  
- Je pense que Mac Gonnagal le sait. Répondit-il sé tout cas ils veulent notre mort à tout les deux, ils ne veulent pas que la prophétie se réalise.  
- Nous tuer ? Demanda Tom en riant. Nous tuer ?  
- Oui, comme si ils pouvaient y arriver. J'ai été stupide et imprudente en me rendant chez Clément, mais ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus. Ils veulent détruire le bonheur que j'ai avec toi? Ils vont voir de quelle manière je vais les recevoir! Crachais-je. Nous avons déjà été séparé trop longtemps.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je ferais en sorte de tous les tuer, rien ne t'arrivera.  
- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi. Répliquais-je. J'ai peur pour toi, pour nous deux ! Jamais je ne les laisserais se mettre entre nous deux. Nous sommes trop fort. Et je retrouverais mon frère.  
Tom me regarda avec un étrange regard, il semblait être inquiet mais fière en même temps.  
- Je te retrouve enfin Hermione, tu es enfin redevenu l'Hermione que je connaissais, celle qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, celle qui n'aurait laissé personne se mettre en travers de son chemin.  
Je lui répondis par un sourire satisfait.  
- Il faut que tu m'entraines. Déclarais-je alors sérieuse.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui je sais que je suis moins puissante que toi, j'ai des années de retard, et je ne suis plus au niveau, il faut que tu me formes Tom, sinon je ne pourrais pas me battre à tes côtés.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu te battes à mes côtés, je ne veux pas que tu te metes en danger!  
- Mais Tom ! M'exclamais-je. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu oublies qui nous sommes! Nous sommes immortel ! Rien ne peut nous arriver.  
- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à trouver un moyen de contrer l'effet de la pierre philosophale. Contredit cependant Tom. Ou que l'on t'enferme à vie, tu ne peux pas mourir, l'éternité enfermée serait donc affreuse à vivre !  
- C'est impossible. Corrigeais-je. Et même, je ne veux pas avoir à insister pour quelque chose que j'avais obtenu il y a déjà des années de ça. Je suis allée au château avec toi trouver cette pierre, nous y sommes allés tout les deux !  
- Et tu vois comment ça s'est terminé ! Cracha Tom.  
- Je suis vivante maintenant, on ne va pas reparler de ça. Nous sommes ensemble et tout ce que nous ferons nous le ferons ensemble ! C'est comme ça Tom et tu n'y pourras rien, alors autant que tu m'entraines et que l'on accorde nos forces.  
Tom soupira mais finit par hocher la tête avant de s'approcher de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.  
- Je t'aime tellement Hermione. J'aimerais juste te savoir à 100% en sécurité mais je sais que c'est impossible, tu as ton caractère et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, alors je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu sois la plus puissante. Si il t'arrivait de nouveau quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais pas.  
- Cela n'arrivera pas pour amour. Murmurais-je en me serrant contre son torse. Nous sommes les plus forts, les plus puissants.  
Nous restâmes ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre quelques minutes avant que je ne rompte de nouveau le silence.  
- Comment s'en sort Ginny au fait ?  
- Elle est en mission.  
- Quo i? Demandais-je en me redressant  
- Elle est retournée voir Potter pour s'emparer du vif d'or, tu penses vraiment que la pierre de résurection est dedans ?  
- J'en suis certaine. Affirmais-je. Je suis certaine que Dumbledore voulait que Harry l'ait.  
- Alors nous serons en la possession de la pierre très rapidement.  
Je me resserais contre Tom.  
- J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir, je veux tellement le revoir, il me manque tellement Tom, tu n'as pas idée.  
- Si au contraire, je pense avoir resentit la même chose quand je t'ai perdu.  
- Je t'aime Tom. Murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser.  
Tom répondit à mon baisé avec amour et tendresse. Ce moment était parfait, non prèsque parfait, il ne manquait que mon frère, et une fois qu'il serait revenu tout irait bien, et ce pour toujours.


	40. Chapter 41

- Tu as des nouvelles de Ginny? Demanda Drago tout en nettoyant son balais de quidditch sur un fauteuil près du feu de cheminé.  
- Non, enfin elle m'a envoyé une lettre le jour où elle est rentrée chez elle c'est tout, depuis j'attend de ses nouvelles.  
Drago arrêta de frotter son balais avec un chiffon et divisagea Blaise étonné.  
- Tu plaisantes j'espère? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Tu ne lui as pas répondu et tu attends qu'elle t'envoie une nouvelle lettre? Tu crois pas que c'est à toi d'écrire?  
- Tu es complètement suptide mon pauvre! S'exclama Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Son ami lui lança un regard noir.  
- Elle est retournée dans sa famille! Tu ne crois pas que reçevoir une lettre de Blaise Zabini va éveiller des soupsons?!  
- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Avoua Drago.  
- Evidemment que tu n'y avais pas pensé! Tu t'en fiches d'elle! Mais quand on tient réellement à une personne on réfléchit à tout et on essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité! Répondit Blaise mauvaise humeur.  
Drago se leva subitement de son fauteuil pour faire face à son ami.  
- Tu ne me parles pas comme ça ! On est chez moi ici, si tu n'es pas content tu t'en vas!  
- Hermione est revenue. Déclara soudain Blaise.  
- Quoi?  
- Elle est revenu aujourd'hui, Pansy était chez le maitre, elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure quand elle est passée chez moi avec sa mère.  
Drago se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Blaise.  
- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Ajouta-t-il.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse! Cracha Drago.  
Blaise soupira et se leva du canapé.  
- Tu vas où? Lui demanda Drago étonné.  
- Je dois rentrer. On se voit demain de toute façon, on doit encore et encore s'entrainer. Soupira-t-il.  
Drago le salua d'un bref signe de main et regarda son ami quitter le salon.

Le landemain quand je desencais les escaliers à huit pour prendre mon petit déjeuné tranquillement j'aperçu Drago qui semblait checher quelque chose où quelqu'un.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demandais-je étonnéd de le voir ici de si bonne heure.  
- Je viens m'entrainer comme d'habitude. Répondit Drago de mauvaise humeur.  
- Et tu viens à quelle heure d'habitude? Insistais-je.  
- Neuf heure.  
- Regarde ta montre.  
Drago soupira et pointa l'aiguille des heures qui indiquait neuf heures passées.  
- Il est huit heure Drago. Annonçais-je alors. Nous avons changé d'heure cette nuit.  
Drago me regarda d'abord étonné, puis se mit à réfléchir rapidement avant de soupirer.  
- Et bien, vient prendre ton petit déjeuné avec moi, personne n'est encore levé.  
Drago ne répondit rien mais me suivit tout de même.  
Je m'installais à ma pace habituelle tandit que Drao s'asseyait un peu plus loin. Les elfles vinrent nous servir mais Drago ne semblait pas enclein à la conversation.  
- Tu étais où? Me demanda-t-il cependant au bout de quelques minutes.  
- Pardon?  
- Tu étais où? Insista-t-il en me fixant. Tu es partie pendant deux semaines.  
- Ecoute, je veux bien oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant nos années de Poudlard, mais si tu continues à me parler comme ça je vais devoir te rappeler qui je suis à présent. Je ne suis pas Granger la sang de bourbe, je suis Hermione Gryffondor, qui est, j'espère que tu t'en souviens, avec ton maitre. Donc où j'étais ne te regarde absolument pas.  
Drago baissa la tête et bu une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.  
- Tu sais que Ginny est en mission. Annonça-t-il alors.  
- Je sais. Répondis-je d'une voix cassante.  
- C'était ta meilleure amie, tu n'as pas peur pour elle.  
- Je n'ai peur pour personne.  
C'était faux, j'avais peur pour Tom, j'avais peur de ce que l'avenir lui réservait.  
- Je sais que tu es parti à cause du maitre.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Soupirais-je.  
- Je vous ais entendu. Répondit-il avant de quitter la salle à manger.  
Je le regardais stupéfaite. Nous avait-il vraiment entendu Tom et moi? Si c'était le cas il fallait que je lui parle. Je me levais alors à mon tour pour le rejoindre. Il était sortit dans le jardin.  
- Tu m'expliques ce que tu racontes? Insistais-je en m'arrêtant à côté de lui.  
- Je vous ai entendu quand vous vous êtes disputé il y plus de deux semaine, quand tu as dis que tu partais.  
- Tu as mal compris.  
- J'ai très bien compris au contraire. Par contre ce que je ne saisie pas, c'est pouquoi tu es revenu.  
Je me retournais étonnée vers lui, attendant qu'il poursuive.  
- Si tu es malheureuse avec le maitre, pourquoi restes-tu avec lui! Insista-t-il.  
- Je suis heureuse avec lui.  
- Tu pourrais l'être d'avantage.  
- Qu'est ce que tu entends par la! M'énervais-je alors.  
- Tu resteras pas heureuse à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'il te faut!  
- A oui et quel genre de personne il me faut alors?!  
- Quelqu'un comme moi. Répondit Drago sans pour autant me regarder.  
Il se contentait de fixer le fond du grand parc, quand à moi je le regardais comme si il allait se mettre à rire, mais son visage resta sérieux.  
- Ne me dis pas que ...  
- Si c'est toi la fille dont je t'ai parlé.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!  
Cette fois-ci il se retourna vers moi et attrapa mes mains dans les siennes.  
- Hermione nous pouvons être heureux tous les deux, partons, enfuyons-nous! On ne nous retrouvera pas.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi! M'exclamais-je en retirant mes mains. Tu es devenu fou, je ne peux pas être cette fille, nous nous sommes toujours détesté à Poudlard.  
- Parce que je n'avais pas le choix! Je pensais que tu étais une sang de bourbe! Si j'avais su avant qui tu étais, cela ne se serait jamais passé comme ça, j'aurais pu être comme je l'aurais voulu avec toi.  
- Ne dis plus rien.  
- Hermione s'il te plait, réfléchis-y. Je sais que je ne te rends pas indifférent!  
- Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça! M'exclamais-je en me reculant.  
- Parce que malgré toutes les années que nous avons passé ensemble à Poudlard tu ne m'en veux pas, il y a bien une raison.  
- Oui parce que tu avais l'excuse que je sois une sang de bourbe, je déteste les sangs de bourbe, j'aurais agit de la même façon que toi, c'est pourquoi j'excuse ce comportement.  
- Hermione réfléchit à la belle vie qui s'offre à nous! Insista cependant Drago.  
- Nous serions obligé de nous cacher. Le contredis-je.  
Drago se mit alors un sourire.  
- Qui-y-a-t-il? Demandais-je étonnée.  
- Ca veut dire que tu y as déjà pensé, que tu as déjà réléchis à cette possibilité! Répondit Drago satisfait.  
- Non, je vois juste que ce serait impossible pour deux raisons, pour celle là, et pour une autre bien plus évidente. J'aime Tom, depuis toujours, depuis des années, tu n'étais même pas encore né! Ca a toujours été Tom et ça restera Tom.  
- Mais c'est un monstre! S'exclama-t-il hors de lui.  
- Fait attention à ce que tu dis Drago! Crachais-je. C'est ton maitre également.  
- Oui et je le respecte plus que tout, mais en tant que maitre, pas en tant que futur mari, car j'imagine que vous allez bien vous marier un jour.  
J'eu alors un sourire triste.  
- Je serais étonnée que le mariage compte parmis ses projets.  
- Tu vois, avec moi tu aurais le plus beau mariage dont tu puisses rêver! Insista alors Drago profitant de l'occasion.  
- Un beau mariage où nous devrions nous cacher c'est ça?  
- Hermione tu ne peux pas l'aimer, je ne te crois pas ce n'est pas possible!  
- Détrompe-toi je l'aime plus que tout et tu ne devrais même pas en douter! A ton avis aurais-je quitter tous mes amis, tout ceux que j'aimais pour un homme qui n'en vaut pas la peine? Hein?  
- En effet tu marques des points, mais parce que tu ne veux pas connaitre quelqu'un de mieux, je suis mieux que lui! Insista une nouvelle fois Drago.  
- Tu ferais ta vie avec une vieille? Dis-je alors en riant.  
- Tu n'es pas vieille! Nous avons le même âge.  
- Peut-être en apparence, mais pas en ce qui concerne le reste. Répondis-je fermement. Maintenant la discussion est close, je ne veux plus jamais que tu parles de ça Drago, plus jamais.  
- Nous n'avons pas fini d'en parler! Insista-t-il cependant.  
- Si, Tom arrive.  
Je voyais en effet celui que j'aimais nous regarder, Drago et moi à travers les vitres de la salle à manger. Avait-il vu lorsque Drago avait attrapé mes mains, j'espérais que non.  
Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à nous rejoindre.

- Maitre. Annonça alors Drago en s'inclinant.  
- Bonjour Tom. Lançais-je alors de me voix la plus chaleureuse possible.  
- Tu es arrivé tôt aujourd'hui. Annonça Tom à l'attention de Drago. C'est bien.  
Drago s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de rentrer dans le château.  
- Il avait l'air de t'agacer, je me trompe? Me lança-t-il une fois totalement seuls.  
- Je lui donnais des conseils pour les combats, il n'aime visiblement pas en recevoir.  
Tom me regarda avec un étrange sourire.  
- Quoi? Demandais-je amusée.  
- Je vois avec plaisir que tu trouves comment t'investir dans le château. En martirisant Malefoy.  
- Ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Répondis-je en riant.


	41. Chapter 42

J'étais avec Tom dans le jardin derrière le château, nous regardions les jeunes s'entrainer. Par jeune je sous-entendait, ceux de l'âge de Drago, Blaise et Pansy.  
- Comment te sens-tu ses derniers temps? Demandais-je alors à Tom.  
- Très bien pourquoi?  
Tom me regarda perplexe. Il ne devait surment pas comprendre où je voulais en venir.  
- Tu ne souviens de ce que tu m'avais dis à propose de la pierre philosophale quand j'étais allée la chercher à Poudlard peut de temps après avoir récupérer la mémoir?  
- Son lien avec les horcruxes? Demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oui. Tu m'avais dit qu'une fois immortel, tes hocruxes disparaitraient d'eux même et que ton âme serait de nouveau complète. C'est le cas? Insistais-je.  
- En effet. Répondit-il souriant. Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de ça.  
- Je me souviens de tout ce qui te concerne! M'exclamais-je.  
Tom me répondit pas un sourire et d'un mouvement de la tête m'incita à observer l'entrainement qui se déroulait sous nos yeux.  
- Je ne veux pas te vexer mon amour, mais les entrainements ne m'intéressent pas. Dis-je en souriant gentillement.  
- Je sais.  
- Alors pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que nous venions le voir?  
- Je pensais que tu ferais au moins l'effort de regarder qui était là. Répondit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.  
Je faisais alors rapidement le tour des visage que je connaissais. Il y avait Drago bien entendu, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, d'autres élèves de Serpentard que je ne connaissais que de vu ... Et Ginny.  
- Ginny ... Dis-je soudain dans un souffle.  
- En effet, Ginny est revenu ce matin. Je suis fière d'elle, elle a été plus que rapide.  
Je me retrounais vers Tom qui était entrain de fouiller dans une poche intérieure de sa cape. Il en sortit soudain une petite pierre qu'il me tendit. Cependant je ne l'attrapais pas.  
- C'est la pierre de résurection? Demandais-je sentant mon coeur s'emballer.  
- En effet. Prends-la. Insista Tom.  
Cependant je ne fis aucun mouvement, j'étais comme figée, je ne parvins qu'à murmurer un faible " Amaury" tandis que je me laisser absorber par mes souvenirs.

_FLASH BACK_

- Tu as intéret à te tenir correctement! Dis-je d'un ton menaçant à l'adresse de mon frère tandis que nous poussions nos chariots sur le quai de la gare pour rejoindre le Poudlard express.  
- Surement pas! Je te promet que la première année d'Amaury Gyrffondor sera inscrite dans les annales de Poudlard. S'exclama-t-il en riant.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel.  
- Je suis très sérieuse. Je suis la meilleure élève de Poudlard et on n'a jamais rien eu à me repprocher je ne veux pas que tu viennes ternir notre célèbre nom de famille.  
- Tu n'es pas la meilleure! Se moqua Amaury. Il n'y a pas un Tom Jedusor qui a un ans de plus que toi et qui est en troisième année?  
- Il a un ans de plus que moi comme tu le précises justement! M'exclamais-je vexée. C'est normal qu'il soit plus doué que moi pour l'instant.  
- Et bien tu compareras ses notes de deuxième année avec celles que tu auras cette année, comme ça tu pourras constater par toi même, qui de vous deux est le plus doué.  
Je lançais un regard noir à mon frère avant de passer le portail magique en fonçant à travers le mur en brique de la gare.  
- J'espère que je serais à Griffondor! S'exclama mon frère en me rejoignant à son tour sur le quai où tous les sorciers étaient rassemblés.  
- Hermione! S'exclama soudain la voix de ma meilleure amie qui me sauta dans les bras.  
- Comment vas-tu? Lui demandais-je heureuse d'enfin la revoir.  
- Nous pourrons parler de tout ça dans le train. Répondit-elle cependant. Pour l'instant j'attend les présentations! Insista-t-elle en fixant Amaury.  
- Je te présente mon frère, Amaury. Et Amaury je te présente Minerva MacGonnagale, ma meilleure amie.  
- Experlliamus! Lança-t-il alors à l'encontre de ma meilleure amie qui vit sa baguette se détacher de sa main.  
- Tu n'en as pas mare! M'exclamais-je alors en allant récupérer la baguette en question pour la rendre à mon amie.  
- Je suis anchanté de te connaitre également. Répondit cependant Minerva à l'adresse de la terreur qui me servait de frère. Hermione m'a tellement parler de toi, surtout de tes explois en matière de magie pour ton jeune âge.  
Je lançais un regard sévère à mon amie, mais c'était trop tard.  
- Alors comme ça on parle de moi? Je croyais que je t'exaspérais à utiliser la magie sans baguette.  
- Tu m'exaspères en effet. Répondis-je d'une voix cassante. Bon monte dans le train et trouve toi un compartiment! Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi! Lui lançais-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard je m'installais seule avec Minerva dans un compartiment.  
- C'était quoi ça? Me demanda-t-elle une fois assise.  
- De quoi tu parles?  
- Avec ton frère. J'avais cru comprendre que c'était la personne dont tu étais le plus fière, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné quand on était avec lui.  
- C'est bien de lui dont je suis le plus fière, mais j'ai également un rôle de soeur à tenir. J'étais dans le rôle prévention avant que tu n'arrives. Répondis-je sérieuse.  
- C'est à dire?  
- Amaury était déjà très puissant sans baguette magique, je ne veux pas qu'il tourne mal. Hier je l'ai supris à lire un livre de magie noire qui était dans la bibliothèque de mon père. Et puis tu connais son caractère, il a sans cesse besoin de se mettre en avant, de faire le malin. Je veux qu'il se tienne correctement à Poudlard, contrairement aux problèmes de discipline qu'il a toujours eu.  
- Oui je vois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour la magie noire, c'est juste de la curiosité. Répondit Minerva d'une voix réconfortante.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Hermione?  
Je revenais alors à moi, j'étais toujours aux côtés de Tom.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Insista-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas la pierre?  
- J'étais entrain de penser à mon frère, à sa première montée dans le Poudlard express, à la peur que j'avais le consernant et dont j'avais fait part à MacGonnagale.  
Tom rengea la pierre dans la poche de sa cape et me fit face attentif. Je savais qu'il avait toujours voulu que je lui parle de mon défunt frère, que je lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa fin de première année. Je cois que j'étais enfin prète.  
- Tu sais pourquoi je te détestais tant avant? Demandais-je alors.  
- Parce que j'étais meilleur sorcier que toi? Demanda Tom en souriant.  
Je lançais un regard noir à Tom mais poursuivais tout de même.  
- Parce que tu aimais la magie noire.  
- Oui c'est vrai en effet, je m'en souviens.  
- Sais-tu pourquoi je détestais à ce point ce type de magie? Insistais-je alors.  
- Parce que c'était contraire à tes principes non?  
- Oui, mais surtout parceque mon frère est mort de ça. Répondis-je en attrapant la main de celui que j'aimais.  
Je lui racontais le souvenir qui m'avait submergé quelques secondes avant.  
- Hermione... Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante. Ce n'est pas parcequ'il a lu un livre de magie noire qu'il est forcément mort à cause de ça. Personne ne sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé.  
- Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux Tom, même si je n'ai jamais rien dit.  
- Donc j'avais vu juste! J'avais vu juste lorsque que nous étions à Poudlard et que je pensais que tu savais ce qu'il lui était arrivé.  
- Oui. Tu sais Amaury a toujours été d'un caractère vif, dynamique, il était toujours partant pour tout, il était toujours de bonne humeur, il aimait se faire remarquer, désobéir aux consignes d'une école, il aimait être sous les projecteurs, et ce depuis qu'il savait parler et marcher.  
- Je n'ai pas eu cette impression en première année. Répondit Tom.  
- Exactement. Répondis-je alors. Durant toute la semaine avant son entrée à Poudlard j'avais insisté sur la nécessité de bien se tenir, d'être assidu au cours, d'être un bon élève, de suivre le règlement à la lettre. Et il semblait complètement passer au dessus de mes recommandations. J'étais cependant persuadé que j'amais il ne m'écouterait et après tout il était comme il est, c'était mon frère et je l'aimais plus que tout, surtout avec ce caractère. Il s'est evidemment comporté comme je l'avais connu pendant la première semaine à Poudlard, mais son comportement a radicalement changé durant la deuxième semaine. Il ne parlait apparament plus pendant les cours, lui qui avait toujours eu un nombre incalculable d'ami restait seul, il ne parlait plus non plus à table, son comportement était irréprochable en cours alors qu'il avait toujours été dans le colimateur de ses professeurs d'avant bien que restant un très bon elève.  
- Comme moi avant de te rencontrer. Annonça alors Tom.  
- Exactement. Mais je ne me suis douté de rien pendant de nombreux mois, car quand je me retrouvais seule avec lui, il redevenait mon frère, celui que j'avais toujours connu, l'infatigable et insuportable frère. Mais il était comme ça seulement avec moi et quand il rentrait pour les vacancesà la maison. Et au mois de mai, je suis tombée sur ce parchemin, que je n'aurais jamais du trouver. J'étais dans ma salle commune à lire un livre de deuxième année que mon frère m'avait emprinter le jour d'avant. Et c'est au milieu d'une page que j'ai découvert ce papier qui parlait d'une sorte de clonage.  
Je constatais que le regard de Tom s'était figé.  
- Tu sais en quoi ça consiste n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je.  
- Oui en effet, il existe une potion extrémement difficile qui nous permet de nous cloner, mais il faut être un excellent sorcier pour ça, ce n'est même pas à la portée d'un 7ème anné ayant un bon niveau. Ne me dis pas que...  
- Si. Le coupais-je alors. Sur le parchemin avait aussi été grifonné "clairière". Je savais de laquelle il parlait, c'était celle que je lui avais montré en début de printemps, que personne ne connaissait. Je m'y suis donc rendu le plus vite possible et je l'ai apercu au loin. Il y avait un énorme chaudron placé en lévitation sur un feux, un nombre d'ingrédient incalculable à ses côtés, enfin à leurs côtés.  
- Il avait réussi à produir un clone? S'exclama Tom.  
- Oui ils étaient deux, j'ai reconnu qui était mon frère car il semblait inspecter le deuxième Amaury avec beaucoup d'insistance. Je l'ai alors appelé, il m'a entendu et s'est retourné vers moi. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur de ce que je découvrais, il semlait être fière de ce qu'il avait accomplit car il me souriant. J'ai alors avancé dans sa direction d'un pas déterminé et c'est là que ça s'est produit. Il s'est arrêté en plein mouvement, il semblait figé. J'étais alors assez près pour voir ses yeux devenir complètement blanc avant qu'il ne tombe mollement en arrière. Je me suis alors tournée vers le clone, et après quelques secondes, celui-ci s'est enflamé.  
Un silence s'installa entre Tom et moi.  
- Mon frère était mort. Murmurais-je alors. Et je n'ai pas pu l'aider je n'ai rien pu faire. C'est ma faute.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Affirma alors Tom en me serrant contre lui.  
Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas montrer l'affection qu'il me portait devant tout le monde, mais là, même devant les jeunes qui s'entrainaient en face nous il me serrait dans ses bras.  
- Si c'est ma faute. Murrmurais-je alors. J'aurais du comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant, j'aurais du d'avantage insister sur le changement de comportement de mon frère, j'ai été une mauvaise soeur.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione. Continua Tom. Bien que ce soit ton frère, tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes, tu n'y pouvais rien. Tu devrais prèsque être fière de lui. Insista-t-il.  
Je me redressais alors pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je devais être fière de lui? Fière parce qu'il s'était tué?  
- Il est parvenu à produire un clone Hermione! Même si cela s'est mal terminé, il y est parvenu! Te rends-tu compte de la puissance dont était pourvu ton frère?! Te rends-tu comptes de la difficulté que demandait la potion?! Hermione tu as surment été en colère contre toi et contre ton frère pendant longtemps, mais maintenant tu as fais ton deuil, et je pense que tu peux être fière de lui malgré la douleur que tu éprouves. Il aurait fait un excellent sorcier. Ajouta Tom. Je suis heureux d'avoir l'occasion d'enfin le connaitre.

Je regardais Tom étonné, mais me souvenait soudain de la pierre de résurection qui était à présent en notre possession. J'allais enfin revoir mon frère, et oui, Tom avait raison, la douleur était passée, il fallait que je sois fière de lui, d'autant plus que je m'apprêtais à le retrouver après tant d'années.


	42. Chapter 43

J'avais presque la pierre dans les mains, Tom me l'a tendait de nouveau.  
Je l'attrapais enfin et pensais fort à mon frère. Sa silhouette apparu soudain face à moi. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en réjouir que toute forme humaine avait soudain disparu.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers Tom.  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru apercevoir ton frère mais ...  
- Oui, tu as vu comme moi.  
- Ré-essaye ! Insista Tom.  
Je serrais très fort la pierre dans ma main et pensais à mon frère de tout mon cœur allant jusqu'à visualiser son visage, me rappeler de sa voix. Une nouvelle fois sa silhouette apparu, mais tout disparu aussi rapidement que la première fois.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ... Marmonnais-je en tremblant.  
Je réessayais plusieurs fois encore mais toutes mes tentatives se soldèrent d'un même échec  
- Essaye avec quelqu'un ! Dis-je en tendant la pierre à Tom. C'est peut-être moi qui ait un problème.  
- Tu veux que j'essaye avec qui ?! S'exclama Tom de mauvaise humeur. Qui de ceux que j'ai tué aurais-je envie de revoir ?!  
- Je ne parle pas de quelqu'un que tu aurais tué, arrête de faire l'idiot, pense à quelqu'un que tu as envie de revoir et fait le apparaître ! Insistais-je.  
- Je n'ai envie de voir personne, personne ne me manque.  
Je lui lançais un regard noir.  
- Bon il y a peut-être quelqu'un que je pourrais essayer de faire apparaître.  
Je le regardais avec étonnement, mais n'ajoutais rien, trop contente qu'il fasse l'effort d'essayer la pierre. Je constatais que certains jeunes de mon âge avaient arrêté l'entraînement et nous observaient. Cependant je fis comme si de rien était, de peur que Tom ne s'arrête. Je reportais alors mon attention sur lui, il semblait se concentrer, et bientôt une silhouette apparue. Une femme prenait forme petit à petit devant nous. Cette dernière fixait intensément Tom de ses yeux foncés.  
- Commentas-tu pu mourir!Cracha Tom.  
- Comment as-tu pu le tuer ?! Lui reprocha-t-elle.  
Tom ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers moi.  
- Tu vois ça marche.  
- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je alors en observant avec attention la femme à nos côtés.  
- Personne. Me répondit-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la femme. Tu peux repartir. Ordonna-t-il.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Répond à ma question ! Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? Il était ton père et tu le savais à l'époque.  
Je regardais Tom avec de grands yeux ronds. Était-ce sa mère qui était parmi nous ?  
- Excusez-moi, mais êtes vous la mère de Tom Jedusor ? Demandais-je alors.  
- Ne lui parle pas ! Cracha Tom. Je t'ordonne de disparaître !  
- Le mort fait ce qu'il lui plaît. Il ne peut apparaître que si il est appelé, mais la décision de départ ne revient qu'au mort.  
- Je te conseil de vite t'en aller. Cracha Tom avant de partir dans un bruissement de cape.  
Alors que celui que j'aimais s'éloignait je regardais celle qui l'avait mise au monde face à moi.  
- Vous êtes sa mère ? Insistais-je.  
- Oui. Et vous Hermione Gryffondor n'est-ce pas ?  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
- Nous savons tous ce qu'il se passe sur terre. Répondit-elle en souriant. Mais je dois dire que tu es encore plus belle vu d'ici.  
- Tom a tué son ...  
- Son père oui.  
Je me souvenais de qui il était, il s'appelait également Tom Jedusor. Harry nous avait raconté à moi et Ron le souvenir que Dumbledore lui avait montré.  
- Je suis étonnée que ce soit vous que Tom ait voulu faire apparaître. Dis-je alors.  
- Moi encore plus. Après tout on ne sait pas connu, je suis morte en le mettant au monde.  
Elle se tourna alors complètement vers moi et me regarda intensément.  
- Tu es la seule à pouvoir le changer, j'en suis certaine. Dit-elle alors.  
- Le changer ? Répétais-je.  
- Je ne suis pas fière de ce qu'il a fait de sa puissance. Mon père et mon frère en aurait sûrement été ravie mais pas moi.  
- Oui je comprends. J'ai une question ...  
- Je t'écoute.  
- J'ai essayer d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide de la pierre, mais cela ne marche pas.  
- La pierre marche toujours.  
- Et pourtant ...  
- Je ne peux pas t'aider alors, je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas.  
- Je ferais ce que je peux pour Tom. Annonçais-je alors.

- Hermione !  
Je me retournais vers Ginny qui arrivait vers moi en courant.  
- Ginny ! M'exclamais-je à mon tour en la serrant dans mes bras.  
- J'ai réussi. J'ai fait ouvrir le vif d'or à Harry.  
Elle ne semblait pas aussi heureuse que moi de la nouvelle.  
- Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout. Répondis-je alors. Mais en attendant je voudrais te présenter ...  
Je n'eus pas le loisir de terminer ma phrase que la mère de Tom avait déjà disparu, elle était sûrement repartie. Ginny me regardant en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Non rien. Répondis-je. Viens, allons dans un salon pour que tu me racontes.  
Ginny acquiesça et nous rentrâmes ensemble au château. Une fois confortablement installées sur un canapé je fis signe à Ginny de parler.  
- Quand je suis partie d'ici j'ai directement transplané jusqu'à chez moi. Quand je suis arrivée, évidemment tout le monde était soulagé de me revoir, tout le monde me demandait comment j'allais... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à tous leur mentir, à faire comme si je m'étais enfuie tu sais.  
- Oui je connais ça. Répondis-je en baissant la tête.  
- J'ai raconté que tu m'avais permis de m'échapper, que tu m'avais sauvé.  
Je regardais Ginny stupéfaite.  
- Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Continua-t-elle. C'est grâce à toi que je vais bien, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé Blaise. Enfin le principale est qu'ils m'ont tous cru sans problème. Harry et Ron étaient encore à la maison. Harry semblait si soulagé, si heureux de me revoir... Je me sens horrible Hermione, j'ai mentis à tout le monde.  
- Je sais que c'est dure Ginny, moi aussi je suis passée par là, j'ai du mentir dans un premier temps, avant qu'ils découvrent la vérité. Et je sais qu'il n'y a rien de pire, donc je te comprend. Mais tu as fait ton choix, et je suis sur que cela reste le bon choix.  
- J'en suis sure aussi. Mais c'était dur, surtout face à ma famille. Tout le monde a été parfait avec moi pendant une semaine, le pire changement de comportement a été celui des jumeaux, ils n'ont fait aucune blague, je crois qu'ils s'étaient vraiment inquiétés pour moi...  
Je posais une main sur l'épaule de Ginny pour l'encourager.  
- Hier soir j'étais seule avec Harry dans sa chambre. Continua-t-elle. C'est là que je lui ais parlé de ma supposition pour ouvrir le vif d'or. Il l'a aussitôt fait et la balle s'est ouverte laissant apparaître la bague.  
- La bague ? Répétais-je étonnée.  
- Oui Harry l'a reconnu. C'était une bague que Dumbledore avait mis à son doigt durant l'été dernier et qui l'avait empoisonné. Et la pierre de cette bague était la pierre de résurrection. J'ai ensuite attendu le milieu de la nuit pour aller récupérer sa bague dans la chambre et transplaner jusqu'ici.  
- Oui comme j'avais fait avec le vif d'or. Répondis-je.  
J'observais Ginny silencieusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir terminé, pourtant la fin de son récit s'achevait sur son retour au château, alors qu'aurait-elle pu ajouter ?  
- Il faut que je te fasse pars de quelque chose Hermione... Murmura-t-elle. Je suis dans ton camp maintenant, et je sais que c'est mon devoir de t'avertir de quelque chose d'étrange.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Ginny ? Insistais-je inquiète.  
- Harry m'a expliqué que la bague était un horcruxe et que Dumbeldore avait été contaminé par le poison car il l'avait passé à son doigt. Cependant au moment où il m'a dit ça je l'avais déjà essayé à la main gauche. Mais rien ne s'est produit.  
- Tu es au courant pour les horcruxes ? M'étonnais-je. Je continuais devant le hochement de tête de mon amie. Comment ça rien ne s'est produit ? Insistais-je alors.  
- J'aurais du avoir mal, la bague aurait dût me brûler, je devrais déjà avoir le doigt noir, pourtant il n'en ait rien. La bague n'était déjà plus un horcruxe quand nous avons ouvert le vif d'or. Nous avons alors tous les deux chercher le médaillon. C'est pareil, ce n'est plus un horcruxe... C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Le maître est-il au courant ?  
Je répondais par un sourire à Ginny. D'un je savais exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, et de deux, j'étais à présent certaine de la fidélité de Ginny envers notre camp.  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda la concernée.  
- Tom n'a plus d'horcruxes. Ceux-ci avaient été créé pour le préserver de la mort à tout jamais, hors, il est maintenant immortel grâce à la pierre philosophale, les morceaux d'âmes contenus dans les horcruxes sont revenus à lui. Il n'existe plus d'horcruxes. Répondis-je souriante. Mais merci. Merci d'avoir voulu m'en informé. Je suis sur de toi à présent. Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.  
Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants avec que Ginny ne s'écarte de moi.  
- Alors tu as revu ton frère ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente.  
Je ne pus réprimer ma tristesse.  
- Non. Cela n'a pas fonctionné. Je ne comprend pas. Tom et moi avons essayé avec quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir la preuve que la pierre fonctionnait et elle fonctionne. Il y a juste un problème avec mon frère.  
- Es-tu certaine qu'il soit bien mort ? Me demanda Ginny sérieuse.  
- Bien sur. Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux. Il est bel et bien mort, de plus j'ai vu sa silhouette apparaître, mais pas plus, juste sa silhouette.  
- C'est étrange.  
- Oui, mais Tom trouvera la problème.  
Ginny s'apprêtait à me répondre quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Blaise et Drago apparurent alors.  
- Blaise ! S'exclama Ginny.  
Ce dernier alla à sa rencontre et lui déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres.  
- Tu nous a faire peur, on te cherchait ! S'exclama Blaise.  
- Parle pour toi ! Répliqua Drago. Je n'ai absolument pas eu peur pour ta rouquine moi !  
Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et tira Ginny avec lui dans le couloir. Cette dernière me fit un signe de main amicale et disparu. Je me retrouvais alors le seule avec Drago. Je m'apprêtais alors à me lever à mon tour pour sortir quand Drago me fit signe de rester assise.  
- Tu as réfléchis ? Me demanda-t-il.  
- Réfléchis à quoi ? Répondis-je impatiente.  
- A nous enfin !  
- Il n'y a pas de nous . Il n'y a jamais eu de nous, et il n'y aura jamais de nous, Drago. Répondis-je d'une voix cassante.  
- Je t'ai dis que nous n'avions pas finis la conversation.  
- Et moi je te dis qu'elle est au contraire belle et bien fini. J'aime Tom, tu ne m'as jamais intéressé Drago. Je ne voulais pas être aussi franche et blessante mais tu m'y obliges. J'aime Tom parce qu'il est beau, extrêmement intelligent et puissant, il n'est de plus sous les ordres de personnes, il est drôle et doté d'un très grand charme. Tu n'as aucunes de ses qualités !  
A ces mots je me levais du canapé et sortait du petit salon.  
Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre les escaliers qu'une main m'avait saisie le bras pour me retourner. Et sans que je n'ai pu réagir des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Des lèvres que je ne connaissaient pas. Des lèvres qui n'étaient pas celles de Tom. Je m'éloignais alors aussitôt en poussant mon agresseur.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Crachais-je alors à l'adresse de Drago.  
- Je veux juste te prouver que j'ai d'autres qualités bien à moi. Insista-t-il.  
- Ah excuse-moi ! J'ai du oublier de te préciser que Tom était absolument parfait au lit ! Je ne pourrais rêver mieux !  
Je montais alors les escaliers en veillant à ce que Drago ne me suive pas cette fois-ci. Une fois arrivée à l'étage je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, ouvrait la porte, et après l'avoir refermé allais m'affaler sur le grand lit.  
- Désolé d'être partit tout à l'heure.  
Je me redressais soudain. Dans un premier temps j'eus peur que ce soit Drago qui ait osé entrer mais je reconnu presque aussitôt la voix de Tom.  
- Ce n'est pas grave mon amour. Répondis-je. De toute façon je passe une mauvaise journée, et je pense que tu pourrais être le seule à l'améliorer. Lui lançais-je d'un air coquin.  
Tom s'approcha alors de moi, et je remarquais alors qu'il était torse nu avec une serviette de douche autour de la taille.  
- Mince... Marmonnais-je. Tu vas devoir repasser sous la douche après. Dis-je en me levant pour le rejoindre.  
Tom attrapa mon visage pour l'approcher du siens. Ses lèvres étaient fraîches, agréables, comme toujours. Dans ses moments là, j'avais l'impression que l'embrasser pouvait demeurer ma seule occupation jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je me serrais alors contre le corps de Tom et sentait que son envie était déjà présente.  
- Je ne comprend pas ... Murmurais-je en faisant glisser me langue le long du torse de Tom. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me faire autant d'effet alors que tu me touches à peine.  
Tom répondit pas un sourire et m'embrassa de nouveau. Je passais à mon tour mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'attirais vers le lit. Je m'y couchais alors sur le dos et Tom vint se placer entre mes jambes que j'enroulais autour de sa taille. Nous nous embrassions sensuellement jusqu'à ce que Tom qui avait sa baguette à la main prononce un sort pour que je me retrouve nue sous lui.  
- Hé ! M'exclamais-je faussement agacée par ses manières.  
Je défis alors la serviette qui était toujours autour de sa taille et nous nous retrouvâmes nu tous les deux. Je réfléchis rapidement à ce qui aurait pu brisé ce parfait moment.  
- Rien ne peut le briser. Me répondit Tom qui avait une nouvelle fois lu dans mes pensées.  
Je ne lui fis aucune réflexion cette fois-ci et attrapait son sexe pour l'approcher de mon entrée. Je le poussais à entrer mais Tom refusait visiblement de donner le coup de rein que j'attendais.  
J'arrêtais alors de l'embrasser pour le regarder.  
- Dis moi que tu m'aimes !  
- Je t'aime.  
- Jure pour que c'est pour toujours. Insista-t-il en m'embrassant la poitrine.  
- Bien sur que c'est pour toujours, depuis notre année à Poudlard je sais que c'est pour toujours.  
Tom sembla satisfait de ma réponse car il entra en moi lentement comme je l'adorais avant d'accélérer progressivement tandis que je m'accrochais désespérément à lui.


	43. Chapter 44

J'étais assise sur les marches de l'entrée dehors à regarder la lune. Ginny venait à l'instant de me rejoindre, mais nous étions restées silencieuse. Moi je pensais à mon frère, tout ce que j'avais fait depuis si longtemps pour le retrouver ... Tout ça n'avait servit à rien, il n'était pas apparu. Et Tom n'avait trouvé aucune solution à ce problème durant ses derniers jours.  
- Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il à ce point sur moi ?! Lâchais-je alors.  
Ginny me posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule.  
- J'ai cherché mon frère tout ce temps pour rien, je suis morte pour rien, Tom est devenu celui qu'il est aujourd'hui à cause de moi pour rien, et je n'ai plus personne à part toi et Tom. Je suis devenue l'ennemie de tout le monde.  
Ginny ressera son étreinte.  
- Je ne devrais pas te donner de faux espoires Hermione, je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais il te reste peut-être encore un peu Harry.  
- Pardon? Demandais-je stupéfaite.  
- Tu sais quand je lui ai raconté que c'était toi qui m'avait permi de sortir il a réfléchit. Il a beaucoup réfléchit. Il pense que tu es toujours la même mais que tu es aveuglé par l'amour que tu portes à Tom. Car après tout tu ne t'en es pris à aucun d'eux pendant que tu étais chez moi. Il en est consient. Ma mère se range aussi de son côté.  
- C'est vrai ? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.  
- Oui. Elle dit que tu n'es pas la première femme à suivre par amour un homme qui est ...  
- Mauvais? Terminais-je.  
- Voila. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre nous deux, mais j'allais un peu mieux. Ainsi Harry et Molly Weasley ne m'en voulait pas autant que Ron et les autres.

- Mais je ne suis pas venu pour te dire ça, j'était venu t'annonçer une nouvelle. Déclara-t-elle.  
Je le regardais, cela ne semblait pas être une bonne nouvelle cette fois-ci.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Harry est retourné à Poudlard. Il y est en ce moment même.  
- Et alors ?  
- Nous y allons. Nous allons nous battre. Répondit-elle d'une voix grave.  
Je constatais que sa voix tremblait et que ses yeux devenaient humides.  
- J'ai choisi mon camp. Ajouta Ginny. Mais je vais devoir affronter ma famille, Harry, et tous les autres.  
- Je comprend Ginny. Je sais que ce sera dure, ça le sera pour moi aussi.  
Ginny se leva alors.  
- Comment vais-je faire ? Jamais je ne pourrais tuer ces personnes qui m'étaient chère il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
- Ne les tues pas, fait tout ce que tu peux sans avoir besoin de les tuers. Crois-tu que j'ai envie de leur faire du mal moi ? Focalises-toi sur un but durant la bataille et ne pense qu'à ça.  
- Qu'est ce que tu entends pas là ? Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Moi mon but ce sera de tuer Minerva Mac Gonnagal.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.  
- Alors c'est toi qui mourra ! S'exclama soudain Tom que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.  
Ginny se prosterna alors face à lui.  
- Arrête Tom. Dis-je en me levant à mon tour. Elle a peur, elle va se retrouver face à sa famille, ceux qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Essaye d'être un peu humain !  
- Elle a choisi son camp !  
- Maitre, je ferais tout mon possible pour mener cette bataille à bien. Affirma cependant Ginny en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.  
Tom ne répondit pas et me tendit son bras, il voulait visiblement que je le suive.  
J'étais triste pour Ginny, moi qui lui avait promit qu'elle aurait une place privélégié en nous rejoingnant, je m'étais trompé, Tom la traitait comme les autres.  
J'attrapais alors le bras qu'il me tendait et entrais à ses côtés dans le chateau. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au grand salon.  
Je m'attendais à une sorte de réunion avec tous les mangemorts mais non, la pièce était totalement vide. Je me retournais étonnée vers celui que j'aimais.  
- C'est avec toi que je voulais être, juste avec toi. Répondit-il à ma question silencieuse. Nous allons à Poudlard demain soir.  
- Oui Ginny me l'a dit tout à l'heure. J'ai peur Tom.  
- Tu ne risques rien, tu es immortelle, sinon crois bien que je t'aurais interdit de venir.  
- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur de l'issue de cette bataille, et j'ai peur pour toi.  
- J'ai moi aussi utilisé la pierre philosophale, et j'ai retrouvé ma jeunesse, Hermione, que pourrait-il m'arriver ?  
- Je ne sais pas, et si pour toi cela n'avait pas marché ? Le sort s'acharne contre nous Tom ! Tout ce que nous avons fait pour retrouver mon frère n'a servit à rien, à rien. J'ai tellement peur de ce que me réserve la suite, si il t'arrivait quelque chose ...  
- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Me coupa-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.  
Je me serrais le plus fort possible contre lui, je l'aimais tellement. Je redressais alors la tête et la posais sur l'épaule de Tom qui me carressait lentement le dos. Mon regard s'arrêta sur Drago qui était dans le couloir face à la porte ouverte. Il me fixait intensément. Je lui fis signe de s'en aller mais il ne bougea pas et se contenta de m'observer d'un regard triste.  
- Demain soir nous aurons gagné Hermione. Déclara alors Tom en m'éloignant quelque peu de lui pour me regarder dans les yeux. Tout ira mieux.  
J'évitais de regarder dans la direction de Drago je ne voulais pas que Tom le remarque, mais je me sentais mal à l'aise, espionnée, et je n'osais imaginer la réaction de Tom si il s'aperçevait de la présence de Drago.  
- On monte ? Proposais-je.  
Tom acquiesça et quand je regardais de nouveau dans la direction de Drago, il n'était plus là.

Nous passâmes une superbe nuit, mais pas comme d'habitude, cette fois-ci la tension c'était ressentit de mon côté, et même si me refusais vraiment d'y croire, de l'exitation du côté de Tom. Il attendait demain avec impatience visiblement.


	44. Chapter 45

Nous y étions.  
Nous étions à présent tous rassemblé dans la forêt de Poudlard. Pour la première fois Tom m'avait prit la mains en publique, devant tous le monde, devant tous ses mangermots. Dans l'autre main je serrais la pierre de résurection qui n'avait cependant pas marché. Mais si nous en étions là ajourd'hui c'était pour cette pierre. Je sentais le regard insistant de Drago mais je n'y pretais aucune attention, j'écoutas ce que Tom disait.  
- N'épargnez personne! Ordonna-t-il. Si la personne devant qui vous vous trouvez est du côté de Potter, mettez-la hors de d'état de nuire. Ce sont tous nos ennemis.  
Mon regard se tourna alors vers Ginny qui avait les épaules autourées par le bras de Blaise. Même si elle avait elle aussi celui qu'elle aimait ici, je savais que ce serait plus dure pour elle. Car non seulement elle avait des amis dans l'autre camps, mais aussi sa famille. Chose que je n'avais pas depuis bien longtemps.  
- Les enfants devraient rester dans le forêt non ? Proposa Narcissa d'une voix tremblante en serrant le bras de son fils. Ils ne seront pas d'une grande utilité dans la bataille et feront une cible trop facile.  
Le visage de Lucius se décomposa devant ce que sa femme venait de dire. Tom se contenta de lui lançer un regard noir sans lui répondre. Il avait été insensé que Tom lui réponde qu'elle avait raison. Pour lui chaque personne comptait, et personne n'échaperait au combat.  
- Hermione tu resteras avec moi. Déclara Tom à mon grand soulagement.  
Je n'aurais jamais imaginé m'écarter de lui une seule seconde.  
- Bellatrix aussi. Ajouta-t-il.  
Je détachais ma main de son emprise et le regardais d'un air qui voulait clairement dire que c'était hors de question.  
- Bellatrix est la meilleure après nous. Se justifia-t-il. Sa présence sera nécessaire.  
Cette dernière sourit de fièrté.  
- Que pourrait-elle bien nous apporter ? Insistais-je cependant. Nous sommes immortels, invinsibles !  
- Ce n'est pas le moment Hermione !  
Tom s'adressait de nouveau à l'ensemble du groupe. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers le regard de Drago qui était encore plus insistant. J'avais l'impression de l'entendre dire " tu vois, tu serais tellement plus heureuse avec moi". Mais il avait tord, Tom avait ses défauts, mais je l'aimais plus que tout. Quant à Drago, je l'avais toujours détesté à Poudlard, alors pourquoi cela aurais-je changé ? Si. Je l'appréciais un peu, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Et je ne comprenais pas comme il pouvait espérer quoi que ce soit venant de moi.

J'avais envie de demander à Tom que Ginny reste avec nous, avec moi. Mais je me l'interdisais. Après tout j'étais certaine que elle aussi préférait rester auprès de celui qu'elle aimait durant la bataille. Mon besoin de la mettre ensécurité s'était incliné devant son besoin à elle d'être avec Blaise. Je restais alors silencieuse en continuant d'écouter les instructions de Tom. Et bientôt sans que j'y sois réellement préparé tout le monde s'avança peut à peut vers le château, seuls Tom, Bellatrix et moi, étions en retrait à l'arrière.  
- Jamais ils ne gagneront ! Cracha-t-elle alors en regardant au loin. Et le seul fait qu'ils puissent l'espérer me donne envie de tous les tuers.  
- Ferme-là! ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui lançer.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes dans le même camps Hermione ? Me demanda Tom d'une voix autoritaire.  
- Tu as raison nous sommes tous dans le même camp ici, et je vais rejoindre ceux qui se battent !  
Je m'avançais alors d'un pas déterminé vers le château.  
- Hermione revient. Déclara Tom d'une voix calme.  
- Non. Dis-je calmement en me retrounant. Ma place est près de Ginny, de tous les autres, et j'ai bien trop peur que quelqu'un tu Minerva à ma place.  
Je tenais en effet plus que tout à ma vengance. Je vis Tom soupirer.  
- Qu'as-tu dans la main ?  
Je lui montrais la pierre.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ?  
- C'est à cause de cette pierre que tout à commencé, c'est avec cette pierre que tout finira. Déclarais-je alors.  
Je m'étais attendu à ce que Tom insiste pour que je reste près de lui, mais non, il n'avait opposé aucune résistance supplémentaire. Bien que je marchais en direction du château j'étais tiraillée entre deux sentiments : la jalousie et retourner au près de Tom pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul avec Bellatrix, et la haine, l'envie de tuer Minerva et de protéger Ginny.  
Quand j'arrivais enfin à la lisière du bois, je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, je n'avais jamais vu une agitation pareille dans ma chère école. Mon estomac se noua. J'avais peur. Je n'avais pas peur pour moi, j'étais immortelle, j'avais peur pour tous les autres, même pour Tom qui ne pouvait pourtant pas mourir.  
Je cherchais Ginny du regard, ne l'a trouvant pas je m'enfonçais dans le château une capuche sur la tête pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. Ma lourde cape frolait le sol à la vitesse de mes pas. Je vis Molly Weasley au loin de battre contre Lucius. Je vis en haut de l'escalier Fred et George se battrent côte à côte contre deux mangemorts. Je passais à côté sans que qui qu'on-que ne fasse attention à moi, j'avais l'impression d'être invisible.  
Soudain je me stopais quelques mètres plus loin, était-ce possible que je sois vriament invisible ? Personne ne semblait s'apercevoir de ma présence, était-ce pour cela que Tom m'avait laissé m'en aller aussi facilement, m'avait-il lançé un sort qui pouvait se rapprocher du pouvoir de la cape d'invisibilité ? J'eu rapidement une réponse.  
Neville Londubat venait de s'arrêter face à moi, la baguette pointée dans ma direction.  
- Fait attention à toi. Lui lançais-je affectueusement.  
- Hermione ?! S'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Les garçons m'ont dit que tu avais disparu il y a des mois! Les mangermots sont partout, redresse ta baguette, tu dois être prête à te battre !  
Se pouvait-il vraiment que l'ordre ait gardé le secret ? Se pouvait-il que Neville ne soit pas au courant de ma posititon auprès de celui qu'il appelait Voldemort.  
- Je ne crains rien ne t'en fait pas. Répondis-je en redressant quelque peu ma capuche. Par contre fait attention à toi Neville. Dis-je d'un sourire triste. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un bon ami. Ajoutais-je.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce que tu dis ressemble à des adieux, ne t'en fait pas nous gagnerons.  
- Quand tu dis nous, tu parles de qui ? Demanda soudain Ron qui venait de rejoindre Neville en poitant sa baguette sur moi d'un air féroce.  
Neville tenta de lui baisser mais Ron insista.  
- Tu es sous le sortilège de l'impérium ? Demanda Neville stupéfait en regardant Ron.  
- Hermione est de leur côté, elle fricote avec Voldemort! Cracha-t-il.  
- Je ne fricotte pas avec lui ! Lui lançais-je d'une voix glaciale.  
Soudain un silence s'installa. Harry venait de nous rejoindre, en me faisait face à son tour. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, allait-il essayer de me tuer ?  
- Ginny va bien ? Me demanda-t-il cependant.  
- Comme tu sais que ...  
- Je m'en suis douté c'est tout, et puis elle m'a prit le vif d'or. Répondit Harry d'une voix triste. Pourquoi a-t-elle changé comme ça ?  
- Stupéfix ! Lança soudain Ron à mon encontre.  
- Protégo. Ripostais-je calme.  
- Hermione ... Marmonna Neville. Tu es vraiment du côté de ?  
- Oui. Je l'aime. Répondis-je comme pour m'excuser. Et ce depuis bien avant votre naissance à tous.  
- Et elle, elle l'aime n'est-ce pas ? Continua cependant Harry.  
- De qui tu parles ? Demanda Ron qui semblait s'étrangler.  
- Ginny aime Zabini ? Je ne me trompe pas je crois, je les ais vu se battre côte à côte.  
Je restais silencieuse.  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Cracha Ron en tentant de me lançer un nouveau sort que j'esquivais aussi rapidement que le premier.  
- Oui. Répondis-je alors à l'adresse de Harry.  
- Hermione !  
Je me retournais en direction du cris. C'était Drago.  
Il se plaça devant moi et pointant sa baguette sur mes trois anciens amis de Gryffondor.  
- Il ne se passe rien Drago. Dis-je alors. Va-t-en.  
- Ils te menacent j'en suis certain.  
- Suis-je en position de combat ? Insistais-je alors exaspérée. J'aime Tom alors maintenant arrête !  
Je tirais Drago par le bras et nous començames à descendre les escaliers.  
- ENDOLORIS !  
Drago reçut le sort en plein milieu du dos et s'écroula dans les escaliers. Je me retournais rouge de colère vers Ron qui maintenait le sort contre lui.  
- ENDOLORIS! Lançais à mon tour à l'encontre de Ron qui s'écroula par terre relachant Drago.  
Mon sort était en effet bien plus puissant que le sien, mais je le stopais aussitôt.  
Harry et Neville avaient levé leur baguette contre moi mais je leur tournais de nouveau le dos et descendais les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre Drago et le relever.  
- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.  
- Tu es dans mon camps, j'en aurais fait de même pour n'importe qui.  
Une main se posa sur mon épaule et s'en retira aussi vite, c'était Narcissa qui avait à peine eu le temps de me remercier, elle était en plein combat avec un des professeurs de Poudlard.  
Mon regard s'égara dans le grand hall et s'arrêta sur la deuxième personne que je cherchais après Ginny : Minerva. Un grand sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres et je me dirigeais d'un pas serein dans sa direction.  
- Minerva ! Criais-je alors pour attirer son attention.  
Cette dernière se tourna vers moi et pointa sa baguette dans ma direction quand elle me reconnu.  
- Tu ne te souviens pas? Lui murmurais-je une fois vraiment près d'elle. Je ne peux pas mourir.  
- Tu peux quand même souffrir horriblement ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- SEPTUSEMPRA! Cria-t-elle alors.

Drago était au sol baignant dans son sang.  
- Drago Drago! M'exclamais-je alors en le secouant.  
Cet idiot s'était jeté devant moi pour m'empêcher de recevoir le sort. On faisait ça chez les moldus, mais pas chez les sorciers, pas alors que nous avions des baguettes magiques à la main, et pas quand la personne contre qui le sort était tournée ne pouvait dans tout les cas pas mourir.  
- Drago! répond moi!  
- Embrasse-moi. Murmurra-t-il d'une voix faible.  
J'avais utilisé tous les sorts possibles, tous les sorts que je connaissais pour le sauver mais cela n'avait servit à rien, il avait recu le sort directement en plein coeur et dans ce cas précis il n'y avait rien à faire, mis à part le regarder soufrir en attendant qu'il sombre pour toujours.  
- Embrasse-moi. Répéta-t-il de nouveau.  
Je lui souriais tristement. Il avait le droit de partir avec un peu de bonheur. Je m'approchais alors de son oreille et chuchotais.  
- Je t'ai toujours trouvé extrémement beau Drago, tu étais le plus beau de Poudlard, je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai imaginé t'embrasser lorsque j'étais élève avec toi. Si il n'y avait pas eu Tom c'est avec toi que j'aurais voulu vivre, sans aucune hésitation. Sache que tu aurais été mon choix si Tom n'avait pas exité, ça aurait été toi Drago.  
Je me relevais alors pour le regarder. Il souriait, il semblait même fière. Même en mourrant il conservait se regard fière et narquois. Je déposais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes. Quand je me redressais, ses yeux étaient fermés et il ne respirait plus. Drago était mort.  
Un hurlement de despespoir me perça les timpants. Narcissa se jetta alors sur son fils , son visage noyés sous les larmes. Je posais une main ferme sur son épaule.  
- Ton fils va être vanger Narcissa. Minerva ne fera plus jamais de mal à qui-que ce soit. Crachais-je.

J'avais menti à Drago, bien sur que j'avais menti, il était certe beau mais il n'était rien à côté de Tom, même si Tom n'avait pas existé, je n'aurais jamais accordé la moindre importance de ce genre à Drago. Et que me coûtait ce mensonge ? Rien, mis à part le fait d'avoir appaisé Drago dans sa mort.

Minerva me regardait abasourdit.  
- Que penser de toi Minerva. Sifflais-je alors. Un professeur qui tue un de ses élèves !  
- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il se jetterais devant toi ! Je ne voulais atteindre que toi ! Répondit-elle affolée par ce qu'il venait de se produire  
- Pourtant Drago est mort à cause de toi ! Je ne te tuerais pas qu'en mon nom ce soir, je te tuerais aussi pour Drago. Dis-je en pointant ma baguette dans sa direction.  
- HERMIONE !  
Ce cris était étrange. Tom venait d'arriver dans le grand hall et me regadait avec haine. Au début j'avais cru que c'était Minerva qu'il regardait de cette manière, mais non c'était bien moi. Son cris avait été féroce, comme si il était près à me tuer. Je le regardais étonné, mais lui semblait vraiment près à ma tuer.


	45. Chapter 46

Tom était resté étrangement droit à me fixer avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait. Bellatrix semblait elle dans un état de stress étonnant. Elle avait sa baguette en main et l'agitait dans tous les sens prêtes à lançer un sort si quelqu'un osait le faire. Cependant tous le monde s'était arrêté. Je savais que dans mon camp, c'était un ordre qui avait été donné, si Tom faisait son entré tout le monde devait cesser le combat, j'aurais été étonné qu'un même odre ait été donné dans le camps adverse. Cependant le chateau semblait complètement immobile.  
Pour la première fois j'entrais dans l'esprit de Tom, et il sembla s'en rendre compte car il s'adressa à moi silencieusement. Je resentais le ton argneux de sa voix.

" Comment as-tu pu ?! Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais laissé partir sans suivre la totalité de tes pensées, crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais laissé partir sans suivre ce qu'il se passait autour de toi. Tu aimes Drago ? Je vais t'aider à le rejoindre !"

Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier, comme pouvait-il penser cela de moi. Je m'adressais alors à mon tour à lui toujours silencieusement, alors que Bellatrix semblait s'affoler de plus en plus devant cet étrange silence, tout le monde tendait sa baguette sur le camps adverse, mais personne ne faisait le moindre mouvement.

" Tom, mon amour, ta réaction me déçoit plus que tout. C'est toi que j'aime et tu le sais. Ne comprends-tu pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu étais pourtant en train de surveiller mes pensées non ? Drago m'aimait, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, mais j'ai refusé ses avances dès que je l'ais appris, ce n'était d'ailleurs il n'y a pas si longtemps. Cependant il est mort pour moi, et pour rien. Minerva m'a lancé un sort et il s'est jeté devant moi. Un acte idiot mais héorique, si j'étais mortelle il m'aurait sauvé. Il était en train de mourir pour moi alors que je ne risquais rien, j'ai juste voulu lui offrir un beau passage vers l'autre monde. Tout ce que je lui ais dit était faux, tout ce que j'ai fais était faux, c'était juste pour appaiser sa mort. Essaye d'être un peu humain Tom..."

" Qu'aurais-tu pensé si j'avais fait la même chose avec Bellatrix?" Insista cependant Tom.

Cette fois-ci je voulu parler de vive-voix, j'avais l'impression que les mots étaient plus fort.  
- Je l'aurais tué. Mais comme elle serait déjà morte, j'aurais été vengé.  
Tout le monde me regarda étrangement, certains, certainement, comprirent que nous avions communiqué par une autre manière que la parole.  
- Qui me dit que tu ne l'aimais pas durant tes années à Poudlard? Me lança-t-il alors d'une voix aussi glaciale que son regard.  
Il s'avança en pointant sa baguette sur moi. Tout allait-il se finir ainsi? Je n'aurais jamais pu lever ma baguette sur lui moi.  
- Tue moi. Lançais-je alors. Vas-y !  
Il pensait que j'aimais Drago, soite, mais il disait m'aimer lui aussi, était-ce ainsi qu'il traitait celle qu'il aimait ? Il préférait donc me voir morte, plutôt que vivante mais en aimant un autre, car c'est ce qu'il croyait. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait réellement, je n'avais plus rien à attendre de lui, je pouvais mourir, rien ne maintenait plus sur terre.  
- Hermione ! S'exclama une voix que je connaissais bien.  
Ginny venait de s'avancer vers moi.  
- Retourne à ta place! Hurla cependant Tom.  
Cette dernière ne recula pas mais resta cependant à sa place. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était moi qui l'avait entrainé la dedans et je ne voulais pas en plus qu'elle se mette en danger pour moi.

La scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était insencée les deux camps étaient face à face tendant leur baguette les uns vers les autres. J'étais la seule à être perdu au milieu fixant Tom les yeux remplis de tristesse.

- Si tu penses cela je préfère mourir. Insistais-je.  
- C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas y parvenir dans ce cas n'est-ce pas?!  
Mon estomac se noua, et je compris alors l'importance et le poid de mon choix quand à l'immortalité. Je ne pourrais jamais mourir. L'éternité aux côtés de Tom m'avait imméditament séduite, mais comment arriverais-je à vivre des sicèles et des siècles loin de lui. Comment arriverais-je à être heureuse sans lui. Ma vie serait sans fin, un grand désespoir s'empara de moi. On ne réfléchit jamais suffisement aux conséquences de ses choix, j'en était la preuve vivante.

" Je ne comprends pas que tu ne me fasses pas confiance Tom, c'est toi que j'aime, si tu m'aimais autant que que je t'aime tu le comprendrais". Pensais-je alors le plus fort possible pour qu'il m'entende.

Il avait cependant certainement tout entendu, comme ma pensée pour ma mort qui n'arriverait jamais. J'en fus même certaine quand je croisais de nouveau son regard. Il n'était plus froid, il était triste.

" Je t'ai privé du choix de ne plus vivre, je suis égoïste, je te voulais avec moi pour toujours, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit."

J'aurais voulu fermer mon esprit, faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus lire mes pensées, mais il l'aurait mal pris, il aurait pensé que je voulais lui cacher quelque chose. Donc je laissais mon esprit ouvert malgrés tout.  
Sa réponse m'avais quelque peu soulegé, il ne semblait plus m'en vouloir.

" Non, ferme ton esprit. Je t'ai déjà pris ta vie."

Il détourna alors son regard de moi et le fixa sur ses ennemis pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le château.  
- Te cacherais-tu Harry Potter ? N'est-ce pas pour mourir que tu es venu ?  
Je réalisais soudain que tout le monde n'était certainement pas au courant de la nouvelle jeunesse de Tom, que tout le monde ne l'avait pas reconnu avant qu'il parle de Harry. Les visages effarés m'indiquèrent ces personnes. Certaines reculèrent même appeurées.  
Je serrais la pierre de résurection contre mon coeur. Nous y étions, c'était la fin, Tom allait tuer Harry. L'homme que j'aimais le plus contre mon meilleur ami. J'avais fermé mon esprit comme Tom l'avait demandé, je ne voulais pas qu'il assiste à ma souffrance.  
- Non je suis là ! S'exclama alors Harry. Et je ne suis pas là pour mourir.  
Il se frayait un chemin parmi la foule de combatant pour s'avancer au milieu des deux lignes. Tom fit un pas dans sa direction.  
- Comment allons-nous résoudre ce problème dans ce cas ? Demanda Tom en riant. Je ne peux pas mourir, Hermione n'ont plus et les sorciers à mes côtés sont plus forts. Comment comptes-tu résoudre ce petit problème ? Nous gagneront. Tu ne peux même plus espérer m'affaiblir grâce aux horcruxes puisqu'ils n'existent plus. Ajouta-t-il. Tu croyais que je l'ignorais hein ? Sache que Lord Voldemort n'ignore rien !  
Il fallait que je gagne du temps, je ne pouvais pas laisser Tom tuer Harry. Je ne pouvais pas.  
- Non ! M'exclamais-je alors. Quelqu'un doit mourir avant ! Et cette personne tout le monde sait qui c'es t!  
Je me tournais en direction de Minerva un sourire diabolique accroché aux lèvres.  
- Avance Minerva ! Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, ce ne serait pas drôle !  
Mon ancienne meilleure amie, mon ancien professeur, s'approcha de moi, baguette en main. Je constatais que Tom avait détourné son attention sur moi, sans plus se préocuper de Harry. J'espérais que Harry aurait l'intelligence de fuir, mais connaissant son courage il ne renoncerait pas.  
- SEPTUSEMPRA ! Lançai-je alors.  
Cependant Minerva détourna mon sort. Je la fuisillais du regard.  
Nous continuâmes de nous lançer une flopé de sortilèges aussi puissants le uns que les autres dans un silence complet. Je me remis à penser à mon frère. Je ne pourrais jamais le revoir, jamais. Je m'étais toujours dit que dans le pire des cas je le retrouverais en mourrant, mais non, je n'aurais même pas cette chance. La chance de mourir. Soudain mon attention fu détourné par Tom qui lança le sort de la mort sur Harry.  
- AVADA KEDA ...  
- PROTEGO !  
J'aurais du savoir que je le protégerais, j'aurais du savoir que malgré tout l'amour que je portais à Tom, je ne pourrais pas laisser Harry mourir.  
Tom se tourna furieusement vers moi, mais je détournais mon regard et courais me mettre devant à Harry tout en faisant face à celui que j'aimais.  
- Souhaites-tu mon malheur Tom ? Si tu le tues, je ne m'en remettrais jamais, c'est mon meilleur ami Tom ! Inssitais-je.  
- Ecarte toi Hermion e! Il n'est pas ton meilleur ami. Sa famille t'a tué ! Siffla-t-il.  
- II n'y est pour rien et je suis vivante ! M'exclamais-je. La seule fautive est Minerva ! C'est elle qui m'a dénoncé ! C'est à cause d'elle que je suis morte !  
- Ne t'en fais pas, elle mourra aussi ! Mais j'ai le devoir de tuer Potter ! MAINTENANT POUSSE TOI ! Hurla-t-il.  
Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère, mais il n'avait certaintement jamais été aussi proche du but, aussi proche de la mort de Harry.  
- Es-tu sur que tuer Harry Potter ne tuerais pas Hermione à moitié ?  
Nous n'ûmes pas besoin de chercher d'où provenait la voix, quelqu'un venait d'apparaitre entre Tom et moi. Un puissant frission me parcouru le dos pour descendre le long de mes jambes. Je jetais un oeil à la pierre, en était-il sortit ?  
- Amaury ... Chuchottais-je alors. Amaury, tu es là. Amaury ! Regard moi. Mon frère, tu es revenu ...  
Ma voix fut étouffé par des sanglots. Tom me tira délicatement par le bras pour m'amener à lui. J'appuyais mon dos contre son torse et regardait mon frère dans les yeux.  
- Bonjour Hermione. Me dit-il.  
Il était resté le même que j'avais connu, il avait toujours 11 ans, il était toujours aussi beau, il avait conservé ce sourire charmeur que je lui connaissais. Tom posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de soutient. J'aurais voulu me jeter dans ses bras, mais me souvenais soudain de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je regardais autour de moi, personne ne semblait enclin à la bataille, tout le monde observait avec importance ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.  
- Comment as-tu fait pour apparaitre ? Demandais-je alors.  
- Tu as pensé à moi en tenant la pierre dans ta main.  
- Mais j'ai essayé plusieurs fois avant ce soir ! Insistais-je. J'ai vu ta silouhette apparaitre, mais tu disparaissais aussitôt.  
- Oui je sais. Je n'avais pas envie d'apparaitre. Donc je repartais aussitôt.  
Cette réponse fut comme un coup de poignard et je posais ma main sur celle de Tom qui était sur mon épaule. Il serra discrètement ma main en silence.  
- Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de voir à quel point tu es heureuse près de cet homme qui te rend en réalité si malheureuse ? Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Lança-t-il à Tom. Je suis déjà mort tu ne peux rien me faire.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu entends pas là ? Demandais-je.  
- Il te fait rennoncer à tous ceux que tu aimes par égoïsme.  
- C'est moi qui ais choisis ! Insistais-je cependant.  
- C'est du chantage ! Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas voulu apparaitre aussi parce que tu m'as énormément déçus.  
Des larmes me montèrent de nouveau aux yeux, et je sentis un grognement sortir de la gorge de Tom.  
- Regarde-toi Hermione ! Tu es dans le camps opposé à tes ami s! Tu es dans le camp de Bellatrix que tu as toujours détesté! Tu tournes le dos à Harry, Ron à la famille Weasley qui a toujours été là pour toi, tu as entrainé Ginny ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas observé de là-haut depuis tout ce temps ?! Mais tu sais pourquoi j'ai décidé d'appraitre maintenant ? Parce que j'ai reconnu ma soeur ! Tu t'es mis devant Harry.  
Je restais silencieuse, moi qui avait tout fait pour retrouver mon frère, au moment où j'avais eu l'occasion de le revoir celui-ci n'avait pas voulu. Il n'avait pas voulu car je le déçevais.  
- Et toi Tom ! S'écria-t-il en le fixant. Pourquoi en vouloir à ce point à Harry Potter ? Y est-il dans quelque chose dans cet histoire ? Est-il coupable des actes de son grand -père ? Hermione a raison, Minerva est plus coupable que lui. Et encore ! Minerva n'a fait que vouloir ton bien Hermione, ajouta-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers moi. Elle avait peur pour toi, elle voulait s'assurer que Tom ne te mène pas du mauvaise côté, elle voulait juste te protéger, elle n'a jamais souhaité ta mort, et c'est comme ça que tu l'as remercie ? En voulant la tuer ? Elle avait pourtant raison de ce méfier de Tom !  
Mon regard se posa sur mon ancienne meilleure amie. Mon frère, du haut de ses 11 ans semblait avoir acquis une maturité impressionnante. Comme si il avait grandit intérieurement et non physiquement.  
- Si vous vous aimez vraiment tous les deux. Concinua-t-il à notre attention. Vous n'aurez besoin d'aucunes vengances pour vous le prouver, pour vous aimer. Je t'ai tant admirer Tom Jedusor durant ma première et seule année à Poudlard. Tu étais mon modèle, tu était déjà si puissant ! Tu t'es laissé envahir par la tristesse et la vengance. Le retour d'Hermione aurait dut t'arrêter, mais non ! Tu rends ma soeur malheureuse et je ne peux plus le permettre.  
Tom se recula alors, rompant notre contacte.  
J'entendis le FLOP qui signalait un transplanais-je. Je me retournais alors. Tom n'était plus là.  
- TOM ! Criais-je alors déséspérée.  
Cependant il n'y aucune réponse.  
- Tuez-les tous! S'écria alors Bellatrix pointant de nouveau sa baguette vers l'adversaire.  
- Le premier qui lance un sort meure de ma baguette ! Les menaçais-je alors. Transplanez !  
J'entendis à mon grant étonnement un nombre de transplanage incalculable.  
Narcissa qui était restée s'approcha de moi.  
- Merci de ce que tu as fait pour Drago Hermione, je savais qu'il t'aimait, tu lui as permi de s'appaiser dans sa mort. Déclara-t-elle en pleurant. Je suis consiente que c'est ce qui a posé des problèmes entre le maitre et toi tout à l'heure.  
Je lui souriais tristement et elle transplana à son tour.  
Ginny s'étaient approchée de moi pour rester à mes côtés, Blaise également qui lui tenait la main. J'avais promi d'un signe de tête aux Zabini qu'il n'arriverait rien à leur fils et ces derniers avant été les derniers de mon camps à transplaner.


	46. Chapter 47

Un silence complet s'était installé. Seuls Ginny , Blaise et mon frère se trouvaient à mes côtés. Les autres étaient en face ne sachant pas comment réagir.  
Minerva tendit alors sa baguette dans ma direction et au moment où elle allait lançer un sort, ce fut à Harry cette fois-ci de s'interposer entre moi et la baguette.  
- Non professeur ! Hermione m'a sauvé la vie. De plus elle n'est pas partie avec les autres.  
- Mais...  
- Et c'est la meilleure amie de ma fille ! Intervint Molly Weasley. Et à présent, ma famille et moi allons rentrez chez nous. Transplanez ! Ordonna-t-elle alors aux membres qui faisaient partit de sa famille.  
- Maman ... Murmura Ginny.  
Je savais que jamais elle n'accepterait de partir sans Blaise pas maintenant.  
- Qu'est ce que vous attendez tout les deux? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire à l'adresse du jeune couple.  
Ginny l'a regarda surprise, mais sa mère lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant. Ginny regarda Blaise avec amour et l'escorta par transplanage jusqu'à la maison des Weasley.  
Ce ne fut qu'après que Molly se tourna vers moi.  
- Tu fais evidemment partie de la famille Hermione.  
- Je ne pense pas que tout le monde soit de votre avis. Répondis-je d'un sourire triste.  
- Et bien ceux qui ne seront pas de son avis n'auront qu'à s'en aller. Me signala Amaury que j'avais prèsque oublié l'espace d'un court instant.  
- Exactement. Déclara Molly.  
- Tu viens avec moi n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je à mon frère.  
Il hocha la tête et je transplanais alors.  
Molly apparu seulement quelques secondes après moi près de la porte d'entrée et me fit signe d'approcher. Quand je fus à sa hauteur elle m'attira à elle pour me serrer dans ses bras.  
- Je savais que tu n'étais pas comme eux, je savais que tu étais toujours la merveilleuse jeune fille que je connaissais.  
Je m'avançais alors jusqu'au salon suivant ses pas, mon frère se tenait à mes côtés comme promis.  
Un silence de plong s'installa cependant à mon arrivée. Les regards des membres semblaient tous différents, mais le pire d'entres eux, était bel et bien celui de Ron, qui me regardait avec dégout, avec haine. Les jumeaux me regardaient hésitants, avec soulagement je constatais que Harry était souriant, bien que ce fut preque imperceptible, le père des Weasley semblait angoissé bien qu'esseyant de paraitre confiant face à moi. Ginny et Blaise s'étaient réfugiés au bout d'un canapé, ils semblaient tout deux près à transplaner au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal.  
J'achevais mon inspection des visages les plus importants pour moi et tournais la tête vers mon frère. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, aurais-je du m'excuser ? Aurais-je du m'en aller aussi vite que j'étais arrivée ? Cependant Amaury prit la parole avant moi.  
- Bon au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas suivit ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je suis le frère d'Hermione Gryffondor, je fais assez jeune car je suis mort pendant ma première année à Poudlard, mais j'ai muri depuis, donc ce n'est pas la peine de me traiter comme un gamin ! Sinon, j'étais très doué pour mon âge en magie, j'étais aussi très beau comme vous pouvez vous en aperçevoir. Avez-vous des questions sur ma vie ? Je serais ravie d'en parler ! Dit-il d'un sourire rayonnant.  
Tout le monde le regarda ébahi, tout le monde sauf moi, je connaissais mon frère, et j'émis un petit rire discret.  
- C'est dommage qu'on ne ce soit pas connu à Poudarld! Répondit aussitôt Fred embêté. Je suis pratiquement sur que tu aurais été un bon acheteur !  
- Et comment ! Vos inventions sont géniales, je regrette d'être mort !  
- Tu vois maman, lança alors George, même un mort nous donne raison pour avoir arrêté les cours.  
Je les adorais, mon frère et les juemaux étaient en train de détendre l'atmosphère à leur manière et je leur en étais plus que reconnaissante. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver de nouveau dans cette maison. Cependant il manquait quelque chose à ce retour au bonheur : Tom. Etait-il au manoir ? Comment allait-il ? M'en voulait-il ?  
La conversation avait réellement repris autour d'Amaury et personne ne semblait faire attention à moi, où peut-être était un prétexe pour m'oublier, et oublier par la même occasion ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Un seul semblait cependant ne rien avoir oublié du tout, c'était Harry. Il s'était levé discrètement et était venu se poser face à moi.  
- Cuisine ? Proposa-t-il.  
J'acquieçais et le suivis. Une fois que nous fûmes seul il me fixa intensément du regard.  
- Merci. Déclara-t-il enfin. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, je n'aurais jamais put un jour imaginer que ma meilleure amie, même si elle était très courageuse, se mettrait entre moi et Voldemort.  
- Je ne risquais rien. Répondis-je triste.  
- Je te trouve d'autant plus courageuse. Insista Harry. Je ne connais pas l'exatitute de cette étrange relation que tu as avec Voldemort, mais elle doit être suffisament importante pour que tu ais été de son côté.  
- Je l'aime plus que tout Harry. Il n'était bien sur pas tel qu'il est aujourd'hui quand nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il est resté le même. Tout le monde croit que Tom ne connait rien à l'amour c'est faux, il est devenue comme ça par tristesse de m'avoir perdue, par envie de veangance. C'est ton grand père qui m'a tué Harry, et la seule manière de le réconforter est de te tuer. Excuse moi de parler de manière aussi directe, mais c'est pour que tu comprennes bien que l'unique raison pour laquelle il s'en prend à toi, c'est parce que ton grand père m'a tué. Et je n'arrive pas à le raisonner. Ajoutais-je en fondant en sanglot.  
Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais au bord des larmes, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de toute la souffrance que j'avais accumulé, et là encore je me rendais à peine compte que tout le monde s'était précipité dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il se passait, tout le monde sauf Ron.  
Harry s'apporcha alors de moi et me pris dans ses bras.  
- Si tu savais comme c'est dur Harry, comme c'est dur d'aimer Tom, comme c'est dur d'aimer Voldemort. Ajoutais-je dans un hoquet. Mais je l'aime tellement, avant de le rencontrer je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse exister un sentiment si puissant, je ne sais pas comment Tom a fait pour vivre sans moi toutes ses annes, parce que si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurais pas eut la force de vivre. Je suis coincé entre lui et vous, et c'est un choix voué à l'échec parce que je ne pourrais pas me résoudre à vivre sans Tom. Oh Harry ! Je sais que nous ne serons plus jamais de vrais amis comme avant, mais je te promets que mes sentiments n'ont pas changé envers vous, pardonne moi de t'avoir enlever Ginny.  
- Tu n'y es pour rien pour Ginny. Me répondit-il alors aussitôt. Cela devenait assez ...  
- Il ne se passait rien. Dit-elle alors.  
- Exactement. Insista Harry ravit de l'intervention de son ex copine. Nous disions nous aimer mais c'était tout, il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus.  
- Tu devrais aller le voir ! Me lança alors Ginny.  
Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je me rendis compte que tout le monde était autour de moi. Je me ressaisissais alors et essuyais les larmes ruisselantes sur mes joues.  
- Voir qui ? Demandais-je en prenant sur moi.  
- Celui que tu aimes. Murmurra-t-elle.  
- Il ne me pardonnera pas. Dis-je en pleurant de nouveau.  
- C'est à toi de le pardonner Hermione! S'exclama cependant Amaury. C'est lui qui te rend malheureuse.  
- Il ne me rend pas malheureuse. Le contredis-je. Sa présence me comble de bonheur ! Je n'ai besoin que de lui pour vivre. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de savoir que les autres personnes que j'aime sont heureuses et en sécurité. Ajoutais-je. Je suis coincée. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me compreniez tous autant que vous êtes, mais pour premier choix était, est et sera toujours Tom, et ce sera surment lui qui mettra fin à notre relation voyant que je m'interposerais à chaque fois qu'il levera sa baguette sur l'un d'entre vous. Sauf sur ...  
- Sur Minerva ? Demanda Amaury en haussant le ton. Tu n'es pas mieux que lui si tu continues à en vouloir à ton ancienne meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait que ton bien, ta vengeance est aussi ridicule que celle de Tom.  
Je lançais un regard noir de quelques secondes à mon frère, mais au fond de moi, au très profond de moi je savais qu'il avait raison.  
- Est-ce que tout le monde pourrait retourner dans le salon ? Demanda soudain Harry de vive voix. J'aimerais parler à Hermione en tête à tête.  
Tout le monde s'excuta, même les jumeaux, après insisté pour que Amaury les rejoingne.  
Je me retrouvais alors seule avec Harry à peine quelques secondes après.  
- Rejoins-le, Ginny a raison. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce que tu sembles éprouver pour ... pour lui, mais je pense arriver à comprendre.  
- J'arriverais à le convraincre. Déclarais-je alors. J'arriverais à le rendre bon, à le rendre comme avant. J'arriverais à faire en sorte qu'il redevienne celui que j'ai connu. Enfin j'espère. Ajoutais-je d'un sourire triste.  
- Avant que tu ne partes Hermione, j'aimerais que tu me racontes tes années avec lui à Poudlard.  
Je le regardais étonné. Etait-ce pour mieux en tirer ses faiblesses ? Je me résonnais alors en me souvenant que Tom était immortelle.  
- Je vais faire mieux et plus rapide que ça. Répondis-je alors. Je vais te montrer.  
Je sortis alors un long et épais filament de ma tête. Harry fit apparaitre une fiole et je déposais le souvenir de prèsque une année à l'intérieur. Regarde ça penant que je ne serais plus là, c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard. Je n'ai séléctionné que les moments clés avec Tom, Minerva, Clément ...  
- Qui est Clément ?  
Je restais silencieuse, il verrait bien. Je m'approchais alors de Harry hésistante. Devais-je le prendre dans mes bras ?  
Ce fut lui qui en prit la décision en m'attirant brusquement contre lui pour me serrer dans ses bras.  
- Fait un bisous à Ginny, dit lui que je suis allée voir Tom, dis lui que je reviendrais. Remercie ta mère et les jumeaux. Dis à mon frère qu'il peut rentrer d'où il vient si il le désire, je le rappelerais quand j'aurais finis la lourde tâche que j'ai à faire.  
Je m'écartais tristement de mon meilleur ami et tranplanais au château.


	47. Chapter 48

Je m'étais téléportée directement dans la chambre que nous partagions Tom et moi au chateau. Je ne fus pas surprise de ne pas l'y trouver. Je descendais alors les escaliers pour voir si seulement quelqu'un se trouvait dans le château. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse, Bellatrix m'attendait en bas.  
- Où est Tom ? Lui lançais-je en la tentant de la dépasser.  
Cependant cette dernière m'arrêta de son bras.  
- Personne ne sait où il est, et à qui la faute ? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
- Ne lui fais pas de mal ! S'exclama alors Narcissa qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'encadrement du couloir qui menait aux cuisines.  
- Bellatrix me faire du mal ? Répétais-je en rigolant. Pousses-toi ! Crachais-je à la concernée.  
Elle ne m'écouta pas et sortit rapidement a baguette, la pointant sur moi.  
- J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse. Dis-je d'un ton moqueur. Je te bas les yeux fermés.  
- Arrête Bellatrix, Hermione a soulagé Drago dans sa mort ! Insista une nouvelle fois Narcissa. Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal.  
- Parce que c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher peut-être ? S'écria-t-elle en direction de sa soeur. Drago est mort à la place d'Hermione. Il s'est jeté devant elle, aurais-tu loupé la scène ?  
- Elle n'est pas responsable des actes de mon fils.  
- Et bien en tout cas elle est responsable du départ du maitre! Cracha-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers moi.  
- Le maitre te punira si tu t'en prends à elle.  
Bellatrix s'embla s'étrangler de rire.  
- Mais il ne lui accorde plus la moindre importance à présent, sinon pourquoi serait-il partit la laissant sans protection ?  
- Peut-être parce que je ne peux pas mourir. La coupais-je. Et pour cette même raison, tu ne pourras jamais m'atteindre.  
Cependant, Bellatrix avait dit vrai, Tom, même quand il avait su que j'étais immortelle, m'avait laissé partir seule durant la bataille tout en conservant une surveillance à mon égard. Mais là il m'avait laissé seul, seul face à tous nos ennemis. J'essayais de masquer mon trouble.  
- Tu ne peux peut-être pas mourir, continua-t-elle, mais tu peux souffrir attrocément.  
- Vas-y essaye ! Lança soudain Goyle senior que je n'avais pas vu arriver. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait avec le maitre si elle n'était pas puissante ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est toi qui remportera la bataille ? Dit-il en riant. J'ai hâte d'assister au spectacle.  
Goyle fit apparaitre un verre de wisky pur feux et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuil de l'entrée, comme si il regardait un bon film devant sa télé. Chose possible que si il avait été un moldu. Je ne me déconcentrais pas pour autant et concentrais de nouveau mon attention sur Bellatrix.  
- Ce n'est qu'une gamine qui n'a toujours pas passé le stade de ses 19 ans ! Elle n'est rien comparé à une sorcière aussi expérimenté que moi. S'exclama celle-ci en me lançant son plus beau regard noir.  
Elle me lança alors un premier sort que je contrais avec une facilité incroyable.  
- Pitoyable. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer tout haut.  
Elle me lança un autre sort, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus puissant, mais je maitrisais toujours la partie haut la main. Cependant je ne devais pas perdre en tête la raison de ma venue. Cette idiote me faisait perdre un temps incroyable, il aurait été plus simple d'en finir immédiatement, mais mon regard se porta sur Narcissa qui venait de prendre ma défense. Elle venait de perdre un fils, ne s'éfondrerait-elle pas de chagrin en perdant en plus une soeur ? Je me concentrais pour tenter de percer la défense de son cerveau. Elle dut le sentir car elle me dévisagea étonnée, mais s'ouvrit ensuite d'elle même.  
"Je ne l'a tuerais pas, si la douleur est trop dur". Prononçais-je alors silencieusement.  
- Ca fait déjà bien longtemps que je ne la considère plus comme ma soeur" me répondit-elle alors à haute voix.  
Bellatrix se retourna avec une vivacité surprenante vers Narcissa.  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
Narcissa ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard et appuya sa décision du regard.  
- Bellatrix, lui lançais-je alors. J'aimerais que tu me regardes dans les yeux au moment de mourir.  
Cette dernière fit volte face vers moi.  
- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Lançais-je alors.  
- PROTEGO !  
Son sort de protection avait été lançé pratiquement en même temps, mais j'avais sentis que le sort que je lançais était le plus puissant de mon existence, j'avais l'impression que toute ma haine et ma tristesse était concentrée dans ma seule baguette et en sortait à présent contre Bellatrix. Malgré le sort de protection, mon sort l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, elle vola sur quelques mètres avant de tomber mollement sur le sol.  
Je me tournais aussitôt vers Narcissa, elle me souriait prèsque.  
- Si vous voyez Tom, dites-lui que je suis passée.  
- Nous n'y manquerons pas. Répondit Goyle en se levant, visiblement rassasié du spectable.  
- Vous ne l'avez vraiment pas vu ? Insistais-je tout de même.  
- Non, désolée. Me répondit Narcissa.  
Où pouvait-il bien être ? Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où aller. L'orphelina ? Non, Tom détestait cet lieux, quel autre endroit aurait put être cher à son coeur ? Aucuns. Je transplanais sur le chemin de traverse. Peut-être est-il là, caché sous une autre apparence comme il l'avait fait, à l'exception que là il ne me cherchait visiblement pas. Je marchais alors dévisageant tout le monde, puis je n'y fis bientôt plus attention, il fallait me rendre à l'évidence je n'avais aucune idée d'où il était partit, et je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'il refasse surface.  
Quand je repensais au fait que tout ça était à cause de Minerva, si elle n'avait pas tout raconté aux professeurs nous n'en serions pas là ! Elle devait mourir, c'était à cause d'elle que j'étais morte, c'était à cause d'elle que Tom était devenue celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Je pensais alors au château protégé dans lequel nous étions allé avec Tom pour chercher la pierre pilosophale, le château où j'étais morte. Qu'était-il devenu ? Avait-il été détruit ? Tombait-il en ruine ? Je me demandais alors ce que j'éprouverais si j'y retournais. Je me téléportais alors jusqu'à cette chambre où nous avions attéri avec Tom.  
Il tombait en ruine. Oui. Depuis ma mort dans cet endroit, on avait du changer la pierre de place et plus personne n'avait du y mettre les pieds. Des toiles d'arraignés recouvraient des desssus de lampe, le sol, les meubles, toute surface était recouverte d'un épais tapis de poussière. J'ouvrais la porte qui donnait dans le couloir et des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps. J'étais morte dans ce petit chateau, je devais retrouver la salle exacte, je descendais alors les escaliers et enfin je me retrouvais devant la fameuse porte. La porte derrière laquelle Tom m'avait enfermé pour me protéger. J'y entrais, et je ne pus réprimer un nouveau frisson, j'étais morte ici. Le coffre en or était toujours là. Il y avait-il quelque chose à l'intérieur ? J'utilisais de nouveau la formule du feudaymon pour l'ouvrir, quand j'entendis le cliqueti je laissais retomber le coffre par terre et jetais un oeil à l'intérieur. Il y avait une baguette magique, ma baguette magique. Mon ancienne baguette magique. Je posais l'autre baguettte à mes pieds et attrapais l'ancienne dans ma main droit, un vent de puissace m'envahit tout le corps, cette baguette avait toujours été plus puissante, je me rendais compte à présent.  
- Dumbledor a surement voulu faire en sorte que tu n'es pas une deuxième baguettte de ce genre quand tu arrivais à Poudlard pour la 2ème fois, la baguette que tu as eu depuis que tu es née une deuxième fois, réduit considérablement tes pouvoirs.  
Je me retournais stupéfaite. Tom était là, derrière la porte. Comment avais-je pu ne pas le voir, ne pas sentir sa présence ?  
Je lachais alors mon ancienne baguette et me jettais dans ses bras.  
- Mon amour ! M'exclamais-je alors en versant quelques larmes dans sa robe de sorcier. Comment as-tu pu disparaitre aussi longtemps ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je t'aime tellement, ne me refais plus jamais ça, je ne veux plus te quitter une seconde.  
Tom me serra à son tour dans ses bras.  
- On devra pourtant s'éloigner à jamais. Répondit-il d'une voix grave.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? M'exclamais-je en tenant de m'éloigner de Tom pour mieux lui faire face.  
Cependant il me gardait contre lui, empêchant le moindre mouvement.  
- Ton frère à raison. Je te rends malheureuse, tu ne pourras jamais être heureuse avec moi, car je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à laisser Potter en vie.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle de ça, et de toute façon il avait tord, nous trouverions une solution. Mais pour l'instant je voulais profiter de ce moment où j'étais près de lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense à Harry.  
- J'ai tué Bellatrix. Lachais-je alors pour changer de sujet.  
- Quoi ?  
- Quand je suis revenue au château tout à l'heure dans l'espoir de te trouver elle s'est mit en tête de me faire soufrir, comme si elle pouvait y arriver. Je suis désolée, je sais que c'était ton plus fidèle mangemort, mais elle me faisait perdre du temps et m'agacais incroyablement, elle disait que tu étais parti du champs de bataille parce que tu ne voulais plus de moi . Excuse-moi Tom.  
- Tu n'as pas à te faire excuser, elle a largement mérité sa mort, et j'aurais du le faire depuis un moment à ta place. Et je ne suis pas parti pour cette raison.  
- Pourquoi es-tu parti dans ce cas ?  
- Une nouvelle fois, parce que ton frère a raison, je te rends malheureuse, notre existence ensemble n'est plus possible.  
- Ne dis pas ça Tom ! M'exclamais-je énervée. Jamais je ne vivrais loin de toi. Je sais ce que nous allons faire, je dirais adieu à mes amis, et nous partirons tous les deux, loin d'eux, loin de tout ça. Nous nous suffirons, nous n'auront besoin de rien d'autre, nous vivrons ensemble, éloigné du monde magique.  
- Tu crois vraiment que tu le supportera ? Demanda Tom d'une voix grave. J'en doute.  
Soudain la porte par laquelle j'étais arrivée s'ouvrit lentement. Harry venait d'apparaitre.  
- Non ! M'exclamais-je en tentant d'attraper la baguette de Tom.  
Il m'esquiva cependant. Pourquoi Harry ne partait-il pas voyant que le célèbre et dangereux Voldemort était là ? Pourquoi restait-il impassible face au danger qu'il encourait.  
- Va-t-en Harry ! Insistais-je paniquée.  
- Non. Répondit-il alors Tom d'une voix glaciale. Je suis au contraire impatient de savoir comment il a pu nous trouver.  
- J'ai regardé tes souvenirs Hermione. Me lança Harry. Je comprends vraiment tout à présent, toi et ... et celui que tu aimes, n'avez jamais eu de mauvaises intentions, tout ça c'était pour ton frère, et c'est mon grand père qui a osé lever sa baguette sur toi sans essayer de comprendre. Je mérite de mourir, et si ça peut t'aider à vivre enfin, j'en serais heureux. Tu mérites d'avoir la vie que tu as toujours voulu.  
- Harry non ! M'écriais-je scandalisée. Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !  
Je tournais mon regard vers Tom, il semblait sous le choc, mais tenait toujours fermement sa baguette dans la main. Il me semblait d'ailleurs que ... oui ! Il l'a levait lentement vers son ennemi.


	48. Chapter 49

- Il est heureux de mourir pour toi. Lança Tom. Dans quelques secondes nous serons donc tous satisfait.  
- Tom, je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça ! M'exclamais-je paniquée tout en conservant ma place devant Harry. C'est la faute de Minerva depuis le début, si elle n'avait rien dit, le grand-père de Harry ne m'aurait jamais tué ! Elle est l'unique fautive ! Allons la tuer, tue-la toi même. Je t'accorde ça, alors que je préférais que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Harry n'y est pour rien, contrairement à ce qu'il vient d'avancer ! C'est Minerva qui doit mourir ! Je la hais plus que tout, je ne vivrais pas dans un monde où elle existe encore !  
- Ecarte-toi Hermione, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Siffla-t-il agacé.  
Mes yeux s'humidifièrent, et malgrés moi de nombreuse larmes coulèrent se succédant à une vitesse impréssionnante.  
- Ne le tue pas Tom. Parvins-je à dire en pleurant.  
Je ne voyais plus rien, mes yeux n'avait jamais été aussi troublent depuis la fois où j'avais pleuré pour mon frère. Comment aurais-je pu croire que je pourrais laisser Harry mourir pour l'amour que je portais à Tom ?Comment avais-je pu me croire aussi forte ?  
- Je t'aime Tom, mais si tu ...  
Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, il avait baissé sa baguette. Il semblait souffrir le martyr, mais ce n'était pas physique, non, c'était une souffrance morale.  
- Renonce à Mac Gonnagal toi aussi alors. Dit-il comme si cette phrase lui demandait un effort sur-humain.  
- Quoi ? Demandais-je en essayant de me clamer.  
- Je laisse vivre Potter si tu laisses vivres MacGonnal.  
Je le regardais ébahi.  
- Elle mérite de mourir ! Crachais-je. Si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, tous les trois, c'est à cause d'elle. Elle doit mourir, je ne supporte pas qu'elle vive, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !  
- C'est pourtant ce que tu me demandes à moi. Me répondit Tom d'une voix calme tout en adoptant prèsque un regard triste.  
Etait-ce possible? Eprouvait-il autant de haine à l'encontre de Harry que je n'en avais pour Minerva ? Je me tournais alors pour regarder Harry qui n'avait pas bouger mais qui suivait ce qu'il se passait avec grande attention. Etait-ce là la solution ? Laisser Minerva vivre pour sauver Harry. Etait-ce la solution à tous nos problèmes ? Une vie pour autre. J'échangeais la vie de Harry contre la vie de Minerva. Mais comment parviendrais-je à supporter que Minerva ne paye pas pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait ?  
- Je ressens exactement la même chose. Me lança Tom.  
Je n'eus même pas la force de lui repprocher de lire dans mes pensées. Au lieu de ça je demandais à Harry de sortir sa baguette. Se dernier me regardit étonné maisexécuta tout de même ma demande.  
- Ton bras! Lançais-je à Tom.  
Ce dernier me regarda étonné mais consenti à attraper mon poignet tandis que je faisais de même avec le sien.  
- Nous allons faire le serment inviolable. Déclarais-je alors à l'adresse de mon meilleur ami. Tu seras notre anchaineur.  
Harry me regarda perplexe mais s'avança vers nous. Je vis Tom lui lançer son plus beau regard noir. J'eu peur que ce soit une ruse, et qu'il le tu aussitôt, cependant sa main resta fermement auroulé autour de mon poignet. Son étreinte était forte, il me faisait prèsque mal, mais c'était certainement du à la douleur intérieur qu'il ressentait. Je ne fis donc aucun commentaire, car c'était ma seule chance de sauver Harry.  
- Tom, dis-je alors, t'engages-tu à ne pas tuer Harry Potter, à ne pas t'en prendre à lui, et ce pour l'éternité ?  
- Oui. Répondit-il.  
Une flamme brillante jaillit alors de la baguette de Harry et s'enroula autour de nos mains comme un fil de fer brulant..  
- Hermione, annonça cette fois Tom, t'engages-tu à ne pas tuer Minerva MacGonnale, à ne pas t'en prendre à elle, et ce pour l'éternité ?  
- Oui. Répondis-je agacée qu'il m'ait également interdit de simplement m'en prendre à elle.  
Une deuxième flamme étincelante fusa de la baguette et s'ajouta à la première autour de nos poignets.  
Ces fils rouges autour de nos poignets ne nous brulaient pas, contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé. Puis ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparu.  
Tom et moi nous fixions intensément du regard pendant de longues seconde, seul un FLOP nous indiqua que Harry avait transplané. Nous ne détournâme scependant pas notre regard l'un de l'autre. C'était fait. Jamais il ne ferait de mal à Harry et jaimais je n'en ferais à Minerva. La perte était lourde, mais elle vallait le coup, j'avais définitivement sauvé la vie de mon meilleur ami.  
Cependant je n'osais pas parler. J'imaginais bien que Tom devait m'en vouloir, je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche. Je préfairais que ce soit lui qui face le premier pas, qu'il me repproche ce qu'il s'était passé.  
J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille à vie, pire, qu'il m'en veuille pour l'éternité.  
Il lâcha soudain ma main et s'approcha un peu plus près de moi. Son regard me fixait toujours intensément. Ce fut moi qui détournais les yeux en premier, je le fis descendre jusqu'à son nez. La respiration de Tom semblait régulière. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur ses lèvres. J'avais envie de les touches, de poser mes doigts dessus, où même mes propres lèvres. Comment pouvais-je avoir envie de l'embrasser dans un moment pareil. J'essayais de chasser cette idée de ma tête, surtout qu'il devait être loin de partager cette même envie.  
Pourtant mon regard de se détacha pas de sa bouche, et je sentais que malgré moi, mon corps s'approchait lentement de celui de Tom qui restait, lui, immobile.  
Je m'arrêtais juste à temps, avant que nos lèvres ne se touchent. Et là, il passa une main dans mon dos, l'autre sur ma nuque, et m'attira violemment contre sa bouche pour m'embrasser.  
Ce baisé était le plus fougeux, le plus intense de ma vie, j'avais l'impression que nous partagions notre souffrance de laisser partir un ennemie, mais aussi notre joie d'avoir pu trouver un compromis nous permettant de pouvoir nous aimer sans rancune.  
Notre baisé ce fit encore plus prononcé. Oui c'était possible. Il me serra fort contre lui tandis je m'accrochais fermement à son dos. Il passa alors ses mains sous mes fesses pour me porter et m'appuyer contre le mur le plus près et descendit sa bouche jusqu'à mon cou.  
Il connaissait mon point faible et même si je mourrais d'envie de simplement me laisser faire, je défis la ceinture de son pantalon, puis enlevais le bouton qui fermait l'acces à son intimité. Je me demandais comment je faisais pour avoir envie de lui en cet instant important de notre vie, mais visiblement je n'étais pas le seule folle de la pièce, Tom en avait appremment envie, très envie à en juger par la forme de son calçon.  
Ma jupe était rapide et facile à lever, et après avoir dégager l'accès qui fermait ma culotte, entra en moi.  
Il l'avait fait lentement, alors que je m'étais attendu au contraire. Il continuait d'ailleurs à la même vitesse des vas et viens. C'était encore meilleure pour un début, le fait qu'il aille lentement me permettait de prendre le temps de ressentir dans la totalité chaque mouvement de sa part. Mais finalement cela devint vite frustrant. Je lui lançais un regard implorant, et il me répondit par un sourir victorieux. Il l'avait fait expret. Il accéléra alors progressivement la cadence pour mon plus grand bonheur. C'était si agréable de sentir son corp contre le mien, bien que séparer par des vêtements, de le sentir en moi. C'était si bon !  
Lorsque son dernier mouvement d'acheva, il se retira de moi mais ne s'écarta cependant pas de moi corps. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je détachais mes jambes de sa taille.  
- Tout ira bien maintenant. Murmurais-je.  
- Si tu es avec moi, oui. Répondit-il en me serrant amoureusement dans ses bras.


	49. Chapter 50

Je venais d'arriver chez Harry, la maison dont Harry avait hérité de son parain au 12 Square Grimmaurd.  
Mon arrivée ne passa inapercu. Tout le monde avait dévalé dans le couloir au moment où j'avais claqué la porte d'entrée. J'avais visiblement interrompu une réunion de l'ordre car tous les membres y étaient, ainsi que la famille Weasley prèsque qu'au complet. J'apeçu Minerva derrière tous le monde, mais j'orientais mon regard vers la personne que j'étais venue voir pour ne pas être tenté.  
- Harry ! M'exclamais-je.  
- Hermione. Me répondit-il souriant.  
- Comment as-tu osé te mettre en danger comme ça! M'écriais-je en m'approchant de lui pour lui frapper l'épaule.  
Il ne sembla cependant pas avoir mal, mais là n'était pas le but. Je voulais simplement qu'il comprenne qu'il était allé trop loin.  
- Tout c'est bien passé non ? Insista-t-il. Il n'y a donc pas de problème.  
Comme personne ne réagissait j'en conclu que tous le monde était au courant de ce qui était arrivé entre Harry, Tom et moi.  
- Il t'aurait tué et c'est visiblement ce que tu attendais! Mais que c'est-il passé dans ta tête! M'écriais-je. Je te savais courageux, mais là, c'est de la folie ! C'était quoi cette idiotie ? Hein ? Mourir pour moi ? Insistais-je les yeux révulsés par la colère.  
- Calme toi Hermione. Répondit-il d'une voix calme en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Je savais que je ne risquais rien.  
- Bas voyons! Répondis-je moqueuse.  
- J'ai vu tes souvenirs, tu m'as tout laissé entrevoir de ton passé avec Tom.  
- Tout ? Demanda cependant Ginny qui semblait rougir.  
- Bas non ! Cracha Ron à sa soeur. Tu penses bien qu'elle n'a pas montré à Harry ses moments intimes avec le mage noir !  
- Ron tais-toi ! Lui lança Harry. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, moi je sais qui est Tom Jedusor désormais. Je l'expliquais à tout le monde avant que tu t'interviennes. Ajouta-t-il à mon attention. J'ai raconté ce qu'il c'était passé tout à l'heure, et j'allais en venir aux souvenirs que j'ai vu.  
- Ce n'est pas le problème Harry ! M'exclamais-je. Tu allais mourir comme un idiot !  
- Il ne m'aurait jamais tué.  
- Tu ne le connais pas. Sifflais-je.  
- Si, grâce à toi je le connais prèsque autant que tu le connais. Il ne m'aurait pas tué il aurait eu trop peur de te perdre, mais il ne savait pas comment régler le problème. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu l'idée de me sacrifier, je savais que tu ne lui aurais pas pardonné aisément de m'avoir fait du mal alors que je venais m'offrir à lui. Il le savait aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a demandé de ne pas tuer le professeur Mac Gonnagale. Il voulait juste que sa souffrance de ne pas être vangé soit pareille à la tienne. Il voulait que vous soyez égaux sur ce point là.  
Je ne répondais pas et me contentais de le fixer sans cillier.  
Ainsi Harry n'avait pas été vraiment près à mourir, ce n'était qu'un plan. Un plan qui avait marché à merveille je devais l'admettre.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir sa réaction à 100%. Insistais-je cependant. C'était extremment dangereux même si je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.  
- Si nous arrêtions cette merveilleuse scène pour parler de ce qui est vraiment important ! Coupa Lupin que je n'avais pas encore remarqué.  
Je me tournais alors stupéfaite vers lui. Tom n'allait plus rien faire, il ne représentait plus de danger, qu'est ce qui était important au point de nécessiter une réunion de l'ordre du phoenix ?  
Tout le monde sembla me regarder avec attention, ils me fixaient tous.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je à Ginny qui tenait la main de Blaise.  
- Crois-tu vraiment que nous allons laisser gambader en pleine nature celui qui à causé la mort d'un nombre incalculable d'innoncents ? Me lança Minerva d'une voix acide.  
Je me tournais le regard noir vers elle.  
- Je ne te tuerais pas, je ne peux pas même pas te faire de mal, j'en ais fait le serment inviolable. Mais ne me tente pas ! Je pourrais préférer mourir plutôt que de te laisser en vie ! Crachais-je.  
Tout le monde sembla essayer de nous calmer mais je n'écoutais pas. Elle avait raison, je pardonnais à Tom tout ce qu'il avait fait parce que je l'aimais. Harry semblait nous comprendre. Mais les autres ... Les autres le haïssaient autant que je haïssais Minerva. Comment n'avais-je pas pu y songer dans l'immédiat ? Qu'allait devenir Tom ? Il ne me venait que deux solutions. La mort pour Tom et moi, parce qu'il serait inenvisegable pour moi de vivre si il était tué, où l'exclusion totale du monde humains.  
- Il a commit des crimes, il doit payer ! Insista Minerva.  
J'avais tellement envie de la voir souffrir, de voir la lumière s'éteindre au fond de ses yeux quand je la tuerais. Mais cela n'arriverait jamais. J'eu soudain une idée, mais ce serait un miracle si cela marchait, un vrai miracle. Il faudrait par ailleurs que Tom accepte et ce serait surement hors de question pour lui. Pourtant il fallait que j'essaie.  
- Je comprends. Lançais-je alors à Harry. Je comprends que le monde magique s'attend à ce que Tom paie pour ses crimes. Je vais vous laisser terminer cette réunion, j'ai quelque chose à faire pendant ce temps.  
- Faire quoi ? Me demanda Ginny.  
- Vous allez trouver ça bête dans la situation actuelle. Mais mon cousin vient me rendre visite, son avion va bientôt attérir à Londres.  
Tout le monde me regarda ébahi.  
- Ton cousin ? Répéta Harry. Celui qui habite en France ?  
- Oui même si je suis Hermione Gryffondor et qu'il n'est pas lié avec moi par le sang, je le considère toujours comme mon cousin. Et je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais il a connaissance du monde magique même si ce n'est qu'un moldu.  
- Tu nous le présenteras j'espère ?  
- Et bien enfaite, j'avais un petit service à te demander. Dis-je d'une voix hésistante.  
- Bien sur vas-y.  
- Pourrais-tu l'héberger chez toi pendant son séjour ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander avec ce qu'il se passe, mais son arrivée était prévu depuis de nombreux mois, et j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, à régler, en ce qui concerne Tom. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente seul, et je suis certaine qu'avec vous tous il serait bien, mais je feras mon maximum pour le libérer le plus possible. Je lui ais tant parlé de vous qu'il vous connaitra prèsque, même si il est un peu timide voir même agressif, ce n'est pas voulu. Il se met juste sur la défensive, et je suis certaine que vous vous entendrez tous bien avec lui.  
- Il n'y a pas de problème Hermione. Me répondit Harry d'une voix chaleureuse à mon plus grand bonheur. Il peut venir dès ce soir.  
Je souriais à mon meilleur ami, la chance pour l'instant était avec moi. Alors que je réfléchissais à mon plan des rires me déconcentrèrent. J'aurais pu reconnaitre l'un deux entre milles.  
- Amaury ?  
Ce dernier le visage riart s'écarta de George et Fred pour venir à ma rencontre.  
- Tu ne pensais quand même pas te séparer de moi aussi facilement quand même ?  
- Tu viens avec moi ? Lui demandais-je en souriant. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous raconter, et je te présenterais mon cousin.

Une heure était déjà passé depuis l'entrevue avec les membres de l'ordre. J'étais retournée au manoir où Tom s'était réfugié.  
- Tom n'acceptera jamais! S'exclama Amaury.  
- Si tu savais comme c'est plaisant d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre l'appeler par son prénom. Murmurais-je plus pour moi que pour partager l'information.  
- Tu crois vraiment que Tom va se plier à ton potoyable plan ?! Insista-t-il.  
- C'est la seule solution. Insistais-je. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Si il meurt se sera à cause de moi, si j'étais réellement morte il y a des années, Tom aurait déjà tué Harry et ne craindrait rien aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas avoir une nouvelle mort sur la conscience.  
- Une nouvelle mort ? Répéta mon frère comme si il espérait avoir mal entendu.  
- Je ne suis pas l'inocente soeur dans l'épisode de ta mort. Répondis-je. Tu n'avais que 12 ans, j'étais responsable de toi à Poudlad, j'aurais du te surveiller, j'aurais du te protéger de la magie noire, j'aurais du te sauver. Si tu es mort c'est à cause de moi.  
Une larme s'échapa de mon oeil malgres moi.  
- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça ! Trancha Amaury. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'aurais pas pu être une meilleure soeur ! Tu n'es pas responsable de mes actes aussi idiots soient-ils ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens responsables de mes bétises et non de mes réussites ?! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Parce que tu n'as rien réussi grâce à moi, et tu es mort parce que je n'ai pas fait preuve d'assez de vigileance à ton égard.  
- Le quidditch par exemple ! Insista cependant Amaury. Si tu ne m'avais pas appris à y jouer, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été accepté dans une équipe dès la première année. C'est grâce à toi ! Là on peut dire que tu as joué un rôle. Mais m'as-tu un jour insité à pratique la magie noire ? M'as-tu un jour mis un de ces livres entre les mains ? Non. Tu n'y es pour rien Hermione.  
- Je t'ai vu mourir Amaury.  
Cette fois-ci je pleurais vraiment.  
- Je t'ai vu mourir devant moi, et je n'ai rien fait.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas me sauver Hermione. Par contre tu as réussi à m'appaiser dans ma mort. Il faut croire que tu es doué dans ce travail. D'abord moi, puis Drago.  
- Je t'ai appaisé ? Répétais-je dans un hoquet. Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !  
- En mourrant je t'ai vu. Cela n'a duré qu'une petite seconde bien sur mais je n'ai vu au loin. J'étais content que tu sois là. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parceque tu avais été le seul témoin de ce que j'avais presque réussi à faire. Je suis mort en pensant que tu serais fière de moi, fière de ma puissance. Murmurra-t-il. Mais visiblement tu ne l'as pas ressentit comme ça. Tu t'es senti coupable, alors que tu m'as apporté ce soir là toute la reconnaissance dont j'avais besoin. Tu penses être arrivé trop tard ? Moi je pense que tu es arrivé assez tôt pour voir de quoi j'étais capable. Je suis mort heureux Hermione. Bon évidemment j'aurais été encore plus heureux d'avoir réussis le clonage mais bon ...  
Il riait, et je ne pus que rire à mon tour. Même si mon rire n'était pas aussi sincère que le sien.  
- Je t'aime Hermione et moi je suis fière de toi, très fière de toi pour tout ce que tu as fais après la bataille à Poudlard. Je suis fière aussi parce que tu es avec Tom Jedusor, celui que j'admirais le plus à l'école. Tu a la vie que j'aurais rêvé avoir si j'avais été une fille. Ajouta-t-il dans un clei d'oeil.  
Je m'approchais pour serrer mon frère dans mes bras.  
- Tu es glacé ! M'exclamais-je.  
- Je suis mort Hermione! Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous restâmes ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, prèsque une minutes entière. Ce fut Amaury qui m'y fin à notre étreinte.  
- Allez ! Va tenter de convaincre Tom! Tu as une chance sur un milion pour qu'il te jette pas directement à la porte.  
Je lui fis une grimace et montais les escaliers en courant. Tom m'attendait dans notre chambre.  
Quand j'entrais, il était assis sur ce fauteuil qu'il lâchait visiblement de moins en moins.  
- Hermione. Murmurra-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait apésante.  
Voyant qu'il était de bonne humeur je profitais de cette occasion pour lui expliquer ce que j'attendais de lui sans perdre une minute. Cependant la réaction qu'Amaury m'avait prédit ne se fit pas attendre.  
- Pour qui me prends-tu ? S'exclama-t-il visiblement hors de lui. C'est tout simplement hors de question !  
Il avait dit ça d'une voix si glaciale que je me demandais si il mettrait du temps à me pardonner le simple fait d'avoir envisagé de le mêler à tout ça.


	50. Chapter 51

- Rien ne se passera bien. Me lança Tom de mauvaise humeur.  
- Un marché est un marché. Répondis-je fermement de peur qu'il ne change d'avis.  
- Ce n'est qu'un marché pour toi ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant dénué d'expression. Notre mariage ne fait que parti d'un marché ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais si tu ne fais pas ce que tu m'as promis comment feront nous pour nous marier ? Qui inviterons-nous ? Quel sorcier acceptera de nous unir ? Tu n'y a donc pas songé ?  
Tom ne répondit rien, il savait que j'avais raison mais se refusait tout de même à l'avouer.  
Nous étions prêts à transplaner, et je lui tendis un petite gourde. Tom l'attrapa et bu un gorgée.  
- Essaye d'être agréable. Lui conseillais-je.  
Il me lança un regard noir.  
- Ce sont mes ennemis, cracha-t-il. Je serais naturel, pas plus agréable que d'habitude, pas moins. C'est déjà un énorme effort venant de moi j'espère que tu en es consiente!  
- Oui. Répondis-je heureuse. Je suis fière de toi Tom. Je t'aime. Ajoutais-je en enlaçant son cou de mes bras pour l'embrasser.  
A peine nos lèvres se furent touchés qu'il m'écarta brusquement de lui.  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas embrasser un inconnu ! S'exclama-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
Plaisantait-il? Même si il n'avait plus l'apparence de celui que j'aimais il restait Tom.  
- Je n'ai pas envie que tu ais l'impression d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que moi et que ça te plaise !  
Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais lui souriais tout de même. Après tout, l'effort qu'il faisait pour moi était considérable, j'en avais conscience.

Nous transplanâmes enfin pour arriver chez Harry. Une fois devant la porte je sonnais. Ce fut Harry qui ouvrit.  
- Hermione ! Me lança-t-il joyeusement.  
- Harry. Répondis-je souriante. Je te présente mon cousin Louis. Il a notre âge.  
- Salut!. Je suis Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de ta cousine. Explica-t-il à l'attention de Tom.  
- Bonjour. Répondit Tom d'une voix glaciale.  
J'aurais préféré que quelqu'un d'autre ouvre la porte, j'aurais préféré que Tom ne fasse pas directement face à son pire ennemi. Je ne pouvais donc pas lui en vouloir par la froideur de sa réponse, mais j'esperais de tout coeur que ce que j'étais entrain de faire n'allais pas tourner au carnage.  
- Il est un peu fatigué. Dis-je à Harry pour excuser son attitude.  
- Ca tombe bien alors, nous sommes tous un peu fatigué ici, à par Fred et George qui sont au sommet de leur forme, comme d'habitude. Mais venez entrez ! Insista-t-il en s'acartant du cadran de la porte pour nous laisser passer.  
Je fis signe à Tom d'avancer mais m'excusais au près de Harry.  
- Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, je dois voir Tom ...  
- Oui tu dois le voir. Répéta Harry comme pour s'en persuader.  
- Je repasse dès que possible ! Insistais-je avant de m'éloigner.  
Le regard de Tom, même si il avait une autre apparence à cause du polynectar que je lui avais fait boire, semblait emprint de souffrance. Je le laissais avec ses ennemis de toujours, mais c'était pour notre bien, pour son bien.

A peine la porte fut fermé que Amaury apparu à mes côtés.  
- Tu es complètement folle ! S'exclama-t-il en riant. Tu veux donc voir tout ceux de cette maison mourir ? Tom a peut-être une autre apparence, mais il reste Tom, tu crois vraiment qu'il va resister à l'envie de tous les faire souffire ?  
- J'ai confiance en lui.  
- Et comment se fait-il qu'il ait accepté ? Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire.  
- Moi non plus. Avouais-je. Quand je lui ais proposé de se faire passer mon cousin moldu, il m'a répondu que c'était hors de question. Mais j'ai insisté et il n'a accepté qu'à une condition.  
- La quelle? Je serais curieux de savoir ce que Tom veut au point de céder à ton caprice.  
- Ce n'est pas un caprice! M'exclamais-je. C'est important. Je veux prouver à tout le monde que Tom peut être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance. Et lorsque tout le monde l'aimera, je leur aouverais tout.  
- Si tout ce passe bien jusque là bien sur. Lâcha Amaury en riant.  
Je lui lançais un regard noir. J'avais l'impression que tout ça l'amusait beaucoup et qu'il espérait prèsque un carnage de la part de Tom.  
- Bon alors ! Insista-t-il. Qu'a-t-il demandé en échange ?  
- Si tout se passe bien, nous nous marirons. Répondis-je le coeur battant.  
- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?  
Voyant que je ne répondais pas Amaury poursuivit.  
- Tu n'as même pas encore 19 ans. Tu ne vas pas te marier aussi jeune. Et puis sérieusement, je suis certain que Tom se contrefiche du mariage, tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre de personne à y porter la moindre importance ?  
Je soutenais le regard interogatif que mon frère me lançais.  
- Non mais dis-moi que tu rigoles Hermione ! Tom ne peut pas tenir à ce point au mariage.  
- Il faut croire que si. Répondis-je souriante.  
- Et toi alors ?  
- Tu me connais non? Tu sais bien que depuis que je suis petite, mon plus grand rêve est de me marier. Cela n'a pas changé.  
- Tu es si jeune. Murmurra-t-il.  
- Je l'aime. Après deux vies je l'aime toujours. Je l'ai aimé dans ses meilleurs et pires moments. Jamais personne ne pourra le remplacer, donc pourquoi attendre ? Quand il m'a demandé en mariage ...  
- Il t'a demandé en mariage ? Demanda Amaury. Du genre, il s'est mit à genoux ?  
- Est-ce que tu le vois faire ça? Lui demandais-je d'un regard entendu. Non ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça.  
- Je peux regarder ?  
- Quoi ? Regarder quoi ?  
- Dans tes souvenirs! Insista Amaury en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Je soupirais mais m'executais. Je fis appraitre un récipient, et à l'aide de ma baguette magique je sortis un filament de mémoir de ma tête pour le laisser tomber dans le grand bol. Mon frère plongea sa tête dedans.

FLASH BACK

- Je t'en supplie Tom! L'implorais-je une énième fois, c'est la seule manière de pouvoir rester ensembe.  
- D'accord.  
J'étais si surprise que je ne réagissais pas.  
- A une condition. Ajouta-t-il.  
- Je t'écoute. Répondis-je méfiante.  
Tom n'ouvrit pas tout de suite la bouche mais attrapa ma main dans la sienne.  
- Si tout se passe bien et que je réussis à merveille ton plan, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?  
J'ouvris de grands yeux rond, je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça.  
- Le mariage ? Tu t'intéresses au mariage ? Demandais-je au lieu de répondre à sa question.  
- Bien entendu. Répondit-il prèsque vexé. Alors, voudrais-tu être ma femme ?  
- Bien sur. Répondis-je en souriant.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Je ne savais pas Tom aussi romantique ! S'exclama Amaury en ressortant sa tête du récipient.  
- J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à réellement le connaitre ... Je ne regrette pas la décision que j'ai prise en l'envoyant chez Harry. Même si ça met du temps, je suis certaine qu'ils ne le détesteront plus autant qu'avant.  
- Si tu veux mon avis Hermione, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Est-ce que Tom avait des amis? Est-ce que Tom aimait avoir des amis ? Non. Il n'a jamais estimé en avoir besoin et ça n'a pas changé. Ce que vous faites ne sert à rien j'en suis sur. Tom est un solitaire qui n'accepte étrangement que ta présence.  
- Je te prouverais le contraire !  
- Et bien à ta place plutôt que d'attendre qu'un crime soit commit, je te conseillerais de retourner là bas. Déclara mon frère en faisant jouer ses sourcils.  
Décidément il trouvait la situation très drôle. Normal pour un mort, il ne risquait rien, et si quelqu'un qu'il aimait mourrait il serait ravi de le retrouver dans l'haut-de-là.


	51. Chapter 52

Je venais de revenir chez Harry et ce fut encore lui qui m'ouvrit la porte. Il souriait, rien ne s'était donc mal passé pour le moment.  
- Tout va bien avec Louis? Demandais-je en essayant de masquer ma nervosité.  
- Il est allé se couché dès qu'il est arrivé. Me répondit Harry en riant. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il était aussi fatigué.  
Je consultais ma montre, je l'avais laissé il y avait à peine une heure, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était allé se coucher à 19h.  
- Je vais le réveiller. Lançais-je alors en montant les escaliers deux par deux.  
Harry eut beau protester je continuais jusqu'à la chambre d'ami où Tom devait surement être. Je frappais une permière fois. Pas de réponse.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir ! M'exclamais-je en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied.  
Je m'étais attendu à voir Louis, c'est à dire Tom en blond, mais au lieu de ça il était tel que je l'avais toujours connu.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend! M'écriais-je en refermant précipitamment la porte. Tu es malade !  
- J'aimerais dormir. Me répondit-il d'une voix tranchante.  
- Ne change pas de sujet. Reprend ton apparence! Chuchottais-je. Si quelqu'un rentre tu fais comment ? Hein?  
- Non mais attend, je ne vais pas rester déguisé en un moldu, même pendant la nuit.  
- Si. Sinon ce n'est pas la peine de rester et de prendre des risques. Tu m'as promis d'essayer, alors soit on s'en va, soit on essaye à fond!  
- Tu devras tout de même bien avouer que la vue est mieux non? Demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.  
Je n'avais en effet rien loupé de sa tenue. Il portait juste un bas de pijama, le torse complètement nu.  
- Je me contrefiche de ça pour l'instant. Insistais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Tom s'approcha cependant de moi avec un regard de braise.  
Il m'enlaça pour m'embrasser, j'y répondis malgré moi.  
- J'ai envie de toi. Murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment, et encore moins le lieu! Répondis-je en l'éloignant de moi. Change toi, complètement. Et on descend en bas avec les autres. Dépêches toi, ils vont bientôt servir le dîné.  
Tom soupira mais consentit à mettre une chemise et un pantalon.  
Au moment où nous allions passer la porte de la chambre, Tom me retint.  
- J'espère que tu es consiente de tout ce que je fais pour toi Hermione, d'abord le serment inviolable, puis ça.  
- J'en suis consiente mon amour, et je t'aime. Je crois en toi, tout se passera bien et nous pourrons nous marier. Chuchotais-je.  
Je m'empêchai de l'embrasser comme il avait l'apparence de Louis et desendais les escaliers en première.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger le repas venait en effet d'être servit.  
- Kreatur rajoute deux couverts, lança Harry à son elfe, Hermione et son cousin se joigne à nous.  
Tout le monde sembla anchanté de nous voir et Tom s'installa en face de moi sur le côté. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Tom prenne la parole ce soir, où même ne parle tout court. C'était trop tôt, mais qu'il soit là ce soir était déjà un énorme pas en avant.  
- Tient Minerva n'est pas la ce soir ! Dis-je haut et fort.  
- Si elle te manque on peut lui envoyer un hibou pour qu'elle nous rejoigne. Me répondit Fred en me faisant un clein d'oeil.  
Je lui répondis par une grimace avant d'aussitôt me tourner vers Tom pour voir si tout se passait bien, mais il était calme et ce concentrait sur l'assiette vide devant ses yeux.  
Voir Tom sous cette apparence était plus simple, parce que je n'avais pas l'impression de l'avoir en face de moi, c'était beaucoup mieux pour m'habituer à le considérer comme mon cousin.  
- Alors, demanda Fred à Tom, tu es de la famille d'Hermione ? Tu es comme son frère j'espère ? Aussi drôle ?  
Tom se tourna avec une lenteur prèsque impoli vers lui.  
- Je suis un moldu. Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille. Répondit-il d'une voix qui était trop glaciale à mon goût.  
- Excuses-le. Ajoutais-je aussitôt. Il est très fatigué et il est de mauvaise humeur quand c'est le cas.  
- Oh je vois, continua Fred sans détourner ses yeux de Tom, tu t'entendras surment bien avec Ron alors! Et il n'y a pas que la fatigue qui le met de mauvaise humeur.  
La table en entière explosa de rire, sauf Ron et Tom.  
- Tu insinues quoi là? Demanda Ron à son frère.  
- Que tu es très suseptible fréro et que tu es souvent de mauvaise humeur. Tout le monde est d'accord n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il en riant.  
- Surtout quand tu as appris qu'Hermione sortait avec quelqu'un et que tu les as surpris dans une chambre. Surenchérit George. Alors tu vas nous dire maintenant ce que tu as vu?  
- Il ne s'est rien passé ! Me défendis-je alors. On ne va pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis quand même.  
- Il faut qu'on parle de Voldemort Hermione! S'exclama Lupin. C'est important, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais ...  
- Pas pour l'instant. Le coupais-je. Je suis avec toutes les personnes que j'aime le plus ici, sans compter Tom. Donc j'aimerais en profiter.  
- Hermione, il faut ...  
- Si Hermione ne veut pas en parler, on n'en parle pas pour l'instant. Le coupa Molly Weasley. Nous avons tout de même quelques jours devant nous.  
- Non maman, c'est de Voldemort qu'on parle, le mage noir qui veut tuer Harry depuis ses un ans ! S'écria Ron. Il doit mourir.  
Je sentis Tom se crisper, je tournais mon regard discrètement vers lui. Il semblait que ses yeux devenaient rouge, ses poings étaient fermement fermé sur la table. J'avais l'impression qu'il bouillonnait.  
- Oh arrête Ron ! Ca c'est juste parce que tu es jaloux. Répondit Ginny agacée. Maman et Hermione ont raison on n'a pas besoin d'en parler dans la seconde, on peut attendre quelque temps.  
Je regardais de nouveau Tom.  
- Ron est jaloux ? Répéta-t-il en me regardant. Du genre, tu lui plais ?  
Je sentais dans sa voix des sifflements mécontents. Cependant je ne répondais pas car tout le monde nous écoutais et regardait Tom avec attention.  
- Encore un point en commun avec Ron ! S'exclama Fred ravie. Tu ne veux que personne s'intéresse à Hermione n'est-ce pas?  
- Je suis assez protecteur en effet. Répondit-il alors avec un calme impréssionant. Je ne veux que le meilleur pour elle.  
Je soupirais de soulagement. Tout se passait bien pour le moment.  
- Dans ce cas tu devrais peut-être songer à Voldemort ! C'est le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et ils sont ensembles! Enfin je suppose qu'Hermione t'as déjà parlé de lui non?  
- Bien sur, Louis est au courant de toute ma vie. Répondis-je aussitôt à sa place. Il connait tous sur le monde magique, sur ceux que je connais, il connait tout sur tout. Il s'intéresse beaucoup à notre monde.  
- Et tu approuves ? Insista Ron qui n'en démordait pas.  
- Si elle l'aime oui. Elle le connait bien, et ma cousine est assez intelligente pour faire ses choix elle même.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ajouta Harry.  
Tom le regarda avec une incrédulité totale.  
- Ca t'étonne n'est-ce pas? Continua Harry en souriant. C'est juste que j'essaye de me mettre à la place de celui qu'elle aime. Si tout le monde faisait ça dans le monde entier, il y aurait moins de problème. Je sais que dans le fond il n'a pas que des mauvaises intentions.  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! S'exclama Tom.  
- Tout ce qu'il fait est plus où moins tournés vers Hermione, tout ce qu'il croyait bien faire était pour Hermione. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut pardonner tout ses crimes, mais je le comprends tout de même.  
- Tu n'es qu'un lâche! S'exclama Ron. Tu as peur enfaite, et ne rien faire te semble la meilleure solution pour tes petites fesses n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ron ! S'écria Molly.  
Je n'écoutais plus, et concentrais toute mon attention sur Tom. Il semblait perdu. Et je le comprenais, comme haïr quelqu'un autant qu'avant quand celui nous pardonnait prèsque.  
- Sinon tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Lui demanda Harry coupant court à la dispute entre Ron et sa mère.  
- Rien. Je suis un moldu qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire. Répondit Tom en continuant de fixer son assiette.  
Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer ! Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas les moldus, mais il était sencé en être un, et il était très mauvais dans le rôle.  
- Je connais la vie des moldus, je connais tout sur tout. Répondit Harry. Après tout, j'ai vécu 11 ans sans savoir que j'étais un sorcier.  
Tom pour la première fois du repas leva les yeux, et c'état pour regarder Harry.  
- Tu n'as pas grandi avec des sorciers ? Demanda-t-il.  
Un pas de géant était fait et j'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser de bonheur. Tom posait une question, Tom s'intéressait à Harry, Tom parlait.  
- Non, quand mes parents sont mort j'avais un ans, j'ai été envoyé dans la famille de ma tante qui est une moldue. J'ai été élevé comme eux sans savoir qui j'étais. On ne peut pas dire que j'avais de bonnes relations avec eux, ils me détestaient pour la simple raison que j'étais un sorcier, ils ne m'ont donc jamais rien dit jusqu'à ce que Dumbledor prenne les choses en mains pour mon entrée à Poudlard.  
- Hermione m'a raconté, qu'un enfant sorcier fait de la magie, tu ne t'ai jamais posé des questions ? Demanda Tom.  
- Si, je savais qu'il se passait des choses inexplicables, étrange, voir extrordinaire, je pensais prèsque être fou, d'autant plus que je n'avais aucun ami.  
Tom détourna le regard pour le replonger dans son assiette.  
Je savais à quoi il pensait, il se reconnaissait malgré lui en Harry. Il n'avait pas connu ses parents, n'avait appris qu'il était un sorcier qu'à l'aube de sa rentrée scolaire, n'avait eu aucuns amis et ceux avec qui ils vivaient ne lui accordaient aucune importance. Finalement leur jeunesse n'avait pas été si différente.

- Tu vois, soufflais-je à Tom ayant vérifié préalablement que personne ne m'écoutais, vous n'êtes pas si différent l'un de l'autre, vous avez souffert tous les deux de votre enfance, vous êtes très similaires. Vous pourriez même bien vous entendre.  
- Jamais. Me répondit Tom d'une voix sifflante.  
Il avait beau réagir comme ça face à moi, je savais que quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, que quelque chose avait changé en lui.


	52. Chapter 53

J'étais partis agacée de chez Harry à cause de l'attitude de Tom. Après ce brève échange avec Harry il n'avait plus relevé la tête de son assiette et n'avait pas dit un seul mot. J'étais d'ailleurs très satisfaite de l'avoir quitté au beau milieu de la nuit en lui faisant croire que je resterais avec lui jusqu'au landemain matin. Je savais qu'il aurait surment penser à s'en aller, à transplaner, dans un premier temps, mais je savais également qu'il était resté parce qu'il m'aimait.  
Quand je me décidais enfin à retourner chez Harry il était midi, j'arrivais juste pour le déjeuné.  
Cependant je m'étais habitué à voir Harry ouvrir, et quand ce fus son elfe je mis du temps à comprendre qu'il fallait que je baisse la tête pour parler à quelqu'un.  
- Bonjour Mlle Gryffondor.  
Kreatur avait littéralement changé son comportement envers moi depuis qu'il me savait une sang pure, certes nos relations s'étaient déjà amélioré avec l'histoire de l'hocruxe, mais là, c'était tout simplement ahurissant.  
- Je viens voir Harry et les autres.  
- Je suis désolé mais ils ne sont pas là.  
- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je en forcant l'entrée pour courir jusqu'au salon, puis jusqu'à la salle à manger .  
Que c'était-il passé ? La situation avait-elle dégénéré ?  
- Il ne sont pas là. Répéta l'elfe. Mais si vous voulez restez je me ferais une joie de vous préparer un merveilleux repas. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
- Où sont-ils ? Insistais-je cependant.  
- Dans la maison Weasley.  
Je sortais alors en courant et transplanais aussitôt. Mais que faisaient-ils la bas ? Que se passait-il ?

Une fois arrivée, je me ruais à l'intérieur de la maison sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans la cuisine. Molly était occupé à faire à manger.  
- Mme Weasley ! M'exclamais-je à bout de souffre.  
- Hermione. Répondit-elle souriante en se tournant vers moi. Et bien que t'arrive-t-il ? Ajouta-t-elle étonnée par mon état de panique apparent.  
- Où sont les garçons ?  
- Tu n'as pas reçu le hiboux c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Harry te l'a envoyé ce matin pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas mais visiblement, tu t'es fais du soucis. Il t'a écrit qu'ils voulaient profiter du beau temps pour faire un match de quidditch.  
- Oh, d'accord. Non en effet je n'ai reçu aucune lettre. Dis-je en riant de soulagement.  
- Je ne cesse de répété à Arthur que notre hiboux est trop vieu mais il ne veut rien entendre... Donc si tu cherches ton cousin il est avec les autres. Ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire bienveillant.  
Je la remerciais et sortais dehors, Tom détestat le quiddicht, au moins ça lui permettait d'être sur la terre ferme sans qu'on lui parle.  
Je fis le tour de la maison et vis enfin des balais dans les airs. Ils jouaient avec bonne humeur ce qui me soulagea, tout se passait bien. Je décidais de ne pas m'annoncer tout de suite et les regardais jouer tout en cherchant Tom du regard. J'espérais qu'il n'aurait pas profiter de ce moment pour s'esquiver discretement et transplaner.  
La voix de Ginny me fit lever la tête, ils étaient 8 huit en l'air.  
- Ici Louis !  
Je la regardais ahurie. Avait-elle dit "Louis" ?  
Je dévisageais chacuns des joueurs, l'équipe habillée en rouge était composé de Ron en tant que gardien, Harry, Luna et George. L'équipe noire avait comme joueurs Blaise qui était le gardien, Ginny, Fred, et ... oui Tom!  
Il venait de lançer le souaffle à Ginny. Je baissais les yeux puis les relevais comme si Tom allait disparaitre où que j'allais revenir à la raison. Mais il était bel et bien là.  
Par quel miracle était-ce arrivé ? D'une part Tom détestait le quidditch, et d'autre part, il jouait, il jouait avec eux.  
- Hermione est là ! S'exclama soudain Ginny qui venait de marquer.  
Tous se tournèrent dans un même mouvement de tête vers moi. Ils descendirent alors au sol. Ils semblaient tous content de me voir.  
- J'avais vu qu'Hermione était là ! S'exclama Ron. C'est pour ça que tu as marqué, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, parce que j'essayais de voir si c'était Hermione en bas ! Lança-t-il à sa soeur.  
- Arrête d'être mauvais joueur Ron ! S'exclama Fred. Tu as eu le même regard surpris que nous tous. Tu es nul en tant que gardien c'est tout.  
- De toute façon vous avez une meilleure équipe. Continua Ron qui décidement ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.  
- Quoi ? S'exclama Ginny. Je te rappelle que c'est ton équipé qui a 3 joueurs de Poudlard, alors que dans mon équipe il n'y a que Fred et moi. De plus c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu prendre Louis parce que c'était un moldu. Et tu vois il s'en sort très bien. Donc on a gagné point !  
- Je ne savais pas le quidditch aussi conflicutelle. Dis-je en riant.  
- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais appris à jouer à ton cousin! Il est super! Et c'est un moldu!  
Je vis Tom grimacer sous le nom horrible qu'on lui donnait.  
- Je lui ais appris quelques trucs en effet. Dis-je.  
- Tu sais que tu peux avoir de graves ennuis si le ministère le sait ? Continua Fred. Tu a appris à un moldu à se déplacer sur un balais. Dit-il moqueur.  
- Comme si vous alliez me dénoncer. Riais-je.  
- Je le ferais. Ajouta George. Si tu ne joues pas avec nous la prochaine fois.  
- Quoi? Mais je déteste monter sur un balais, je trouve ça dangereux !  
- Oh allez Hermy ! Nous serons tous là pour te rattraper si il t'arrive quelque chose. Et si tu as appris à Louis à voler c'est que tu dois être un minimum doué. Tu nous caches pleins de chose en faite. Continua-t-il dans un clein d'oeil.  
Je riais nerveusement. Si il savait ... Si ils savaient tous ce que j'étais en ce moment même en train de leur cacher...  
- LE DEJEUNE EST PRET ! Cria Mme Weasley suffisament fort pour que nous entenions tous.  
Tout le monde parti avec entrain en direction de la maison. Moi je ne bougeais pas jusqu'à ce que Tom soit à ma hauteur. Je lui lançais un regard plein d'affection, plein d'amour, plein de gratitude.  
- Suis-je à la hauteur de tes espérances ? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.  
- Tom pas ici ! Soufflais-je.  
- Il n'y a personne. Insista-t-il. Et de toute façon je ne fais que te prendre dans mes bras.  
- J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu plus que ça.  
- Et encore, tu as de la chance que j'ai cette stupide apparence sinon je t'aurais déjà embrassé.  
- Et bien j'en remercie Merlin.  
- On va manger ? Me lança-t-il en m'attrapant par les épaules.  
Je refusais cependant de me déplacer, et il se tourna vers moi étonné.  
- Raconte-moi. Que c'est-t-il passé pour que tu montes sur un balais ?! Comment se fait-il que tu ais joué avec eux ? Ne te méprends pas, je suis la plus heureuse du monde, mais j'aimerais comprendre.  
- En vrai c'est à cause de Ron.  
- A cause ? Répétais-je. Ne mens pas! Tu n'avais pas l'air de quelqu'un qu'on a forcé à jouer.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien joué de mon plein gré, mais si tu me laissais parler, tu saurais tout. Ajouta-t-il moqueur.  
Je ne lui en fis pas la remarque pour ne pas le casser dans son élan, mais il semblait .. Heureux. Vraiment heureux, plus que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. J'attendis alors silencieuse qu'il m'explique.  
- Après le petit-déjeuné, où tu n'étais d'ailleurs pas, ils ont projeté ce match. Mais il leur manquait un joueur. C'est alors que Harry a proposé de m'apprendre à jouer. Ron a évidemment dit que je n'y arriverais jamais et que c'était une perte de temps.  
- Donc évidemment tu as dis que je t'avais déjà appris à monter sur un balais c'est ça?  
- Exactement. Et ils m'ont appris les règles, bien que je les connaisse déjà. J'ai adoré remettre ce rouquin à sa place!  
- Etrangement ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Lui lançais moqueuse. Allez on y va! Je ne voudrais pas être impolie et faire attendre le repas.

Quand nous rejoignîmes la table, tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur excepté Ron qui était le plus mauvais joueur que je connaisse.  
- Alors, il parrait que Louis a fait des merveilles cette après-midi ? Demanda Mme Weasley en le regardant avec une tendresse que je lui connaissais bien.  
Elle agissait de la même manière avec Harry et moi, peut-être était-elle déjà en train de l'accepter. Du moins elle s'y vouait avec plaisir.  
- Il a mit une raclé à Ron, on peut le dire! S'exclama Fred en riant.  
- Dis moi, Blaise, tes parents sont d'accord pour que tu sois là n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui bien sur Mme Weasley. Mais je vais rentrer ce soir, je ne veux pas déranger.  
- Tu ne déranges personne! S'exclama Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Au fait ! S'exclama Blaise en se tourant d'un coup vers moi. Mes parents n'ont pas revenu le maitre depuis le soir où ...  
Il s'arrêta, je vis Tom faire un sourire vicotireux au nom de "maitre". Je lui lançais un regard noir et redonnais toute mon attention à Blaise.  
- Pas maitre, corrigeais-je. Tom Jedusor.  
- Je ne crois pas non ! S'exclama Louis.  
Je le regardais interdite, sous l'oeil intrigué de toute la table.  
- Tu veux peut-être que tout le monde, moi y cromprise appellent celui que j'aime "maitre" ? Lui lançais-je méchament.  
- Pas toi, non. Tu es avec lui, mais les autres ...  
- Ls autres ne sont plus sous ses ordres! Crachais-je presque.  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Insista Tom.  
- Maintenant Louis tu arrêtes ! Tu n'es même pas un sorcier alors j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !  
Moi qui pensais que tout allait mieux, je m'étais trompée, il n'avait pas changé, et comment aurait-il pu d'ailleurs ?  
- Tu deviens désagréable. Ajouais-je en me levant. On s'en va.  
- Mais enfin non ! S'exclama Mme Weasley, je pense que ton cousin n'est pas vraiment au courant de ce qu'il se passe, il n'y a vraiment aucun problème.  
- Oui bas apparamment il est du côté de Voldemort. Cracha Ron.  
- Ron ! S'exclama sa mère.  
- Lève toi Louis, on y va! Insistais-je.  
Il sembla hésiter, vraiment hésiter. Mais il se résigna à se lever. Peut-être avait-il comprit à son tour, qu'il avait gacher sa chance, notre chance d'être heureux. Peut-être qu'il avait comprit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à apprécier les autres et à se faire apprécier en retour. Où peut-être qu'il s'en fichait complètement.  
Tout le monde nous salua plus ou moins chaleureusement, Ron le moins chaleureusement possible, puis nous sortîmes de la maison.  
Je transplanais avec Tom, pour faire croire à un transplanage d'escorte. J'arrivais enfaite juste dans la forêt de la coline d'en face.  
- Je pensais vraiment que tu allais essayer. Déclarais-je d'une voix pleine d'amertume et de tristesse. J'y croyais vraiment.  
- Ecoute Hermione...  
Le visage de Tom changeait, le polynectard semblait ne plus faire effet. Mais je n'attendis pas qu'il soit redevenu lui même je transplanais avant.  
J'avais besoin de faire mon deuil, le deuil de la vie que je n'aurais jamais. J'aurais Tom, mais me suffirait-il tout le temps? Toute l'éternité ? Car c'était ce dans quoi nous nous étions engagé, vivre l'éternité ensemble.

Le repas venait de se terminer chez les Weasley et Harry s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui en même temps que Blaise et Luna quand on frappa à la porte.  
- Peut-être que c'est Hermione qui revient ! S'exclama Ginny en se ruant vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Louis? S'exclama-t-elle cependant.  
Il lui répondit par un faible sourir et entra pour rejoindre la salle à manger, Ginny sur ses pas.  
- Je tenais à m'excuser. Lança-t-il à toute l'assemblée. Je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps et ce n'est pas de votre faute.  
Il marqua une pause et regarda Harry, il compterait sur sa compassion, même si ce qu'il allait dire était à moitié un mensonge.  
- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Déclara-t-il alors. Mon père n'a jamais aimé ma mère et ne voulait pas de moi, quand à cette dernière elle est morte en me mettant au monde. J'ai vécu pendant longtemps dans un orphelina jusqu'à ce qu'une marraine dont personne n'avait eu la connaissance, m'a pris pour venir habiter chez elle. Comme vous l'avez comprit je suis encore moins le cousin d'Hermione, car la soeur de sa mère adoptive n'est que ma marraine. Elle a essayer de m'offrir tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et elle a magnifiquement réussi, mais dernièrement elle est morte ... Dans un accident de voiture...  
- Oh mon pauvre chéri ! S'exclama Mme Weasley en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.  
Tom jeta un regard à la main de Mme Weasley avec étonnement, j'avais un adulte n'avait agit de la sorte avec lui.  
- Je ne suis pas venu là pour le pleindre. Poursuivit-il cependant. Cela n'excuse pas non plus mon comportement, mais c'est juste que je suis un peu à cran.  
- Je suis le mieux placé pour te comprendre. Déclara Harry. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que nos vies soit si similaires, j'ai perdu mon parrain moi aussi il y a quelques années de ça, c'était mon seul parent. Il n'y a donc pas de problème, nous t'excusons tous.  
- Pour ce .. Voldemort. Je suis désolé, mais je sais qu'il rend ma cousine tellement heureuse que je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un la force à s'en séparer.  
- Jamais je ne le ferais. Ajouta Harry. Commme je l'ai dis hier soir durant le repas. Je comprend l'attitude de ce sorcier bien que je n'accepte pas ce qu'il a fait. Et ce que j'aimerais c'est qu'Hermione soit heureuse avec où sans Tom, mais que cela relève de son choix.  
- D'ailleurs tout à l'heure, Blaise à dit que ses parents ne l'avait pas revu ...  
- En effet. Acquieça le concerné. Personne ne l'a revu depuis le soir de la bataille.  
- Mais tu étais dans son camp? Insista Tom voulant le tester.  
- Oui. A vrai dire je suivais plutôt les convitions de mes parents que mes propres choix, jusqu'à ce soir là. Mais Hermione doit savoir où le maitre est non ? Ajotua-t-il.  
- Ce n'est plus ton maitre. Lui rappela Ginny en lui prenant la main avec amour.  
Tom s'empêcha de faire une grimace et répondit.  
- Elle l'a vu hier c'est tout ce que je sais.


	53. Chapter 54

J'avais héré pendant une semaine entière dans tous les lieux qui m'étaient chers. Je m'étais rendue devant les grillles de Poudlard, qui m'étaient désormais fermées à tout jamais, j'étais passée devant la grande maison de mes parents, mes premiers parents, puis devant celle de mes adoptifs. J'avais fais ainsi tous les lieux qui me tenaient à coeur.  
A présent je devais retrouver Tom, c'était lui, c'était lui depuis le début. J'avais choisis l'immortalité, je ne pourrais jamais mourir, quel lourd choix que nous avions pris trop à la légère. Mais tout ce qui était arrivé c'était pour Tom. Il restait mon unique choix, même si désormais nous devrions rester et vivre caché. Dans quelques siècles nous pourrions surement refaire surface, les sorciers auront oublié nos visages, les amis que j'avais eu ne seraient déjà dans l'autre monde. Mon coeur se brisa à cet instant, je ne vieillierais pas avec eux. Mais je les aimerais tous toujours autant, bien que je sois loin d'eux.

J'avais finis par retourner au château. Tom y serait. Après tout, où d'autre aurait-il pu être? Quand j'arrivais ce fut Narcissa qui m'accueillit en essayant de m'offrir sur plus chaleureux sourire. Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle éprouvait autant de compassion à mon égard, je ne compris que lorsque je constatais que Tom n'était pas présent.  
- Il est passé n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je après l'avoir rejointe dans le salon.  
- Oui. Répondit-elle.  
J'avais l'impression qu'elle portait le poid du monde sur ses épaules, mais non, elle portait juste une mauvaise nouvelle.  
- Où est-il parti ?  
- Il ne l'a pas dit.  
Elle posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur mon épaule.  
- Il a dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais t'offrir la vie que tu voulais, qu'il lui fallait du temps. Ajouta-t-elle devant mon silence.  
- Il a dit quand il reviendrait ?  
Narcissa détourna les yeux tristes, en remuant la tête en signe de négation.  
- Je ne lui en veux pas, il n'aurait pas du partir. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est devenu comme ça.  
- Il reviendra, le maitre vous aime.  
- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Ce n'est plus ton maitre Narcissa.

Un mois avait passé.

Je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelle de lui. J'étais pourtant restée tout ce temps au château, pour qu'il me retrouve quand il déciderait de revenir. Mais il n'était toujours pas là. Narcissa m'avait été d'un grand secour jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir plus qu'elle. Je n'avais pas rappelé mon frère, il appartenait au monde des morts, et j'avais bien vu que plus il restait avec nous, plus il devait étrange, froid, distant. Il n'était plus de notre monde et je l'avais laisser s'en aller. Je ne me sentais plus coupable de sa mort comme avant, même si je n'en étais pas moins attristé.  
Mais la plus grande douleur pour moi était l'absence de Tom. Par moment j'avais même l'impression de lui en vouloir, je quittais tout pour lui, mais il ne refaisait pas surface. Ma seule consolation était de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive il ne pourrait pas mourir, qu'il irait toujours bien. Mais où était-il ? Que faisait-il ?  
- Hermione, il faut que tu manges. Murmurra Narcissa qui était entrée cette après-midi là dans ma chambre.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne peux pas mourir.  
- Mange. Insista-t-elle en me tendant un plat que j'aurais d'ordinaire dévoré.  
Voyant que je n'accordais toujours pas d'importance au plat Narcissa se leva.  
- Tom a contacté Lucius.  
Je me levais à mon tour. Pourquoi le contacter lui plutôt que moi ?!  
- Que lui a-t-il dit ? Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Quand est-ce arrivé ?  
- Ce matin. Je n'en sais pas plus. Lucius ne m'a rien dit, mais je pense que tu devrais aller voir mon mari. Il semblait ... Angoissé.  
- Angoissé ? Répétais-je paniquée.  
Je sortais de la chambre en poussant violament la porte. Les Malefoy étaient restés au château tous le mois et je savais où Lucius se trouverait, dans son bureau. J'entrais sans fraper et le découvrait face à se fenêtre pensif.  
- Où est Tom ?! M'exclamais-je alors en le menaçant de ma baguette.  
Narcissa entra à son tour et lança un regard désolé à son mari.  
J'abaissais aussitôt ma baguette. Elle avait déjà perdu un fils et sa soeur pour moi, j'avais je ne lui enleverrais son mari, même si je le détestais.  
- Il est en sécurité. Répondit-il simplement.  
Je prenait sur moi pour ne pas le menacer de nouveau. Narcissa était toujours dans la pièce avec nous.  
- Ne m'énerve pas. Répondis-je alors simplement, en employant malgré moi un ton menaçant.  
- Le maitre ne m'a pas permi de vous dire quoi que ce soit.  
- Je suis avec Tom ! M'exclamais-je. Donne moi cette lettre! Ordonnais-je en tendant une main impérieuse dans sa direction.  
- Elle s'est auto-détruite. Répondit-il. Le maitre est ingénieux.  
Je le détestais tellement à cet instant, que je fus ravie de le voir encore employer le mot "maitre".  
- Narcissa sort s'il te plait.  
Cette derniere me regarda d'un air suppliant. Mais je devais la faire sortir, je ne voulais pas torturer son mari devant elle.  
- Narcissa SORT ! Criais-je cette fois.  
- Hermione, s'il te plait.  
- Mlle Gryffondor a du courrier.  
Nous nous retournères tous stupéfait vers l'elfe de maison qui me tendait une lettre. Il se fichait visiblement de la tension qui régnait et avait visiblement trouvé le moment opportin pour me la remettre.  
- Faites-le sortir, où je l'étrangle.  
Narcissa congédia l'elfe tout en regardant d'où provenait la lettre.  
- Ca vient de Harry Potter. Me signala-t-elle les yeux tremblants.  
Je lui arrachais la lettre des mains pour vérifier. Oui. Elle venait bien de lui. Mais que voulait-il ? Il n'avait pas daigner prendre de mes nouvelles depuis un mois, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?  
J'ouvrais la lettre et lisais. Je regardais incrédule, d'abord Lucius, puis Narcissa.  
- Je crois qu'il est fou. Laissais-je échaper.  
- Je peux ? Me demanda Narcissa.  
Je lui donnais la lettre qu'elle lu a voix haute.

"Ma chère Hermione,

Nous sommes tous ravis du chemin que tu as suivis, et sommes heureux de répondre par la positive, bien entendu à l'invitation. Nous sommes tous très heureux pour toi.

Avec toute mon affection Harry.

- Quelqu'un a organisé une soirée chez moi ? Un cocktail ?  
Lucius et Narcissa répondirent par la négative.  
- Non mais de quelle invitation il parle! M'exclamais-je agacée. Comme si j'étais d'humeur à organiser quoi que ce soit ! Expliquez-vous !  
- Hermione, nous n'y sommes pour rien. Pourquoi ne pas allez voir Potter pour en discuter avec lui, c'est peut-être une erreur ...  
Je levais les yeux au ciel. Non, on ne faisait pas d'erreur quand on adressait une lettre à quelqu'un, surtout quand on mentionnait " Ma chère Hermione".  
Je soupirais d'agacement et transplanais aussitôt jusqu'à chez Harry.

Je sonnais, personne ne répondit. Je resonnais. Kreattur m'ouvrit enfin.  
- Où est Harry ? Demandais-je de mauvaise humeur.  
- Le maitre n'est pas là. Répondit l'elfe en inclinant légerment la tête en signe de politesse. Mais restez, je serais ravi de vous servir.  
- Il est au terrier je suppose ?  
- Oui Mme Gryffondor.  
Je ne le remerciais pas et transplanais de nouveau. Harry passait sa vie chez Ron, ça en devenait agaçant.

Quans j'arrivais, je me dirigerais directement vers l'arrière de la maison, par le beau temps qu'il faisait, je pouvais être sur qu'ils étaient tous en train de jouer au quidditch.  
C'état en effet le cas, cette fois-ci je m'annonçais directement.  
- JE SUIS LA ! Criais-je alors pour qu'ils m'entendent.  
Tous se retournèrent vers moi et Harry fut le premier à me serrer dans ses bras, aussitôt suvit de Ginny.  
- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Me lâcha-t-elle. Tellement heureuse ! Je serais ton témoin n'est-ce pas ?  
- Mon quoi ? Répétais-je.  
Ron me salua avec plus de gentillesse que je m'y étais habituée ces derniers temps, mais il semblait toujours un peu distant.  
- Ron est jaloux que tu te marie à un autre que lui. Me lança Fred.  
- Mais on est tous content que tu l'ai préféré à Voldemort. Ajouta George en me donnant un légère tape amicale sur l'épaule.  
- Non mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ! M'exclamais-je en les dévisageant.  
- Je leur ai dit Hermione, je leur ai dit que nous allions nous marier.  
Tom sous l'apparence de Louis venait de reposer son balais à terre pour s'approcher près de moi.  
- T ... Louis ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Bas comme depuis un mois ! Il squate! Me répondit Blaise en me faisant un clein d'oeil.  
- Comme si ce n'était pas aussi ton cas ! Lui lança Ron de mauvaise humeur en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa soeur qui venait de le prendre dans ses bras.  
Je n'écoutais déjà plus leur chamailleries habituelles. Mais que racontait Tom ?  
- Je leur ais dit que Voldemort n'était pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi, et que nous nous aimions depuis longtemps. Tu voulais peut-être que j'attende avant de lui annoncer c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en grimançant.  
Mais à quoi jouait Tom ?  
Je l'attrapais par le bras pour l'éloigner du groupe.

Quand nous fûmes loins des oreilles indiscrètes, Tom, au lieu de me laisser parler, m'embrassa avec passion.  
Je le repoussais cependant.  
- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse quand tu étais sous la forme de Louis ?  
- J'ai changé d'avis.  
- Bon explique-moi là, parce que je ne comprends pas bien.  
- C'est pourtant si simple Hermione. Murmura-t-il en attrapant mes mains dans les siennes. Tom Jedusor ne se fera jamais accepter par eux, où par qui qu'on-que dans le monde des sorciers, alors que Louis n'est qu'un gentil moldu innofensif. Nous pourrons nous marier, vivre heureux ! Personne n'en saura rien.  
- Tu es fous Tom ! Et c'est n'importe quoi! Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas te reconnaitre, tu te rappelles le fameux soir où nous sommes partis d'ici ? Tu réagiras de nouveau comme ça, ils finiront par comprendre, tu n'arriveras jamais à t'entendre avec personne Tom. Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est toi que je choisi, pour la vie. Aussi longue que soit ma vie.  
- Tu ne comprends pas Hermione, nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher, nous pourons vivre heureux aux yeux de tous, si je garde cette apparence. Tout sera parfait. Et je m'entends bien avec tout le monde depuis un mois. Il n'y a eu aucuns autres dérapages.  
- Comment ça depuis un mois? Répétais-je comme si j'avais mal compris.  
- Après ton départ, je suis revenu ici, j'ai vécu avec eux pendant un mois.  
- Tu as vécu en moldu ? Demandai-je en riant. Comme si c'était possible !  
- Et pourtant je l'ai fais Hermione. Je l'ai fais pour toi. Nous serons heureux, nous nous marierons. J'aurais simplement une autre apparence en public. Rien d'autre ne change.

Je ne parvenais pas en emagasiner ce qu'il me disait. Il était resté tout le mois où je l'avais cherché ici, il s'entendait avec tout le monde, il voulait se faire passer à jamais pour un moldu, il aurait tout sa vie cette apparence.

- Je ne peux pas te faire endurer ça Tom. C'est comme si tu renonçais à ta véritable identité.  
- Oui c'est le cas. Et je le fais parce que je t'aime. C'est notre unique chance d'être heureux. Tu auras tout le monde avec toi Hermione, moi et tes amis.

- Vous parlez de la date du mariage ? Me lança Ginny en nous rejoignant. Je propose Septembre!  
Je souriais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant tant de joie autour de moi. Même Tom semblait heureux.  
- On s'en fiche Ginny! On fini la partie! Lui lança Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde remonte !  
- Fred arrête de tricher alors ! Répondit Tom en mauvais joueur.  
- Je ne triche pas!  
- Tu m'envoies tout les cognards dessus !  
- Depuis quand vous jouez avec des cognards ? M'exclamais-je. C'est trop ...  
Mais je m'arrêtais aussitôt, ce qui intrigua tout le monde. Tom riait avec eux. Il semblait vraiment s'entendre avec eux.  
Et si tout devait se finir comme ça finalement, ce n'était pas la plus mauvaise solution. C'était même une des uniques qui me permette d'avoir tout ce que je voulais en même temps.  
- Bon Hermione tu te mets dans mon équipe. M'ordonna Ginny. Tu es contre Louis, donc pas de favoritisme. Ne soit pas tendre avec lui !  
- C'est hors de question que je joue. Non mais vous m'avez bien regardé ? Vous savez bien que je déteste ce jeux.  
- Désolé Louis. Lança alors Fred à son attention. Nous avions dit que nous dénoncerions Hermione la prochaine fois qu'elle refusait de jouer au quidditch avec nous. Donc tu devras te rendre au ministère surment pour expliquer pourquoi tu sais voler sur un balais.  
- C'est pas drôle. Déclarais-je.  
- Mais on ne rigole pas. Répliqua George.  
- Si je tombe, vous me donnez chacun 10 gallions.  
- Je ne joue plus dans ce cas là! S'exclama Ron.  
- Mais Hermione tu ne vas pas tomber ! Soupira Louis en levant les yeux au ciel. Si un moldu peu le faire alors toi aussi ! Insista-t-il. S'il te plait ...  
Je me retenais de leur répondre à tous, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'enjambais un balais et m'élevais dans les airs.


	54. Chapter 55

J'avais bien entendu réussi à faire perdre mon équipe durant le match de quidditch, mais nous nous étions arrêter avant que l'écart des points ne se creuse trop entre les 2 équipes. Mme Weasley avait annoncé le diner.

Alors que nous venions de nous installer à table, j'observais discrètement Louis. J'avais du mal a y croire. Non. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire tout court. Comment Tom pensait-il arriver à me faire croire, qu'il accepterait tout sa vie de se faire passer pour un moldu, et qu'il s'entendait bien avec tous ses anciens ennemis. Il était très bon comédient, mais son masque allait tomber durant le repas, j'en étais certaine.

- Donc c'est complètement réglé avec Voldemort ? Me lança Ginny.  
- Oui. Répondit Tom à ma place.  
- Je peux parler ? Lui lançais-je de mauvaise humeur. C'est à moi qu'était adressée la question non ?  
Louis soupira mais n'ajouta rien.  
- Louis nous a dit que tu t'étais absentée pendant un mois pour régler ça. Ajouta Harry.  
- Oui en effet.  
Que pouvais-je répondre d'autre ? Je lançais un regard noir à Tom. Il me forcait à mentir, je n'avais visiblement pas suffisament menti à son goût pour le restant de ma vie! Tom m'obligeait à leur mentir pour l'éternité.  
- Et ? Insista Ginny. Comment cela s'est passé ? Tu ne nous racontes pas?  
- On pourrait en parler une autre fois ? Demandais-je d'une voix suppliante à toute la table.  
- Oui bien sur. Répondit-elle aussitôt.  
Une ambiance gênante s'était installée à cause de moi, je décidais alors de faire un effort pour relancer la discussion.  
- Et toi alors, toujours là ? Dis-je en souriant.  
- Tu vas devoir comprendre Hermione, répondit Ginny à sa place, qu'il est très difficle de quitter notre famille quand on s'est habitué à elle. Dit-elle en riant. N'est-ce pas Louis ?  
- Oh pas toute la famille. Répondit-elle sérieusement. Je pourrais me passer de toi avec soulagement.  
Tout le monde explosa de rire devant le ton moqueur de Louis. Ginny se contenta de lui tirer la langue.  
- Hermione ...  
Je me retournais étonné vers Blaise et le ton triste qu'il employait.  
- Oui ?  
- Comment vont les parents de ... Comment vont Narcissa et Lucius ?  
- Je crois qu'ils vont bien. Répondis-je mal à l'aise. Enfin quels parents pourraient aller bien avec la mort de leur fils ... Ils survivent plutôt.  
- Drago était quelqu'un de bon au fond. Laissa échaper Ginny.  
- Oh bas oui! J'imagine! S'exclama Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Ginny lui lança un regard noir lui intimant de se taire.  
- Tu n'as pas idée. Ajouta Blaise. C'était mon meilleur ami, et malgré ses airs supérieurs et méchants, il était très drôle, et prenait soin des personnes qu'il appréciait.  
- Oui, ce Drago Malefoy a du être très courageux pendant la bataille, pour se mettre devant Hermione.  
Je regardais aussitôt Tom. Lui qui m'en avait voulu pour l'aurevoir que j'avais adressé à Drago, voila que maintenant il faisait honneur à son nom. Le repas m'étonnait décidement de plus en plus.  
- Au fait maman, Blaise veut s'acheter un nouveau balais demain, on va sur le chemin de traverse. Tu pense que Louis pourrait venir avec nous ? Tu sais comme c'est un moldu ... Enfin si tu as envie de venir bien sur. Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
- Evidemment que j'ai envi de venir.  
Je remarquais que Tom lançais un drôle de regard à Harry. Ils semblaient tout les deux réprimer un sourire, je n'oublierais pas de leur en demander la raison.  
- Oui, répondit alors Molly weasley, il n'y a pas de problème, après tout les moldus on le droit de venir, les parents adoptifs d'Hermione l'ont bien fait.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la même bonne humeur et Tom s'entendait étonnament bien avec tout le monde, trop bien même. Quand nous retrouvâmes tous dehors après le repas, sans adulte, je posais enfin la question.  
- C'était quoi ce regard entre Louis et toi? Lançais-je à Harry. Quand Ginny a parlé d'ammener Louis sur le chemin de traverse.  
Tout le monde se mit à rire ou à sourire.  
- Quoi ? Demandais-je ne comprenant pas.  
- Il est déjà venu plein de fois avec nous! S'exclama Harry.  
- A bon ?  
- Evidemment ! On le cachait sous la cape d'invisiblité de Harry pour que la mère de Ron ne nous voit pas! Ajouta Blaise. Et après on transplanait.  
- Un jour on a quand même fallit se fair choper! Lança Fred. La cape s'est envolée pendant le transplanage. Louis devait mal la tenir. Se moqua-t-il.  
- Mais je l'a tenais très bien, c'est Harry qui a tiré dessus sans faire expret! Se défendit Tom.  
- Non mais comme tu es mauvais! S'exclama Ginny en riant. J'ai bien vu que tu ne l'as tenais pas!  
- A bon ? S'exclama à son tour Tom, un sourire victorieux accrochés aux lèvres. Je ne vois pas comme c'est possible étant donné que j'étais SOUS la cape d'invisibilité! Tu n'as rien pu voir du tout!  
- Bien envoyé Louis! Lança George. Alors soeurette, qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?  
Ginny ne répondit rien et tourna la dos à son frère.  
Tout le monde explosa de rire, même Tom.  
- Mais ça ne va pas Hermione ? Me lança Harry en reprenant son sérieux.  
- Si si, pourquoi?  
- Tu ne ris pas!  
- C'est juste que je suis surprise que vous vous entendiez si bien avec Louis. Enfin c'est une bonne surprise.  
- Mais arrête Hermione ! S'exclama Tom. On dirait que je suis quelqu'un de méchant et d'impossible à vivre!  
- Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Me défendis-je. Mais il faut dire que vous n'aviez pas forcément pris un bon départ quand je t'ai ammené ici.  
- Il lui fallait juste du temps pour apprendre à nous connaitre. Me répondit Harry en me fixant avec insistence. Louis est quelqu'un de très agréable est drôle. Ajouta-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.  
J'acquiécais en me forcant à sourire. J'étais mal à l'aise de savoir qu'Harry l'appréciait autant, mal à l'aise de devoir lui mentir sur son identité, mal à l'aise qu'il s'entende bien avec son pire ennemi, celui qui avait essayé de la tuer depuis toujours.  
Si seulement il savait ... Si il savait le mauvais coup que j'étais en train de lui faire ... Je détournais les yeux du regard pénétrant de mon meilleur ami pour fixer l'herbe sur la quelle nous étions tous assis.

Petit à petit, le groupe d'amis que nous formions se sépara. Blaise et Ginny rentrèrent discuer à l'intérieur, Harr et Ron se lancèrent dans une partie d'échec dans la cuisine, et les jumeaux montèrent également dans leur chambre ils avaient du retard dans la fabrication des farces et attrapes de leur magasin. Je me retrouvais ainsi seule avec Louis. Je rompis le silence après quelques minutes.  
- J'aimerais comprendre Tom, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce que tu as en tête.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Me demanda ce dernier en se rapprochant de moi pour me prendre par l'épaule.  
J'appuyais ma tête contre son bras.  
- Je ne peux pas croire que tu t'entendes vraiment bien avec eux. Tu n'as pas besoin de joure la comédie avec moi.  
- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je joue la comédie ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante. Est-ce si dur pour toi d'accepter que je change ? Que je devienne une personne bien ? A croire que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais finalement.  
- Bien sur que si que c'est ce que je voulais. Mais tu as tant changé en un mois. Je ne peux pas croire que tu recnonces à ton identité pour moi, que tu renonces à ton statut de sorcier pour moi alors que tu détestes les moldus.  
- Tout ce qui m'importe Hermione, c'est ta présence, j'aimerais que tu le comprennes enfin. La seule chose dont j'ai vraiment besoin pour vivre c'est toi. Et tes amis sont finalements ... De bons amis.  
- Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis Tom! M'exclamais-je.  
- Il y a un début à tout. Je t'avou que ce n'était pas facile au début, je n'ai jamais fait confiance à personne en dehors de toi, mais j'y suis arrivé. Je n'aurais jamais la même relation que n'importe qui peu avoir avec ses amis, mais la relation que j'ai avec eux me convient.  
- Mais ton apparence ... Murrmurais-je. Tu l'as déteste, et tu te refusais même à ce que je ne te prenne que la main.  
- Je pense juste à ton bonheur Hermione. Et puis chez nous, je reprendrais ma vrai apparence. Tout ira bien Hermione maintenant je te le promets.  
- Tu me forces à tous leur mentir.  
Tom se leva agacé.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Tu as tout là, et tu ne pourras jamais avoir plus! Jamais tes amis ne s'entendront avec Tom Jedusor, jamais le monde magique ne m'acceptera, c'est la meilleure solution. L'autre solution serait de nous enfhuir tout les deux pour que je puisse rester tel que je suis. Mais la meilleur solution est celle que j'ai choisis, tu auras tes amis, tout ceux que tu aimes près de toi. C'est la meilleure chose à faire Hermione.

Je baissais les yeux. Il avait raison. Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer autant, et la situation acutelle relevait prèsque du miracle.  
- D'accord. Répondis-je alors.  
Louis me serra alos dans ses bras.

- Excusez-nous les amoureux mais nous aimerions passer ! S'exclama soudain Ginny devant tout le reste de mes amis qui venaient de ressortir.  
J'observais qu'ils tenaient tous un balais à la main.  
- Non ... Soupirais-je. Vous n'allez pas encore jouer au quittich.  
- Si ! Affirma-t-elle. Et tu joues également!  
Harry lança à Tom son balais et m'en donna un plus doucement.  
- J'ai déjà joué avec vous avant le repas, c'est bon maintenant!  
- Et tu as prouvé à tout le monde que tu ne risquais rien, donc tu remontes sur ton balais et tu joues! Me lança Fred d'une fausse voix autoritaire.

Je finis pas excepter et m'élevais en l'air alors que tout le monde était déjà en place.  
Cette fois-ci j'étais dans l'équipe de Harry, il voulait prouver aux autres qu'ils gagnerait encore, même si j'étais dans l'équipe. Super ! J'étais leur cobaye.  
Harry se mit en gardien pour le début du jeux, et étant du côté défensif je pu discuter avec lui pendant que l'action se déroulait à l'autre bout du terrain.  
- Louis est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Me lança-t-il sans perdre sa concentration face au jeux.  
- Oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, tu es gentil. Répondis-je en souriant.  
- Je suis sur que tout le monde à un bon fond, même si cela peut en étonné plus d'un.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'avait Harry a complimenter ainsi Louis. Qu'avait-il tout court à insister sur son sujet ?  
- Tu ne l'aimes pas enfaite c'est ça? Demandais-je comprenant où il voulait en venir.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça? S'exclama-t-il cependant. Nous nous ententons très bien. Et je ne pensais pas qu'il serait prêt à tant de sacrifice pour toi.  
- Oui en effet. Répondis-je d'une voix rêveuse. Mais de quels sacrifices parles-tu ? M'exclamais-je en prenant consience de ce qu'il disait.  
- Et bien tu sais, accepter d'être parmis nous, parmis des sorciers...  
- A oui.  
- Tom doit vraiment t'aimer, il a su changer pour toi. C'est une belle preuve d'amour.  
- Oui et je ne comprends toujours pas d'où lui est venu ce déclic, même si je suis très heur...  
Je regardais soudain Harry avec gravité. Il l'avait appelé "Tom" et moi j'avais répondu sans voir qu'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Je le fixais alors, horrifiée de voir que j'étais tombée dans son piège.  
- Tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais pas compris ... Que je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Déclara-t-il cependant avec une infinie douceur. Tu crois vraiment qu'après avoir visionné tes souvenirs, je pourrais imaginer que vous vous quittiez un jour ? J'ai tout de suite compris qui il était quand tu l'as ammené chez moi.  
Mon coeur s'arrêta. Harry avait tout compris, il avait fait le rapprochement entre Louis et Tom depuis le début. Il savait.  
- Hermione ! Cria soudain Ginny de l'autre bout du terrain.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que je recevais un énorme coup sur la tête. Je venais de prendre le souaffle en pleine tête et tombais de mon balais.  
Je criais horrifiée de voir le sol qui se rapprocher de moi à une vitesse impressionnante.  
Cependant je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper dans les airs et se poser à terre.  
- Hermione! Hermione ça va ? S'exclama Tom en me déviseagant.  
- Mais comment il a fait! S'exclama Ron hystérique en arrivant au sol en même temps que ls autres.  
- J'ai vu aussi. Lâcha Fred d'une voix grave.  
Je me tournais vers eux, ils semblaient effrayés par quelque chose que j'avais visiblement loupé.  
- Les moldus savent voler dans les airs maintenant ? Demanda Ron.  
- Quoi? Mais bien sur que non ! Je croyais que c'était moi qui était tombée de mon balais mais visiblement c'est toi qui a pris un coup.  
- Ton copain sait voler sans balais! Déclara-t-il alors en s'écartant de Louis et moi.  
- Nous avons tous vu la même chose. Insista Ginny effrayée agalement. Quand il t'a vu tombé, il a sauté de son balais, il volait dans les airs sans rien, il t'a attrapé et est redescendu au sol, prèsque en douceur.  
- Et je crois qu'on ne connait tous qu'une seule personne sur terre capable de faire ça. Lança Blaise appeuré.  
- Voldemort! Déclara Ron horrifié.  
A ces mots, Tom me relacha aussitôt et me cacha derrière lui comme pour me protéger, tandis qu'il faisait face à tout mes amis.  
- On se calme ! S'exclama Harry.  
- Ce n'est pas Louis! C'est tu sais qui ! Cracha Ron en pointant Tom sa sa main tremblante.  
- On va tous s'assoir, et vous allez m'écouter! Ordonna Harry d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.  
Je regardais Harry avec étonnement, du moins j'essayeais de le voir le mieux possible étant donné que Tom me maintenant fermement derrière lui.


	55. Chapter 56

Tom avait conservé sa posture protectrice devant moi tandis que Harry tentait d'éloigner quelque peu les autres.  
- Ecoutez-moi s'il vous plait ! Insista-t-il agacé. Cessez de vous conduire comme des idiots. Si il nous voulait du mal, il aurait largement eut le temps de le faire en un mois.  
Tout le monde sembla reprendre quelque peu son calme pour écouter. Il était vrai que l'argument d'Harry était convainquant.  
Je sortis néanmoins discrètement ma baguette où cas où cela tournerait mal, je ne me permettrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Tom.  
- Pourquoi es-tu si calme ? Lança soudain Ron. Tu-sais-qui a essayé de te tuer depuis ta naissance !  
- Tout le monde peut changer, tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance.  
- Il a eut plein de secondes chances !  
- Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais tais-toi s'il te plait. Insista Harry.  
Il se tourna alors vers les autres pour reprendre.  
- Le jour où Hermione est venue avec lui, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était Tom Jedusor. Mais n'a-t-il pas eu un comportement irréprochable tout le temps où il est resté avec nous ?  
- Je ne te comprends pas ! Cracha Ron.  
- J'ai eu l'occasion de voir les souvenirs d'Hermione, et si tu es d'accord, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi, j'aimerais que tout le monde les vois.  
J'acquiéçais silencieusement. Je sentais cependant Tom se raidir d'être mis à nu devant tout le monde.  
- C'est pour nous que je fais ça. Lui chuchotais-je alors en lui attrapant la main.  
Geste qui n'échapa à personne.  
- Allons dans la chambre de Ron. Proposa Harry. J'ai ammené une pensine transportable.

Tom et moi étions complètement seuls, même si nous étions nombreux dans la pièce. Ils avaient tous la tête plongé dans mes souvenirs. Même Harry avait voulu regarder de nouveau.

- Ils n'accepteront jamais ... Grogna Tom. Tout cela n'a servit à rien, nous devrions nous enfuir maintenant.  
- Pas question, nous avons encore une chance. Mais tu n'aurais pas du me sauver en volant sans balais.  
- Tu préférais sans doute que je te laisse t'écraser au sol ? Me lança-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
- Non en effet. D'ailleurs merci.  
Le visage de Tom semblait se modifier. Il porta la main à sa poche pour attraper la fiole de polynéctare.  
- Je ne crois pas que tu en ais encore besoin. Lui signalais-je.  
Il me regarda profondément et remis la fiole à la sa place.  
Il était très étrange de voir un visage se modifier de cette manière. Après quelques secondes Tom était redevenu lui même, et peu après, tous ressortirent la tête de la pensine. Ils semblaient secoués, ailleurs, comme si ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment ressorti de mes souvenirs. Voir Tom sous sa réelle apparence ne les choqua même pas, après tout ils venaient de le voir comme tel dans mes sourvenirs.  
- Vous avez ma bénédiction. Lâcha soudain Ginny. Vous l'avez vraiment. Vous vous aimez d'une manière si forte, si rare, je ne peux qu'approuver votre relation, et puis après tout, n'ais-je pas moi aussi choisis quelqu'un appartenant à l'autre camps ?  
Je répondis à Ginny par un sourire, mais attendais avec impatience le verdicte des autres. Celui que je crégnais le plus était évidement celui de Ron, je savais que malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu, il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.  
- Nous acceptons nous aussi. Déclarèrent Fred et George ensemble à mon plus grand étonnement.  
Je m'attendais à devoir me justifier encore un peu.  
- C'est vrai ? Demandais-je en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire soulagé.  
- Evidemment Hermione. Me répondit Fred. Et ton copain ...  
- Vous pouvez m'appelez Tom, tous autant que vous êtes.  
Je lançais un regard surpris mais heureux à l'être que j'aimais.  
- Et Tom nous a prouvé pendant plus d'un mois qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Continua-t-il alors. Harry a raison, tous le monde peut changer, même si cela peut prendre du temps.  
Ginny, Fred, George et Harry était de mon côté. Il me restait l'avis de Blaise et Ron.  
- J'accepte moi aussi bien entendu. Ajouta Blaise. Même si j'aurais toujours du mal à ne plus le considérer comme mon maitre.  
- Je ne suis plus ton maitre. Déclara alors Tom. Même si c'est rabaissant encore pour moi, c'est un fait. Me comporter tel que je l'étais avec vous sous un autre visage était plus simple, mais je m'y ferais. Les efforts que je faisais au début n'existaient plus à la fin ...  
- Tu as découvert une nouvelle manière de vivre. Terminais-je à sa place.  
Je me tournais alors vers Harry.  
- Tu connais ma réponse. Dit-il alors avec un clein d'oeil.  
Tous se retournèrent bientôt vers Ron, qui n'avait pas encore dit le moindre mot.  
- Pense à Hermione. Lui souffla Ginny. Si tu l'apprécie autant que tu te plais à le dire, prouve-le lui.  
- J'accpete, mais je ne serais jamais ami avec lui. Me dit-il.  
- Je n'en n'attends pas autant de toute façon. Répondis-je d'un sourire. Votre simple tolérance me suffit emplement.  
Un silence s'installa peut à peut entre nous tous. Tom me serrait contre lui et tout le monde se regardait tour à tour.  
- Et le mariage ... Intervint alors Ginny d'une petite voix. Je supose que ce n'est plus d'actualité ?  
- Biensur que si ! S'exclama Tom.  
Le sourire de Ginny s'étendit au maximum.  
- Il y a cependant des choses plus importantes qu'un mariage pour le moment. Coupa Harry. Le reste du monde ne sera pas aussi facile à convaincre que nous.  
- Je le crains en effet. Répondis-je en baissant les yeux.  
- D'où, l'importance du mariage. Affirma Tom. Chez les sorciers, la femme doit obligatoirement porter le nom de famille du mari, à une exception près.  
- Lorsque le nom de famille de la femme est célèbre! M'exclamais-je alors en me tournant vers lui.  
- En effet. Dit-il en souriant. Donc je serais bientôt Tom Gryffondor. Si l'ont me demande mon ancien nom de famille je pourrais aisément mentir sans que personne ne pense à aller vérifier. Et puis, n'ayant pas de famille, personne ne risque de me trahir.  
- Il faudra quand même s'assurer du soutien du ministère. Ajouta cependant Harry. Et je pense qu'une autre personne ayant acces à tes souvenirs Hermione, ne serait pas de trop.  
- A qui penses-tu? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Kingsley va être promu ministre de la magie. Il faudra faire notre possible pour le ranger de notre côté. Mais c'est un homme juste et bon, je sais qu'il prendra la même décision que nous. Affirma Harry.  
- Il faut aller le voir imméditament ! M'écriais-je alors en sautillant.  
- J'irais le voir seul. Me répondit Harry. Et je pense que Tom et toi devriez vous retrouvez un peu seul, en tête à tête, je suis sur que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire depuis un mois.  
Je répondais par la positive en souriant. Harry était tellement prévenant, mais je n'aurais jamais osée prendre l'initative de partir devant tant de sacrifices de leur part pour pardonner à celui que j'aimais.  
- Merci. Leur lançais-je le plus affectueusement possible.  
- En effet, merci. Ajouta Tom avant de m'attraper le bras pour transplaner.

Une fois arrivé au château, Narcissa arriva d'un pas précipité dans l'entrée.  
- Hermione ! Maitre! S'exclama-t-elle en s'inclinant.  
- Il s'appelle Tom. Corrigeais-je alors. Et pour toujours.  
Elle le regarda surprise puis acquieça face à son accord. Lucius apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle à manger. Je lui lançais un regrad noir, même si je savais que dans le font il ne le méritait pas, il avait juste suivit les ordres de son maitre, de son ancien maitre.  
- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Narcissa.  
- Nous allons rentrer chez nous. Répondit Tom.  
- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je. Dans ton manoir ? C'est trop risqué Tom ! Nous n'avons pas encore le soutient du ministère et nous ne savons pas si nous l'auront un jour, si nous allons chez toi ils nous retrouveront aisément !  
- Il faut alors d'autant plus y aller. Insista-t-il.  
Je le regardais abasourdis.  
- Si le ministère n'est pas d'accord, il viendra jeter un oeil au manoir, voir si nous y sommes, nous seront rapidement fixés sur la tournure des évènements.  
- Mauvaise idée. Marmonnais-je cependant.  
Tom me tendit tout de même la main que j'attrapais pour transplaner.

- Kingsley n'acceptera jamais ! S'exclama Ron. Il sait comme moi, que voldemort est quelqu'un qui sera toujours dangereux pour notre monde !  
- Tom. Soupira Ginny. Il s'appelle Tom.  
Harry se retourna agacé vers son meilleur ami, en lachant le sac qu'il était en train de préparer.  
- Je pense que vous vez tous oublié quelque chose de très important. La prophétie.  
- Quelle prophétie ? Demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.  
- Celle que MacGonnagle nous a dévoilé. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait trahi Hermione lorsqu'elles étaient encore à Poudlard. La prophétie dit qu'ensemble, Tom et Hermione deviendraient invinsible. La seule solution pour que cela n'arrive pas, est de ne pas leur tourner le dos, est de les accepeter dans notre monde, sans quoi ils passeront leur vie à se venger.  
- Tu ne crois donc pas en la bonté de Tom toi aussi ?! S'écria Ron victorieux.  
- Si. Le contredit-il. Mais je sais que les éloigner de notre monde les rendra mauvais malgré eux. Donc avec l'argument de la prophétie, Kingsley ne pourra pas refuser.


	56. Chapter 57

- Il nous a mentit depuis le début! S'exclama une fois de plus Ron.  
Tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon des Weasley, tout le monde l'exception d'Hermione et Tom qui attendaient dans leur manoir la fameuse décision, et Harry. Harry qui prenait leur défense face à Kingsley, le nouveau ministre de la magie, qui venait juste d'être promu.  
- Bien entendu qu'il nous a menti. Répondit Ginny d'une voix qui se voulait calme. Nous n'allons pas réentamer le sujet une énième fois. Si il ne s'était pas fait passé pour le cousin moldu d'Hermione depuis le début, personne n'aurait pu voir la personne merveilleuse qu'il pouvait être.  
- Merveilleuse?! S'étrangla Ron.  
- Il me semble, Ginny chérie, que tu exagères un peu sur les termes que tu emploies. Lui lança sa mère souriante.  
Fred et Georges retinrent un rire.  
- Bon d'accord, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout le monde s'est bien entendu avec lui, et j'aimerais qu'on arrête d'en parler, ça m'éppuise. Trouve toi une occupation pour penser à autre chose Ron! Tu fatigues tous le monde.  
- Elle n'a pas tord. Ajoutèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.  
- De toute façon on verra ce que dira Kingsley! Et je suis certain qu'il se rangera de mon côté. Répondit Ron en prenant le chemin des escaliers menant à sa chambre.  
- Et je te conseille d'arrêter d'en vouloir à Harry! Cria Ginny avant que son frère se soit trop éloigner pour l'entendre.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Harry? Demanda Arthur Weasley  
- A ton avis... Soupira sa femme. Il lui en veut de lui avoir caché que Voldemort vivait avec nous tout ce temps.  
- Mais parcequ'il était au courant ?  
- Oh papa arrête! S'exclama Ginny. Tout le monde le sait. Il l'a comprit dès les premiers instants, mais n'a rien dit pour pouvoir laisser à Tom une chance de tout recommencer.  
Son père grimaca lorsque Ginny employa le prénom "Tom" mais ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire.  
Le silence gagna la pièce entière, et sans le savoir tous pensaient exactement à la même chose. Ils se rappassaient les moments qui les avaient le plus marqué dans les souvenirs de Tom et Hermione. Pour Ginny, se fut lorsque Tom avait vu Hermione mourir sous ses yeux, elle ne sait pas si elle aurait survecu à cette souffrance si Blaise était mort devant elle. Pour Mme Weasley se fut le souvenir de la mort du frère d'Hermione. Elle ne cessait d'imaginer la souffrance qu'elle aurait pu ressentir à la mort d'un de ses enfants, qui plus est, en première année à Poudlard.

Tout le monde y pensait, même Tom.

- Arrête de tourner en rond tu me donnes le tournis. Marmonnais-je en posant mes doigts sur mes yeux pour les fermer.  
- Quand je pense qu'ils ont vu tous mes souvenirs, et que le ministre de la magie, est à cet instant précis, entrain de nous espionner directement de l'intérieur.  
- Tom ... On ne va pas en reparler, nous étions d'accord.  
- Je suis toujours d'accord. Mais je ne comprends pas que cela ne te gêne pas plus que ça!  
- Ca me gène beaucoup. Corrigeais-je. Mais le plus important pour moi, et plus important que la vision de mes souvenirs, est que l'on nous permettre de vivre ensemble, en sécurité, aux yeux de tous.  
Soudain, contre toute attente, Tom eu un petit rire. Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif accopagné d'un signe du menton, l'incitant à s'expliquer.  
- J'imagine nos ancêtres à ce moment là. Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard.  
- Et?  
- Et ils doivent essayer de tout mettre en oeuvre, même mort, pour nous faire arrêter ce massacre.  
- Quel massacre? Insistais-je.  
- Notre union. Ils avaient des points de vues opposées je te rappelles. Si opposés, qu'ils ne se sont rien pardonnés après Poudlard.  
- Je me contre fiche de l'avis que Godric Gryffondor peut bien porter au choix de mon futur mari.  
- Et moi donc. Cela me fait juste rire.  
- Les pauvres. Dis-je en riant à mon tour. Mais ils se souviendront ainsi peut-être qu'ils étaient amis avant de se disputer.  
- Nous avons fait l'exact inverse! S'exclama Tom.  
- Nous nous détestions avant de nous aimer.  
- Je te détestais. Corrigeais-je d'un oeil amusé. Toi essayais déséspérement de m'intéresser.  
Tom allait s'approcher de moi lorsqu'un gros fracas me fis sursauter.  
- Quelqu'un est entré! S'exclama Tom. Et visiblement sans frapper. La réponse du ministère a du être négative. Prépare-toi à te battre Hermione.  
Quand il me regarda j'avais déjà ma baguette pointée devant moi.  
- Je suis toujours prête à me battre pour toi, pour notre amour.  
Tom passa son bras gauche autour de ma taille pour m'attirer à lui, m'embrassa alors rapidement, avec pourtant une grand passion, avant de se remettre dans la position qu'il avait juste avant.  
- Cette fois il ne t'arrivera rien. Me promit-il.  
- Parce que je suis plus forte.  
- Non, parceque je ne le permettrais pas.  
Il me tendit alors sa main que j'attrapais et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Cependant personne ne semblait être entré dans le château, et ce fut lorsque nous sortîmes jeter un oeil dehors que nous comprîmes. L'explosion provenait du portail qu'on avait visiblement tenté d'ouvrir, sans le mondre succcès. Après tous, Tom avait lui même mis en place les portections.  
- Qui est derrière? Demandais-je alors en fronçant les yeux.  
- Nous le serrons bien assez vite.  
Tom pointa sa baguette en direction du portail et l'ouvrit laissant apparaitre une dizaine de personne. Ces derniers s'alignèrent et avancèrent d'un pas prudent après quelques secondes. Leur marche me parru interminable, jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse l'un d'eux.  
- Harry! M'exclamais-je alors.  
Mais qui étaient les hommes avec qui il nous rejoignait? Etaient-ils tous la pour nous tuer? Nous Harry ne serait pas venu dans ce cas la. Je ne fis aucun mouvement et attendais patiemment qu'ils approchent et s'arrêtent d'eux même. Le deuxième que je reconnu fut Kingsley. Après quelques secondes encore, leur cortège s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous. Il y avait 3 femmes, et 7 hommes qui accompagnait le nouveau ministre de la magie et Harry. Se dernier me souriait tendrement. Nous avions gagné.  
- Mlle Gryffondor, commença le ministre de la magie, et ...  
- Mr Jedusor. Termina celui que j'aimais.  
- Oui, Mlle Gryffondor et Mr Jedusor vous n'êtes pas encore libre, même vous le serez très prochainement. Je vous remercie de nous avoir fait confiance en nous confiant vos souvenirs. Il faut aussi dire que votre ami a su être très convainquant. Mr Jedusor, vous retrouvez la plénitude de vos droits et de votre libérté lorsque le mariage avec Mlle Grffondor aura été célébré.  
- Qui sont-ils? Demandais-je soudain coupant la parole au premier ministre.  
- Pardon?  
- Ceux qui sont derière vous! Qui sont-ils? Je croyais que seul Kingsley allait être au courant! Repprochais-je à Harry en me tournant vers lui.  
- Ce sont des langues de plomb. Me répondit alors Harry. Vous ne risquez donc rien. Ajouta-t-il d'un clien d'oeil.  
- Bref. Lança Kingsley, nous avons beaucoup de sujet à aborder et...  
- Nous vous invitons à rentrer? Proposa alors Tom à l'adresse du ministre de la magie.  
Ce dernier sembla décontenancé par la manière dont Tom s'adressait à lui, après tout il serait ancré à jamais dans les mémoirs de tous, comme le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Après quelques instants d'hésitations, il accepta.  
Nous les fîmes alors entrer dans notre château pour la première fois.

Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'écoutais plus ce qu'il se passait dans le salon, Tom le faisait pour moi. Je remerciais d'ailleurs intérieusement l'efle qui vint soudain me sortir de mon mutisme en m'apportant une lettre. Je m'excusais alors auprès de tout le monde en prétextant que c'était important. Je sortis alors et entrais dans la pièce voisine, un salon plus petit mais tous aussi confortable que le précédent. J'ouvris alors la lettre, elle venait de Ginny. Cette dernière m'expliquait qu'elle venait d'apprendre la nouvelle et qu'elle attendait notre mariage avec impatience.  
Je refermais la lettre, je n'avais pas besoin de répondre, et Ginny ne s'y attendait d'ailleurs certainement pas.  
Je restais seule dans cette pièce longtemps, peut-être même plusieurs heures, à vrai dire je ne percevais plus le temps qui passait. Tom et moi étions libres. Libres de nous aimer, libre de vivre ensemble, libre d'être enfin heureux. Après toutes ses difficultés nous avions enfin la fin qui nous espérions. Cependant je ne me rendis réellement compte de ce qui se passait que lorsque Tom vint enfin me rejoindre.  
- Tu étais là.  
- Tu m'as cherché ? Demandais-je étonnée.  
- Depuis au moins 2 minutes oui! Je n'apprécies pas du tout. Répondit-il faussement sévère.  
Je vins me serrer contre lui.  
- Heureusement que l'un de nous deux était assez sérieux pour écouter tout ce que le ministre avait à dire. Me fit-il remarquer.  
- Je suis désolée. Répondis-je en riant. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer, mais je suis persuadée que tu me réexpliqueras tous les points importants.  
Tom tira mon menton pour que nos yeux se plongent dans ceux de l'autre.  
- Te rends-tu comptes Hermione! Nous avons l'éternité devant nous. Nous sommes libres de nous aimer pour toujours.  
Comme seul réponse je l'embrassais enfin avec passion. Une passion nouvelle, une passion libre, qui n'aurait plus jamais à se cacher. Nous avions gagné.


	57. Chapter 58

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouvais réellement belle. Je m'étais observée longuement dans ce majestueux miroir dont le cadre avait été sculpté dans de l'or massif. C'était Ginny et sa mère qui avait insisté pour me coiffer, la résultat était très réussit. Je remerciais d'ailleurs intérieurement ma meilleure amie pour avoir freiner sa mère dans ses idées de coiffure les plus folles.  
Je regardais l'heure. Il me restait encore 15 minutes. Après quoi, il faudrait que je passe la porte de la petite salle pour rejoindre Tom.  
J'attrapais alors la pierre de résurrection que j'avais posé sur l'un des meubles, j'avais 3 personnes à voir, dont deux à faire rester. Je serrais alors la pierre dans ma main droite en pensant à Drago, Drago Malefoy.  
Ce dernier apparu presque immédiatement.  
-Hermione, je suis étonnée que tu m'aies fait venir.  
- J'aurais du le faire plus tôt, tu t'es sacrifié pour moi. Mais que c'est-il passé dans ta tête ! Je ne pouvais pas mourir. Marmonnais-je.  
- Oui je le savais.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi t-être jeté devant moi dans ce cas ?  
- Parce que je t'aimais, et sur le moment je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai juste voulu te protéger.  
Je lui lançais un regard triste, j'étais responsable de sa mort.  
- Tout ce que tu m'as dit avant de mourir ... C'était vrai ?  
Je me souvenais lui avoir dit qu'il m'avait toujours intéressé à Poudlard, que si il n'y avait pas eu Tom ça aurait été lui que j'aurais choisi.  
- A ton avis ? Lui chuchotais-je alors.  
- Je pense, que tu m'as dit ça parce que j'étais en train de mourir.  
- Et cela change quelque chose ?  
- Non en effet. Tu m'as permis d'entendre ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre pendant que je mourrais. Et je suis heureux pour toi, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu restes seule après ma mort, qu'on ait été ensemble ou pas. Ajouta-t-il souriant.  
- Par contre je n'ai pas mentit que je t'ai dis que tu étais le plus beau de Poudlard, mais ça, tu le savais déjà.  
Le visage de Drago s'illumina.  
- C'est dommage que tu ai caché cette facette de toi à Poudlard, nous aurions pu être amis. Ajoutais-je sincère.  
- Où même sortir ensemble ! Mais ...  
- Mais je n'étais pas une sang pure en effet, et à ta place je ne serais jamais sortie non plus avec un sorcier issu uniquement de parent moldu. Dis-je en grimaçant.  
Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants en silence avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.  
- Tu vas devoir y aller ?  
- J'ai d'autres personnes à qui parler avant, mais oui.  
Drago me fit alors un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire avant de disparaitre.  
Il ne m'en voulait pas. Il avait perdu la vie à cause de moi, il était mort pour rien, et ne m'en voulait pas. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable d'en faire autant. Ce fut le cœur allégé d'un poids que j'appelais mon frère.  
Lorsque celui-ci apparu il était vêtu d'un costume noir.  
- Il faudra que tu arrêtes de prendre l'habitude de me faire venir ! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis mort et je suis bien là-haut.  
- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu habillé pour l'occasion ! Lui fis-je remarquer moqueuse.  
- D'un on ne s'habille pas... Bref je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Tu ne fais pas venir maman et papa ?  
- Je ... Non. Tu as raison, ils sont mort, je ne devrais pas demander à qui qu'on-que de revenir ici, sur terre, pas même à toi. Mais toi je ne me suis jamais pardonné ta mort, ce n'est donc pas pareil. Comment vont-ils ?  
- Ils sont fières de toi.  
Amaury fit le signe de fermer sa bouche. Je savais. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en dire plus.  
- Tu rejoins les autres ? Proposais-je alors.  
- Les jumeaux sont là ? Demanda-t-il.  
J'acquiesçais alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.  
- Amaury ! L'appelais-je alors.  
- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Si tu étais bien vivant c'est toi que j'aurais choisi !  
- Choisis pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçais les sourcils.  
- Pour être mon témoin évidemment.  
- Je crois que tu ne peux choisir qu'une fille de toute façon. Mais je suis heureux de le savoir, en même temps je suis tellement beau que j'aurais rendu des photos de mariage inégalable ! Répondit-il rieur avant de disparaître à nouveau.  
Je refaisais rouler la pierre de résurrection entre mes mains, était-ce une erreur de l'appeler ? Elle ? Tom avait pourtant refuser catégoriquement qu'elle revienne un jour ici. Pourtant c'est lui le premier qui l'avait fait venir. Tant pis je tentais le coup. Je pensais alors à cette femme, cette merveilleuse femme qui avait mit au monde Tom. Sa silhouette se dessina plus vite que je m'y étais attendu, et bien vite elle me lança un regard interrogatif.  
- Bonjour. Murmurais-je d'une petite voix. Je suis Hermione Gryffondor, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez...  
- Bien sur que je me souviens de toi. Me répondit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse. Et je te serais éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir su remettre Tom sur le droit chemin. Je suis fière de toi.  
Ce compliment me toucha de plein fouet, je ne m'y étais pas attendu.  
- J'aimerais que vous assistiez à la cérémonie, mais je ne sais pas quelle réaction risque d'avoir Tom.  
- Je viendrais quand même, je serais au fond. Répondit-elle en souriant. Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies appelé. J'espère qu'il saura prendre soin de toi, qu'il saura prendre soin de la femme exceptionnelle que tu es.

Je me retrouvais de nouveau seul à m'observer dans le miroir, mais pas pour longtemps. Une au cheveux châtain me fit me retourner.  
-Tu attends quoi ? Que Tom craigne que tu ne viennes pas ? Me demanda Amaury sur un ton de reproche.  
- Comme s'il pouvait douter de mon amour. Lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Amaury insista cependant d'un signe de tête et me présenta son bras.  
Faute de père, mon défunt frère avait eu l'exceptionnel permission de m'accompagner à l'hôtel. Je sortais alors de la pièce le cœur battant.  
Quand nous arrivâmes face à la double porte qui me ferait entrer dans la sublime salle que Ginny avait mise en place, je m'arrêtais.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- J'espère que tout ira bien pour Tom, qu'il sera heureux avec moi.  
Amaury soupira d'impatience, comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude, mais attendit cependant que je soit prête à demander l'ouverture des portes.  
Quand ce fut le cas, les elfes prirent chacun une poignée et ouvrirent les grands portes.  
La salle était immense, mais encore plus impressionnante quand les regards, même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, se tournèrent dans ma direction. Tom et moi n'avions en effet pas nos familles, seuls mes amis et la famille Weasley étaient présent. Je m'étonnais cependant de voir la famille Malefoy qui était sûrement venu pour Tom, quelques anciens de ses partisans n'ayant jamais commis d'actes les menant à séjourner à Askaban, d'où leur présence. Puis sa mère, Merope. Elle était en retrait mais je l'a vis immédiatement.  
Enfin, après avoir dévisagé tous les invités sans exceptions, je laissais mes yeux suivre le long tapis rouge menant au bout de la salle. Tom m'y attendait, il me regardait avec un sourire heureux, apaisé.  
Si j'avais eu le moindre doute concernant ce mariage, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, rien qu'en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, j'aurais su que j'avais pris la bonne décision.  
J'avançais alors mon premier pas dans ma direction, mon frère me suivant à l'identique, pendant qu'une musique s'élevait dans la salle. Je jetais un œil discret à Amaury, il semblait fière d'avoir eut la tâche de me conduire jusqu'à Tom, et il remplissait son devoir à merveille.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin devant Tom, après seulement quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables, je ne pus le quitter des yeux. Son regard était pénétrant je savais qu'il essayait de lire dans mon esprit. Je le laissais faire, que pouvais lui cacher à ce moment précis à par mon bonheur ?  
Cependant tout fut coupé en un instant.  
Amaury prit délicatement ma main et la déposa sur celle de Tom.


	58. Chapter 59

J'écoutais le discours, le long discours qui allait enfin nous unir, mais tournais cependant la tête sur ma gauche. Ginny me souriait, elle était rayonnante, et derrière elle se trouvait ... La mère de Tom. Elle qui avait dit qu'elle serait discrète, que ce dernier ne remarquerait pas sa présence, je ne voyais pas comment il pouvait la louper... Je tournais discrètement ma tête sur la droite, vers Tom. Il l'avait vu et la fixait. J'observais alors leur échange silencieux. Il fronçait les sourcils alors que Merope continuait de lui lancer un regard plein d'amour et de fierté. Et peu à peu je vis le visage de Tom se décrisper.  
- Elle t'aime. Lui soufflais-je.  
- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de la faire venir. Me répondit-il d'une voix douce contre toute attente.  
Il ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça il releva la tête en direction de sa mère et lui adressa un faible sourire. Sa mère comprit comme moi, que c'était plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer et son visage s'illumina de joie.  
Je voulu parler de nouveau à Tom, mais la personne en face de nous me lança un regard sévère. Je n'avais visiblement pas le droit de parler, alors que c'était MON mariage. Tant pis. J'ouvrais alors mon esprit.  
_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Me demanda Tom en y entrant.  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de parler apparemment.  
- J'ai également constaté son regard désapprobateur tout à l'heure.  
- Tu te souviens de la visite de Kingsley?  
- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier._

**FLASH BACK**

Tom et moi attendions la venue du ministre de la magie, Harry nous avait prévenu qu'il te tarderait pas à venir nous rendre une petite visite.  
- Je n'aime pas savoir qu'il va mettre les pieds chez nous! Cracha Tom de mauvaise humeur en faisant les 100 pas dans le couloir.  
- C'est pour la bonne cause! M'exclamais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Une alarme retentit soudain. C'était celle de notre portail. J'écartais le rideau de la fenêtre et voyait Kingsley tout au fond derrière la portail.  
- C'est lui. Dis-je en ouvrant le portail.  
Tom ouvrit la porte d'entrée et nous nous avançâmes tous les deux sur le seuil pour attendre notre visiteur. Il marchait lentement et observait attentivement tous les alentours avant de reconcentrer son attention sur nous.  
- Je n'aime vraiment pas le fait de le laisser entrer ici. Dit Tom.  
Je ne répondais pas et fit un pas en avant afin de saluer le nouveau ministre de la magie. Ce dernier me tendit une poignée de main franche et s'avança vers Tom. Il semblait hésiter, mais contre toute attente lui tandis tout de même sa main. Tom l'a serra.  
Tout se passait bien pour l'instant, et en même temps c'est ce que nous avions espérer. Il n'était donc pas question de tout gâcher bêtement.  
- Je vous en pris entrez! Proposais-je alors à Kingsley en désignant la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier sembla une nouvelle fois hésiter mais pénétra tout de même dans le château, nous le suivîmes.  
Je l'invitais dans le salon et il prit place sur le fauteuil tandis que Tom et moi nous essayâmes côte à côte sur le canapé d'en face. Le ministre semblait mal à l'aise et je ne pouvais que le comprendre, il était dans le château de celui qui avait été le dangereux Voldemort.  
- Bien, j'ai vu Mr Potter, et j'ai visionné les souvenirs de Mlle Gryffondor. Donc vous comptez bien vous marier et prendre le nom de famille de Gryffondor? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Tom sans pour autant oser le regarder.  
- En effet.  
- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot très longtemps! S'exclama soudain Kingsley. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de votre merveilleux futur avenir. Mais pour parler des conditions de mon approbation.  
- Conditions? Répétais-je.  
Harry n'avait mentionné aucunes conditions. Après réflexion il n'avait rien mentionné de plus que le fait que Kingsley avait accepté.  
- Oui. Vous vous doutez bien que nous ne pouvons pas complètement fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant toutes les années précédentes.  
Je remarquais qu'il ne s'adressait qu'à moi, sans oser poser ses yeux sur Tom. Je ne répondais pas et attendais qu'il poursuive.  
- Donc, je dois vous avertir. Vous serez constamment épier, surveiller, vos courriers seront lu, nous devront être au courant des personnes que vous voyez, des lieux que vous fréquentez. En clair, vous serez sur surveillance 24h/24. Vous n'aurez de plus pas le droit d'exercer de nombreux métieqr, tout poste au ministère est interdit, comme le fait d'être professeur, médicomage ...  
Je ne l'écoutais plus. Le prix à payer pour pouvoir vivre libre était de ne plus être libre du tout.  
- Que nous reste-il alors ? Demandais-je d'une voix agressive.  
- Nous n'aurons pas le droit d'infiltrer le château. Nous ne pourrons y contrôler que votre présence, et la présence d'éventuelles personnes extérieures.  
Je regardais Tom, il serrait les mâchoires mais restait cependant silencieux. Son regard se leva alors soudain et me fixa. J'ouvrais mon esprit, j'étais certaine qu'il n'attendait que ça. Et en effet il me parla presque immédiatement.  
- Je le tue maintenant ou j'attend qu'il termine?

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Nous l'avions laissé terminer et nous avions accepté.

_- Donc tu te souviens de notre conversation d'après? Insista Tom.  
- Bien sur. Et je ne reviendrais jamais dessus._  
Je lui lançais un sourire affectueux et répondais "oui" à la fameuse question que j'avais faillit ne pas enttendre.  
Quelques secondes après ce fut au tour de Tom et enfin nous nous embrassâmes sous les applaudissements des personnes présentes, dont notamment des membres du ministère chargés de notre surveillance. Pour faire bonne figure Kingsley aussi était venu. Harry avait insisté sur le fait que ce serait bien que nous l'invitions. Chose que nous avions bien sur fait à contre coeur. Par bonheur la présence de Minerva n'avait pas été obligatoire. Je n'aurais pas supporter la voir, comme Tom le faisait avec Harry, le jour de son propre mariage.  
Nous nous tournâmes, après avoir mit un terme à notre baisé, vers nos invités.  
- Je t'aime. Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.  
- Et moi donc. Dit-il. Et ce pour toujours, même la mort n'y pourra rien.  
- Nous nous aimerons éternellement. Continuais-je en posant ma tête sur l'épaule de Tom.  
Je ne pus rester dans cette position bien longtemps, Ginny me sauta dans les bras.  
- Hermione! S'exclama-t-elle en laissant échapper un sanglot.  
- Oh non Ginny! M'exclamais-je en la repoussant. Je t'interdis de pleurer le jour de mon mariage! Le menaçais-je d'un air faussement sévère.  
Harry et Luna arrivèrent bien vite à notre hauteur, ainsi que les jumeaux. Tous voulaient me féliciter à leur manière. Mais je n'avais qu'une chose en tête. Qui viendrait féliciter Tom? Qui viendrait lui sauter dans les bras? Qui viendrait lui dire qu'il est heureux pour lui? Je savais que Tom n'avait pas d'amis et je refusais de le laisser seul un jour comme celui-ci.  
Cependant quand je parvins à me frayer un passage parmi mes amis, je ne le trouvais pas seul du tout. Mon frère Amaury était avec lui, il me fit un clin d'oeil quand nos regards se croisèrent, Narcissa et Lucius étaient également venu féliciter Tom à mon grand bonheur, Blaise et ses parents étaient eux aussi présent, Kingsley s'était aussi visiblement forcé à venir lui serrer la main, et je voyais, un peu plus loin, sa propre mère s'approcher lentement.  
Tom n'était pas seul.

- Hermione! Félicitation.  
Cette voix! Je me retournais stupéfaite vers Ron.  
- Tu es venue! M'exclamais-je alors sans pour autant parvenir à faire le moindre mouvement dans sa direction.  
- Même si je t'en veux toujours, je ne pouvais pas louper le jour qui est certainement l'un des plus beaux de ta vie. Murmura-t-il.  
- Merci. Répondis-je alors d'un sourire sincère et heureux. Je suis contente que tu sois venue, vraiment. Toutes les personnes que j'aime sont là à présent. Tout est parfait. Ajoutais-je une larme aux yeux.  
- Oh non! S'exclama Ginny. Je t'interdis de pleurer le jour de ton mariage.  
J'explosais de rire et pris une nouvelle fois ma meilleure amie dans mes bras.

Je passais l'une des meilleurs soirée de ma vie, le buffet était excellent, l'ambiance semblait finalement bonne, même si deux anciens camps ennemis se retrouvaient ensemble l'espace d'une soirée. J'avais l'impression que tous le monde faisait un effort pour note bonheur à Tom et moi.  
J'avais danser longtemps avec l'élu de mon coeur, mais aussi avec tous mes amis, Harry, Blaise, Fred, George, même avec on frère qui détestait pourtant danser. Quand à Tom je l'avais vu parler avec sa mère une bonne partie de la soirée. J'étais heureuse pour lui.

La fête touchait à sa fin. Je pointais alors ma baguette sur ma gorge pour amplifier ma voix.  
- Mes amis, ma famille! Annonçais-je alors.  
Tout le monde se tu. J'attendis que Tom m'ait rejoint sur l'estrade pour poursuivre.  
- Je vous remercie tous d'avoir fait le déplacement, et d'avoir fait de ce jour l'un des plus beaux de ma vie. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que Tom à maintenant prit mon nom de famille, et que nous allons vivre étroitement surveillé par le ministère de la magie. Nos moindres faits et gestes seront contrôlés. Tous ça pour la bonne cause, nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre comme nous l'avions espéré Tom et moi il y a de nombreuses, nombreuses années : libres.  
Tout le monde applaudit. Quand la salle redevint silencieuse je repris.  
- Libres. Répétais-je un sourire aux lèvres. Mais nous n'avons visiblement pas la même conception de la liberté si vous applaudissez à ce que je viens de dire.  
- Non en effet. Ajouta Tom qui fixait Kingsley.  
Quelques murmures s'échappèrent de la salle avant qu'elle ne redevienne complètement silencieuse. Je vis de nombreuses personnes froncer les sourcils et ils avaient raison.  
- Nous sommes immortels, et terriblement puissants. Lançais-je alors d'une voix forte et enjouée. Pourquoi être forcé de coopérer et de vivre en constante surveillance? Je suis Hermione Gryffondor, et mon mari est Tom Jedusor. Nous sommes les dignes descendants de Salazard et Gyrffondor, et nous allons vivre comme bon nous semble. Au bout de quelques siècles vous serez las de nous poursuivre, et vos descendants aussi!  
- Nous sommes les puissants et resteront les plus puissant! Ajouta Tom. Personnes ne pourra rien contre nous deux.  
A ce mots Tom attrapa ma main. Je vis au fond de la salle les hommes du ministère courir, baguette en main, dans notre direction. Mais il était trop tard, nous avions déjà transplaner.

- ATTRAPEZ-LES ! Hurla Kingsley.  
- Je pense que c'est trop tard. Lâcha Harry.  
- QUI ETAIT AU COURANT? Continua le ministre de la magie. Qui savait ce qui allait se passer? Demanda-t-il à la foule les pointant tour à tour de sa baguette.  
- Vous pensiez vraiment les soumettre à ce point! S'exclama Amaury.  
Kingsley pointa aussitôt sa baguette sous son menton. Amaury l'écarta d'un geste hautain.  
- Que croyez-vous faire là! Je suis déjà mort. Suis-je le seule à m'être douté qu'Hermione et Tom ne se seraient jamais laissé faire?  
- La prophétie! S'exclama Ginny.  
- Oui. Répondit Amaury.  
- QU'ON LES RETROUVE ! Se remit cependant à crier Kingsley.  
Il ordonna à ses hommes de le suivre et de sortir de la salle.

- Tu étais au courant? Demanda Harry qui s'était approché d'Amaury.  
- Non. Mais je connais pas soeur. Et je sais qu'ils seront heureux.  
- J'en suis persuadé également. Lâcha Harry en souriant.  
- J'espère qu'on ne les rattrapera jamais! S'exclama Ginny.  
Blaise prit cette dernière dans ses bras et poursuivit la conversation.  
- Cela n'arrivera pas! Il s'agit bien du couple le plus puissant de l'humanité. Hermione Gryffondor et Tom Jedusor.

FIN


	59. Chapter 23

C'était la première fois que je prenais un repas avec des mangemorts et je ne fus pas déçut du spectacle. Je ne les aurais jamais imaginé aussi soumis que ça à Tom, craignant la moindre phrase qui aurait put le contrarier, le moindre geste.

La conversation principale du repas visait Harry Potter.  
Tous les mangemorts s'abtenirent d'ailleurs de mentionner qu'il était mon meilleur ami et que je devais savoir plein de chose à son sujet, car en effet j'était au courant d'un grand nombre de chose que je n'allais pas tarder à dévoiller.

- Je répète une nouvelle fois la question. Annonça alors Tom. Est-ce que quequ'un, avant que Potter soit ici même, avait eut des informations à son sujet qui puissent nous aider.

- Non, tout ce que nous savions c'est qu'il était parti avec Mr Weasley et ... Rogue ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Et moi. Lâchais-je alors.

Personne ne s'était visiblement attendu à ce que j'intervienne, mais tout le monde restait suspendu à mes mots. J'avais comme l'impression, à cette instant, d'être leur meilleur allié.

- Tu as des informations? Me demanda Tom d'une voix douce qui dut en étonner plus d'un.

- Pas que je puisse partager avec tous le monde ici. Répondis-je. En revanche je peux peut-être dire quelque chose.

- Quoi donc? Demanda Tom.

- Il dispose d'une cape d'invisibilité.

Des murmures à peine audibles s'élevèrent.

- L'unique cape d'invisibilité? Me demanda-t-il discrètement, certainement pour savoir si je faisais référence à l'une des trois reliques de la mort.

- L'unique. Ajoutais-je.

- Cette information est capitale! S'exclama Tom à toute la table. La cape d'invisibilité qu'il possède le rend véritablement invisible. Aucun sort ne peut lui être lancé pour lui enlever où pour lui prendre. Si il est sous cette cape il est totalement invisible, ce qui est très embêtant pour nous. Tu n'étais pas au courant de ça Rogue? Demanda-t-il en se tournant menaçant vers son mangemort.

- Non je ne le savais pas. Et personne ne le sait visiblement.

- Il n'y avait pas grand monde au courant. Intervins-je de nouveau. Il n'y avait que Ron et Dumbledor il me semble. Ou peut-etre également Drago? Lançais-je alors en le regardant méchament.

Lucius et Narcissa lançèrent un regard inquiet vers leur fils, inquiet que celui-ci ait pu cacher une information de ce genre.

- Alors Drago? Demanda Tom d'une voix effrayante. Tu étais au courant?

- Non bien sur que non! Se défendit ce dernier paniqué.

- Menteur. Sillfais-je alors. A notre entrée en 6ème année n'as-tu pas eu une petite conversation avec Harry dans le Poudlard express pendant que tous le monde était sortit pour rejoindre le château?

Le visage de Drago se décomposa.

- Alors Drago? Insista Tom une nouvelle fois.

- Je n'ai pas réagit sur le moment. Excusez-moi maitre... Je ne savais pas que cette cape était importante, je ne savais pas que...

- ENDOLORIS! Cria alors Tom à son encontre le faisait tomber de sa chaise. TU CROIS QU'UNE CAPE D'INVISIBILITE N'EST PAS UNE INFORMATION IMPORTANTE? Hurla-t-il. Tu penses que ce genre d'information est banale? ENDOLORIS! Lança-t-il de nouveau sur Drago qui était resté au sol. Tu n'as visiblement rien à faire parmis nous! Tu avais ordre de tuer Dumbledore l'année dernière et qu'as-tu fait? Rien! Tu ne sers à rien!

- Mon fils à tout de même permis aux mangemorts d'entrer dans Pourlard. Murmura Lucius qui tentait de le défendre du mieu qu'il pouvait.

- Il a mit un an à y parvenir! Je suis certain que n'importe qui d'autre y serait parvenu en moins de temps, beaucoup moins de temps. Ainsi, continua-t-il en se retournant de nouveaux vers Drago qui s'était relevé, je trouve que tu es désormais totalement inutile. Quelqu'un voudrait s'opposer à mon jugement?

Personne n'ouvrit la bouche bien que Narcissa serrait son fils contre lui en tremblant.

- Si moi. Déclarais-je alors.

Je vis le regard de Drago et celui de sa mère reprendre espoir. J'eux alors consience de l'horreur dans laquelle ils vivaient, j'en resentis un pincement au coeur.

- Hermione? S'étonna Tom. Qu'as-tu à dire?

- Drago Malefoy est le meilleur élément qu'on ait à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Affirmais-je.

- Rogue est directeur! De plus Alecto et Amycus sont à Poudlard également. A quoi pourrait bien me servir Drago?

Je lançais un regard à Tom plein de sous  
entendus.

- Mais tu as parfaitement raison! S'exclama-t-il comprenant où je voulais en venir. Le danger de cette école sont les enfants dont pourraient se servir les membres de l'ordre. Hors les adultes comme Rogue ne peuvent pas être au courant de tous, en revanche, toi Drago, si.

Le concerné avala difficilement la salive voyant que son maitre s'adressait de nouveau à lui.

- Je vais te laisser en vie Drago, mais je veux que tu surveilles l'activité des élèves de Poudlard et particulièrement des amis de Potter! Je pense que tu sais qui ils sont n'est-ce pas?

- Oui maitre. Répondit Drago d'une voix tremblante.

- N'échoues pas cette fois-ci! Ordonna-t-il. C'est ta dernière chance!

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la même tension.

J'avais sauvé la vie de Drago, mais c'était uniquement pour être tenu au courant de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, uniquement pour ça.

Le repas était terminé, et nous étions désormais dans la chambre de Tom, et donc visiblement la mienne également.

- Tu m'autorises toujours à dormir avec toi? Demandais-je en m'essayant sensuellement sur le lit.

- Quelle question! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je pense que nous allons passer une bonne nuit de retrouvaille. Ajoutais-je d'une voix coquine et en levant mon haut, pour ainsi n'être plus qu'en soutient-gorge.

Tom s'avança vers moi d'un pas rapide, je m'étendis alors entièrement sur le dos savourant d'avance le moment que nous allions passer.  
Cependant quand celui que j'aimais arriva près de moi il me recouvrit de la couverture.

- Tu vas avoir froid. Me murramura-t-il.

- Quoi? Mais j'attendais que tu me réchauffes. Dis-je en me mordant lentement la lèvre.

- Arrête ça Hermione. Déjà que je me répuge à t'embrasser, n'espère même pas que j'aille plus loin qu'un simple baisé déposé sur tes lèvres.

- Tom! L'implorais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime et je veux que tu couches avec moi!

Cependant il détacha mes bras qui encerclait sa tête et s'acarta de moi.

- Je vais donc devoir être absent assez souvent ses temps-ci. Je vais essayer de me rendre comme avant le plus vite possible. Quand je serais de nouveau jeune et beau tout ira bien Hermione. Mais pour l'instant il va falloir d'abstenir.

Je me redressais alors sur le lit et me levais pour rejoinre la salle de bain.

- Et je t'en pris, ne reste pas dans cette tenue tu vas me rendre fou d'impatience, enfile quelque chose!

Je ne répondais pas et entreprenait de me démaquiller en m'essayant sur le bord de la baignoire.

J'entendis Tom soupirer.

- Tu sais Tom.. Harry est plus proche du but que tu ne le crois.

- Qu'est ce que tu sais? Demanda-t-il alors sans être visiblement inquiet en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Il est au courant pour les reliques de la mort et en possède déjà une, il sait que tu veux la baguette. Mais le plus grave est qu'il connait l'existence des horcruxes. Ajoutais-je en sentant une larme couler le long de ma joue.

Après un bref moment d'étonnement, Tom se précipita vers moi pour me serrer contre lui.

- Je ne sais pas comment ce gamin est au courant de tout ça, mais e suis le plus puissant Hermione, il ne trouvera jamais mes horcruxes et même si il les trouve il ne parviendra pas à les détruire.

Une nouvelle larme coula.

- Le journal intime est déjà détruit, Harry l'a fait lui même en deuxième année sans savoir encore de quoi il s'agissait. La bague est morte également, c'était la dernière oeuvre de Dumbledor. Et là Harry était en possession du médaillon.

Tom s'était reculé et me regardait effaré, je sentais même une affreuse colère monter en lui.

- Comment ça il était en possession du médaillon?

- Quand nous nous sommes fait attraper, c'est moi qui avait gardé le médaillon.

Je me dirigeais alors dans la chambre et fouilant dans mon sac et je l'en sorti.

Le médaillon s'affola alors, c'était comme si le bijou avait un coeur, j'en sentais les battements. Tom l'attrapa alors le fixant.

- En effet c'est mon médaillon.

- J'ai peur Tom!

- Il n'arrivera rien, nous serons bientôt immortel.

- J'ai peur que tu ne sois trop faible pour ça. Insistais-je. Ton âme n'est plus ce qu'elle était avant!

- La pierre philosophale a comme vertue de remédier à ce problème.

- Comment-ça?

- Mes horcruxes se détruiront d'eux même au moment où je deviendrais immorel, mes morceaux d'âmes reviendront dans mon corp.

- J'espère que tu es sur de ce que tu avances!

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis bien au courant des pouvoirs de cette pierre.

- J'espère. Murmurais-je avant de m'allonger sur le lit la tête sur son torse.

Ce dernier passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux jusqu'à se que je m'endorme mais n'alla pas plus loin dans les caresses à mon grand regret.


End file.
